Harry Potter and the Twisted School Year 4
by Kime
Summary: Dragon, Mat, and all your other favorite characters are back. Dragon and Mat have a new son Tiger, they have new jobs, and a whole new school year. So how much more trouble could they get into? Slash. Mpreg.
1. The Start of Summer Break

Harry Potter and Twisted School Year 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Harry Potter Characters or places. So sue if you want but you're not getting a thing. However, anyone or place you have not heard of in the books or anywhere else belong to me, so please ask permission to use them. **

A/N: Now that is the only disclaimer I am putting in year 4. That should cover my arse until the next part. Now, Year 4, Enjoy.

KimeKimeKimeKime

Chapter 1: The Start of Summer Break.

"So, here's the problem you two have. You have a child, whose moving where?" Draco asked, sitting in his and Harry's living room at Hogwarts. They hadn't left yet due to Harry not packing everything the night before.

"Does it matter? For the next three months a tour bus is going to be our home, so we don't really have to pick right now." Dragon said, kissing his son's forehead. He really did love his brown haired, brown eyed son.

"Yes, well you still have a week before you go on tour, and then of course winter break. Plus there's whose going to baby sit your son while you are giving a concert and Mat is working?"

"We figured that one out already, we have a house elf to watch him in the afternoon. I'll watch him in the morning, and Mat's going to watch him at night. The babysitter comes with the record contract." Dragon said smiling. It seemed he had out smarted Draco for once.

"Fine then, but that still didn't answer the one week question. "

"Since Mat practically stayed with me last summer, I'll go stay with him." Dragon said smiling.

"Okay then, when we get home you better start packing for at least four months worth. Your son's clothes, wellobviously you'll probably be given a lot of clothes by people as gifts for visiting. Finally." Draco said when Harry walked into the room, everything packed.

"I'm sorry, you could have gone home without me you know." Harry said, picking up Rupert and Audry. Draco picked up the triplets, while Mat got Alyssa, and Dragon took Michael's hand in one of his hands while keeping Tiger in his other arm. Elizabeth held onto Michael's hand. Once they got to Malfoy Manor, Dragon let go of Michael's hands and started towards his room. Once inside, he set Tiger down on his bed while he started packing clothes for at least four months, Mat helping him.

"I can't wait to go on the road and see the world. I'm opening up for a singer called James Blunt in the muggle world and then the Wierd Sisters in the Wizarding world. Then when we hit America, I open up for a guy named Michael Buble in the muggle world and then the Avada's in the wizarding world." Dragon explained to Mat, folding a t-shirt.

"Are you serious? The Weird Sisters and the Avada's, Dragon that's great!" Mat said, extremely excited, not only was he going to see the world, get to spend around three months with Dragon and Tiger, meet royal people, but he actually got to meet the memebers of his two favorite bands.

"Of course I'm serious. I did request opening up for them." Dragon said, finishing his packing. It wasn't hard when you had two people and a few house elves helping. "Come on, your parents are probably wondering where you got to." Dragon had the house elves deliver his clothes to Potter Manor, while Mat picked up their son and held out the portkey. They weren't home but a second before Mrs. Mcguire was rushing down the stairs.

"Oh where is he? I want to meet my grandson." Mat and Dragon smiled at that. "Oh he's just so adorable, look at those cheeks."

"Mum, please don't scare him." Mat said, handing Tiger over to Liza.

"Are they here yet? Did they bring him?" Luis asked, coming down down the stairs. "Yes! They're here!" Luis cheered, acting like a little kid.

"Yes Tiger's here, I'm glad you all missed us though." Mat said pretending to pout. "I'm so unloved!"

"Oh shush, you know ever well that we love you. It's just this is our first grandchild."

"Yeah, well I'm your first son."

"What did you do? Forget about me?" Noah asked, walking into the room. "Hey Dragon, I see you're being left out too." Noah said, shaking Dragon's hand.

"Yeah, well, with eight other siblings you get use to it. Plus, we had to go through this with my parents. I suggest you go take a look in the mirror, you have a spot on your neck." Dragon said, pointing to where the spot was before mouthing 'hickey.' Noah went into the parlor to use the mirror over the fireplace, noticing the huge hickey, he covered it with magic before coming back out and mouthing a 'thank you' to Dragon. No one had yet to know that Noah had a girlfriend.

"So, where is my nephew?"

"Being attacked by our parents." Mat said, watching the two tickle, kiss, hug, and adore Tiger.

"Okay back off, Uncle Noah coming through." Noah said, carefully taking Tiger out of his parents hands. "Why don't you two go settle in, I'll go show him off to the girls."

"That reminds me, Dragon your room is right next to Mat's." Liza said, trying to look over Noah's shoulder.

"Mum, they're practically married, they have a child, and they're going to live on a tour bus. I think they can share a room." Noah said, trying to help his brother out.

"He might be their child, but he is adopted. They are engaged, but they aren't married, and I'm sure a tour bus has more then one bed." Liza said, looking at Noah with frustration.

"Mum, they're just kids, they aren't going to do anything. I think you should trust them, I mean they are raising your grandson after all."

"Fine, fine I give. Now give me my grandson." Liza said, trying to reach around Noah.

"No, I said I would protect him from the attack of his grandparents and I will. You can see him tomorrow while I'm at work. Plus, I'm uncle Noah, so I'm more special." Noah said, holding Tiger tightly to him and running down the hall towards the girl's rooms.

"I think you two better go get settled in, and you should take a rest. By the looks of it, I'd say you two have been up all night caring for Tiger. Don't worry, he's in great care, you two just get some sleep." Luis said, going off to find his wife and other son. Dragon followed Tiger up to his room. Once inside, they locked the door this time before lying down on the bed.

"We finally remember to lock the door, and now we're too tired to do anything. Who knew raising a son would be so tiring." Mat said, stripping down to his boxers and getting under the covers.

"Baby steps, first remembering to lock the door, then remembering to place silencing spells, and then the sex." Dragon took his shirt off, he was in soccer shorts so it didn't matter if he took his pants off or not, before having Mat curl into his side.

"Yes, we do have to remember to place those silencing spells on the door. Did I mention how happy I am that Harry and Draco took the tracking device off of your wand?" Mat asked wrapping his arm around Dragon's stomach before falling asleep.

KimeKimeKime

Back downstairs, Noah had just entered the girls room, ducking as a shoe came flying over his head. "OI! Watch out now." Noah called over the screaming, which had started to make Tiger cry. "Now look what you did. Shh, everything's okay. Come on now Tiger, shh before you wake up the whole manor." Noah said rocking the Tiger back and forth trying to calm him down. "That's a good boy, go back to sleep."

"Whose he?" Sarah asked, as Noah carefully sat down on one of their beds.

"This is your nephew Tiger. He's Mat and Dragon's new son, they adopted him." Noah said, looking at each of the girls. "Quiet though, because if you wake him he'll cry. He's staying with us for a week so I'm positive Mat and Dragon will let you two play with him when he's awake."

"He's so little." Jean said giggling.

"Well you were this little once too, as was I. "

"No way! You're so tall though." Sarah said with a shocked look on her face and her mouth wide open.

Noah copied the look before saying. "Yeah huh, I grew."

"Noah Xavier McGuire, you give me my grandson right now." Liza said, entering the girls rooms.

"Oooh, you're in trouble." The girls said giggling. Noah handed Tiger over to Liza before tickling the girls.

"Give him Tiger, Give him Tiger." The girls said between laughing. "Please, he'll stop then."

"Too late, they left." Noah said, not letting up on the tickling.

"Nooo!"

KimeKimeKimeKime

Dragon was the first to wake, looking around he noticed Mat was still asleep, and the trunks had been unpacked for them. He took out his wand and placed silencing charms on the room before turning towards Mat. 'Oh this will be fun.' Dragon thought before going under the covers and kissing his way down Mat's body. He noticed Mat was starting to get hard, but he had yet to wake. Carefully he slipped his fingers into the band of the waist band of Mat's boxers and, agonizingly slow, carefully slipped them off. Once they were off, he started kissing up the inside of Mat's thigh getting Mat harder before running his tongue over the head of Mat's member. He smiled when Mat bucked his hips, moaning. He very quickly took all of Mat in to his mouth, holding down Mat's hips that had started to buck.

"Mmm, oh Dragon." Mat said, waking up very quickly once he felt a mouth closing around his member. Dragon laugh a bit which sent chills up his spine. Mat literally had to hold on to the blankets to stop himself from fucking Dragon's very talented mouth. Dragon finding this all too amusing, pulled his mouth away, earning a moan of protest from Mat before coming up and kissing Mat.

"Good afternoon." Dragon said with a smile.

"Oh no you don't, you finish what you've started." Mat said, motioning down to is aching cock. Dragon moved his hand from Mat's stomach to the top of his thigh before starting to stroke Mat, taking one of his nipples into his mouth.

"Oh, faster." Mat said, this time he wasn't afraid to buck his hips into Dragon's hands, throwing his head back in ecstasy. A few minutes later, Dragon increased the speed of his hands. "I'm about, oh Merlin, to-" Dragon stopped again and replaced his hand with his mouth once more, humming against Mat's weeping cock. Within seconds, Mat had come in Dragon's mouth. Swallowing it all, Dragon came back up and kissed Mat.

"Your turn."

KimeKimeKime

D/N: Finally! We get to do it and not be walked in on. Jumps for joy. Anyways, we figured that this story is probably going to be a lot longer then Twisted 3, and may probably be as long if not longer then Twisted 1. We aren't sure of that though, because there will be a lot more centered around summer Vacation, there's a few classes that will be introduced along with new teachers obviously, then there's the whole mysterious seventh year thing which will take a big chunk of the story along with the summer vacation. See I can say that now because Kime's the one that let it slip. Plus of course, no one except the family knows about Tiger, so that still has to be let out to the public, and Snape being headmaster. So see, there is A LOT of stuff going on, and a lot of it is already planned out to exactly how it's going to be wrote, it just hasn't been written yet. Here's Kime.

**Kime: **Okay, I'm creating a summary of everything that has happened so far in the stories. If you go to http/blog. Dragon andI will hopefully have the summary up by tonight, Tuesday by the latest. It'll be a summary of all 3 years so far and will include EVERYONE, hence why I said Tuesday by the latest because I have a lot of main points to cover. I would have put it on here, but it would have taken A LOT of space up. :). Okay, back to Dragon and the reviews.

**Dragon: **He he he, yes on with the reviews.

Heather: Ah, yes Mat does get paid a lot of money for doing practically nothing doesn't he, I wish I could do that. :(. Yes, I might not have gotten 100 reviews, but I do still have you :). Glad the chapter was Fantastic.

Fuck/Suck/Bitcake: Wow, think you could make that any longer? You will just have to take my word for it then he he he. Those two I think are great, I haven't talked to them in a while :(, they didn't even contact me on my birthday Friday. Yes I changed my screen name it's KimBJeffries, supposedly he disowned his sister because she wouldn't listen to him when he told her not to talk to me. Break the news about his sister killing herself. lol, it is a rip off of Romeo and Juliet lol. I'm glad you love the fact that Snape is taking over as headmaster of Hogwarts. I would have given it to McGonagall, but I figured she's retiring so why give to someone who won't be there he he he, no see Mcgonagal and Dumbledore in case you didn't get the subtle hint are married. **Dragon: **HA HA! Not anymore it doesn't! No more interruptions! **Kime: **Don't worry, I do that ALL the time. **James: **Yes you did, you know all, so I had to inform you if you already know ALL! mocks Napolean Dynamite Gosh.

Sarahamanda: The new story will be put up here when I'm done writing the whole thing. Hope babysitting went well, and I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter.

Orlin yay it's you: See, I included your WHOLE name. Yep the year is over, however it's not as twisted as this year is going to be mad, crazy, evil laugh. **Dragon: **My favorite part to this year, hmm, well I would say I had two. The first one would be meeting Mat and the second one would be getting my son Tiger. What was yours? **Kime:**Thanks for the support, glad you'll read everything I write even if it is crap. Okay Orlin think about it, I'm Kime, it can get a LOT more twisted he he he. What Mat suggested is obviously not going to be happening. Glad your mouth dropped in shock :). Just don't go catching any flies. Oh, changes will definitely be made. Don't worry about short reviews, they happen. We will see how much of James will be fit into this story.


	2. You're the Liason?

Chapter 2: You're the Liason?

Three days later, Mat was currently at the Ministry of Magic learning what he needed to learn before Sunday, while Mat was in the recording studio putting the last, last minute finishing touches on his CD, which was set to be released Friday. "Hey Drag, whose the little one?" One of the label reps asked, looking at the bundle in Dragon's arms.

"My son Tiger, don't worry he barely cries and can sleep through anything. I really didn't want to leave him alone, the girls ended up catching strep from playing outside with family friends, Noah and Luis are at work and Liza obviously has her hands full with the girls. Mat should be by aroundone to pick him up and take him home. Isn't that right?" Dragon asked, running his fingertips along Tiger's stomach tickling him a bit, he then laid Tiger on the couch by the glass door so he could keep his eye on the sleeping baby.

"Ready Dragon?" The guy called through the microphone and into Dragon's ear piece. Dragon held up both thumbs, showing he was definitely ready, the whole time keeping his eyes on Tiger.

"I, have always been a little shy. I've always been the quiet type till now, and I never let my feelings show ,I never let anybody know just how... Much I was so deep in love, but now that you're in my arms. I'm gonna stand on a rooftop, climb up a mountaintop baby, scream and shout. I wanna sing it on the radio, show it on a video baby, leave no doubt. I want the whole world to know, just what I'm all about I love to love you out loud." Dragon smiled over at Tiger, this song was about him.

"You keep bringing out the free in me, what you do to my heart just makes me melt. And I don't think I can resist, but I've never been one to kiss and tell. A love this true can't be subdued, so I'm gonna let out a yell. I'm gonna stand on a rooftop, climb up a mountaintop baby, scream and shout. I wanna sing it on the radio, show it on a video baby, leave no doubt. I want the whole world to know, just what I'm all about I love to love you out loud. Baby, I want the whole world to see...Just how good your love looks on me."

"I'm gonna stand on a rooftop, climb up a mountaintop baby, scream and shout. I wanna sing it on the radio, show it on a video baby, leave no doubt. I want the whole world to know, just what I'm all about I love to love you out loud. Baby, I love to love you out loud...Yeah, I love to love you out loud." Dragon was so busy singing, he didn't notice Mat walk in and sit down behind the mixing board.

"That was great Dragon, we'll mix it and listen to it over to see if you have to fix anything. I doubt it though it sounded pretty good, by the way, lover boy is here." Ralphie said, laughing at the annoyed look Dragon had. He hated when people called Mat lover boy. Mat got up and walked into the sound booth, kissing Dragon when he got there, before following Dragon out towards Tiger.

"How was work?" Dragon asked, picking up the Elmo doll and making it walk across Tiger's stomach while the little boy started making baby gurgling noises. Mat was lost in the picturesque moment. "Mat, babe."

"Huh? Oh, work was great, since it's just orientation. So, you do know that Draco and Harry invited us over to have dinner tonight right?" Mat asked, picking his son up and kissing him. Dragon followed having Elmo do a tap dance on Mat's head.

"They make sure a cute family." Eleanor, one of the record label's presidnet's, whispered into Ralphie's ear.

"Yeah, it's a shame the rest of the world will find out tomorrow. They could have probably kept Tiger on the down low for quite some time before being hounded by the paparazii and press. However, Dragon and Mat both want everyone to know that they have a child, they said that Dragon's parents did it that way. Dragon, though hounded by the press, has never had it as bad as some of these heirs. By the way, your liason to the wizarding world, the guy you were suppose to meet fifteen minutes ago, that would be him." Ralphie said, pointing towards Mat.

"Him, but he's like tweleve. The Minister of Magic sends atweleve year old to help me understand the wizarding world?" Eleanor asked, she had just become one of thepresidents of the company, she started in the muggle world and it was her first time being introduced into the wizarding one.

"He'ssixteen years old, and right now, he's your boss. Oh and your career depends on what he tells your boss. By the way you are now thirty minutes late for your meeting with him." Ralphie said smiling. Eleanor scowled, mumbling under her breath.

"Mr. Mcguire I presume?" Eleanor asked holding out her hand.

"Yes, and you must be my guest, Mrs. Monten?" Mat went to shake her hand but handed her a rattle instead. "Sorry about that, Dragon can you take him while I fill Mrs. Monten in on a few things." Mat handed Dragon Tiger, before kissing Dragon. "Right this way ma'am."Mat led her out the door, down the hallway, and towards the meeting room.

"I'm sorry for being late Mr. Mcguire, I didn't know my liason would be so-"

"Young, I understand. Now, as you will be on the road with us most of the time, that means you will be interacting with wizards and witches from all around the world. I was requested to be your guide because I am muggle born, which means that my mother is a muggle, a non magical person. You yourself are a muggle. Dragon and Tiger are purebloods, even though Harry's mother is a muggleborn. This is for you." Mat handed her a five inch, three ring binder. "These are the standard wizarding terms, items, and conversions. Instead of dollars and cents and euro's, we have Knuts, Sickles, and Galleons. There are 17 sickles, the silver ones, in a Galleon, the gold coins, and 439 Knuts, the bronze ones, in a Galleon. It's fairly simple once you get it down. Now, I would not go around publicly announcing that you are a muggleborn. Trust me, people will know, but that information falling into the wrong hands could be well detrimental to your health. Until you get use to everything I wouldn't travel anywhere alone."

"Now, why may I ask do you suggest that?" Eleanor wanted to be in charge of her own life, not have it run by somesixteen year old boy.

"Would you rather die at the hands of an enemy, or die of old age? There are wizards in this world Mrs. Monten that do not take kindly to muggles, especially muggles that are staying in the wizarding world. Right now, the only friends you have are those with the last names of Potter, Dumbledore, Lupin, and McGuire. There are a few, Blaise Zabini and his son, Severus Snape and his family, Marcus Flint and his son however not his wife, and of course those in the Order of the Phoenix. The families of the individual people I just named, and are on page twenty subsection tweleve, will kill you without a second thought in their mind as will most of the wizarding world. Since the fall of the Dark Lord Voldemort back about 14-15 years ago and his daughter Dark Hieress Kelly Riddle two years ago, the wizarding world is sort of on edge. However, that is my job and I will not bore you with details, just know that you are an outsider with no magic, magical child, or magical spouse, so Congratulations Eleanor you just made number one on the Death Eater most wanted dead list." Eleanor gulped loudly, shaking a bit.

"Whose number one on the Death Eater most wanted alive list?" Eleanor asked, her voice shaky.

"Do you mean kept alive or want to recruit?" Mat asked, turning towards her, offering her a cup of water.

"All of them? Whom am I to avoid?" Eleanor asked sitting down. She wasn't going to play around with her life.

"Kept Alive, Draco Malfoy, Dragon's father. He has every known Dark Arts book that belonged to the Malfoy family and Voldemort. If they want those books, the best bet is to keep Draco alive because he's the only one that knows where they are, not even Harry knows. The recruitment list should be obvious, Dragon in there. They've already tried to get him to recruit by kidnapping his twin siblings. Then there is Professor Chastity Mayer, well Chastity Snape now, she's wanted alive because she is the only known person besides Draco himself that knows how to bring someone back from the Avada Kedavra curse, or the killing curse. The only person known to survive it is Harry Potter, Dragon's dad. Seeing now why Dragon is most wanted as a recruit? Actually I guess any of the actual born Malfoy children would be wanted, but Dragon the most, though once the twins grow upI'm almost positive they'lltie fornumber two on the list. And of course, Harry Potter is, well, will be once you are back in the muggle world, the one most wanted dead."

"The twins? Didn't you just say that they were killed?" Eleanor asked getting all confused.

"Yes, heart failure due to inaccurate heart strenghtening potion. I believe Draco brought them back, maybe Harry I wasn't there when it happened. There is one killing curse, fairly new actually, that you can not return from. There is absolutely no cure for it The Dirimo Decessus curse, or permenant death. By the way, when I say you can't trust anyone but that list of people I mean it. There are those out there powerful enough to do wandless magic, I myself am not that powerful I wish I was or I'd give you a demon- wait a minute. Follow me." Mat practically raced back into the recording studio, Dragon was in the middle of fixing a verse of his song, but once he was done he walked out to a wound up Mat.

"Can I help you?" Dragon asked smiling and sitting down in the chair behind the mix board.

"Can you please do wandless magic so Eleanor here knows what I am talking about? Now this is a very rare experience for a muggle such as yourself, see wandless magic isn't supposed to be used everyday, it's sort of like a secret weapon against your enemies. They're going to expect you to use your wand, now wizards and witches are trained in school to be able to do spells wordlessly, but to do them wandlessly takes a lot of magic." Mat said practically bouncing up and down, he loved watching Dragon do wandless magic because Dragon was always horny afterwards for soem reason. Dragon put up his hand, at which Eleanor started to giggle thinking Mat and Dragon were trying to pull a prank on her, and waved it at the Elmo toy next to his sleeping son, making him float in the air above Tiger and spin in a circle much like a mobile.

"That's amazing." Eleanor said, looking for a wand, at not finding one she became very worried. "So these Death Eater people, can they do this?"

"Some, I'm sure my grandfather Lucius Malfoy probably could. Though it's usually those in the inner circle and the Dark Lord or Lordess that can perform it. Ready to go to dinner?" Dragon asked, turning towards Mat and kissing him.

"Just about. Mrs. Monten if you have any questions or concerns regarding anything you've heard, seen, or read please contact me at Potter Manor, through Owl postor Floo network, or contact the Ministry of Magic. If you have any questions regarding Death Eaters, Dark Lords, Dark Magic, or the Dark Arts I suggest you contact the people in the back of the book, my best recommendation would be Severus and Chastity Snape. Severus was a Death Eater spy and Chastity well, she's not dangerous anymore let's just put it that way shall we. Owl and Floo Network directions are on pages one and two. The Ministry has hired you an armed escort. Ah, here he is, he will pick you up, and drop you off at your hotel room for the next four days. Where ever you go, all you have to do is hit this button and it will page him, he's been handpicked by the Minister of Magic Remus Lupin, and for good reason, not only does Remus trust him with his life, he's also the Minister's fiance."

"Hello, I'm Alohov Dolohov. Mrs. Eleanor Monten, if you'll follow me to your limo we can take you to the Leaky Cauldron and Floo from there." Alohov said, offering his arm to her.

"You mister were definitely made for this job." Dragon said, kissing Mat deeply.

"Yes, however if you don't stop, not only will we be late for dinner and having your parents mad at us, but you will wake our son up and I definitely do not want to deal with a cranky Tiger on top of your mad parents." Mat said, picking up the carrier that Tiger was currently asleep in,and making his way out the door and towards the car the Ministry was letting Dragon and Mat borrow.

KimeKimeKime

"Mrs. Snape, Mr. Snape, it's nice to see you both again." Dr. Alex Zuckerman said, taking her wand out. "Let's have a look shall we?" Chastity pulled up her t-shirt a bit and laid back while Alex rubbed some gel onto Chastity's stomach.

"We know that we sort of said we wanted the sex of the baby to be a surprise like Eros was, but can we know?" Chastity asked, counting how many months along she was, currently it was five months along.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, it happens all the time." Alex said smiling, running her wand over Chastity's stomach. Instantly the image of the baby popped up out of the wand.

"How is-"

"He? He's doing great, now how's your pregnancy going?" Alex asked. Severus and Chastity had huge smiles on their faces.

"We're having another son? I'm going to be a father to another son?" Severus asked amazed, looking at the tiny child inside Chastity.

"Yes Mr. Snape, you're having another son. Chastity, hows your pregnacy going?" Alex tried again, giggling a bit with Chastity at the astonished look Severus gave the picture.

"Great, so far it's going perfectly. Excuse my husband, it's his first pregnancy."

"I believe that it's his first son also correct? Capricus' father was a Sirius Black." Alex asked, looking over Chastity's chart.

"Yea, which could also explain why he's suddenly lost all attention to this conversation."

"Here, I'll take a picture for him like I did Capricus. Plus, if you wanted to stop having children after this one I'm sure we could always perform a vasectomy."

"WHAT? Not huh, no way is any crazy knife loving person going anywhere close to that area." Severus said, jumping back from the two girls.

"Welcome back Severus, I see we finally got your attention."

"That was just being cruel, and I was too paying attention."

"Sev, what was the last thing I said?" Chastity asked, looking at Severus.

"Your pregnacy was going great." Both girls started laughing at that.

"Here Severus." Alex handed him the sonogram picture of his son. "That's all for today, I'll see you back here soon or are you two going back to Hogwarts shortly?"

"We'll be returning to Hogwarts a month earlier then expected. I was made Headmaster and sort of have to get a lot of things done."

"Okay then, I'll hand over your file to Poppy and see you at St. Mungos for the birth right?"

"Yep. Thank you again Dr. Zuckerman." Chastity said, wiping her belly off and fixing her shirt before getting up.

"Anytime."

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Tad bit late aren't we?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"We weren't doing anything. Mat got a little held over doing his job. Remus kept him late, and then when he got to the studio,one of the newpresidents of the company didn't think he was the person she was suppose to meet. She had him waiting for about twenty minutes before one of the other people told her. Ralphie and I almost fell out of our chairs laughing when they left."

"So how is everyone?" Mat asked, taking a sip of his water.

"Great. The twins are missing their big brother. You will be there for their second birthday right?" Harry asked, looking Dragon in the eye.

"You know, I've begun to notice that their are a lot of us born during the summer. The twins, Alyssa, Brychan, Hermione's daughter Amanda, Capricus, and me." Dragon said, counting each kid off on his fingers. "Of course, I'll be there though. I was thinking that they could come to the concert I play that night, and have the audience sing them happy birthday, and then they could spend the weekend with us, that way you don't have as many kids to look over."

"As long as you promise me that you'll contact us if anything happens." Harry looked at both of them.

"Of course. I promise." Dragon said, after Harry gave him a stern look.

"By the way, Alyssa's starting to walk pretty well and talk full sentences. The triples are beginning to form words to they should be saying their first words any day now."

"I can't wait, that must be so exciting." Mat said, he really couldn't wait until Tiger started doing all those things.

"So are you two getting excited about seeing the world?" Draco asked, cutting into the conversation.

"Yeah, I just wish someone would have taught me a few languages."

"Yes and where would that have gotten you? The best way to learn is to go there and pick it up. Your grandfather left me stranded in the middle of France with a petrey dish, water, a cork, and a magnatized needle and say there ya go, construct your compass and find your way home. How the heck was I suppose to know how to make a compass at seven and find my way home? How do you think I know French and Italian so well?" Draco said scowling.

"He didn't do that."

"Heck yes he did, you can ask him yourself the next time you see him. Your grandfather was pure evil." By this time, the waitress had come back with their food. "Thank you, that'll be all."

"I swear, I'll be in amazement at how you two got together when I figure it out." Dragon said, taking his son back so he could feed him.

"Anyways, Mat how's the new job going?" Harry asked, begining to eat his dinner.

"Great, it's definitely turning out to be interesting and the best part is I already know everything I'm explaining and teaching. When I first asked about the job I thought I would be totally lost. Oh, that reminds me Dragon, where is the tour starting off at?"

"In New York, we're going around America first, and then coming to England so that we're here by the time school starts. That way we can go to Diagon Alley and pick up our school supplies, we won't be tired from the plane flights."

"Okay, then I know exactly what's going to happen. Remus warned me ahead of time."

"What's going to happen?"

"Magical world press conference. It'll be televised throughout the nation. It'll be the head of the U.S. Magical Liason office, the head of the U.S. Auror office, and me. I'm so excited."

"That's great Mat, I'm sure you'll do a wonderful job." Draco said, noticing the estatic look on Mat's face.

KimeKimeKime

D/N: Before we forget like usual the song is titled "Love you out loud" by Rascal Flatts. This would have been updated earlier, but I totally forgot that I didn't update it and went right on to update Chapter 3 which is 5,000 and some odd words long so it's a very long chapter. I guess I will wait to update it though. Kime and I are sooo sorry. We just got carried away with chapter 3 and forgot to post chapter 2. We also wanted to apologize about not posting the summary, but neither Kime nor I could read Twisted without getting bored, because we already knew what was going to happen.

Bit/Suck/Fuck/Fruit cake: obviously you can make your name longer lol. I never doubted you on that. **Kimcake: **Yep, January 13th is my birthday. So I am now offically 19 years old, but I keep forgetting and writing 18 :(. I know the I told you the persuasive part was in this chapter, but I honestly though I was still working on Chapter 2! I'm glad that you got the Mcgonagal and Dumbledore clue.I know, I hate the fact that we forget what we were talking about, and then no one wants to look it up. Yeah like I'm suppose to believe that Dragon or James orevenSeverus didn't tell you about the seventh year thing. Give me a break.**Dragon:** Noticed and read what? I'm lost. He he thanks. **Jamsie: **I know I don't know what youdon'tknow and if you knew you, didn't know it because you would actually know, but that's because I really know what you don't know because you don't know it and I do. :p. Plus, I've already read chapter 3, that's the best part of being a part of this story, you know all the in's and out's before anyone else, stuff that I know that you don't know cause if you knew then you wouldn't really know because Kime doesn't even know and therefore what she doesn't know I don't know and you really really don't know what I know. You WORSHIP Kime? Why don't you worship me? Or your lover Severus? Oh come on, even I can see it's obvious that you flirt with him.However, I do see that you have backed off ofSerenity.Have a lovely day yourself.

Heather: He he he, Kime has a surprise just for you in the next chapter. No, Sevie isn't going to be all I'm headmaster, bow down and kiss my shoes. **Sev: (to Kime):** Woman, I told you not to call me Sevie. crucio's Kime You love us all so much? You couldn't have gotten this far with out us? What are you talking about? Turns to you well?

Sarahamanda: Glad babysitting went well, and that you enjoyed Twisted 4 so far.

Orlin: Where are you? Hmmm, hmmm, hmm?


	3. Finally on the Road

Chapter 3: Finally on the Road

Dragon, Mat, and Tiger were finally on their way to America. Once they arrived, Mat had a press conference, Dragon had a practice run for his concert tonight, and Tiger, well he was just happy to be with his parents. Today was also the day they revealed Tiger to the wizardingworld, which they were all anxious about, well if a baby could be anixious about something he didn't understand. "Dragon, do you think we're making the right decision? Letting the world know about him?" Mat asked, resting his head on Dragon's shoulder. They were currently on another private plane.

"Do you not want to? We don't have to, I just thought that it would be a good idea, that way the photographers could get his picture now instead of hounding him while he's older. However, we don't have to if you don't want to."

"It's just, our lives are already really crazy. Neither one of us could deny that, when we get off this plane there will be hundreds of photographers trying to get our picture. Add a son to the mix and those hundreds will become thousands, from both worlds. I guess I'm just afraid."

"Don't be afraid. I promise that nothing will happen to either you, I will do everything in my power to make sure that nothing ever happens to you." Dragon said, turning towards Mat and looking into his eyes. "As long as there is a breath in my body, you two will be safe." Dragon sealed his promise with a kiss, making Mat melt.

"Okay, I'm holding you to that." Mat said, looking over at the car seat that was buckled to the chair.

"Mr. Malfoy, we're almost there." One of the body guards said, coming up behind him.

"Thank you Rob. Well, we better get out of our track pants and baggy t-shirts and look presentable." Dragon said, getting up and heading towards his change of clothes.

"But they're so comfy." Mat complained, getting Tiger ready first. Dragon just smiled at him before going into the bathroom to change. Once everyone was done changing, Dragon picked up Tiger in one arm, and held Mat's hand with his other hand. "Let's do this then." Dragon kissed Mat on the cheek, before kissing Tiger on the check. They then opened the door to the plane and walked down the stairs, reports snapping pictures the moment the door opened.

"I'll never get use to this part." Mat said, smiling at Dragon.

"You're telling me. I mean seriously, you took one picture of me last summer, I haven't changed that much."

"Are you kidding? You're taller, you're muscles are more defined, your blonde hair is now spiked and tipped red. Trust me, you've changed."

"So, you've been keeping an eye on me over the years huh?"

"I've dated you for about a year now, next month will be a year. The time before that well, it's hard not to notice someone who has sex in a street, and their face is plastered all over the front page of seven different magazines." They quickly made their way to the waiting limo and got inside. "So, are you coming with me to this press junket?

"I'll show up with Tiger afterwards, I wanna see how the stage is set up and they want to do a run through. Don't worry, I have the baby ear plugs so the music and effects won't be extremely loud, they'll sound like someone talking, and somene talking will sound like they are whispering. The carrier he's in and the blanket wrapped around him will make the revirbrations and everything seem like someone is rocking him gently instead of shaking his body. I swear, he's safe." Tiger picked that moment to wake up and stared into Dragon's grey eyes with his own brown ones. "Hey there, you're finally awake. You sleep alot, did you know that? You're probably laying there, going I've seen this strange looking person before. I'm your dad Dragon."

"You're going to scare him one of these days." Mat said, watching Tiger move his little hands about.

"And this guy, this is your daddy Mat. Sometimes he's _really _weird." Dragon said, smiling and trying to impressionate Johnny Depp from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.

"Sometimes you can be a jack-"

"Language. Seriously, what a potty mouth on your daddy." Dragon said, shaking his head, having one hand clamped over Mat's mouth. "You won't be like that will you?" Tiger just made a gurgling sound. "Good, I'm glad to hear it."

"Are you serious? He said urgle, that's not a word." Mat said, thinking Dragon had totally lost it.

"For your information urgle means, ' I promise not to curse like my daddy, because my daddy needs to get a life and love me more.'"

"This is my stop, but trust me we will talk about this later." Mat said, kissing Tiger before getting out of the car.

"Where's my kiss?" Dragon asked pouting.

"Do you really think you deserve one right now? You did just say I didn't love our son." With that, Mat followed the four bodyguards into the press room.

"Don't look at me like that, I know I'm in trouble, but you said it so think of how much trouble you'll be in." Dragon said, looking down at his son.

"Lurgple."

"I know he kissed you and not me, but still your the one who said urgle."

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Thank you all for coming today, my name is Margerie Alterna I'm the head of the Muggle Liason office, this is Michael Forbes the head of the Auror office, and our special guess is Mathew Mcguire, he's Britian's muggle liason for Minister of Magic Remus Lupin. We have called this press conference today, to get an update on the status of Britain's wizarding world, and what we need to do to fix the problem. I also believe that Mr. Mcguire has another announcement to make at the end of the conference. So, I'll hand it first over to Michael." Margerie said, turning her attention towards her left.

"Thank you Mrs. Alterna. Irequested to come to explain to the population at large, that results show that the use of dark magic and Death Eater activity has decreased significantly over the last thirteen years. However, we are still taking precautions and adding new training material so we can prevent this from happening in the future. As mentioned a year ago, this is a slow progress that will take time, yet we are working for a better tomorrow. Now, I know that Mrs. Alterna's speeches and mine have been short, but we will contribute to the conference after Mr. Mcguire has had his say."

"I know that most of you here are anxiously waiting to know how the reconstruction of the wizarding world is coming. It's going great, we've been able to build up half of the stores in some of the smaller towns, giving hundreds of people their jobs back, and helping others get off the street. Our Auror's have been working around the clock with Unspeakables, and the whole Magical Law Enforcement office to increase security measures and add, as the Aurors here have, new training programs. Just because we are making progress doesn't mean we still don't need help. A couple of hundred years ago, Benjamin Franklin shared with the world the secret of his success. Never leave that till tomorrow, he said, which you can do today. This is the man who discovered electricity. You think more people would listen to what he had to say. I don't know why we put things off, but if I had to guess, I'd have to say it has a lot to do with fear. Fear of failure, fear of rejection, sometimes the fear is just of making a decision, because what if you're wrong? What if you're making a mistake you can't undo? The early bird catches the worm. A stitch in time saves nine. He who hesitates is lost. We can't pretend we hadn't been told. We've all heard the proverbs, heard the philosophers, heard our grandparents warning us about wasted time, heard the damn poets urging us to seize the day. Still sometimes we have to see for ourselves. We have to make our own mistakes. We have to learn our own lessons. We have to sweep today's possibility under tomorrow's rug until we can't anymore. Until we finally understand for ourselves what Benjamin Franklin really meant. That knowing is better than wondering, that waking is better than sleeping, and even the biggest failure, even the worst, beats the hell out of never trying. So that is all that I am asking America, is to step up and continue helping, because even if it fails, it really does beat the hell out of never trying. It beats the hell out of letting the dark wizards, and witches, and magic in this world run it." This caught everyone's attention.

"There are people sitting here in this room today, that do not believe what happened in the United Kingdom really happened. They sit here believing that we are just taking your money and leaving. Sometimes reality has a way of sneaking up and biting us in the arse. And when the dam bursts, all you can do is swim. The world of pretend is a cage, not a cocoon. We can only lie to ourselves for so long. We are tired, we are scared, denying it doesn't change the truth. Sooner or later we have to put aside our denial and face the world. Head on, guns blazing. De Nile. It's not just a river in Egypt, it's a freakin' ocean. So how do you keep from drowning in it? That's the big question isn't it? Go to England see for yourself, turn on your WNNBBC, WWNBBC, we have all this technology at hand now-a-days, use it. Open your eyes and see what has happened, see what is being changed. I'm sitting here in front of you, and I know off the top of my head that more then eighty percent of this room is juding me as a child instead of the authority figure. Being a teenager makes me less likely to be heard by adults, makes what I am saying right now go in one ear and out the other, well you all need to open both ears and listen. Yes, I am a child, yes I am still in school but what the difference between all of you and me, is the fact that I live in England, I am the one living in fear of being killed because of my background. I was hand picked by the Minister of Magic, not because he knows me, not because Dragon's father is friends with him, but because I have seen both sides of this war. I started out in poverty, hell I'm still in poverty. I might be a teenager, but I have seen more in my life then half of the Aurors in the U.K and U.S. Auror office, if you don't want to listen to me, that's fine. If you are listening that's fine too, but if you're listening and going to help that's even better, that means that five year old witches and wizards can get off the street because their parents can find jobs, the elderly aren't being pushed in old age homes so their houses can be used for other families. You want to be in denial because your afraid of failure, well congratulations you're doing exactly that. You want to be in denial because you don't believe this is happening, well then I suggest you go talk to Dragon Malfoy, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, The Weasley Family and explain to them that they're imagining that their family membersare dead and will never come back, because of imaginary people that pretended to take their families lives. You can only lie to yourselves for so long, but don't forget ignorance is what started this in the first place, and ignorance is what will start it again."

"Mr. Mcguire is absolutely right, we can't ignore this problem and believe that it will go away, or that it won't happen again, because it's very highly possible that it will. That is why, we are sending 700 Aurors over seas to our headquarters to be properly trained in all the new aspects of the job so they can come back and teach us. We are not afraid to admit that we do need to be updated in our training."

"We'll be taking questions now, yes you in the red." Margerie said, pointing to the sea of reporters.

"Does that mean that our Aurors are under the average standard compared to the rest of the world?"

"No, absolutely not. It's just with the war some of the other Aurors, especially at Headquarters, are more up to date then we are, but we are far from behind."

"He's right, you all were lucky not to have the war dominate your country. However, it did leave you in the dark about a few things, not a lot, but a few. Next question." Dragon said, pointing to some guy in blue.

"Is it true that Dragon Malfoy and yourself have broken off your engagement? We currently heard that you two were fighting while getting off the plane."

"Dragon and I haven't broken off our engagement, and we aren't fighting either. Yes, we had a disagreement about something, however you will find that out later, but doesn't everyone have their disagreements?"

"That brings us to our next topic, it seems that Dragon Malfoy has just arrived. He should be here in a few minutes, in the mean time please talk amongst yourselves." Margerie said, pouring herself a glass of water. "You're doing a great job Mat, you just have to remember to breath once in a while." She said, covering her mic with her hand.

"Thanks, but I'm not afraid of this, it's the next part." Mat said giving a strangled chuckle.

"What's this big surprise?" Michael asked, tuning into the conversation and covering his own microphone.

"You'll see, trust me." Mat said, watching Dragon walk onto the stage from the back door. "Hey babe." Mat said, kissing Dragon while the cameras started going off. "If I could have your attention one last time before we all depart for the day." Mat said, waiting for everyone to stop their conversing, while the video cameras started recording and the camera's started going. It was amazing they had to do this twice, once here and once again when Dragon went on the TODAY show tomorrow. "Rumor had it that Dragon and I were calling off our engagement and as I said, that's erroneous. However, the fact that Dragon and I had a disagreement wasn't wrong, I did not want to introduce someone to you because I did not want them to be hounded by the press and paparazzii for the rest of their life. I suggest you all take as many pictures as you'd like of Dragon and mine's son Tiger Noah Mcguire-Potter-Malfoy. That's right, Dragon and I do have a son, we adopted him after his mother Melissa Black died after his birth." With that announcement, hundreds of flashing bulbs went off, taking pictures of the happy family. Dragon and Mat stood for a good five minutes, turning every which way that was yelled at them. "I'm sorry, but that's all the time we have for today." Mat said, taking Dragon by the hand and leaving the back way.

"I have the muggle concert tonight, and I must say the stage is fabulous. It's very basic, you know it's a stage, but small and it has a piano because Michael Buble sings like Frank Sinatra style music. The concerts suppose to be very intimate like, do you want to come or do you want to sleep? I'll understand either way." Dragon asked, opening the car door for Mat. "By the way, I'm sorry for what I implied earlier, I didn't mean it like that. You love our son more then anything in the world, and you're just looking out for him. That means a lot to me, because Tiger is my world, as are you, I just get carried away when it comes to him. I really am sorry Mat."

"You're forgiven. Now, get in the car so we all can go to the concert." Mat said, moving over before kissing Dragon passionately. "I love you and Tiger, and I am very protective of him. I got carried away also. I'm sorry." Dragon smiled before kissing Mat again.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Mat said, resting his head on Dragon's shoulder until they got to the arena.

"This is suppose to be intimate?" Mat asked, looking at the big arena infront of them.

"Will you just wait until you see the inside?" Dragon and Mat were surrounded by bodyguards so no one could see them while they entered the back way. The time was now six thirty and the concert started at seven. "Mat, I'd like you to meet our new friend Michael Buble. Michael, my fiance Mat and our son Tiger."

"It's great to meet you both. Mat you are a very lucky man, Dragon already filled me in on the Tiger situation. I think that it's great you two adopted your dieing friends child. Ready to go on Dragon?"

"Yep. Thanks for letting me open up for you."

"Anytime, I'm actually a huge fan. I believe that you know John's sister Chastity?" Once both of them nodded his head he continued. "Her sister and her got me hooked on your music last summer. When I heard that you were looking to open up for someone, I jumped on the chance to grab you before someone else did. Now go out there and kick some ass." Michael said laughing, watching the backstage crew hook Dragon up with his microphone andear piece, while he connected the sound pack to the back of his pants and covered it with his shirt. "Mat, why don't you follow me? We can watch him off the side here." Michael said, showing Mat over to the side of the stage, whichwas well curtained. Mat looked out at the small stage, the seats wereright up to the edge of it. The stage had candle holders with candles on either end, though the flame was really a light bulb and the candles plastic. Mat placed the baby ear plugs in Dragon's ear before wrapping his body in the blanket and holding him.

"Hello New York! How are you doing tonight? My name's Dragon Potter-Malfoy." Dragon said, walking on stage. "Let's see if we can get you pumped up for Michael Buble." Once Dragon said Michael's name the whole arena started cheering, clapping, and yelling. "This song, goes out to someone very special to me, and if you know anything about me then you know who I'm talking about. This also goes out to anyone who is in love, guys if you brought your girl tonight, you might want to give them a heads up to listen, or sing along." Mat then went and picked up the guitar sitting off the side of the stage.

"A woman is a mystery, a man just can't understand. Sometimes all it takes to please her, is the touch of your hand. And other times, you gotta, take it slow and hold her all night long...Heaven knows, there's so many ways, a man can go wrong."

"Must be doin' something right, I just heard you sigh, you lean into my kiss, and closed those deep blue need you eyes. Don't know what I did, to earn a love like this, but baby, I...must be doin' something right...Anywhere you wanna go, baby show me the way. I'm open to suggestions, Mmm, whatever you say. Tonight's about, giving you what you want, whatever it takes...Girl, I hope, I'm on the right road, and judging by the smile on your face..."

"Must be doin' something right, I just heard you sigh. You lean into my kiss, and closed, those deep blue need you eyes. Don't know what I did, to earn a love like this, but baby, I...must be doin' something right...Ah...Baby, mmm... I don't know what I did, to earn a love like this, but baby, I...must be, doin' something right...must be doin' something right."

"My next song, is one of my personal favorite, and I hope that it becomes one of yours also." Dragon said, while putting down the guitar and sitting down at the piano. "It's amazing how you, can speak right to my heart. Without saying a word, you can light up the dark... Try as I may, I can never explain, what I hear when you don't say a thing. The smile on your face let's me know that you need me, there's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me. The touch of your hand says you'll catch me, wherever I fall... You say it best, when you say nothing at all."

"All day long I can hear, people talking out loud. But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd... Try as they may, they can never defy, what's been said between your heart and mine...The smile on your face let me know that you need me, there's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me. The touch of your hand, says you'll catch me wherever I fall...You say it best, when you say nothing at all…oh." Draco looked at offstage at Mat for a second.

"Oh, the smile on your face let's I know that you need me, there's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me. The touch of your hand, says you'll catch me wherever I fall, you say it best, when you say nothing at all...You say it best, when you say nothing at all...You say it best, when you say nothing at all. That smile on your face, that truth in your eyes, that touch of your hand lets me know..how much you need me." Dragon got up and adjusted his microphone a bit. "Again, my name is Dragon Potter-Malfoy, and if you liked what you heard, my CD is on sale at the concession stands located outside in the main lobby. I will be out there during intermission to sign autographs and answer questions. Now, who here wants to hear Michael Buble?" Dragon screamed into his mic over the noise of screaming fans. "Come on, count with me. FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE!" Smoke surrounded Dragon and within a second Michael and Dragon had switched places.

"Hey sweetie." Dragon said a few minutes later, walking up behind Mat and playing with Tiger's tiny hand.

"What took you so long?"

"It's a drop in the stage, I go down while he comes up. So, I met the security guard and had to walk up the stairs, and down the hallway to get here. Come on, intermission is in a few minutes and I have autographs to sign and questions to answer, and I want you guys there so people can ask about you." Dragon said smiling, before kissing Mat and Tiger for the hundreth time that day and making his way towards the main lobby, which was an elevator ride away.

KimeKimeKimeKime

Once the concert was over, Dragon, Mat and Tiger all got into the car. "Hey David, can you turn on the radio? Any popular pop station should do." Dragon said, sitting back watching Tiger sleep. Their driver David turned the radio on, they were currently interviewing and listening to people who called in after the concert.

"Oh my gosh! It was GREAT! I mean when you put Dragon Malfoy and Michael Buble together it is definitely something you shouldn't miss!" One of the callers said over the radio. "Dragon even sat at a stand during the intermission and signed autographs and took pictures for everyone in the line. Of course his finace Mat Mcguire was there, so if you wanted his autograph you could get it too, which was sooo cool."

"That's wonderful. What was Dragon Malfoy like?" One of the radio personailities asked.

"He was extremely nice! I swear, usually famous people are all stuck up and snoody, but you could really talk to him and everything. His and Mat's baby was sooo adorable, I loved him."

"Did you say they had a child?"

"Yeah, I believe Dragon introduced him as Tiger. He's soo adorable, but he was still in arms. He couldn't have been but a couple of months old."

"Maybe we can call up Dragon and ask him. We'll try that during the break, for right now why don't you all listen to Wordplay by Jason Mraz." The DJ put on the song while their intern called up the number the record label left them.

"Mr. Malfoy, it's for you." Rob, the security guard, said handing Dragon the phone. Dragon agreed to hold on until the song was over.

"Welcome back, we're on the phone now with the one and only Dragon Malfoy, hey Dragon how are you?" Dragon turned the radio down a bit before answering.

"Hey Max, I'm doing great and yourself? We were just listening to you actually."

"I'm doing great. I guess you know why we're calling then, but we do have some questions we collected before the concert from your fans."

Dragon laughed a bit into the phone. "I had fans before the concert already? Why didn't anyone inform me before, I would have hung out outside before the concert. However, go on ask, we all know what everyone is wondering." The girls who were listening to the station in the car besides them started laughing at what Dragon had said, screaming his name, and acting like all teenagers do after going to a concert. "Before you ask though, I want to give a shout out to the girls in the gold Saturn next to us at the stop sign." Dragon rolled down the tinted limo windows and waved at them. Getting screams in return.

"I guess the last caller was right you really are a friendly and personable person."

"That's how I was raised. There's no need to be mean to anyone, unless of course they do something extremely mean to you."

"So, here's the big question before we get to the smaller ones. Everyone knows about your engagement to Mathew Mcguire, but what's this about you two having a son, Tiger?"

Dragon laughed again at that. "It's true Tiger Noah Mcguire-Potter-Malfoy, or Tiger Mcguire-Malfoy. My ex-finacee Melissa ended up getting pregnant by the guy she cheated on me with, and died during child birth. It was Mat's idea to adopt him, so I gave in, and I haven't regretted it sicne. He will inherit the Potter, and Malfoy fortunes, and whatever money Mat and I accure over the years. He will not be inheriting the Black fortune since Melissa's father ended up having another child before his death."

"That's great. Now, Heather who was a fan of yours from the concert wanted to know if you always wore suits? It seems that every picture taken of you when you are in America you are dressed in a suit."

"Of course not, that would be silly and uncomfortable. I do have to wear a uniform while I'm at school, but while I'm out, doing a concert, or lounging around the house I'm dressed down. I only dress in suits when I want to make a good impression, have to meet someone important, or it's a special occasion. I swear, before I got off of the plane I was in track pants, Addidas sandals, and a B.Z. t-shirt."

Max laughed a bit. "Houses, that would be an understatement right? Also, what's B.Z. never heard of them."

"Yeah, in England they are considered Manors. They're a very small verison of a castle. B.Z. is considered Blaise Zabini inc. He's a friend of the families who started up his own clothing company. They are in Englad right now, but they should be in America by this winter, in stores such as Sears, J.C. Penny's, Macy's, Bloomingdales, and Target. It's great, I swear I wear his stuff all the time. Even the clothes I wore on stage tonight and the t-shirts that I sold at the concessions were B.Z.'s."

"It's great that your helping out your friend. Here's another question from one of our callers Zack. He was wondering how you're able to manage going to school, recording an album, going on tour, having a love life, have time to hang out with your family, and still have time to yourself. I mean other teenagers your age have enough trouble going to school and getting a job, let alone doing as many things as you've been able to do."

"I don't record during the week, so that leaves me with school and raising my son during the week. Mat and I are almost never seperated, and we schedule time at the end of each day for each other. Like, we don't schedule soccer practices from 7-8, we stop doing our homework at that time too, it's us time. Our school offers a day care for the teachers, and since my parents are teachers they let Tiger stay there while we're in classes. Obviously my parents are teachers, so I see them during classes and if I get detention, I also see them constantly during vacations because I live with them. My siblings are raised at my school so I see them during classes or after classes and during breakfast, lunch,and dinner. Then the weekend I spend a few hours recording from about 4 in the morning until 12 in the afternoon, then I schedule soccer practice from 12-4. After that, I either finish up homework, spend an hour studying, or I take from 4-7 to do what I want. Tiger goes everywhere with me on the weekends though, it gives Mat and the babysitters that break. I don't think I'd be able to raise our son on my own, Mat is a huge support system and I owe him a lot for that. The concerts are going to be planned during the summer and spring break. It's all about time management, when you get that down, you can manage anything."

"Thank you Dragon. It was great talking to you."

"You're welcome, maybe next time I'm in town I can stop by and give you guys an actual interview." Dragon said, rolling up the windows. They were almost at the hotel.

"That would be great. Have fun. Thanks, bye."

"Bye." Dragon hung up the phone and handed it to Rob, before getting out of the limo and making it up to their hotel room.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

D/N: Okay first off, everything in between the ----'s are Grey's Anatomy quotes. There are two of them in there. The two songs in here are I must be doin' something right by Billy Carrington and When you say nothing at all by Roanan Keating. Lastly, just in case you were wondering what the WWNBBC and WNNBBC are, they stand for Wizarding Wireless Network British Broadcasting Company, and Wizarding News Network British Broadcasting Comapny. If you've paid attention to J.K's books, you will know that the WWN and WNN are their Radio and T.V. stations. Another thing, the next chapter is typed, and it's roughly 8,500 words long...Yep, that's right, the chapters keep getting longer. However, I didn't know where to stop it because it was doing two story lines at once, so I hope you all aren't mad at me. On with the reviews.

Bitcake: lol I won't doubt you ever again **Kime: **I made up Kimcake lol. Thank you again for the Birthday wishes, and I updated as quick as I could. We all quite lazy. OH OH OH I talked to Danny yesterday and today :). He's doing great, but they're really busy. However, obviously I am a lot happier now. Oh well slaps own hand Bad me.Glad you enjoyed the doctor and Mat, Tiger, Dragon family type thing. What until the next chapter, the twins are in it :). **Dragon: **We need to stop being so lazy, at least I have an excuse! I'm on tour, and raising a kid so P what's your excuse? **James: **Yea yea, and no I don't worship you, I worship Kime cause she's the one that- **Kime:** Covers James' mouth with hand You need to stop with telling them information. **Sev: **Yay is right! And yes, Chastity is having the child I just helped.

Heather: **Sev: **Woman takes out wand and points it at you, Stupefy. Desiston calling me that. Again, I have no clue what you are speaking of, for I am too lazy like the rest of them to look it up since you keep calling me Sevie! _Turns to Kime and Dragon_ And I hear one more joke about how Barty Crouch Jr. wants to lick my wand I swear to Merlin you will wish you two have died! **Dragon: **Glad you enjoyed the chapter though.

Adrianna: It's great to hear from someone new :). I'm am so glad that you are enjoying the story so far. I always enjoy readers insights and opinions. Thank you for saying it's getting better, I've been having my doubts about this year, I was afraid you all were getting sick of the songs and characters. **Sev: **Glad youenjoyed the son bit, Points wand at you You are new, and therefore do not know that I hate Sevvie, however thank you for the cookie. Call me Sevvie again and you'll end up like Heather, and then you might just find an unforgivable might just slip out of my wand.

Sarahamanda: Glad you enjoyed the chapter. Yep, I own Harry Potter Scene It and have beat my sister twice and my cousin once. You can play the demo version online, I know that mugglenet has a link to it.


	4. The Twin's Birthday

Chapter 4: The Twin's Birthday.

The next morning, Dragon and Mat were able to "sleep in" until 5:30 before an insistant knocking at the door woke them up. "We're up you can go away now."

"You have thirty minutes to get ready, we're to be at the studio by 6:30, I suggest you just shower, don't do anything to your hair. When we get to the studio you will sit in hair and make up for anotherthirty minutes. The show starts at seven, you will play a few songs at 7:30, be interviewed at eight." His personal assistant called through the door.

"Thank you." Mat called for Dragon, who was already in the shower. Mat took Tiger over the sink in the small kitchen and starting washing Tiger in warm water. Once Dragon was done in the shower, he took over in drying and changing Tiger while Mat took a shower. It was definitely a two person job raising a child. 'How was father able to take care of me on his own when dad was gone? How was dad about to take care of all of us while father was in Azkaban and Wood was plotting against all of us?' Dragon thought. "I promise never to let anything like that happen to you." Dragon whispered, carrying Tiger over to the balcony and looking out down at the street. "You will never have to go through the pain I went, you won't know what it's like to be beat, to be raped, to kill." What Dragon didn't know at the time, was he had just repeated the exact words Draco had said to him when he was Tiger's age.

"You ready to go?" Mat asked, stepping out of the bathroom a few minutes later. Dragon nodded his head picking up the baby bag.

"Ralphie, after the concert tonight, I need to be on the next flight home. The twins birthday is tomorrow, I promised I would be there." Dragon said, walking with Ralphie, Mat, and Tiger into the studio.

"I'll see what the earliest flight is, and make sure you're on it." Ralphie steered Mat and Dragon towards the hair and make up room, holding Tiger for the both of them. The show started while they were still in hair and make up, and once Dragon was done he was escorted towards the stage out on the plaza. The fans were treated to a sound check and a few different songs they used as a test run. It was like a mini concert.

"Thanks Ann. Out here in the plaza, we are extremely lucky to get up and coming singer Dragon Malfoy. Whose going to be singing his new song Wordplay."

"I've been all around the world I've been a new sensation, but it doesn't really matter in this g-g-generation. The sophomore slump, is an uphill battle, and someone said that aint my scene. 'Cause they need a new song like a new religion, music for the television. I can't do the long division, someone do the math. For the record label puts me on the shelf up in the freezer, got to find another way to live the life of leisure. So I drop my top, mix and I mingle. Is everybody ready for the single and it goes..." Dragon held the mic out towards the audience.

"Ha la la la la, now listen closer to the verse I lay, ha la la la la. It's all about the wordplay, ha la la la love. The wonderful thing it does because, because I am the wizard of ooh's and ah's and fa-la-la's. Yeah the Mister A-Z, they say I'm all about the wordplay."

"Now it's time to get ill I got your remedy, for those who don't remember me. Well let me introduce you to my style, I try to keep a jumble, and the lyrics never mumble when the music's makin' people tongue-tied. You want a new song like a new religion, music for the television. I can't do the long division, someone do the math. For the people write me off like I'm a one-hit wonder, got to find another way to keep from goin' under. Pull out the stops. Got your attention. I guess it's time again for me to mention the wordplay.Ha la la la la, now listen closer to the verse I lay, ha la la la la. It's all about the wordplay, ha la la la love. The wonderful thing it does because, because I am the wizard of ooh's and ah's and fa-la-la's. Yeah the Mister A-Z, they say I'm all about the wordplay..."

"I built a bridge across the stream of consciousness. It always seems to be a flowin', but I don't know which way my brain is goin'. Oh the ryhmin' and the timin' keeps the melodies inside me, and they're climbin' til I'm running out of air. Are you prepared to take a dive into the deep end of my head? Are you listening to a single word I've said?... Ha la la la la, listen closer to the words I say. Ha la la la la, I'm stickin' with the wordplay. Ha la la la love, the wonderful thing it does because, because I am the wizard of ooh's and ah's and fa-la-la's. Yeah the Mister A-Z, they say I'm all about the wordplay." Dragon stuck the mic out toward the crowd of people again. "Finish the song with me, ready? One, two, three."

"Ha la la la la, I'm all about the wordplay. Ha la la la la I'm stickin' with the wordplay. Ha la la la love, I love the wonderful thing it does. Because, because the ooh's and ah's and fa-la-la's fall back in love. For the Mister A-Z they say, it's all about the wordplay."

"Dragon will be in our studio right after these messages." Katie Curic said, as Dragon quickly put the mic back on the stand and got off the stage. Once in the studio, he sat down on the couch next to Mat and Tiger, who was again staring at Dragon in awe.

"I swear, he's amazed by you. Everytime you sing he gets a smile on his face and looks in awe at the sound of your voice. I think he's going to end up the biggest fan in your life."

"That's impossible." Dragon said, kissing Mat.

"How do you figure?" Mat asked while they were hooking a microphone up to him.

"Because I'm the biggest fan of both of your lives. Plus, I thought you were the biggest fan of my life."

"Yeah, well I think I have competition now." Mat said, before Katie, Mat, and Al sat down on the couch next to them. The producer started counting down the seconds before they were back from comercial.

"We're sitting here with none other then Dragon Malfoy and his fiance Mathew Mcguire. How are you two?" Katie asked.

"We're both doing great."

"Whose the little one with you?" Mat Lauder asked.

"Well, this is our son Tiger. We adopted him after his mother, Dragon's ex girlfriend, died during child birth. We decided to introduce him to the world on your show."

"That's great congratulations you two. So, Dragon from what we've been able to gather, you're like the Paris Hilton of the U.K. what made you decide to go into the music industry?" Al asked.

"Whose Paris Hilton? Anyways, I've always been interested in music, I've done small things for my school and for my family, but what really got me into it was when I did a charity concert in Tennessee. I just felt like I was at home on the stage, the only other place I've ever felt that way was at boarding school."

"Have you seriously never heard of Paris Hilton?" Ann asked shocked, from the news desk.

"Yeah, I don't usually stay up to date on what's going on being at a boarding school and all. The only time I seriously know what's going on is when I'm on winter or summer vacation."

"That's amazing. Well we at the Today show actually have a surprise for you. When we were researching your background and career information, we found out that your parents have a lot of children."

"Yeah I'm the oldest of eight children. It's fun though, there's always something going on." Dragon laughed a bit.

"Well we found out that tomorrow is your siblings birthday, which over there is actually today. Your manager who we found out is also your cousin told us a few days ago that you made a promise not justto your parents and siblings, but to yourself that you wouldn't miss their birthday. Unfortuantely, the record label booked your last American concerts for tonight and tomorrow. So, we all pitched in and well why don't you guys come out huh?" Mat said, motioning towards the side of the studio where two little kids walked their way towards the couch, one hand in each others and the other being held by two security guards. Dragon's jaw dropped, before he got to his knees and put his arms out, once Michael and Elizabeth saw this they "ran" towards Dragon. It wasn't really running, more like quick, shaky, fast walking.

"Drag-in! He he he." Elizabeth said, planting a huge, wet, sloppy kiss on Dragon's cheek. "We mis'ed you." Elizabeth said giggling. Dragon picked both the twins up in his two arms before going back over towards the couch.

"Thank you all so much, you don't know how much this means to me." Dragon said, he had a huge smile on his face. His eyes were a little watered over from trying to hold back tears. The twins had grown so much in the small amount of time. Elizabeth's brown hair was in a half pony tail, the hair not up in the pony tail was down to her shoulders, sleek and shiny. She was in a cute little blue flowered dress and black Mary Jane shoes. Both of their faces had Draco's aristocratic features. Micheal's brown hair was spiked to look like Dragon's, though without the red tips. He was in blue jeans and a red t-shirt, with baby Vans shoes on his feet. "These are the twins, Michael and Elizabeth Potter-Malfoy.

"We have a surprise for them also, come on." Al got up and led them over to the side of the studio, Dragon had both the twins hands in his, Mat was holding Tiger. Everyone stood around Dragon and the twins, while one of the Today show's crew rolled out a cart with balloons attahed to the side of it and a cake in the middle. It was Elizabeth and Michael's turn to have their jaws drop as everyone sang 'Happy Birthday' to them. Dragon picked up Elizabeth while Mat Lauder got Michael and held them so they could blow out the candles. Once they were done everyone clapped while Dragon started to cut the cake for them and the crew.

"That's all we have time for today, see you all tomorrow." Al said, closing the show while Dragon handed the cake to everyone.

"What do you two say?" Dragon asked, handing the twins the first pieces.

"Thank you." They said at the top of their lungs before messily eating their cake. Dragon took Tiger from Mat so Mat could eat his cake, feeding Dragon a few bites also. " 'ose that?" Michael asked between mouth fulls of cake.

"It's not nice to eat with your mouth full. He's Mat's and mines son, like you are to dad and father. So he is your nephew, sort of what Cap is to grandfather." Dragon tried to explain the best he could. "So Mat and I are off until tonight, what do you two want to do?" Dragon asked, bending down so the twins could see Tiger.

"Can we go pony ride?" Elizabeth asked, pointing towards the horse and buggy outside the window.

"Yep, what do you want to do Michael?" Dragon asked, turning towards his brother.

"I no care, I be with you. I miss you and love you." Michael put his plate up on the cart and clung to Dragon's leg.

"How about we go shopping after the horse and buggy ride? Then we can go have a picnic in Central Park? After that I have to take a nap as does Tiger, so you two can join us. Then I have to go to work, you two get to come, but you have to promise me you will listen to Mat and you won't wander off, we don't want anything to happen to you two again."

"We romise! We love Mat too." They said, before hugging Mat's legs. Mat bent down and hugged them both since Tiger was currently in Dragon's arms.

"I love you twoalso. You promise to be good though? We can't have accidents okay?"

"We know, daddy warned us, they're muggls."

"Mug-gles. Yes, they are, but be quiet though they don't know that." Mat said, kissing both of them on the cheek. "Why don't we go head out to that carriage now. Did you know princesses ride in carriages?" Mat asked, taking Elizabeth's hand.

"They do?" She asked astonished.

"Yep, so do princes." Mat took Michael's hand this time.

"What about their daddies?"

"Yep, and their mommies. That's how they go to dances and special events. " Dragon just watched Mat interact with his siblings in wonderment. 'I always hoped that the person I fell in love with would be nice towards my family, and he's gone above and beyond that. Mat actually loves them, considers them his family too. Merlin I can't wait until we have our own kids together.' Dragon thought, quickening his pace to catch up to them, they were already sitting in the carriage.

"I a pinsace?" Elizabeth asked, sitting on Mat's lap.

"I know you are an actual lady and your brother is an actual lord, just like all your siblings. That's because Draco is a Duke, and Lucius was a prince at one time or something like that. That's just like a princess and prince, but you won't inherit a country. I researched it." Mat said at Dragon's inquiring look.

"Actually, they will inherit a few smaller pieces of land and one or two very small countries. However I will have to ask about that, because Lucius died, wouldn't that make Draco the prince of some country?" Dragon asked, confused.

"Well technically yes, unless of course when the prince became King, he had a son, then it continues down that blood line. His son will become king, and then his son after that if he has one. If he doesn't then it goes to the next person in line, in this case Lucius, I think. He did die which means rightfully Draco should take the crown, however Lucius is alive now. I am so glad I'm not in your family. Though, now that we are engaged, I would be considered Consort to Lord Dragon Malfoy. That is unless you have been given a lesser title such as Earl. Then I would be considered Consort of Dragon Malfoy Earl of where was it again?"

"Carrick. I'm surprised you even remembered that."

"How could I not, it made your name absurdly long. Anyways, I guess you will be inheriting a lot of stuff." Elizabeth pouted.

"I want to be a pinsace."

"Well, your mine,dad's, and father's little princess." Dragon said smiling.

"Oh, I get you now. You can be my princess too if you'd like, and Michael can be a prince."

"Yay!" Elizabeth said, hugging Mat. "I a pinsace." Elizabeth said giggling. "and you a pince Micheal." Michael smiled at that, before getting up and sitting besides Dragon, curling into his side. Once the carriage ride was over, everyone got out and into the limo. "I hold Tiger?"

Mat and Dragon exchanged nervous looks. "Why don't you sit in my lap." Dragon said, handing Tiger over to Mat for a second while Elizabeth climbed into Dragon's lap. He took Tiger back from Mat. "Now, put one hand on the back of Tiger's head to support him or he'll get hurt and we don't want that to happen." Elizabeth quickly put her hand on the back of Tiger's head . "Now, put your other hand on the other side of his back like this." Dragon guided her hand across Tiger's stomach to the other side of this back. Dragon slowly let his hands off of Elizabeth's though keeping them close enough so if something happened he could either catch Tiger, or help Elizabeth support him. "You're doing such a great job. I think he likes you." At that Elizabeth had a huge smile on her face.

"I his what Drag-in?" Elizbeth asked, not taking her eyes off of Tiger, she didn't want anything bad to happen.

"You're his aunt."

"Hi Tiger." Elizabeth barely whispered, she didn't want to wake the sleeping baby. "I yous ant Izzy. I loves you."

'Aww.' Mat mouthed looking at the scene infront of him. Luckily the security guard was quick with the camera and took a picture of it for him. There sat Dragon, his sister in his lap holding Tiger, and his brother curled into his side, looking at the scene anxiously.

"Go on Mat, get in there. I'll get a picture of all of you." Rob said, he might have seemed tough but he was as sweet as a butterfly. Mat sat next to Michael, before picking him up and putting him on his lap. Repeating the same process they did with Elizabeth, they let Michael hold Tiger while they took a picture also. Once they got to Madison Ave, they got out of the limo, deciding to walk. They hit practically every store, buying stuff for Tiger and the Twins. Mat and Dragon had enough stuff as it was, so they didn't need anymore.

"We're almost done but first, a princess needs a tiara." Dragon said, he knew that Elizabeth was way too young for a real tiara, and that Draco would probably buy her one for her sweet sixteen, so they walked into Claires. "Go on, pick one out." Dragon led Elizabeth over towards the fake tiara section of the store. Elizabeth looked them all over before settling on one. It had two pieces of plastic that came up to make a heart shape, but didn't connect. After that were five other pieces of plastic on each size that curled up towards the heart shape, each smaller then then the last. On the plastic were fake rhinestones, and the middle where the heart shape started had pink fakerhinestones.

"I like this." Dragon paid for the tiara, before kneeling down infront of Elizabeth, and trying to put the tiara on her head. The tiara was winning, it was falling off constantly.

"Here, let me. My mom had to do this for the girls all the time when they were five and wanted to dress up for their tea parties." Mat handed Tiger to Dragon before he took Elizabeth's half a pony tail and followed it up the the elasitic band. Right after the elastic band he carefully slipped two fingers into the hair and pulling it into two pieces. He carefully slipped the pony tail up and in between the two pieces of hair and carefully pulled the elastic to tighten it, and so the hair covered it. It created a sort of twist to the pony tail, everytime he saw it it always reminded him of how the girls wore their hair in the mediveal times. "Go on, it should work now, just make sure the comb part goes in between her head and the two twists." Mat said, getting up and admiring his work. He then went to get bobbi pins, and paid for them while Dragon was carefully trying to put the tiara on.

"Let's try this again shall we." Dragon got down on hisknees again, and placed the crown exactly where Mat said.

"Here." Mat stood up behind Elizabeth and placed a bobbi pin on each side of the tiara, making sure the pin was hidden in the twists in the back. "There, the pins will make sure that it doesn't fall off, and if it does it'll stay in your hair so all we have to do it pick it up and reposition it. I'm positive it won't fall off though." Mat said, placing the extra bobbi pins in the Claires bag that Dragon was holding.

"Now, one last store so we can get Prince Michael something." He said, noticing the upset look Michael had on his face. He actually thought that Mat and his brother had forgot about him for a few minutes. He began to cry when Dragon turned around, before Dragon had mentioned the next store. "What's wrong bro?" Dragon asked, handing Tiger back to Mat and picked up Micheal. Michael wrapped his arms around Dragon's neck and cried while Dragon rubbed circles in his back.

"You love Izzy more." Michael said between sobs.

"I love you both the same. We're going to get your prince present right now. You don't want something girly do you?" Dragon asked, Michael shook his head no. "Come on, let's go get your prince present now." Dragon carried Michael out of the store, Mat followed carrying Tiger in one arm and holding Elizabeth's hand in his left one. They quickly crossed the street to a small jewlery store, it was nothing fancy, just a family run store.

"Can I help you?" The girl behind the counter asked, standing up.

"Yes, I would like to buy this one here a silver chain." Dragon watched as the girl took out the chains they had. Micheal looked them over before chosing a 4.5mm Silver Figaro Chain. It was made of three tiny links and then one big link that repeated the pattern. The girl, measured it so it would fit nicely around Michael's neck before puting it together so it would hook in the back. "We would also like to see your pendants." Dragon said, watching the girl pick out all the pendants that would go with the necklace. Michael picked out a pendant that had a silver dragon and green dragon on it. The green dragon was a bit bigger then the silver dragon, it also had the silver dragon under one of it's wings like it was protecting it.

"Look Drag-in. It you and me." Michael said laughing. "I get." Michael handed the pendant over to the lady who put it on the chain for him while Dragon paid. He set Michael down and kneeled like he did for Elizabeth, he unhooked the clasp and put the chain around Michael's neck before hooking it again. They then headed towards the Limo so they could go to Central park for their picnic. Once in the car, Dragon beckoned Michael to him. "_Aegis_." Dragon said, placing his hand on the pendant. It glowed green for a minute before it died down.

"You bad." Michael said, looking at Dragon. "You not do magic in front of mug-ugles. muggles."

"Rob's okay, he knows. Plus, the spell I put on your dragons will warn me if you are in trouble so I can come protect you. It will also place a protective shield around you and anyone you're holding hands with to protect you from whatever is going to hurt you. It will only work though if you are wearing the necklace though, if you take it off then you're on your own." Dragon said, ruffling Michaels hair.

"No!" Michael said pushing Dragon's hand off of his head. "My hair like you."

"Oh, okay then." Dragon messed his hair up also. "There, now we're the same again. Come on Elizabeth, we can mess your hair up to."

"No! No no no! Pinceses hair is good, not bad." Elizabeth said, trying to hide behind Mat so she could save her hair. Mat started chuckling.

"Mr. Malfoy, we're here." Rob said, getting out of the limo first. He had been watching Dragon interact with his brother and sister all day, he was definitely impressed with how well they got along, and how much the twins looked up to Dragon and Mat. Even if Mat didn't think the twins looked up to him, they definitely did. They would both make great parents, there was no doubt in his mind. It was also refreshing to see Dragon and Mat acting like the teenagers they were, instead of the businessmen, fathers, and adults they had to pretend to be so they would survive in the careers they were in, to uphold family names and reputations. This was the side of Mathew Mcguire and Dragon Malfoy that no one ever got to see, the real, uncut, unmasked, stripped to the bone, straight to the heart, lovable people they really were. The teenagers that didn't have to worry about hair products, manicures, keeping a schedule, keeping up grades, gaining their parents approval, or even worrying about how they were going to support their son. It was a rare sight, and Rob knew he was blessed to get a chance to see it.

"You no get me." Michael said, before "running" away from Dragon. Dragon gave him a few seconds head start before chasing after him. Once he got a hold of him, he fell on his butt, but hugged Michael all the same. "Oh man." Michael said before laughing. Mat, Tiger, and Elizabeth came up behind them a few minutes later. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Dragon's neck from behind him, giving him a hug. Dragon carefully stood up, giving Elizabeth a piggy back ride over to the picnic spot.

"How's my princess doing back there?" Dragon asked, before carefully letting Elizabeth off of his back so they could eat.

"I great. I no wanna go home." Elizabeth said pouting.

"You're not going home. You get to stay with Mat and I tomorrow too, and then we all go home together. That was the plan dad, father, and I made. Then when we get home your going to have a big birthday party with everyone there, that's why you came here early. Now come on and eat your lunch." Dragon said, patting the ground next to him.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKimeKime

"Severus Octavious Snape, you get your arse right back in this room. I am not done yelling at you!" Chastity yelled, standing in the potions lab.

"Yes, because that's a huge incentive to have me come back into that room. You're not done yelling at me, if that ever works out let me know, I'd like to thank the man that actually walks back into that room." Severus called, walking down the hallway. He knew he wasn't suppose to be making Chastity upset, especially since she was five months pregnant, but the woman was just being unreasonable.

"Severus, you need to add it to the course list. It's imporant." Chastity said, walking after him.

"Oh, and tell me exactly why having a Healer and Medi-witch course is important." Severus said, stopping at the stairs and turning around. "With out yelling at me."

"Because, there are less and less people who would be great Healers or Medi-witches actually picking up the subject. Eventually we are going to run out of top rate healers, and people will end up dieing because of it, diseases will go without cures. You will be out of a job because the demands for potions will be few and far between."

"How comes you didn't take up the profession then? You went off to go flaunt your body in contests."

"You know good and well why I left _Snivellus_. I was as good as dead if I stayed here. I'm going to go read in bed, don't bother coming up tonight." Chastity pushed past Severus and walking up the stairs.

"In trouble already? I knew my daughter put up a fight, but I must say she was just too calm. You've definitely dug your own grave, now how do you plan not to sleep in it?"

"Mr. Malfoy. It's a pleasure to finally get to meet you. I'm sorry for not asking your permission for your daughter's hand in marriage, but no one knew where you were except for Chastity and if I had asked her for your location she would have been suspicious." Severus said, holding his hand out to the man.

"That's not a problem and please call me Francois or dad it's up to you really. I know how my daughter can be, and we can get familiarized with each other, in a more suitable place then the hallway perhaps? You still haven't answered how you plan not to sleep in the grave you've dug." Francois Malfoy said, shaking Severus' hand. He had the infamous long blond Malfoy hair. Though his face was a bit rounder then the traditional Malfoy aristocratic features, and he had a laid back demeanor.

"I have no clue sir. When your daughter and I fight, she usually isn't so calm, and it's usually resolved quickly. I've never been kicked out of the bedroom before. Do you have any advice?" Severus asked, giving a half smile. He then was alerted that Cap was crying.

"What is that soft quaking sound?" Francois asked, looking around.

"It means that Capucius is crying, come I'll introduce you to your grandson." Severus and Francois walked down the halls of Snape Manor walking towards Capucius' room.

"Chastity and yourself have had a son?"

"No, Chastity and her last fiance did, before he found out about her past. Though, I am happy to say that Chastity is currently five months pregnant with another son. This is his room, his name is Capucius Eros Snape, though his father was Sirius Black." Severus opened the door and went straight to his son. "Hey there, shh it's okay. This is your grandfather Francois. Do you want to feed him?"

"Sure." Francois took Capucius and started feeding him one of the warmed up bottles. "I hope you don't mind me just popping in here, but Serenity came back and told us all these great stories about Chastity and yourself, and how nice you two were to her that I wanted to thank you myself for taking her in. She ran away from home, her mother and I were frantic, we had no clue where she went. I should have figured that she would come here, I found the adress two days before."

"Your welcome. Though, we were informed about it ahead of time by what we assumed was you."

"Voice changing machine I guess, that or she recorded pieces of different conversations I've held and put them together. She's quite tricky like, nothing like our Chastity of course, but tricky none the less. Now, about this situation you are in, I didn't catch all of the argument."

"I've become head of Hogwarts, and now Chastity wants me to add in a medical course to 'train future Healers and Medi-witches.'"

"And you don't think you should?"

"That's the thing, I don't see the use. Everything one needs to take to become a healer or medi-witch is already offered. Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Arithmancy."

"Yes, but could you imagine what it would be like to have hands on training. It would put many students nine years ahead of other students, giving them nine years of training, experience, and understanding. Could you imagine becoming a potions master only taking Herbology and Charms? By reading out of books and hearing other potions masters talk about mixing a potion?"

"Well no, I would not be able to understand temperature changes, cauldron thickness, the difference between cheap and expensive ingrediants."

"Then how do you expect your future doctors to know what they are doing by reading out of books, and hearing other medical professionals talk? By taking courses that might assist in the learning process, but doesn't give them any clue on what to do if say, their patient accidentally takes Wolfsbane and the clueless nurse gives them Asphodel. The nurse has now poisoned the patient, but thanks to the first year intern, student, or resident they had training on how to counter that. That's what happened in Chastity's first year as a resident, her patient took Wolfsbane, and before Chastity could tend to her patient, the nurse administered Asphodel, as the antidote to the curse that was shot at him. That was the first patient Chastity had died on her. That's why she was writing that article about Draco, and how people can be brought back from the dead. She has a whole library filled of medical journals back at our manor, from what she's explained the first ten pinks ones are of all common medical mistakes made due to lack of knowledge. Imagine that, ten 300 page journals, one page dedicated to one mistake and how it could have been solved. Then of course there's the rest of the library, about as big as the library in Malfoy Manor, top to bottom filled with medical journals, of occasional but not rare accidents that happen. Could you imagine the people who could have been saved had they had been educated earlier?" Francois finished, putting the bottle down and burping Cap.

"I didn't know, she just put it as my job depended on it, as did the fact that we would run out of Healers and Medi-witches."

"Well, we sort of are, as is the muggle world. There's been so many problems with people sueing for anything now-a-days that the first people they go after are doctors. So, there are less people going into that field because they do not want to be sued due to stupid things. I swear, if a family member dies of a heart attack, someone will sue the hospital because 'they didn't do all they could to save them.'"

"So how do I make it up to Chastity?"

"First, give her time to cool off. Second, write her a letter coming from your heart, because you know there is no way she is letting you in that room. For all you know, she's probably left to go talk to a friend. Finish it off with doing something romantic, but do not try to get into her pants, and do not let her get in yours. Trust me, if you do, tomorrow she will wake up even more upset because she thinks that you did all of it just to get her back in bed, and not because you really are sorry. I will come by tomorrow afternoon to see my daughter, and I trust that you two will be happily together again. If not, well then your on your own because I've run out of advice." Francois handed Capucius to Severus and headed towards the fireplace to Floo back to his room at the Leaky Cauldron. Severus placed Cap on his play-with-me mat and sat down at the desk

To my dearest Chastity,

'Where to begin.' Severus thought. 'That is one of the crappiest beginnings I could think of. Concentrate, letter, go.'

To my Dearest Chastity,

I am more then apologetic for my immature nature earlier this morning . You were right, there are more then enough reasons for me to add a new course to the curriculum. It only took me minutes to figure out that you were right and I was completely idiotic to think otherwise. I would love if you could forgive me for my temporary loss of sanity, hearing, and reasonable thinking, and enjoy a nice romantic dinner with me at 7:30 at the following adress. 1476 Whitepole Terrace, if you can not make it I understand completly, I was more then a complete git to you and you have every right not to talk to me.

With warm regards and love,

Your loving husband,

Severus.

"Please work." Severus said, before sealing the letter and attaching it to the owl. It was obvious that his father-in-law was a step ahead of him. Severus got up, unbottoned the cuffs of his sleeves, before rolling them up. Unbottoned the first few buttons of his shirt before untucking it and sitting on the floor playing with Capucius. The smile on his son's face always cheered him up no matter what, it was something about the way his eyes lit up when he saw Severus, and the smile on the boys face when he discovered something new. "I love you you know. You might not be mine through blood, but I love you just the same. You are my son, and nothing will change that. You'll be a whole year old soon, you haven't even said your first word yet, though I love the gurgling sounds you make, the nonsense bable you think are sentences. You haven't taken your first steps, but you're amazing all the same."

"D...a." Capucius whispered.

"What was that Cap?" Severus asked, turning to lay on his stomach, resting on his elbows to look at his son.

"Da." Cap said giving that cute baby giggle he gives when he's extremely happy.

"Eros that's your first word. Oh my Merlin, that was your first word and it, it was me." Severus leaned over and kissed Capucius' forehead, before lying on his back, picking him up and holding him in the air, carefully and slowly making him go up, down, and side to side like he was an airplane.

KimeKimeKimeKime

Dragon and Mat woke up at the pounding on the door, taking a shower and getting dressed quickly, Dragon woke up the twins while Mat got Tiger ready for that night's concert. "'ere we goin?" Michael asked, pulling a t-shirt over his head, with help from Dragon of course.

"I have a concert tonight. You guys are coming with me." Dragon said, taking both the twins' hands.

"We ear you sing?" Elizabeth asked excited, she loved when Dragon sang.

"Yep."

"Yay!" Elizabeth hugged Dragon tightly. The concert started at 7:30 which meant they had to be there by 4:30.

"Want to see something really cool you two?" Dragon asked, turning to the twins.

"Yea." They said in unison.

"Well come on, I have something huge to show you before sound check." Dragon got out of the limo and, taking the twins hands again, led them towards the enterance of the stadium. There were magical fireworks going off, it looked like the world cup just without the tents and guys walking on sticks.

"They bad!" Michael said shocked.

"No it's okay, we're in the wizarding world right now. They're all here to see your brother and the Avada's."

"Wow. Dragin hero."

"Not hero, just popular. Now let's go in, I have a sound check to do before the concert and we don't want a mob of people to come chase us."

"We do magic?"

"Sure, but only if you ask Mat first. You will tell him what you are going to do, truthfully, before you do it also. We don't want anyone to get hurt and dad and father to get in trouble for it." Dragon said, picking the twins up and holding them on either side of his hips before walking towards the back enterance of the stadium. Right after the sound check, Dragon got changed into loose fitting jeans and a tight black shirt before being hooked up to a microphone and ear piece.

"Hello New York! How is everyone tonight?" Dragon asked, walking out on stage to the cheering crowd. "Everyone ready to rock?" Dragon picked up the electric guitar. "Looking back at me I see that I never really got it right... I never stopped to think of you. I'm always wrapped up in things I can not win. You are the antidote that gets me by, something strong like a drug that gets me, high...What I really meant to say... Is I'm sorry for the way I am...I never meant to be so cold. What I really meant to say is I'm sorry for the way I am...I never meant to be so cold to you."

"And I'm sorry about all the lies... Maybe in a different light, you could see me stand on my own again. Cause now I can see. You were the antidote that got me by, something strong like a drug that got me high... What I really meant to say...Is I'm sorry for the way, I am..I never meant to be so cold, never meant to be so cold. What I really meant to say, is I'm sorry for the way I am...I never meant to be so cold, never meant to be so cold. Never meant to be so...Cold." Dragon said, before jumping down on stage while playing his guitar.

"I never really wanted you to see, the screwed up side of me that I keep. Locked inside of me so deep. It always seems to get to me.. I never really, wanted you to go, so many things you should have known. I guess for me there's just no hope. I never meant to be so. What I really meant to say is I'm sorry for the way I am..Never meant to be so cold, never meant to be so cold...What I really meant to say, is I'm sorry for the way I am, I never meant be so cold, never meant to be so cold..." Dragon finished the song, letting the last chord play out. The crowd went wild. "Thank you. Now, before I introduce the Avada's, I was wondering if you would all do a favor for me. See, tonight is a very special night for me because tonight is my siblings Elizabeth and Michael's second birthday, and they flew all the way from England to be with me tonight. Unforunately, while I was scheduling the American leg of this tour, I forgot to schedule it around the twins birthdays. Now, they didn't know that until now and I'm sure they are probably very mad at me. However, I was wondering if you would all help me by singing Happy Birthday to them. Michael, Elizabeth can you please come out here." Dragon said, turning towards the side of the stage, bending down and holding his arms out. The twins slowly, cautiously, and very shyly made their way out onto the stage. The girls in the audience all awwed. "And you two thought I forgot. Well New York, these aremy two year old brother Michael, and his twin sister two year old Elizabeth. Wanna say hello you two?" Dragon asked, taking their hands and leading them to the center of the stage, fixing his mic so when he picked the twins up they could talk into it. Once to the center of the stage he picked the twins up and held them on both his hips like he had earlier.

"Eww, you all sweaty." Elizabeth said, scruntching up her face.

"You're right I am, but it's hot up here. Why don't you say hello to everyone." Dragon said, motioning towards the group of people. "Can someone turn on the lights please?" Dragon asked, the lights came up showing the huge stadium, both the top and bottom sections filled with people.

"HI!." They said waving, some of the audience was laughing at the comment Elizabeth made.

"On the count of three, ready? ONE. TWO. THREE." Dragon said into the mic before the whole crowd burst out. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday Michael and Elizabeth happy birthday to you."

"Dragin!" Elizabeth squealed trying to hide her red embarrased face in Dragon's shoulder. The whole crowd awwed that that too.

"What do you two say?"

"Thank you!" The crowd yelled back that they were welcome, before clapping. Dragon whispered into the twins ears, having Micheal cover his mic with his hand. Once the twins nodded Michael removed his hand.

"Ow, Ears our pals The Avadas." The twins yelled before wandlessly doing a spell that shot off red and green sparks above their heads. Dragon walked all three of them off the stage.

"You two did great." Mat said hugging them, while Dragon spent time with his son, standing on the side of the stage.

"We want to send out our birthday wishes to our new friends Michael and Elizabeth too, and for their birthday present we not only dedicate the first song to them, but we are also going to let them have one hundred dollars each worth of merchandise from the concession stands. So Dragon, if you and Mat want to take the twins up there to get their presents after this song, by all means rock out." The lead singer said, before bursting into the song Dance, Dance. Once the song ended, Dragon and Mat took the twins up to get their presents, then waited during intermission to sign autographs, and meet the fans, before heading back to the hotel room and sleeping.

KimeKimeKime

Capucius was currently staying with Harry and Draco. Severus was outside the small Snape Villa in Italy, the balcony over looked the Rhone river. He placed a boquet of white roses in the middle of the table, placing two red rose boquets at either end up the balcony ledge. He had prepared authentic Italian chicken, noodles in fettucini Alfredo sauce, and green beans. Sparkling water for the drink, as Chastity was currently pregnant and alcohol would be bad, and Chocolate suffle in chocolate that was made to look like pie crust. He was even dressed in a suit, his hair was cleaned and he stayed away from all potions that would make it greasy. Now all he was waiting for was the arrival of Chastity. At 7:30 sharp, Chastity walked out onto the balcony.

"I'm sorry Chastity, I was a complete and utter git, can you forgive me?" Severus asked, handing her a single violet rose. "I've decided that Hogwarts needs a medical course due to the fact that there are so many problems in hospitals these days, many of the problems could be fixed if we started training our future doctors and nurses earlier. They also need a great teacher, if you're willing to take up the post."

"Thank you Severus. What about current history?" Chastity asked, accepting the rose. She was currently wearing a black dress that came up to her knees.

"We are getting rid of that class, it's not very necessary anymore. Everything you taught will be what is covered in the first semester of History of Magic, along with the Wizarding World's royal family, we have one but not many people know about it. It's a shame really, they run the wizarding world, you know besides the Minister, but no one really knows who they are. Sorry, let's get off of business and onto the rest of the romantic evening." Severus held his arm out for Chastity, which she took greatfully. He pulled out her chair for her, before pushing it in once she sat and taking the seat right across from her. "The flowers on the table and the balcony are for you also. In case you wanted to put your single rose in the water so it doesn't die."

"Thank you, it's magnificent here." Chastity said, looking around before looking up at the star filled sky.

"I made everything, the house elves have the day off." Severus said, pouring her drink into the wine glass.

"It's all very romantic, but I can't have wine, it will hurt the baby."

"It's fine, it's sparkling water. I would never do anything to put the baby or yourself in jeapordy. Capucius is at Draco and Harry's for the night, so there's no rush in finishing dinner." Severus placed his napkin in his lap before starting to eat.

"This is delicious, you're a very talented cook."

"Thank you, cooking is much like potion making, and a hidden talent of mine. I love you Chastity."

"I love you two Sev." Once dinner was done, Severus served desert.

"Chastity, you're very beautiful, may I ask what made you chose me when you could have anyone you wanted?" Severus asked, posing the question that had plagued his mind for so long.

"Come." Chastity stood up, holding out her hand before leading them over to the balcony. Looking straight out it looked like you were flying, all you saw were stars and the river. Severus wrapped his arms around Chastity from behind, resting his hands on Chastity's stomach, feeling the magic that was their son. "I didn't chose, no one choses, they are blessed by Merlin to recieve someone to love with all their hearts. At first I thought Sirius was sent to me, but obviously I was wrong. Then I got the chance to see how you really are, not the person you pretend to be in front of your class, in front of the public. I got to see the amazingly wonderful, caring, loving side of Severus Snape. You are an amazingly strong and wonderful person. I didn't chose you, I was blessed to be given you, to be given your love, to be able to bear your children. I thank Merlin everyday for sending you to me." Severus felt his heart melt. How could he not be in love with someone like Chastity.

"It's getting chilly out, why don't we go inside." Severus said, kissing Chastity's neck before taking her hand and walking with her into the house. Chastity steered them towards the bedroom. "Chast, I don't want to make love with you tonight, I just want to hold you. I don't want to hurt the baby, I don't want you to wake up tomorrow and have any doubts that I did this all just so I could bed you tonight. That is the furthest thing from my mind. I love you Chastity, and we have the rest of our lives to make love, tonight I just want to be with you." Severus said, getting down to just his boxers and undershirt before getting under the covers. Chastity changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top before getting into bed. Severus kissed Chastity's stomach. "Hello babe, it's your dad. I just wanted to let you know that I love you." Severus said, kissing Chastity's stomach once more before kissing Chastity. The rest of the night, Severus and Chastity just held each other until they both fell asleep.

KimeKimeKime

D/N: Song number 1 is called Wordplay by Jason Mraz. Song number two is called Cold by Crossfade, and Dance Dance is by Fall out Boy. I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, the next chapter is a bit short but Kime and I read this over and forgot to include Francois' meeting slaps hand Bad Dragon. Anyways, we hope you enjoyed the ridiculously long chapter. Now, on with these reviews huh?

Orlin: You've finally made it around huh. Glad you've enjoyed it so far. **Dragon: **Thank you, I'm so glad that you love Tiger. **Mat: **Thank you.

Adrianna: **Sev: **I did warn you Crucio . I must be sooo mean, because that is how I am. **Kime:** I'm glad you enjoyed Mat's speech and the way they introduced Tiger to everyone, I was a little iffy on if people would like it. Yes Dragon is suppose to be extremely hot, then again he is a mix of Draco and Harry ;). I wish I had a picture of what Dragon's suppose to look like so I could show you though.

Heather: **Sev: **You too woman. Crucio. It's very nice to be mean to Kime, and it's fun too, you should try it one day. Plus if James gets to hurt her why can't I? If she makes that joke come true, something very very bad will happen to James. **Kime: **You are very welcome :). Thank you for pointing out that mistake, I've noticed that I'm getting confused with Tiger and Dragon and then Dragon and Draco.

Sarahamanda: Glad you enjoyed the chapter. You should play online it's fun. Glad that baby sitting is going good. Congrat's to your sister on winning.


	5. Coming Back Home

Chapter 5: Coming Back Home

The next morning, Dragon and Mat woke up around ten. They both took a shower, seperately of course so one of them could watch the children. They ordered room service, ordering pancakes, eggs, bacon, toast, andan assortment of fruits, before sitting on the couch in the living room type of the penthouse wrapped in each others arms. "I love being able to be with you like this. I love that no matter how hectic your day gets, you always seem to find time for me." Mat said, leaning back into Dragon's chest.

"Of course I would. Nothing means more to me then you and Tiger. I am glad we get to go home and I get a few days off before I go back on tour for another month. I think I liked it better when I got to chose where and when I wanted to play. I hate spending my days soundchecking and my nights with the actual performance everyday. It leaves me no time to spend with you two. Maybe I just wasn't cut out for this."

"Of course you were, you made so many people's day just talking to them, let alone giving them the opportunity to sing to them. If you decide that you don't want to do this anymore though, I'll stick by you."

"Thank you." Dragon said kissing Mat.

"Eww. You two as bad as dad and daddy." Michael said, coming out into the room and wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Hey sleepy head, are you hungry?" Mat asked, holding his arms out. Michael nodded his head before walking into Mat's open arms. "Come on, Dragon and I ordered a lot of food, I don't think the five of us can eat it all." Mat got up and walked over to the table laden with food.

"Wow." Michael said, looking up and down the table before being put into a high chair and grabbing everything within reach. Dragon and Mat started eating, waiting for Elizabeth and Capucius to get up. The next one to wake was Capucius, Dragon was off in a hurry to feed him before he woke Elizabeth up, that was the great thing about having a private jet, you could leave whenever you were ready. "Tiger wants to see his daddy Mat." Dragon said, handing his fed and smiling son over to Mat.

"Hello baby, how are you today hmm?" Mat asked, kissing Tiger's cheek before holding him close. "I love you."

"I love you too." Elizabeth said, hugging Mat's leg. "Is hiss for us?" She asked, Dragon picked her up and put her in a high chair also.

"Yep. You two stay here and eat okay, watch Cap for us if something happens I want you to get us, we're going to pack everything." Dragon and Mat entered the other room keeping the door open so they could see the table, before packing everything up. Dragon of course used a little wandless magic. Before they got to the airport, Dragon stopped at a few stores to pick up presents for Harry, Alyssa, Capucius and Brychan, all of who had birthdays coming up in the following month.

"Buckle up you two, just until we get off the ground, we don't want anything to happen." Dragon said, buckling in Capucius also.

"We go home." Michael said clapping.

"Yep and when we get there there's going to be a huge birthday party for you two, Cap, Brychan, Dad, and me. Are you excited?"

"Yeah." They both said with smiles on their faces.

KimeKimeKime

"Lucius, I'm telling you, you have no choice but to take the position." Chastity said, sitting in the kitchen of Malfoy Villa while Lucius was pouring tea. Chastity had tricked him into doing stuff without having to rely on house elves.

"I taught it once, while I was a ghost, I refuse to teach it again."

"Lucius, what other choice do you have? Your estates and fortune belong to Draco. You need to make money on your own, without having to get allowance from your son. Do it as a personal favor for Severus and me."

"Fine, but only because you are family. So how is the little ones?"

"Eros is doing great. This little one is perfectly healthy." Chastity placed a hand on her belly, recieving a kick.

"That's great, I can't wait until I finally get to meet him."

"By the way, Severus should be sending around the new school rules. He's currently working on them as we speak. Hogwarts is diffintely going to be different."

"I would imagine."

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Professor." A deep voice said, answering the door to his manor. "How may I help you?"

"Marcus, one of my favorite students. I was wondering if you'd do me a favor, may I come in?" Severus asked, walking into Flint Manor and following Marcus into his study.

"Of course, anything for you."

"Please Marcus, call me Severus. I've currently been made Headmaster of Hogwarts, and have the most unfortunate task of filling two positions. I was wondering if you would like to take up the post of Transfiguration professor, do not worry about becoming the head of Gryffindor house I wouldn't do that to you. I'm sure Mr. Potter would be more then happy to keep his post, his husband Draco is the Potions master there also."

"I'll happily fill the post Pro, Severus."

"Thank you Marcus, I'll send note of the new school rules to you by tonight, tomorrow at the latest. I must go, I'm terribly sorry I couldn't stay longer." Severus said, picking up his traveling cloak.

"It's fine, it's always a pleasure seeing and talking to you." Marcus shook Severus' hand and showed him to the Floo. Severus floo'd home and went straight to his study to figure out and write the new school rules.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

"Daddy!" Elizabeth said, holding her arms out and running towards Harry. Harry and Draco decided to meet up with the children at the airport. "Happy birthday!" She said, giving him a huge kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you sweetie. Happy birthday to you too. Did you have fun with Dragon and Mat?"

"Yes, look I'm a pinsace." Elizabeth said, pointing towards her tiara. She had refused to take it off, Mat only got her to when he promised she would wear it to show Draco and Harry.

"That's very pretty. Hey sport, did you have fun too?" Harry asked, picking up Michael.

"Yes, look." Michael showed Harry his necklace.

"That's very pretty also."

"It Dragin and me." Michael said pointing towards the two dragons. "Happy birthday."

"You too. Happy Birthday to you also Dragon." Harry said, leaning forward to kiss Dragon's forehead.

"As to you. Where's father?" Dragon asked, holding Capucius close since there were a bunch of photographers.

"He ran inside real quick to see when you would be arriving. Hello Mat."

"Hello Mr. Potter. It's a very nice day for a party. How is everyone?"

"Just great. How was your trip?" Harry asked, looking between the two.

"It was fantastic, but I think we both can't wait to sleep for more then five hours. Dragon did a fantastic job performing and meeting the fans you would have been very proud of him."

"I'm sure I would have been proud of both of you. I hear that speech you gave Mat, that was one of the best I've heard from someone your age. It definitely got through to the masses, Remus has been having a field day with all the positive stuff that has happened."

"Thank you. Here comes Draco." Mat said, nodding over towards the back doors.

"Hello everyone. Ready to go?" Draco asked, walking over to Dragon and giving him a hug, mindful of Cap of course.

"So where is this party?" Dragon asked, getting into the limo after Harry, the twins, Mat and Cap.

"The Mark, we bought the place for the day. It was the only place big enough to hold six people's birthday paries and the guests. We're having the kiddie parties from two until five and then everyone is going to leave, drop their children off with their house elves or babysitters and then come back at six we're going to have Harry's party from six until nine, and then your party will be nine until two in the morning. Obviously most of the parents will be gone by that time wanting to get home to their children or to just sleep.Obviously after Harry's party you can go home or bring a change of clothes and change then since I know the attire you were to clubs is a lot different then the attire you wear to parties."

"Thanks. This is going to but such a cool party." Dragon said, getting into the limo, Draco followed. Since it was already one, they headed straight for the club. It was set up in Pinks, Blues, and Silvers. Remus had agreed to take the triplets, Rupert, Alyssa, and Audrey to the party for Harry and Draco. There were streamers and balloons all over the place, and the DJ just put on a continuous child's record that would change itself after it went through one side. There was a spell put on it to make sure that the songs never repeated. Once all of the present were open, cake ate, and kiddy partying was done, the guests left to drop their children off at home. Dragon and Mat followed Mat's parents back to Potter manor to drop off Capucius and to get their change of clothes. While they were gone, the club was redecorated once more using Red and Gold streamers and Balloons, the DJ was switched out for a more adult DJ.

"Happy Birthday dad." Dragon said, hugging Harry before kissing him on the cheek. "Here, I want you to open it. It's not much, but I hope you like it." Dragon said, handing Harry his gift. Harry opened it to find a photo album type of book. Opening it up he was amazed, inside were the original finger paint and coloring book pages Dragon had colored when he was little, pictures of him from when Harry was absent in his life. On a few of the farther back pages were song lyrics and poems that Dragon had wrote for Harry over the years, the second to last page was an enlarged picture of Harry, Draco and Dragon from when Harry was called back to claim his inheritance at Black Manor. Harry turned towards the last page, tears already running down his cheeks to see a picture of the whole family so far, including Rupert and Audrey, that was taken during Christmas last year.

"The last picture will constantly update itself so that whatever other children Father and yourself might have will be included in the photo." Dragon said, still looking at his feet, he was afraid Harry would hate it.

"Dragon, this is the best present anyone of you children could have given me." Harry said, putting the book carefully on the table before hugging Dragon tightly. "You don't know how much I hate myself for missing out on everything with you. Helping Draco while he was pregnant, missing your birth, your first steps, word, birthday, that is the one thing I hate most about myself, the one thing in life that I regret. You've just given me the picture book outline of that and that is a gift that I never thought anyone would give me." Dragon was know silently crying.

"Dad, please don't hate yourself for that.No one holds that against you. _I_ don't hold that against you. I love you, you gave me life, you gave me so many chances at living, you helped me get custody of Tiger. I was so afraid you'd hate it."

"Is everything okay?" Draco asked, walking up to see the two crying loves of his life.

"Yeah, it's nothing. Dragon gave me his gift early." Harry said, motioning towards the book while wrapping an arm around Dragon's shoulders. Draco picked up the book and looked through the pictures laughing at a few of them.

"I remember this one, you asked about Harry and I told you to draw what you thought Harry looked like. You drew a stick figure on a broom, do you remember what I told you? You were so young you probably don't remember though."

"All I had to do was put brown hair on the stick figures head and I have an exact figure of dad."

"Hey! I am not a stick figure."

"Well the last time I had seen you you were. Under nurished, overly tired, messy brown hair, Quidditch practice. Therefore you were skinny as a stick on a broom with brown hair, exact picture. Perfectly captured by our own son." Draco said laughing. Harry let out a small chuckle.

"Okay okay, I get it." Harry said, before returning to his party.

"That was a very nice thing you did for him Drag."

"He's my dad, and I love him. If it wasn't for Dobby though I never would have guessed how much he regretted missing all that though. I love you too ya know. No matter what happened in the past, it's the past, I know it wasn't you that hurt me, it wasn't you that did that stuff. All I want for my birthday father, is for you to finally move on. Yes you were put under the Imperious curse, but I also know you've gotten over that fact over the summer, the only thing you keep holding onto is the fact that you weren't strong enough to fight it off when it made you do all that stuff. I know it wasn't Crabbe and Blaise under polyjuice everytime, I know that some times it was you under two Imperious curses. I won't tell anyone because they would make you relive it and that's not fair to either of us, but please forgive yourself, it wasn't you doing it." Dragon hugged Draco tightly, kissing him on his cheek, until both of them were called over to open the rest of Harry's presents. Draco stayed where he was for a minute watching his son wrapping his arms around Harry's neck from behind and kissing his cheek, before wrapping his arms around Mat's waist.

'Dragon's right, that wasn't me and it's time to move on. If he can forgive me and it happened to him, then I must forgive myself also.' Draco said, before shaking his head and walking over towards the present table.

"Are you okay?" Harry whispered, kissing Draco as he sat down beside him.

"Better then ever. Now go on, open your presents." Draco felt Dragon's hand on his shoulder and placed his hand over his son's.

"Dragon can I talk to you for a second?" Remus asked, after everyone was finished watching Harry open his present and went to the dance floor to dance until it was time to set up for Dragon's party.

"Sure Remi." Dragon said, following Remus over to the bar.

"That was a nice thing you did for Harry."

"Thank you." Dragon said, confused. He knew Remi could have just told him that infront of Mat and the group of adults that were friends with Harry while he was at school, all of whom wanted to get to know Dragon.

"It was also nice of you to help out Draco. What you said, I couldn't help but over hearing having been in the bathroom. You're a very strong and brave boy Dragon, and that does not, contrary to popular belief, come from your dad Harry. You are more like Draco everyday, it's amazing though to see how much you're like Draco just without the masks Draco had to hide behind. Don't get me wrong, Harry was strong and brave, but had it not been for your father, I do not believe Harry would have gotten the courage to stand and fight Voldemort during that final battle. The courage your father gave to Harry the night before, the courage you will one day bestow to your children and husband, and everyone you meet. That courage is something that comes only from the heart, you have such a huge heart Dragon, but it's okay to talk to someone when you're upset. I'm always here." Remus said, patting Dragon's back.

"How?"

"Severus might be your godfather, but he is no where near as perceptive as a werewolf. Plus, I've seen you grow up, your father went to Sirius first, not Severus. Being best friends of Sirius, I've seen you grown more then Severus has, I'm more keen on picking up the way you acted when you were younger, and the vast change you've made since you got that record deal. I'm just saying, my door is always opened to you, no appointment necessary."

"Thanks Remi, I might just take you up on that offer one day. I better go before dad and father start looking for me." Dragon said, hugging Remus before going to see how Harry and Draco were doing. Once Harry's party was over, Dragon and Mat went into the bathroom to change. Dragon put on tight black leather pants and a tight fitting green t-shirt. Mat decided on baggy jeans, not much into leather himself, and a tight black shirt.

"Oh yeah, sex deprived for how long and you were that."

"Funny, because I don't remember either of us sleeping together." Dragon said laughing before kissing Mat.

"You know exactly what I meant. You are so lucky we are in a public place. Now hurry up." Mat said, getting testy. 'Why does Dragon have to be so damn sexy!'

"Because I'm Dragon and it's my birthday." At that Mat gave a growl before leaving the bathroom. The DJ had been switched out to the normal club DJ, the birthday decorations had been taken away leaving the strobe and colored lights, the balloons were now Silver, Black and Slytherin Green, each had the invitations in white on the back so that the guests could take them home as proof of going to the party, the room also had the addition of a foam machine. "Dragon, you might want to change your pants back, your parents got a foam machine." Mat called into the bathroom shocked.

"They what!" Dragon asked, peaking his head out of the door. "That is so cool!" Dragon quickly went back and changed into the black baggy pair of cloth like pants Remus had given him as an 'extra' birthday gift. He still looked extremely hot though. It seemed like all of the Slytherin, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw friends he had made came, along with the friends he made at the Puddlemere United Quidditch practice that day.

"M-aid, nice turn out huh?" Will asked, walking up to the second story where Mat and Dragon were looking down at everything. Plus the fact that the place was packed full of people and the top was also filled with guests. There was a line outside the doors of the club of people who wanted to get into the party but either didn't have an inviatation or had a fake invitation they thought they could pass off as a real one. The only difference was the fact that once handed to the bouncer the real one's had a spell that would catch the the inviatitons on fire, and not just any fire, but a greenish-silver fire. The potion that had made the flames and sprayed on to the inviatations had been made by Severus of course.

"You do know that tomorrow is our one year anniversary right?" Mat asked, wrapping his arms around Dragon's neck and kissing him.

"Of course, how could I forget? We met here actually and I believe I was three sheets to the wind and ready to pass out at absolutely any moment. Why don't we wait to celebrate that tomorrow though, on the exact date, and we can spend the day with just each other. That way the annual Potter-Malfoy Barbaque is where we can celebrate our one year anniversary with everyone that night. Cause remember, we actually met tonight, but we weren't an offical couple until we were both sober, which would be tomorrow."

"Great idea." Mat said, before kissing Dragon again. "Happy Birthday babe, it seemed like everyone gave their present to the birthday person early. Draco gave Harry his early, you gave Harry his early, Remus gave Bry his early. You deserve an early birthday present also. It's not much though having spent practically all my time with you, it was hard to get you something without you knowing." Mat said smiling. He was sure that Dragon would love the present, or at least he hoped he was sure. Dragon unwrapped the gift and opened it up, inside was a book and another wrapped box.

"Look at the book first before you open the second gift, I don't want you to think it's academic book like Harry and Draco use to get Hermione." Dragon chuckled a bit before opening the obviously old and worn book. The book was wrote by Shakespeare in 1582.

"Mat is this?"

"The first play Shakespeare ever wrote? Yeah. It was very hard to locate, but when I found it I immediately thought of you. I hope you like it."

"I love it are you kidding. This is amazing thank you so much." Dragon said, hugging Mat, almost forgetting about the second present. He quickly picked it up and unwrapped it. Inside was a phoenix and around the phoenix's neck was a snake.

"I noticed the italian chain you wear doesn't have anything on it. You don't have to wear if you don't want to, I just thought it was nice, and it reminded me of your parents."

"I love it, thank you." Dragon said, fingering the pendant in his hand before taking his chain off and putting the pendant on before placing the chain back around his neck. "Come on, I wanna get you wet."

"E-Excuse me?"

"Foam machine silly, seee the group of people in the pile of foam? See how they're all wet, I want to join them and you're coming with me." Dragon said, taking Mat's hand. "Hey Will! I wanna get you wet!" Dragon screamed over the crowd.

"I'm up with that as long as you don't mind having sex on the beach with me." Will said, loving the shocked embarrased look Mat was giving them. "It looks like Mat has his mind in the gutter. That or he's just that virginal." Dragon looked at his shocked boyfriend and laughed.

"It's a muggle drink babe. And Will, your my best mate, but Mat's personal life is his own, and I back him on that. I know you were just joking, but we aren't just amongst ourselves." Dragon reminded him. "Now come on, the three of us need to have an orgasmic time getting wet and having sex on the beach." Dragon said, pulling both boys down the stairs and over to the foam pit. Once inside, the guys were dretched from head to toe. If possible Dragon's shirt became even more tight while he danced with Mat and Will, but mostly with Mat since Will was also dancing with every girl in the foam pit. After everyone went home, including Will and his brother who came later, Dragon stayed behind with Mat.

"Hey Spike, can you play that one song please?" Dragon asked, pulling a soaking wet and shivering Mat close. "I was wondering if this could be our song?" Dragon said, wrapping his arms around Mat's waist, pulling him closer so that Mat could at least get a little warmth off of Dragon, who though wet was slightly warmer then Mat. They danced slowly to the song, Dragon not singing one note but thanking Merlin for giving him Mat and Tiger. Mat rested his head on Dragon's chest, wrapping his arms around Dragon's neck.

I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign, pointed straight to you  
Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That Merlin blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you...yes he did.

I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true

Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That Merlin blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

Now I'm just rolling home  
Into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That Merlin blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

That Merlin blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you.

"I love you." Mat said, kissing Dragon deeply.

"I love you too."

KimeKimeKimeKime

Dear Parents and Students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizidary,

As some of you know, Headmaster Albus Percivial Dumbledore retired at the end of the last school year. I am happy to inform you that I, Severus Octavius Snape have been made his successor until my wife can take up the position. With new leadership comes improvement, and Hogwarts will definitely be improving. As usual, students are to arrive at platform nine and three quarters, school uniforms are still strictly enforced, as is the attendance policy. Any student that seriously harms, curses, insuse violence of any kind against another student or faculty member will be given three chances, the first chance will be detention, the second suspension, and the last expulsion. Following Ministry guidelines any student expelled from Hogwarts, upon expolsion will give up their right to obtain a wand or perform magic of any kind. It is understandable that teenagers will get into fights, but a fight that ends with a student in the infirmary with a serious condition is no longer a fight but a threat to the student and other students of Hogwarts. Any student showing the slightest support of Dark Arts, Dark Lords, or the likes that have not been discussed in their Defense Against the Dark Arts class, run by Professor Lucius Malfoy, will be questioned and faced with suspension or expulsion as sees fit. Again a student's punishment is up to their head of house, if the problem is dire it will be brought to me and I will deal with it as sees fit. Some parents will remember the war of about tweleve years back and the involvement that professor Lucius Malfoy and myself had with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Dumbledore and the Ministry of Magic can provide documents to those who ask about my alliance to Albus Dumbledore. As for Lucius Malfoy, he has undergone help and the Ministry can provide documents of that as well. In case you are worried for your child's safety, we also have Professors Draconis Malfoy and his husband Harry Potter teaching at Hogwarts so all students are more then safe. I hope to see you all on the first of September

Sincerely,

Severus Snape

Headmaster of Hogwarts

Order of Merlin, First Class.

"That doesn't seem like you're changing anything." Francois said, walking up behind Severus.

"Did I say changes no, I said improvement."

"Aren't improvements changes that improve a situation."

"Well, we are improving these things are being strictly inforced. They weren't when Albus was headmaster. Have you seen Chastity yet?" Severus asked, getting up and leading Francois towards the family room.

"No, she doesn't seem to be home right now."

"Ah, she must still be visiting with Lucius, she should be home any moment. Would you care for something to drink or eat?"

"Firewhiskey?" Fancois asked, knowing he would need it.

"That sounds great." Severus poured two glasses one for Francois and another for himself, before handing Francois his glass.

"Sev, I'm back." Chastity called from the hallway. "Where are you?"

"In the family room." Severus called out before turning to Francois. "Are you sure you're ready, how many years has it been?"

"After we moved, she ran away when she was 15. So about 18 years, I haven't seen my daughter in about 18 years." Francois said, getting scared.

"We have about five minutes before she gets here, the hallway she called from is on the other side of the East wing. She's beautiful, we'll celebrate her 33 birthday in a few months. I'm 47, I was accepted and graduated Hogwarts early, and became one of the youngest professors up until Chastity, Harry, and Draco. Chastity told us all the truth last year when she was pregnant with Cap and still with Sirius, Sirius flipped and left her. The only people in your family she ever talked about where her brothers." Francois downed the rest of his firewhiskey.

"Sev, who are you talking to?" Chastity asked, smiling and walking over to him kissing him.

"Carefully and slowly hun, turn around. Slowly." Severus reminded her. Very very slowly Chastity turned around, afraid that they might have had an unwanted and potentially dangerous visitor. "W-what a-a-are you doing h-here?" Chastity asked, her body starting to shake.

"I wanted to come by and thank you for harboring Serenity. She ran away and we were terribly worried about her, Severus here mentioned that you got a phone call from me asking permission. I'm sorry to inform you that Serenity used a voice modifier into tricking you."

"How did you find me? How did Serenity know where to look for me?" Chastity asked, her voice firm but her body was still shaking.

"I hired a private detective to find my run away daughter."

"Don't you think that running away and not being found for 18 years would have given you the clue that maybe I didn't want to be found. I think you should leave now."

"Not until we work out what went wrong 18 years ago."

"That isn't an option, leave."

"No."

"Fine, then I will." Chastity went into the other room and before either of the men could get there she had already Floo'd somewhere.

"We'll try again tomorrow. I'll invite Dragon, he'll be able to help her." Severus said, patting the distraught Malfoy. Francois nodded his head before leaving the manor himself.

KimeKimeKime

D/N: The song in here is called God Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts. Now, since I wasn't singing, we decided just to leave it like that instead of like someone was talking. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. You'll all be happy to hear that I have the next like 3-7 chapters PLANNED out, they haven't been written but extensive background and outlining has been done, and by extensive I mean there have been parts of scenes practically written and just need to be typed and placed with the rest of the scene. There is one plot point that is SO big and SO extensively drawn, planned, and thought out that I have a picture of the coat of arms drawn out, I've traced this family line back three generatioins and then forward about seven generations! I even have Sammie, Kime's sister, working on it! So, I hope you like the two twists that are more then planned for this story, along with any other twists that happen.

Orlin: You made it! lol, **The twins: **Thank you Orlin. Glad you enjoy the chapter.

Heather: Thanks for helping me not feel bad about getting them all confused. **Sevie: **I give I give! Sevie mumbles, curses, gripes call me it all you want. I am too romantic, and I've always been that way, have you not been reading the story?

Adrianna: **Sev: **I give, I give, (Mumbles, curses, gripes Call me it all you want I give! **Drag: **Glad you enjoyed the Today Show part :). **The twins: **takes cookie Thank you. :). **Mat and Dragon: **Thank you hands you a basket of bath bubbles and foam and salt, and those big bath bomb thingies that disperse in the water.

Bitcake: It's okay, as I said you can review if you want and I'll put it in the next chapter. Glad you enjoyed the chapter, and though I "Already know that." I still love to hear it. Her father will obviously be explained in this chapter and the next chapter. I'm glad you love love love this story so far. **Chastity: **Thank you for thinking the whole fight/make up thing was sweet. **The twins: **we glad you think we fanasic, he he he. Thank you for the birthday wishes. **Dragon and Mat: **I was not going gaga over Tiger! so P. However, of course you forgot what you were going to say! **Sev: **Thank you. **Kime: **Happy February to you too.

Sarahamanda: I'm glad that you enjoy this chapter. h t t p / ww w . s c e n e i t . c o m / h p d e m o / h p i n t r o c o n t e n t . h t m l...If you take the spaces out, there is an underscore between hpdemo and hpintrocontent. then you should be able to placeboth demos online. If the website does not show up, email me and I'll send it to you in an email.


	6. Why Did You Run Away?

Chapter 6: Why did you Run Away

The next day, Severus floo'd Dragon and filled him in on the situation. It only took seconds for Dragon to agree and even less time to come through the Floo. "Where is she? Does she know?"

"She's currently in the garden and no she has no clue he's coming today. If she did, she wouldn't be here at all, she came home last night around two in the morning. " Dragon nodded his head before going off towards the garden.

"Hey Dragon, how are you?" Chastity asked, putting the shovel down and taking off her gloves.

"You're pregnant you shouldn't be gardening." Dragon said, helping Chastity up and over towards the bench. "I'm great, how are you? I heard about your guest yesterday."

"I'm great. So like the garden so far?" Chastity asked, she had been redoing the Snape gardens for about a month now.

"Chastity, you can't just run away from your problems. That's the lesson you taught me when I first met you, that you have to take responsibility for your actions. I'm not leaving until you talk to your father, I don't care how many concerts I have to cancel or how many years of my son's life I have to miss, but neither one of us are leaving here. I don't care if you are half dragon or not." Dragon said, remembering how she had scared him before.

"I left for good reason Dragon, you do not have the right to tell me I have to talk, confront, or relive that."

"My father raped me Chastity, name something worse then that."

"Ya know, it happened and it's time to get over it. Boo hoo hoo poor little Dragon, raped by guys who pretended to be his daddy. Get over it, no one cares anymore."

"Chastity, I know you are just saying that because you are upset. You didn't give up on me, and I am not giving up on you." Dragon was extremely hurt by Chastity's comment, but didn't let it show.

"Thank you Severus." Francois said, walking out into the gardens. "Hello, you must be Dragon correct?"

"Yes sir, it's a pleasure meeting you. If you don't mind I'm not-"

"No, it's fine. Severus filled me in on how much you mean to Chastity."

"I thought I told you to leave, and you you've known he was coming all along haven't you?" Chastity said, turning towards Dragon.

"If I had told you, you would have left. You are going to work this out, he left to save you and your brothers, you have a right to answer his questions." Dragon took Chastity's hand, not in comfort, but to make sure she wouldn't disappear.

"Let's start off easy huh? Hello Chastity, how are you?"

"I'm fine, and you?" Chastity asked coldly.

"I'm fantastic, couldn't be better. A little scared, but that's to be expected. How's the pregnancy going? I heard that I'm going to be a grandfather to another grandson."

"It's going perfectly, and your right. I have also been keeping in touch with my brothers, I never had a chance to talk to mom before her death. I never went to see her funeral or her grave, how's the new whore?"

"Chastity." Dragon reprimended.

"It's okay Dragon, it's one of the nicer things she's said about Lilian. Why did you run away, what was going through your mind?"

"Are you that dim witted? You just decided to up and leave England one day, for a country that our family as a whole was unfamiliar with. I was under fifteen and training the inner circle of Voldemort! I was making a lot of money doing that, I was good at that. Then you just up and leave for America, you get remarried to some twenty something slut who cared less about your children then anything. She let her fucking father, brother, and every other male relative have a go at me. If I fought back she was going to kill John and Jason, I told you time and time again that there was something wrong, John and Jason told you and you did nothing. We're not idiots, we know you killed mum, you killed her because she knew you were taking us and running and you didn't want Voldemort to find out."

"What would have happened had you stayed? You would be on the run or worse dead. I did it to save your life."

"And in the process ignored it afterwards. You didn't care about us, you cared about your own neck. That's the first and only priority most Malfoy's care about, no offense Dragon. Did you not notice that I was on the run anyways? From Voldemort and his followers? That I still have to watch my back. You've been married three times now, twice before I ran away, do you even know Jason and John's last names?"

"Of course, Malfoy."

"No, they had it legally changed to Mayer. I was fifteen and had to let people do unspeakable things to me just so my brother's wouldn't die. That's why they hid me, that's why you couldn't find me." Chastity spit out, fists clenched.

"You should have come to me about it."

"I fucking did, we all fucking did. Even Lucius' parents and himself came to you about it! Lucius fucking knew, and you wouldn't even listen to your own brother! He pulled you into your study, I was there under an invisibility cloak, and his exact words were Chastity is being raped, tortored, maimed, and blackmailed. Your words were, we'll discuss it next month right now I have a wedding to plan. There was no next month, my brothers and I saved up money, and I got the hell out of there. They went off to college, they made a life for themselves, changed their names, and the only reason they keep in contact with you was to make sure the bitch didn't suspect anything, that her oblivated memory stayed that way." Dragon rubbed comforting circles in Chastity's back, he could see Severus standing beside the door wanting very badly to be in the backyard, but knowing that Chastity needed to get this out, and having him there would just upset her to the point of sending Francois away.

"You are still a Malfoy and therefore still my responsibility. You ran away, we were all worried sick about you. You should have at least sent a letter."

"My true family knew I was safe, because they were the ones that kept me hidden from you. I am no longer a Malfoy, I am a Snape, and before that a Mayer. I also see how you are not denying the fact that you murdered your own wife. Did you even love mum? Huh? DID you even love ANY of us?"

"I love Serenity."

"Get out." Chastity said as calmly as she did yesterday with Severus. "You should have forgotten about me, because it's obvious that I did you. Go back to living with the slut and her spawn, eighteen years wasn't long enough, Jason and John will be informed of your visit so they can up and move themselves again. If I ever catch you anywhere near me or my family I will not hesitate to kill you, and that include's Draco, Dragon, and Lucius' families. You fucked over the wrong daughter."

"You always were a slut, prancing around in bathing suits on stage for all the guys to stare. How was I suppose to take anyone serious, for all I knew you could have been shagging everyone and their fathers behind my back." Francois hissed. Dragon had had enough, he quickly got up, pulled his arm back and let go. "You fucking juvenile. I'll have you arrested for this." He said, holding his bleeding nose, his lip was also split.

"I'd be out within an hour. Now, I believe Chastity told you to leave, and I'm sure Severus is more then ready to kick you out." Dragon nodded over to where Severus was standing. "Now leave before I match your eye to your robe." Once Francois was out of sight Chastity got up and sat back down on the ground returning to her gardening.

"Chastity I-"

"Don't, I don't need your pity or sympathy. Thank you for being here, I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I'll see you tonight." Dragon patted Chastity on her shoulder, knowing that when the time came she would talk to him, before heading inside the house to spend the rest of the day wtih Mat. "Oh and Dragon, I'm sorry. Happy one year anniversary, please tell Mat the same, I'm very sorry for wrecking your romantic get-a-way day."

"I'll tell him, and you are more important to Mat and I then some get-a-way. He wanted to come support you also, but he said he had something he wanted to help Draco with anyway. Thank you for the happy though."

"You're welcome, now go on M-dawg is waiting." Once she was sure Dragon had gone back in, she stopped digging in the ground and broke down crying. Once Severus was done escorting everyone to the Floo and thanking Dragon, he went to go back to Chastity. Seeing her cry, he took off his traveling cloak placing it on the bench before walking over to Chastity and sitting on the ground wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Chastity collapsed against him, burying her head in his chest continuing to cry.

"Shh, it's okay now. You're safe, you will always be safe. No one can hurt you anymore. Shh, it's okay." Severus whispered, kissing the top of Chastity's head and holding her close not caring how dirty he was getting in the process. Once Chastity calmed down, she wrapped her arms around Severus' waist, but didn't move otherwise.

"Sev, there's stuff that happened to me when I was younger that you don't, that I haven't told anyone. When my father remarried to Lilian, she found out that I was a witch like my father, I was the only child of his first marriage. She hated me for that, she thought I was a freak soas punishment she'd wait until our family thew a party and her relatives would do horrible things to me. Rape me, cut me, beat me. I've been drown, my clothes set on fire while on me. The worst was when her brother, who loved cutting himself, got a hold of me. Lucius had a field day healing that, there wasn't one part of me that wasn't cut. He found me in the unused parlor passed out and close to death, he had to give me a blood transplant, the healing took forever. I stayed at his place for two months 'studying' potions, then at my brother's appartment for another two on 'vacaton.' Do you know what it's like to be cut and the pain that comes after when you have to stick a needle into your skin so you can get a blood tranfusion, so you can eat? I will never forget that pain. Even being washed, Lucius had to wash me in just water and even thinking of the pain makes my stomach queasy." Chastity broke down in tears again.

"I'm glad you went to someone though, I'm glad you got out. I wish you would have come to me when this was happening, but I understand why you didn't. It's okay to cry it out."

"Hey, I came by to submit my lesson plans." Lucius said, walking out into the backyard. "I can come back though." Chastity got up out of Severus' arms and over towards Lucius hugging him tightly.

"Thank you, for everything. He came by today and I told Severus everything. I'm going to go take a shower and rest before tonight."

"She's been worried about telling you for a long time." Lucius said, handing Severus his outline.

"I'm glad she did, and I'm glad that you were there for her. You're like a brother to me, and I know she was in good hands. The thing that strikes me as odd is the fact that she claimed to be a virgin when she was with Sirius, and then while under Veritaserum told Melissa she was one also."

"Counter to it that I slipped her earlier that day, spell we found in a book that will give the guy that feeling of taking a girls virginity. As I said, it wasn't something she wanted anyone to know. Those of us who knew took unbreakable vows not to say anything until she was ready. When she was ready obviously was up to her, we weren't going to push the matter."

"I understand, I'll look this over and see you at the barbaque tonight." Lucius nodded before showing himself out. Severus sat down in the lawn chair, hitting the back of his head in anger and disappointment, before closing his eyes and taking in everything he heard.

KimeKimeKime

"Hey, how's Chastity doing?" Mat asked, walking into the room he heard Dragon Floo into.

"She's not doing too good, but I'm sure Severus is taking good care of her. So, are you ready to go?" Dragon asked, waving his hand infront of him and cleaning himself off with a spell.

"Yep, I can't wait to see what you have planned." Mat said smiling before Dragon tied a blindfold around his eyes. Holding onto Mat, Dragon Floo'd them both to the start of their outting.

"Hey look! He's back!" A little girl in the flower shop said, pointing at Mat. Dragon pulled Mat's blindfold off.

"I thought you'd like to see what your speech making has helped so far, especially in your own hometown. You've done so much good, and it's paid off."

"Do you two remember me?" The little girl asked, walking up to them.

"You're the little girl from the press conference in Tennessee. Marie right? Where's your brother?"

The little girl gasped. "You remembered my name. Paul's at home with daddy. You remembered who I was." She said shocked.

"Of course I did. How are you?"

"I'm great. Daddy got a job, a really good job and it's all thanks to you two." Marie said, hugging both of them.

"It looks like your mother is looking for you. Here, one for you and one for you brother." Mat said, picking up two flowers out of the rose bin and handing it to her.

"Thank you." Marie said before running off to her mum. Mat went behind the counter and left a note for his mom about the two missing flowers before following Dragon out of the shop. The whole town looked amazing, the old buildings were restored, though they looked the same the holes in the roofs and chipped paint were redone and fixed. There were more street lamps put up to try to reduce crime, the parks were redone with brand new play sets, the old ones had been rusted through. The streets were repaved, and the sidewalks fixed.

"It looks like a brand new town." Mat said, turning in a circle, his mouth dropped in shock.

"Yes it does, and it's all thanks to you. Everyone who wants to work has a job, and you did that. How does it feel to know you've improved so many people's life, and in so many different towns." Dragon asked, just watching Mat as he took everything in.

"It didn't hit me until now just how much of an impact going to talk to people for an hour or two has had. I'm seriously speechless, it-it's amazing and shocking, definite happiness obviously. I helped do this, and all I did was talk." Dragon smiled, trying to hold back his laugh. Mat was acting extremely cute.

"Are you hungry?" Dragon took Mat's hand and started leading him towards one of the Cafe's he had set up reservations with.

"Yeah, yes. Sorry, I'm just shocked." Mat said shaking his head.

"It's okay. I enjoy seeing you this happy. You deserve to be this happy." Dragon sat down at one of the outside table's he reserved.

"May I take your order?" The waiter came out smiling and carrying a wrapped present on his tray. Mat was so busy looking around that he barely registered the waiter.

"Of course, we'll both have the chef's special. I'll have pumpkin juice and I believe Mat would like soda."

"Right away sir, and Mat I believe this is for you." The waiter placed the present on Mat's plate, trying to gain his attention. Mat looked at the present and then up at the waiter.

"Oh my Merlin! Josh, w-what are you doing here?" Mat asked, jumping out of his seat and hugging their waiter Josh.

"You mean Dragon here didn't tell you? Not even your parents?" Josh asked laughing.

"You're my favorite cousin, the last time I saw you you were in the hospital near death because our family couldn't afford the treatment program. What happened?" Mat asked, he was beyond shocked now.

"Well, with you going and improving everything over here my parents were able to get better paying jobs. We were able to afford the treatments, and I got a job here. Pus, when Dragon heard what happened he helped a little too. Said he didn't want to ever see you sad, and he knew that losing me would upset you. I'll go get your lunch and drinks."

"Dragon, thank you for everything." Mat leaned across the table to kiss Dragon before opening his gift. Inside was book much like the one he gave Harry, except inside were a bunch of thank you letters that people had written Mat over the months. Articles about his generosity, and the last page was a letter from Remus stating that a scholarship program was set up in his name, that way those who came from villages much like his could afford to go to school. Mat started crying, never did he think he would effect the world much like he did.

"My present seems...really stupid...compared.. to.. this." Mat said between sobs.

"Nothing you give me is stupid. Even if it was a used tissue I would still like it because it came from you." Dragon said, placing his hand ontop of Mat's. Mat calmed himself before handing Dragon his present, opening the box there were two metal pieces that opened up to reveal two picture frames, the pictures were the ones taken of Michael and Elizabeth holding Tiger.

"I love it, look how happy we all were. Plus, it's our first picture of all of us including Tiger. Thank you." Dragon said to Mat and the waiter for bringing their food. After eating the two guys went to pick up their son at Mat's family shop before going to the park.

KimeKimeKimeKime

The barbaque was going great, the guys were currently in the pool which Mat's mum had charmed into a wave pool of sorts. The twins, along with Mat's sisterwere both in the kiddie pool.

"M-dawg, M-aid. Happy Happy." Prince Harry said, clapping them both on the back before climbing into the intertubes.

"Thank you. Can you believe we've known Mat here for a year now? It's amazing how much time flys by, and you two have a son." Will said, nodding towards the play place they had set up for the little kids.

"What is this the remenescant barbaque or something? I mean seriously." Dragon said laughing before trying to drown Prince Harry.

"Dragon, can I talk to you?" Chastity asked, coming towards the edge of the pool. She was dressed in khaki peddle pusher shorts and a purple tank top that covered her pregnant belly, but it was still noticable.

"Sure, hey in there your uncle Dragon wants to see you okay. You need to come out everyone's waiting to see you."

"Yeah you're telling me he needs to come out. However, I'm only six months pregnant Dragon, he still has another three months to the day. Come on, we can go into the manor, no one's in there." Chastity said, placing her hand on her stomach. Her baby was so lucky to be loved by everyone, something that she had never felt herself until recently. Once inside, Chastity carefully sat down in one of the chairs. "I wanted to thank you for coming to the manor earlier today, I wanted to help you out for everything you've done for me. First with Sirius and then with my father. Here." Chastity said, handing him a check.

"Chastity, I can't accept this." Dragon said, looking down at the check for half a million Galleons.

"Of course you can, put it towards the wedding or Tiger. It's from both Severus and I. We believe in Mat and yourself, that you'll end up happily together in the end. Even if you two don't end up together, you still have Tiger, and that little one will definitely need stuff while growing up, and the money can be used for that."

"So what happened Chastity?" Dragon asked, before Chastity went into what happened. Once she was done, Dragon hugged her tightly calming her down as well as he could, as she was crying again.

KimeKimeKimeKime

That night, Dragon and Mat made their way back to Potter manor. After putting Tiger to bed, they both went back to their bedroom and decided to take a shower. "I love you." Mat said, turning around under the water to kiss Dragon.

"I love you too, so did you have a good day?" Dragon placed a fair sized amount of shampoo in his hand before massaging it into Mat's hair.

"Of course I did, did you? What did Chastity want?" Mat picked up the body wash and placed it on a cloth before starting to wash Dragon, leaning up to kiss him. "I hate that I'm older, yet you're taller then I am. That's not fair."

"I like it, that should count for something. Rinse." Mat tilted his head back and let the water wash the shampoo out of his hair while Dragon picked up the conditioner.

"I could get use to this."

"Really?" Dragon asked, kissing and sucking on Mat's neck while conditioning his hair.

"Mmmhmm." Mat tried to keep his mind on continuing to wash Dragon's body instead of ravishing it in the shower. When Dragon was done conditioning his hair, Mat rinsed that out as well before switching places with Dragon. Mat handed Dragon the body wash while Dragon handed him the shampoo. Once Mat was finished washing Dragon's hair, he started kissing down Dragon's body, running his hands down Dragon's back in time with his kisses. Before he reached Dragon's very nice butt, he dropped to his knees and began running his hands up Dragon's legs, kissing the apex of his leg.

"Please Mat." Dragon begged, holding onto the sides of the wall, the water running down his back. Mat chuckled to himself before running his hands from the top of Dragon's inner thigh around to squeeze his arse before taking Dragon into his mouth.

"Oh Mat." Dragon moaned, trying very hard to stay standing. Not long after, Dragon came in Mat's mouth, he swallowed everything before getting up and kissing Dragon. Dragon picked Mat up and carried him to the bed, laying him down, he wasted no time in taking Mat in his mouth while casting a silencing charm.

"You are such a tease, and now it's your turn." Dragon said, before teasing Mat for an hour.

"Dragon, Please, come on already." Mat said, bucking his hips, squirming and grabbing two fistfuls of the blanket. Dragon gave in and finished the job he had started an hour ago. Both laid spent, Mat curled in Dragon's arms.

KimeKimeKime

A/N: Dragon, we did not need to know if you had a nice arse or not. **Dragon:**Of course you did, everyone should now Moons everyone See, it's very nice, however it belongs to Mat. Sorry girls. **Kime:**Walks away grumbling about idiotic hormonal teenage boys.

**Dragon: **Anyways, let's see I know there was a part in that story that had something to do with Kime and her biological father, I just can't remember what it is, and Kime's keeping her mouth shut.However just to let you know Kime's biological father (Isay that asshe has a step-father and then Andrew her 'da') hasnever hit, beat,or raped her. If you are interested in what happened then you can email her. Thepart about the father getting re-married and not caring about Chastity's life, that has to do with herbiological mom(as she has her'mum' Danny) and again email her if you have questions about that.On with the reviews eh?

Bitcake: You are a very lucky person, Kime was about to update this without your review, but you got in it on time. Yes, I did mean the Twins and Tiger, thank you for catching that. I had a problem with how to spell Cap's name as in I wasn't sure at all and if you go back and read the story you will see it changes from Capucius to so many different way of spelling that name that I took the name and copied and pasted it and I guess I pasted it in the wrong spot and thinking I erased his name I accidently erased Tigers :(. I've done that to alot of Song's changed God to Merlin lol. It's just none of you had picked on yet.** Kime: **yes I know you didn't know what was going on, but we haven't talked in forever and you can't know everything, you are not me. My mind changes daily for example the DADA lesson in about four more chapters Chastity was suppose to be talked into talking to the class by Remus. However, when I wrote the chapter the outline wasn't in front of me so being talked into it changed to being forced into it. P. I change constantly, you should know that. Erm, happy 4 months until 6/6/06..You do know that that doesn't count becuase of the 0 being there. **James: **Hello bitcake, yes you haven't seen me in a while and you won't until later chapters...maybe. If you convince Kime to let me out of the Kime casts spell to shut James up They need not know about that Jamesey. **Chastity: **I'll be as hard on him as I wanna be. I have a right to. **Mat: **Runs away **Sev: **Neither do I...Oh you told me way to go that's why. So I was thanking you.

Heather: **Sev: **Yeah yeah yeah. Glad you loved the chapter.

Orlin: **Everyone:** Thank you for the birthday wishes.** Sev: **I try, and thank you for the congrats. **Chastity: **Bite me. He gets no chance, never. **Drag: **It was very fun.

Adrianna: By the way, I love your name. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. **Draco: **Thank you, you rock too.** Dragon: **I try, I have my friends and family to help though. **Harry: **Great advice, I'll keep that in mind. lol. I can't promise I'll use itthough, I've been told I have a thick head. **Severus: **Oh now I give you permission to call me Sevie and you use Severus, I give up with you woman. Of course I can live through the hormones of a pregnant wife, you forget I went through Cap's pregnancy with her when Sirius abandoned her. **Mat: **Glad you enjoy it, I'm even more glad you can picture it :). Bonsoir. Au Revoir...I don't speak Spanish lol.

Sarahamanda: I'm glad you enjoy the story so far and the last chapter :). I hope you feel better soon.


	7. Back to Hogwarts

Chapter 7: Back To Hogwarts

"This is WWN Wake Up Flight, we're on the phone with none other then Dragon Malfoy, who is currently on his way to school. Hello Dragon, How are you?" The radio host asked, getting quite the surprise this morning when Dragon had called in.

"I'm doing great, never better. Sorry about the background noise I'm currently in the car on the way to the station. How are you?"

"That's okay, I'm great, curious on why you called. You sounded excited, you had something special to announce to our listeners."

"Well, I'm excited, I don't think my fans will be. I finalized a very important decision last night that has been bothering me for a good week, since the annual Malfoy barbaque. I'm sorry to announce that I am retiring of sorts from the music business. I will be releasing CD's and performing at certain places, however they will be on my own time, and the concerts will not be as announced as they were this summer, nor as extensive."

"What brought on this decision?" Alec the announcer asked.

"I had a taste of what's to come this summer. I saw, while on tour, how big I could become if I tried, and I could not think of being able to do that on top of going to school and maintaining a relationship while being the child I am. I only had a chance to act my age once this summer and that was during the twins birthday in America. It made me realize that I missed that, that I should hold on to that before I _really_ have to become an adult. However, there is a high chance that I'll take it up after I graduate Hogwarts."

"That's a very wise decision to finish school, not many people in your position would do such a thing."

"That's becuase they like the fame and money. I already have both of those things so I'm pursuing that which I don't have, and that which I want to keep, my family and an education. Everyone will always know every little detail about me, that's never going to change. So, why not be a positive role model instead of a bad one?"

"Well parents might argue that you've already set bad examples, become a bad role model."

"Yes, well I have done some terrible and irresponsible things in the past, but at least I own up on the fact that what I did was wrong, instead of those people that commit to being role models, do irresponsible things and then either deny it, or blame it on someone else."

"Well, we won't keep you longer, it sounds like you've reached the station. From all of us here at Morning Flight, we wish Mat and yourself the best of luck at school this year, and extra luck to Mat on his O.W.Ls."

"Mat and I thank you. I'll talk to you later Alec." Dragon said, before hanging his cellphone up. Alec went on to take calls from disappointed and supporting fans. Dragon had to go through that earlier when he called up the muggle radio stations. Harry decided to help Dragon out by maintaining his offical website, Noah had made for him, posting a letter about Dragon's retirement last night, but that the website would stay so that Dragon and his fans could keep in contact. He promised Dragon would recieve and read all emails and post whenever he had a chance. Dragon, Mat, and the rest of Dragon's family got out of the car, gathered Mat, Dragon, and Tiger's trunks, though Tigers stuff was shrunk and placed in Dragon and Mat's trunks.

"See you at school tonight. No getting in trouble on the train this year please, let's break this bad record you, seem to have a knack for that."

"We'll try hard not to." Dragon hugged all his siblings.

"Your godfather will be on the train along with your grandfather."

"I swear! Severus, his name is Severus or Sev. Why can't either of you call each other by your proper names, not Snape, Potter, your godfather, and your dad. That's like me saying Oh night Mrs. Snape, hello cousin. It's ridiculous."

"Take that up with your godfather, not me. He started it the first day of the first year I went to Hogwarts, and he's the only one that can fix it. Now get on the train before you are both late and miss it."

"I don't see why we have to take the train, when you go to Hogwarts right after we leave anyways. Why can't we just go with you, that way the stupid getting into trouble on the train curse breaks itself, because WE WON'T BE ON THE TRAIN!"

"On now. Don't fight with your dad." Draco said, hugging Dragon.

"Fine, Fine, this is me...Getting on the train...Being bossed around by my parents, if Death Eaters were to attack the train and I was to be killed how would you feel knowing the last words you said to me were, don't fight with your dad."

"Train. Now. Go. We will dicuss this after the feast." Draco said, while Harry pushed the stroller containing Madison, Hailey, and Shane, while holding Audrey in a carrier on his front, and left the station to wait in the car. Draco had the stroller containing Rupert, Alyssa and Michael while holding Elizabeth in the carrier on his front. Dragon nodded his head before getting onto the train, Mat had already found a compartment for them. Placing his trunk in the overhead compartment, Dragon kissed Mat's forehead. 'I need to think things over alone, somewhere.' Dragon thought.

"Go, I think I saw Severus heading towards the Head boy and girl's compartment."

"How did you-"

"Please, we've been together a year, I know when you need time to yourself. That and you look a little let down, like someone kicked your puppy."

"What's a puppy?" Dragon asked confused, his head was too clogged to think straight.

"The little animal Paris Hilton carries everywhere."

"Argh! Whose this Paris Hilton?" Dragon said annoyed before leaving the compartment, Mat went back to reading his Defense book and finishing some of his homework. Dragon had literally walked the length of the train and back at least twice already.

"Mr. Malfoy, will you stop that inncessant pacing?" Snape said, walking out of the compartment.

"Sorry sir." Dragon said, head bowed.

"Come on in Mr. Malfoy." Snape said, opening the compartment door a little wider. "It's only Professor Malfoy and I, and I swear we don't bite."

"The headmaster, riding the train?"

"Yes, well someone had to keep an eye on you didn't they? Plus, unlike the old coot as everyone's come to call him, I have prepared the welcome feast ahead of time. Are you coming in or are you determined to become the aisles permanent statue?" Dragon walked into the compartment, noticingLucius reading some muggle novel. He quickly put it down and held his arms out, Dragon got into them and just cried.

"What's wrong Drag?" Severus asked, going from headmaster to concerned Godfather very quickly.

"I was just...joking around with...Harry...Death Eaters...Funny." Dragon said between sobs.

"What? Harry was attacked by Death Eaters, and you think that's funny?" Lucius asked, shocked.

"No." Dragon took a few breaths to calm himself. "I was joking around with dad, and said that how would he feel...if...if...the train was attacked by Death Eaters...And the last thing he said to me was don't fight with your dad."

"Let me guess, now one or both of your parents are mad or upset?" Severus said filling in the blanks, it was hard enough understanding the boy when he was crying and stuttering. Dragon nodded his head.

"Well that isn't something to joke about Dragon, you should know that. What if something really had happened to you, and the last thing your parents heard from you wasn't that you love them and would see them later, but that they should feel guilty for sending you on a train to a school in which they knew you were safe, and would have fun. Then hear that something had actually happened to you, they would feel terrible about what they had done." Lucius said, looking down at his grandson.

"I don't...I don't...Want to go...back...to..to..A-Azkaban." Dragon said, crying even harder.

"Dragon, I'm sure your parents wouldn't do that to you, especially after last year. If you want, I'll talk to them before they talk to you okay?" Severus asked, kneeling infront of Dragon placing his hands comfortingly on Dragon's knees to balance himself.

"Please." For most of the trip, Dragon sat curled into his grandfather's lap either sleeping or crying. He really was afraid he'd get into trouble.

"Professor? Is Dragon in there perhaps?" Mat called from the other side of the door. Severus got up and opened the door.

"He's here. I think he'll finally be glad to see you, why don't you wake him up and take him back to your compartment?" Lucius said, moving out from under Dragon carefully while Mat walked over.

"Babe, come on it's time to wake up we're almost at Hogwarts and you need to get on your school robes." Mat said, brushing a few strands of Dragon's hair behind his ear. "Come on babe, Tiger's here too."

"Huh?" Dragon asked groggily opening his eyes a bit. "W-where?"

"On the train, come on." Mat held out his hand, holding Tiger in his other arm. Dragon took the offered hand, willingly being dragged down the aisle and towards the compartment that contained their stuff.

"Think summer had an effect on him?" Lucius said feeling sorry for Dragon.

"Looks like it, he did just finish touring yesterday. Mat and Tiger stayed home the last two weeks to get everything and pack for him. You know what, I'll postpone classes. We'll have them start on Tuesday instead of tomorrow."

"That is a wonderful idea."

KimeKimeKime

"Dragon, robes then sleep." Mat said, placing Tiger in the carrier before holding Dragon's robes open for him so all he had to do was slid his arms in and button it up, before putting on his own robes. "I swear, you're going to fall asleep in your dinner. I'm glad now that you've decided to retire, I couldn't deal with being married to someone who went into acoma after every tour."

"Ha ha, you should be a comedian." Dragon said, laying down on the bench containing his son,taking his son's extra pillow out of the baby bag before placing it under his head. With in an instant Dragon was alseep again.

"I swear Tiger, he's either very sick, very tired, or just wants to beat the world's longest non-accidental coma record. Let's feed you before we get to Hogwarts huh?" Mat said, feeding Tiger before burping and changing him. About half an hour later they arrived at the Hogsmeade station. "Dragon, get up before I pour freezing cold ice water down your pants." Mat said, gathering all of Tiger's and his stuff before taking his wand out and pointing it at Dragon. "One...Two. Oh good, you're up." Dragon jumped out of his seat before Mat could get to three and picked up his and Mat's trunks.

"Man you two are slow." Dragon teased, half way down the aisle by now. Once they got off the train, they placed their trunks with the pile of other trunks to be taken to the castle before finding a carriage. Once they got into the Great Hall they were surprised to see Severus and Lucius had beat them all. Severus was seated in the Head Master's chair, Chastity on his right and Draco on his left. The sorting was over fairly quickly, Severus took a deep breath and stood up.

"Since I know you all will not pay attention to me because your stomachs are demanding food, and as is tradition the speech will be held till the end." Severus clapped his hands together like the old 'fool' did and the food appeared on the table. "Draco, I wanted to inform you that Dragon spent the whole train ride with Lucius and I, crying himself to sleep the whole time because he's afraid that Potter and yourself are going to send him to Azkaban again. He's petrified of the idea actually, and he is quite sorry, for the first hour of the train ride all he did was walk up and down the aisle because he couldn't get out of the train."

"I'll be easy on him then, thank you Sev."

"You're welcome, now if you'll excuse me, I have a speech to give." Severus finished up his dinner and stood up again. "Now that we have all enjoyed our food and drink, I have a few announcements to make. First off, in case some of you students were wondering where Albus Dumbledore is, he retired at the end of last year. I'm Headmaster Severus Snape, welcome first years to Hogwarts. I trust that you all read over the letter that was sent to you along with your Hogwarts acceptance letter and the materials list. I will repeat the fact that anyone who causes serious injury to another student will only be given three chances throughout all seven years here at Hogwarts. Anyone who breaks any of the following school rules will be severly punished, and I'm not talking cleaning the trophy room without magic punished, I'm talking detention with Filch punished. The school rules are as followed, the Forbidden Forest at the edge of the school ground is so called because it is FORBIDDEN to all students. Anyone showing support for the dark arts, dark lords, etc. will be expelled immediately, that means your wand is taken away. Mr. Flich and myself remind you that no magic is to be performed in the corridors between classes, as are a bunch of other things, if you want to know what they are there is a list posted on Mr. Filches office door, and I suggest you all at least look over it. I will however mention that EVERY Weasley Wizarding Wheezes product is on that list. Quidditch tryouts start the second week of the semester, I suggest you get in touch with your Quidditch Captin or check your common room bulletin boards for what day and time your try outs take place. My last and final announcement before you follow your Prefects to your common rooms has to do with tomorrow's classes, they have been postponed until Tuesday. Now, off to bed." Severus said, releasing the students from the Great Hall. Dragon got up with his fellow classmates before doubling back claiming to have forgotten his cloak.

"Come on, let's go have that talk." Draco said, wrapping his arm around Dragon's shoulders. "It's just a talk nothing else." Dragon nodded before letting himself be led towards the Dungeons.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think before I spoke. I shouldn't have said what I said, it wasn't right of me." Dragon said, walking into Draco's office.

"What if something had actually happened to you Dragon? Your dad and I wouldn't be able to live with ourselves had something happened. Harry was seriously ready to pull you off the train by the time I got back to the car and it took me an hour to calm him down and reassure him that my father and Severus wouldn't let anything happen to you. It's not me you should be apologizing to."

"I should be apologizing to both of you, where's dad?" Dragon asked, hugging Draco.

"Putting the kids to sleep, why don't you go help him? The password to the rooms is D-E-M-A-M-H-S-R-A. It's the order in which you children were born. The password to your and Mat's room I believe Mat has as TM, obivously for Tiger Malfoy. I have a few things to work out for tomorrow, and you might want to thank Sev, he gave everyone the day off so you could sleep. He said you were practically in acoma on your way to Hogwarts."

"I will, I better go find dad." Dragon kissed Draco's cheek before going towards Harry and Draco's rooms. "Dad, are you in here?" Dragon whispered not wanting to wake those that were sleeping.

"Yeah, I'm in here." He heard Harry call from the girls nursery.

"Dad, I wanted to apologize for what I said this morning, it wasn't right of me and I'm sorry. Death Eater attacks are nothing to joke about and I'm sorry."

"I was absolutely worried to death about you." Harry pulled Dragon into a tight hug. " I forgive you. Now go sleep, Merlin knows you need it." Harry kissed Dragon's forehead, before sending him off to bed tapping his butt like he did when Dragon was younger to get him off to bed quicker.

KimeKimeKime

"Are you doing better?" Mat asked, looking up from the television when Dragon entered the room.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for how I acted today. I sort of joked about being attacked by Death Eaters to my parents before getting on the train, and it was a stupid thing to do. I was afraid that they'd send me back to Azkaban, I didn't and still don't want to go back to Azkaban."

"Babe, you're right that wasn't the smartest thing to joke about, but I'm sure your parents wouldn't send you back to Azkaban after everything that's happened." Mat said, pulled Dragon down onto the couch with him.

"Sev cancelled classes tomorrow so I could sleep. However, and I've been kicking myself for this, while we were in America, you had a birthday! We didn't celebrate it, you didn't bring it up, but I think that's why you were mad at me that one night. It wasn't all because it seemed like I said you were a bad father, it's because I forgot your birthday. Your 16th birthday, which is a big deal! You're legal now! So tomorrow, I'm going to make that up to you. Come on though, let's go to bed early for once." Dragon said laughing while looking at the time, it was currently nine.

The next morning, Dragon woke up early and went into the kitchen part of their rooms, he pulled out a bunch of fruit, cutting it into eatable pieces. He made toast and omlets, made freshly squeezed orange juice and arranged everything nicely on the plate and tray. He asked Dobby to go pick a few flowers before filling a glass of water and placing it infront of the plate of food and between the plate and the glass of juice. He placed the card against the glass. Once Dobby was back with the flowers he placed them in the glass of water, arranging them nicely before going back into the bedroom. "Morning sleepy head."

"Good morning, is that for me?" Mat asked, looking at the tray in Dragon's hands.

"Yep, Happy belated birthday. I'm soooooo sorry I forgot." Dragon kissed Mat while placing the tray across his lap. "Eat up, I'll go take care of Tiger. Then we can spend the day doing whatever you want, I swear." Dragon quickly went to take care of his son and bring him into the room. Once Tiger was fed, changed, and clothed, Dragon came back and saw that Mat had gotten up but had yet to get changed.

"I decided I wanted to spend the day with you, on the couch out there, doing nothing but rotting our minds out with television on our last free day before I have to study for O.W.L.s."

"That's it? That's all you want to do?"

"Yes, because starting tomorrow, you both will see little of me unless you spend all your time studying in the library."

"Okay then, let's go." Dragon took Mat's hand in his and pulled him towards the couch.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

A/n: Yeah I know lame chapter, but I forgot Mat's birthday! I also didn't know how else to start Mat and Dragon at School. Anyways, it should start getting interesting from here on out.

Orlin: Glad you enjoyed the chapter. **Chastity: **I don't need sympathy Orlin. **Mat and Dragon: **Thanks.

Heather: **Chastity: **Yep, I'm feeling better :). Glad you enjoyed this chapter. I never get tired of hearing people say they enjoy the chapters :). However, if you want me to start writing crappy chapters I'll try, it's just I thought the story was crap when I started, but it gained a fan base, so who knows.

Bitcake: You're welcome. lol I've noticed you enjoy procrastinating. OH, Danny and Andrew are thinking of adopting another little one. lol, skipping over songs, you're silly. **Kime: **School, and finding a job, but hey I'm always logged on to the internet even when I'm not infront of the computer or in class so ha ha the blames all on you! Yes everyone's mind changes daily but ADD is Attention Dephecite Disorder it's where you can't pay attention not because your mind changes but because you lose interest in things within seconds. It doesn't count because you don't drop the 0 from 6/6/06 or you'd be living sometime before the year 100. Why should 616 actually be considered the evil number? Glad you enjoyedDragon's explanation of my parents and 'parents'. Glad you enjoyed the chapter.**James: **Hello, no not out of the closet though I'm so glad you want to see me come out of a closet that I'm not in...She had me in handcuffs, but ha ha jokes on her because she's in them now. Teachs her to keep me locked in those things. **Chastity: **Of course he's my hubby. **Mat: **(Runs away from you)...Sure you were. We all know of the evil sex ideas running through your head about me.

Adrianna: Okay, Dragon is about 5'6 and he's 15 years old. Mat is 5'1 and is 16 years old. Mat will always be shorter then Dragon. **Mat:** (blushes) Thank you. **Dragon: **Thank you, who do you need to talk to about what? **Sev: **Who said I didn't, just because Kime and Dragon whom write the story think I didn't doesn't mean I didn't...I walked him to the Floo remember? It doesn't take that long? Notice the gap between when Chastity's father left and Dragon was talking to Chastity, and when I walked Dragon to the Floo and came quickly back to comfort Chastity? What do you think I did between the huge Dragon's talking to Chastity gap? **Chastity: **Thank you. **Kime: **You're welcome, I'm glad you like your name too. Yeah when I re-read them, I noticed that some of the words ran together, but it was fine when I read it before I posted it, it was quite weird. We all love you too.

Sarahamanda: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, I'm also glad that you won at Scene it.


	8. Classes Begin

Chapter 8: Classes Begin

"I'm glad to see that everyone is awake, I'm sorry for not coming after the feast, nor the day before. I figured that I would give you your one day of freedom without having to run into, or be lectured, by a teacher. I am Professor Malfoy, head of Slytherin House, and Potions Master here at Hogwarts. If you need any help in any subject, have a question, or just need to talk my office is always open as are the prefects. Please do not be afraid to approach my husband Professor Potter or myself with anything, we've heard it all trust us. If you need help with homework, studying for tests, we will get you in touch with the top students of each class to get you tutored, even if the top student isn't in this house. This house has a reputation of turning out dark wizards and witches, if I catch any word of any of the students in my house on the verge of getting expelled, they will wish that Voldemort himself had returned from the dead to deal with him instead of myself. That isn't a promise either, it's a guarantee. Now, breakfast awaits you all in the Great Hall."

"Do you always have to be so hard on them?" Dragon asked, entering the common room.

"Yes."

"Anyways, Sev's looking for you, something about snivelling little two year olds and their bloody wanking, attention seeking daddy's wand. I'm going to take that as the twins have dad's wand."

"Right, great, you know they learned a freezing charm last week thanks to your uncle Remus. They are so malicious with that thing, freezing things that aren't meant to be frozen. I would be surprised if Harry and I could reproduce again."

"Right, I'll keep that in mind the next time I'm around them." Dragon said, before making his way off to breakfast and then his first class of the day, Transfiguration.

KimeKimeKime

"Hello class my name is-"

"Oh my Merlin!" One of the fourth year Gryffindors said, gawking at Marcus.

"No, that's not my name, nice try though. My name is Professor."

"Bloody shagable." One of the Ravenclaw girls whispered.

"Again, no and definitely not. Professor."

"Oh oh I know." Dragon said, raising his hand as his godfather had asked him to do. "Mr. Flint, how dare you pull a fight with the Gryffindor Quidditch team on the PUBLIC Quidditch Pitch, 20 points and detention." Dragon did a perfect impersonation of his godfather.

"Very funny Mr. Malfoy, we might just have to take points for that. As I was saying, I am Professor Flint, and I am very, whole heartedly, much like Headmaster Snape as in I don't take crap from my students."

"Hey, he's the one who told me to say it. Said that he told you that at least twice a week for seven years." Dragon said, defending himself.

"Anyways, open your books to page one and begin reading. This class will be more hands on after today, however to understand transfiguration you have to understand the basics. It's not all just point, transfigure, and wow. It's an art, it can help when you need it the most. I believe Albus Dumbledore and Professors Potter and Malfoy have used it to face Dark Lords and the likes." At that the class groaned, before two students walked into the room late.

"Sorry, could find the classroom."

"Funny, because it hasn't changed in the last twelve years, and seeming that you are fourth years, and have therefore taken this class for three previous years, I figure that you'd know where the class is by now. Maybe I should tranfigure yourself into a map?"

"That won't be necessary, Professor."

"Shagable."

"Detention Miss Kibs, with Professor Malfoy Sr. Draco's father."

"So Professor Mcdreamy, do you have a wife?"

"Not that it's any of your business but I do, I also have a son in Slytherin named Thomas."

"Oh so your _that_ Professor Flint."

"What other Professor Flit would there be Miss Dera."

"Oh bunches, like there are two Professor Malfoys, three if you think about the fact that Professor Potter really took Professor Malfoy Jr.'s name, and then there are two Snapes, and-"

"Enough. We are not getting into the personal lives of your professors, now pages one to thirteen." Marcus said, the students getting on his last nerve. 'Why did I ever agree to do this, I should have known that anything Severus was behind on had to be a bad idea.' Marcus thought, sitting at his desk watching over his students.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Welcome to the first ever, Healer and Medi-Healer training course. This course has been approved by the Ministry of Magic, St. Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, and of course the Headmaster himself. Let me tell you however, that you are very lucky to be able to enroll in this course due to the headmaster being heavily against it. I am pleasantly surprised that so many people have decided that they want to work in the medical profession." Chastity said looking at her twenty students. "I seriously believed there would be less of us." Of course, Dragon was in the class, having helped Mat the previous year he found it quite interesting. "We will be working on a bunch of fantastic cases, you'll get to see the usual colds, flu's, and Quidditch injuries, and those of you whom study, practice, and maintain great grades, might even get the opportunity to work on a few patients on your own. Of course, I would like to remind all of you especially those that have transferred from other schools due to this program, and therefore are new to this school that the staff, especially it's younger members, are known to well..." Chastity didn't know how to put it nicely.

"Reproduce like rabbits." Dragon finished for her. "Last year alone we had four children being born, the year before that we had five. The year before that we had four. This year we're already expecting one."

"Thank you Dragon, and as he pointed out I am currently six months pregnant. Due to the rapid growth population of this school, this means that we have ten little ones running around, I know that that doesn't make sense, we have ten but Dragon counted 13. That's because of the Minister of Magic's child and Hermione Granger's when she was a professor here That leaves one more but I can't place whom that is at this time. They both went into labor here and were taken to St. Mungos, however they seem to think that I have enough help this year that any deliveries besides my own can be conducted here. Now, as I was saying, I wanted to remind you of this fact because when someone goes into labor those who would like to volunteer to help may do so. Just remember that Professors Malfoy and Potter reproduce more then any of us, and male pregnancies such as theirs are rare, which means that their labors are something you might want to come and get hands on experience with."

"Professor are we going to have to perform like surgeries?" One of the sixth year Gryffindor's asked.

"Of course not, however there are going to be times when your magic will not work. That's because you are in this class to be taught magical and muggle ways of healing, don't worry though when you leave this room your magic will return to you. It might even return to you with the next patient, that does not mean go back to the last patient and try to fix them that way, it won't work, your magic will be void once more. However, they say practice makes perfect. Theory is, the more you think like a surgeon, the more you become one. Better you get at remaining neutral, clinical. Cut, suture, close. And the harder it becomes to turn it off. To stop thinking like a surgeon and remember what it means to think like a human being. You all have to remember that everyone who walks in and out of these doors aren't patients they are people, treat them that way. The ones training as doctors notice how much you depend on these nurses, because you are the ones that end up treating them like garbage. The ones of you that become head of your departments are the ones that are the reasons some nurses go on strike, you depend on them more then you do the knowledge in your heads. Now everyone follow me." Chastity lead them to the middle of the room. "Pick a bed and sit on it, sit more then one I don't care, but listen because I'm going to become serious, and unless I'm in Doctor mode or pissed off mode, I don't usually do serious."

"She's right. What? She's married to my godfather, she's my cousin I can say that stuff." Dragon said shrugging.

"When you step into this room, there are no longer books. Everything that happens in here is instinct, it's what you've got memorized, if you can't save lives, help the smallest of injuries you don't belong in this room, or in those training uniforms. I can't think of a single reason why I should be a Healer, but I can think of a thousand reasons why I should quit. They make it hard on purpose... there are lives in our hands. There comes a moment when it's more than just a game, and you either take that step forward or turn around and walk away. I could quit but here's the thing, I love the playing field. I was a Medi-witch, I was a muggle surgeon, for those of you that come from pureblooded families, a surgeon is someone who cuts people open to heal the damage done to the patient on the inside. I won't lie, this job is hard, it's dangerous, and if push comes to shove chances are you'll fall flat on your face. Healers are control freaks. With a scalpel in your hand, you feel unstoppable. There's no fear, there's no pain. You're ten-feet tall and bulletproof. And then you leave the Infirmary. And all that perfection, all that beautiful control, just falls to crap. Not one person in this room is perfect, and though you have to be perfect in this room, do not let yourself believe that when you leave here you have to be perfect all the time." Chastity looked at each of her students. "I bet all of you in this room, that at least five of you will drop out within the first week. That leaves 15 of you and of those 15, I'd say that maybe ten of you total will probably go on to continue this next year. Meaning I will have half of the class gone by the end of this year because they couldn't either handle the stress of being an intern, or they just weren't cut out for the job."

"What was it like when you were a Medi-Witch or a surgeon?" One of the Slytherin's asked.

"I wasn't a Medi-Witch for very long, and I'm sure that rumor will eventually leak out but I am not going to tell you why I didn't stay very long. Now, I learned a very simple lesson from one of my friends while I was intering to be a muggle surgeon and I think it might help you. The key to surviving a surgical internship is denial. We deny that we're tired, we deny that we're scared, we deny how badly we want to succeed. And most importantly, we deny that we're in denial. We only see what we want to see and believe what we want to believe, and it works. We lie to ourselves so much that after a while the lies start to seem like the truth. We deny so much that we can't recognize the truth right in front of our faces. That truth is we are not perfect, we are human, we have feelings, in this room they are not weaknesses, but you do have to know how to control your emotions. No matter how badly you want to punch, yell, hit, hurt, scream, kick, stab, or kill someone you aren't allowed to, your responisbility is your patient and you do everything in your will to help that patient. You let me handle the other idiots that walk through these doors. Now if you have an unruly person in here that is not allowing you to tend to your patient and you've asked nicely numerous times for them to get out of your way, then by all means hex them. I've found Stupefy and Petrificus Totalus do wonders. Those of you who do end up here next year, you will be given your own dorm rooms that way you can help each other study, practice, bond. Now, this is a good day to save lives. Let's have some fun." Chastity said looking around everyone.

"Chastity, is-"

"Yes Dragon, you can help on bigger cases then just stitches and acne. You proved yourself last year with Mat."

"Thank you, I'm going to go see what I can do to help you out in your potions cabinet." Dragon said, walking toward the potions cabinet.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"So Professor McDreamy, how were your classes?" Chastity asked, walking into the room behind the teacher's table, where Severus decided to hold the staff meeting.

"You heard about that?"

"I didn't, I heard about Professor 'I'm so shaggable.'" Harry said laughing.

"That's okay according to Chastity we all reproducelike bunnies, especially Draco and Harry."

"Well you can't deny that." Draco said laughing.

"No we can't, how did everyone's classes go?" Severus asked, wanting to see how the student's were adjusting.

"Great, they were actually more well behaved and those that weren't, well they weren't as bad as they normally are." Harry said, taking a few chips out of the bowl.

"Great, that's a good sign. Now, the govenors have agreed to back off of what we do as long as we can keep these students away from the dark arts."

"That's a relief, not to be afraid of losing our jobs for once." Professor Sprout said laughing.

"Yes quite, well if there are no more concerns, inputs or anything I say we should all turn in for tonight."

"Oh by the way Lucius, Miss Kibs has a detention with you for prying into our personal lives and calling me Professor...Mcdreamy." Marcus said with disgust. "Along with Professor...shagable." Marcus visibly shook at that.

"What don't like the attention Flinty?" Draco teased.

"Not of a fifteen year old girl no."

"Hey I'm sure Marcus could find someone if he wasn't married." Chastity stood up for the new professor.

"Thank you Chastity."

"You're welcome, you can meet me in my room tonight if you want."

"What?" Marcus asked, staring at her.

"Shh, you'll have to keep it a secret from my husband though. Opps, I said that aloud didn't I?"

"W-whose your husband?"

"I would be him, don't worry she hasn't had sex in three months and has another three to go."

"Oh and your not sex deprived?" Chastity said, getting up andpushing her chair back.

"You forget, I am older then you and have gone longer then three months without sex. Plus, I don't have my hormones out of balance right now."

"Oh! And you were doing so well." Harry said shaking his head.

"Oh so now I'm some kind of psychotic bimbo huh? Slut extrodinare? Come on Marcus, we'll go prove him wrong." Chastity pulled Marcus out of the room by his arm.

"You don't think she'd actually..do...anything do you?" Severus asked uncertain.

"Sev, I think you should go save your new professor from your horny wife." Lucius said laughing, watching Severus practically run out of the room, though he would never admit it later.

KimeKimeKime

D/N: Happy Belated Valentine's day everyone! Hands out boxes of chocolate and roses. I hope you all enjoyed that. The next two chapters are already wrote and waiting to be posted, and the chapter Kime is working on is causing her problems but she's sure that after her Biology test tomorrow, while she's waiting in the hallway (they have to wait there after they are done for everyone else to be done and then re-enter the classroom for the class) that she'll be able to work through it. Anyways, on with the reviews.

Heather: I know, but I felt like giving a response to it anyways. **Dragon: **HEY! That wasn't nice, I can joke. Bad kitty, you've made the last chapter non-crappy crap.

Adrianna: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and that you understand how hard it is to start off a school year. **Dragon: **And how do you know that? Hmm, are you part of Kime's head? For all you know she'll twist this story to were I become a drug taking, pill popping, drunken criminal. **Mat: **Thank you. I wasn't mad about that I mean it, I was mad because the moron called me a bad parent! **Sev: **Yes whatever my name is! I love it! I can oh so feel the love. Of course there are some big things in store for me, Kime and Dragon hate me, they're going to make my life a living hell I know it already because I stole the chapter Kime is working on and read it. Of course I kicked his arse.

Sarahamanda: Glad you enjoyed the last chapter.

Bitcake: The chapter made you sleepy! Only Dragon was tired through out the chapter. Ah I say that Orlin beats you at procrastinating in this chapter. I don't remember but I think da said a boy. Argh and I was just talking to Danny like two minutes ago! hits head Pictures of who the twins? When I get pictures of them then you'll get them. **Kime: **There is no reason for 616 to be the sign of evil. **James: **Pretends to do valentine's day strip for everyone..Doesn't go farther then not taking off boxer shorts Kime would kill me if I revealed everything! **Mat: **I've been going crazy, the only crazy sex thoughts running through your head involves WHO? WHO, WHO, WHO!


	9. An Unforgettable DADA lesson

Chapter 9: An Unforgettable DADA lesson

The next day, the students filled into their Defense Against the Dark Arts class, wondering who they would have this year as their professor, since Harry was currently teaching History of Magic. "Sit down and put your books away, you will not need them." Lucius said, walking into the room. "Now before we get on with today's lesson let me clear a few things up. Yes, I was a Death Eater. Yes I tried to bring him back two years ago. I was a ghost at the end of last year, thanks to your headmaster I am human once more, which means I am not under the control of Professor Mayer anymore and have no problems with killing any of you. However, that is not in my contract as a teacher here, and therefore it is forbidden and if you think I'll kill you and be sent to Azkaban again you're extremely stupid and shouldn't even be in this class. Now you may be wondering why your Headmaster would allow a psychotic ex-Death Eater to teach you Defense Against the Dark Arts. Well, who better then the person who performedDark Arts. There are only three people who are extremely qualified to teach you this subject, they are the headmaster, myself, and someone who wishes to remain anonymous. Professor Malfoy Jr. is capable of teaching this class, though not as well as the previously mentioned people, and Professor Potter well, he lacks in the knowledge of Dark Magic."

"So we're going to be learning Dark Magic? Isn't that illegal?" One of the Gryffindors asked, raising her hand.

"Did I say that? No. You have to have a vast understanding of Dark Magic to be able to defeat it. Now, if I were the headmaster, I wouldn't have assigned myself to teach this course. I would have assigned Mr. or Mrs. Anonymous to teach it no matter what, but since they obviously want the students to have lack of knowledge and therefore not be as prepared, well then by all means that's not my fault." Lucius said, trying to make Chastity in the next room feel guilty. "Any questions?"

"You were really far into Voldemort's circle, what was it like being a Death Eater?" Dragon asked, raising his hand.

"Scary, one little mistake could cost you your life. The guy was obsessed with Harry Potter, and if he thought you had one inkling of an idea on where Potter was or how to get to him, and thought you were holding back, he would put you under the Craticus Curse. He was idiotic and foolish, he didn't even train his own Death Eaters, he had Beatue de Morte do it. How many people in here have heard of Beauté De morte?" Lucius saw a few hands go up but not many. "You, what do you know of them."

"They were in deep with Voldemort, supposedly it was a she, and if you were a Death Eater she would be the last one you saw before you died. That's because she trained you while she was under a glamour so only the dead know what she really looked like. Supposedly she was really beautiful with or without the glamour, hence the name Beauty of Death. My great grandfather was killed by her, that's how I know so much, my grandfather filled me in. " The Ravenclaw boy said, sitting back down.

"That's a very good summary. She was beautiful and highly deadly, however, she kept the glamour on not only so no one, not even Volders himself, knew what she really looked like, but because she was so young. She knew that had she walked into a training room with adults, they wouldn't take her seriously. Then all of a sudden she just up and disappeared, very much so like Harry himself did after the war, except she left right before the turn of the war. The price on her head was just as high as it was on Harry's. Even more so due to the fact that if Volders eventually killed Harry, the only person who'd be able to kill him was her."

"What happened to her?" One of the Gryffindors asked out of fright.

"Well, she's still alive."

"Does that mean we're going to have a Dark Lordess after us now? I don't want to die, I'm to young to die." The girl cried out, at that moment Chastity stormed into the room.

"Lucius, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Anything you have to say you can tell my class also."

"Will you stop telling them fairy tales of witches gone astray? Seriosuly, your stepping into territory that shouldn't be stepped in."

"But it's not a fairy tale, my great grandfather was murdered by her." The boy yelled at Chastity.

"Mr. Zanes, I assure you your great grandfather was not murdered by her."

"You seem to know a lot for thinking it's all a fairy tale. How would you know how he was murdered unless you were there."

"Yes Chastity, that's a great question." Lucius said smiling, he had tried to get Chastity to tell his classes the truth, but she had avoided him for a week.

"Because I have heard the stories of your great grandfather, and he was barely in the inner circle."

"Now Chastity, you know that is a down right lie." The class agreed with him.

"I also happen to know that Beaute de Mort only killed ten people of the inner circle before fleeing and that he wasn't one of them."

"How would you know this professor?" Dragon asked, catching onto what Lucius was trying to do.

"Dragon Aidan Malfoy, you keep your nose out of where it doesn't belong." Chastity turned towards him.

"I am only trying to get an education, my parents lied to me about everything remember?" Dragon said, giving her the puppy dog face.

"Fine, I know because I am her, happy? I am, was, and will forever be known as Beaute de Mort. Happy Lucius, you've won, I give. I wore a disguise because I was twelve when I first started getting into the Dark Arts. I used a glamour to look older to become a Death Eater, and when I out dueled them all, my reward was not to be tatooed but also to train everyone else. How would you all feel if an eight year old came in here to teach you about DADA, you'd think it was ridiculous, you won't listen to them and I knew that's how those guys would be.They wouldn't listen to a tweleve year old. So, I went to Durmstrang for a few years and returned at fifteen to train them all, my father, uncle Lucius, even Severus. When I turned eighteen I decided to take up being a medi-witch, around the same time my cousin Draco was trying to get out of his marriage contract to Pansy Parkinson, I decided that my first medical article would be on the procedure. Little did I know only the Zabini's knew the whole prodecure, so I snuck in under an invisibility cloak. I am now the only person besides Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy that know how to bring someone back from the Avada Kevadra curse. My father was petrified when I told him what I had learned, so we fled to America. It was the furthest away from Voldemort, little did I know that that one piece of information, that little thing that Draco and I knew, would be the beginnings of the actual war. Voldemort thought Draco and Harry knew where I was, so he attacked Hogwarts. He attacked my family, and I had no clue about it, luckily Harry won. End of Story, the end, good bye." Chastity went to leave the room, but Dragon got up to stop her. "Move Mr. Malfoy."

"I can't allow that Professor, what was it like for you on the inside?"

"Get out of the way."

"Just how powerful were you, young minds need to know this. Isn't the muggle saying If we don't stay educated history tends to repeat itself?"

"Fuck you Dragon, as your cousin I'm telling you get out of the way."

"Professor, language, you are a teacher."

"As a teacher isn't it my job to teach students a lesson?" Chastity asked, getting a wicked idea in her head on how to move Dragon.

"Yes it is. So teach us." Dragon said smiling, thinking he was getting his way.

"_Bifidusaum_." Dragon split in half like saloon doors, Chastity walked right between him before muttering the reversal spell and putting Dragon back together. "In all fairness I did warn you."

"I did tell you she was powerful. Could you imagine her actually being pissed off, and given orders to kill you if she felt like it?"

"Why did she get upset?" Alisa a Gryffindor asked.

"She's not proud of her past. That's what kept her out of jail, she knows what she did was wrong, it's also had a lot of time to eat away at her. No one, not even Voldemort himself, knows what she went through training everyone. Everyone thought that Voldemort was very idiotic to attack the places he did, that there was no focus on certain areas such as Hogsmeade, well there was a plan. It was thought of by Chastity, everything besides the attack on Godric's Hollow was planned out by her. She's not proud of that, the deaths that were caused, it was her fault. There's no way to say there wasn't, she planned the attacks, trained the Death Eaters, and those that died were because of her training. Class dimissed, go on, but...Just don't repeat what you just heard in here to anyone." Lucius said, feeling bad for pushing Chastity.

KimeKimeKimeKime

D/N: Wow, this would have been updated earlier but we've been busy. This chapter is important in the story, because after this things start to get very interesting. Anyways, how is everyone? Granddad wanted to do the reviews because he's feeling left out, so over to you granddad. **James: **Yes, I've noticed I've been terribly left out of this story so far! How dare Kime! You all should write her hate mail and threatening messages.

Adrianna: Hello deary. **Dragon: **It's okay, I understand..But trust me, you don't want to be inside Kime's head, it can be a scary place sometimes. Yes, Professor McDreamy and Professor Shagable...Then Grey's Anatomy turns around and put in a Dr. McSteamy! That could have been useful, but NO...**Draco and Harry: **None taken. **Severus: **Yes, I know that now..Trust me.** James: **better late then never.

Bitcake: I'm glad you enjoyed the writing style of the last chapter...Probably because of the whole Grey's Anatomy Professor/Doctor McDreamy...They have a Doctor Mcsteamy now! lol. Aww, I got season one on DVD lol. Well, I knew those girls could be so bold, and I'm thinking of making them even bolder. He he. No No, poor Chastity was right. Well, the early reviews are appreciated. **Kime: **I was wrong, Danny and Andrew are adopting a girl. I have no clue what they are going to name her though, I have pictures of Danny! lol, that's it though. I'm too lazy to look up 616 also. **James: **What does Ma De mean? hugs you back.** Mat: **Umm..You better be? Shrugs what were we talking about? Whose E? Does that stand for Ernie Macmillian?

Heather: **Dragon: **When do I ever make sense? Huh? Exactly. **Severus: **No poor poor Marcus, poor poor Severus. **Kime: **Thank you for the action figure.

Sarahamanda: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.


	10. Welcome to the World Baby Snape

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Jamie Yeates (Marcus Flint)...See A/N 2 as to why.

KimeKimeKime

Chapter 10: Welcome to the World Baby Snape

"Chastity I'm sorry for pressuring you into talking." Lucius said, catching up with her after class.

"Lucius Malofy, how dare you decide when and where I would display my life to students! Their parents could have my head, they could deem me unfit to teach, to be a mother, and you wreck that within a second. I worked my arse off to clean up my image, to change who I was and you tear that D-OW!" Chastity grabbed her stomach doubling over in pain.

"Chastity, what's wrong?"

"Get me to the infirmary, get Severus." Chastity doubled over again. "Having contractions."

"But you have three months still."

"Get...Severus." Chastity ground out as Remus walked up the hall. "Remi...Help...Infirmary." Remus quickly ran up to Chastity, wrapping his arm around her to support her, guiding her towards the infirmary while Lucius ran to get Severus.

"Sev...Out...Breath...Infirmary...Go." Lucius said, collapsing in a chair while Severus Floo'd to the Infirmary.

"She's doing fine, but her water broke a couple minutes ago. Chastity walked me through some things and when I told her the results she told me to get St. Mungos, she needs a C-section. "

"Will the baby be okay? Does anyone know what triggered it?"

"Let me go Floo call St. Mungos, then we'll talk. Right now go to Chastity, she needs you." Severus nodded his head and quickly went toChastity's side.

"I'm so sorry baby, I didn't mean to get upset. If I could control my stress better we wouldn't be in this position right now." Chastity said through her tears.

"Shh, baby it's okay, calm down. Breathe, that's good." Severus kept running his hand over Chastity's hair, trying to keep her calm. Kissing her forehead every once in a while. The Healer finally got to Hogwarts and after running a few tests and ordering the men around, all they had to do was wait a little longer until Chastity's body was ready for the C-section.

"The baby will be fine, but he'll have to stay at St. Mungos in the Critical Unit for a while. Chastity will be on bed rest for a few weeks, she will not be allowed to reach anything higher then herself for the first few days, we don't want anything to be damaged." The healer said, pulling Severus aside.

"Keeping her in bed is easier said then done."

"Do whatever you can. I'm sure she'll listen to you. Now, I'm going to have to ask both of you to wait outside until I call you." The Healer smiled nicely before going back to Chastity.

"Let's continue where we left off hmm?" Remus said, sitting in a chair outside the door. "Obviously the baby will be fine. I have no clue what triggered it, but I know that Lucius and Chastity were arguing, but Chastity's pregnant when wasn't she yelling, complaining, or arguing with one of us?"

"That's true. Have an idea how we're going to keep Chastity in bed?"

"No clue, you know whatever we do she'll find a way around it." Remus rested his head on the wall behind him. "Here I came to ask her opinion on a new law I wanted to pass since it has to do with her family, but she's the farthest on the line, and she's in there having your son."

"Why am I not allowed in?" Severus ground out.

"They don't want you to freak out when they cut her open and take the child out. I'm sorry, but even I don't think that you could handle that without worrying over Chastity."

"So what's this new law?" Severus asked, trying to get the mental picture of Chastity in there hurt out of his head.

"Well, obviously you know about the royal family of the wizarding world. It's a first actually that people of the family line have died, some more then once. We were debating if those that died should be able to get the crown or not, and if so when should the death average be stopped? Like if say if Person A died four times should he or she be able to take the crown or should Person B get it?"

"I think and it's just my position that Person A should get it unless they have died more then five times. Five I think should be the cut off point, it's just too much."

"You're just saying that because the next in line is Lucius." Remus said laughing.

"What? He might be my friend, but we are talking about Person's A and B no where did Lucius or Draco come up. You forget, Lucius is my friend, but Draco, he's my Godson. He means more to me then Lucius, without a doubt in my mind. However, I just think five is a good number."

"Thanks." Remus laughed a bit chuckling. "Death Penalty Law anyone whom has died more then five times can not take the crown. If you want, I'll say you co-made it with me. I'd still be in considering mode if it wasn't for you."

"You're welcome and take the credit for yourself. It'll do the wizarding world good to see their leader can stand his ground without help. They all have that image of Fudge running to Dumbledore constantly. What is taking so long?" Severus asked, starting to pace.

"They are doing the best they can right now Sev. Being so premature can put a strain on the baby's heart and lungs. Calm down everything will be fine." Remus tried to comfort his friend.

"Mr. Snape, before you go in we thought you should know ahead of time what you are about to see. There were complications during the c-section. Chastity and the baby are fine, however we had a slight complication during the procedure. Chastity almost died, she's currently hooked up to a respirator, an IV, and blood. She's in the process of having a blood transfusion, she's also hooked up to a heart monitor. Your son is doing great, he's hooked up to a heart monitor and respirator also but that's standard procedure until we think he's strong enough to breath on his own. He's a lot more delicate then your first son Capucius, so for the first few months he'll have to stay in the hospital and then be monitored constantly when he's released."

"Thank you. Is, is she awake?" Severus asked, feeling his heart drop and his stomach coming up his throat.

"She's sleeping, but she should be up soon. We also need a name for your son." The Healer said, guiding Severus to the seat.

"We decided on Exton Nathaniel Snape." Severus said, staring at his hands, he could feel Remus' eyes on him.

"That's a great name. Well, whenever you are ready you can go in and see them. We'll take Exton to St. Mungos after Chastity wakes up to make sure she gets a chance to meet her son."

"She's a muggle surgeon, Medi-witch, and Healer is there anyways that we can keep Exton here? She's running a Medical course here, I'm sure some of the older students wouldn't mind being trained by one or two of your professionals and taking up the responisblity of caring for him. I'll pay the two doctors double what you're paying them on top of what you pay them. I just want to keep my son close."

"Let's talk it out with Chastity and see who her top students are, and we'll go from there. Right now, let's just try to get Chastity better. We obviously won't move her, and while we're taking care of her, we'll take care of any of the students that get sent to the infirmary. As I said though, you can come in on your own time."

"Thank you." Severus said, looking up at the Healer finally.

"You're more then welcome." The Healer went back inside, before Remus sat next to Severus.

"Are you okay?"

"She could have died Remus. I could have lost both of them today, I wouldn't have been able to stand it if I did. Now I have to get up the strength to go in and see them both hooked up to tubes and machines, to know that if something were to happen to those machines that I will lose them."

"That's right, you could lose them, you almost did, but it's time that you learn how precious they are to you Severus. They mean the world to you, as does Cap, and every moment you spend with them, especially right now, brings them closer to you. They are in there right now suffering, healing, and fighting to be with you, and your sitting in the hallway worried about losing time with them." Remus tried to make Severus see that his family needed him. Severus nodded his head before standing up, taking a very deep breath he opened the Infirmary door and walked in.

"Glad you've decided to join us." The Healer teased before carefully picking up Exton and very slowly and carefully placing the baby in his arms. "He's a little under five pounds, and 12 inches long. Mind the cords, the white one is the heart monitor, and the blue one is the respirator." Severus sat down in the rocking chair as carefully as he could, holding his son to his chest. The heart monitor was hooked to Exton's back and the respirator though hooked in his mouth, the cord was long enough to comfortably be moved behind Exton's head. Severus just held his son, slowly rocking back and forth, letting the tears fall from his eyes.

"Hey Exton, it's your daddy. You have to fight okay? You have to become strong so you can see your brother Capucius. Your mum is asleep right now, she loves you a lot, and when she wakes up she's going to be so excited to see you. You sleep now though, but when you're stronger you can come home, I'll see you everyday I promise." Severus kissed Exton's tiny forehead, running a finger down his cheek before putting him carefully into the plastic case they kept premey's in. It was very hard to pull his eyes away from his small son, it broke his heart to see him like that, but he knew he had to he had to see Chastity. Remus placed a comforting hand on his shoulder guiding him over to his wife.

"Hey babe, I'm right here I won't leave until you wake up. Exton is so precious, he can't wait to see his mum though. I told him you can't wait to see him either, but that you had to sleep right now. He's doing great, the doctors say he should be fine within a couple of months. I love you with all my heart Chast, you are so strong now you just have to get better. That means resting Chast, you've got to take some time and rest, I don't want to lose you." Severus said, taking Chastity's hand and resting his forehead on their entwined hands. His family was broken right now, but he intended to make it all better. "I'll bring Cap in when you're up and feeling better. Can you believe he's one already? It feels like it was just yesterday that he was born. Right now he's with Remus, he's being taken care of." Severus was running out of things to say. Chastity sqeezed his hand lightly a minute or so later. Severus lifted his head off of the bed and their entwined hands to look up. Chastity was awake, tears running down her face. Severus got up and kissed her forehead, wiping her tears away. "It's okay, you both are okay. Exton's sleeping, he'll be fine, don't cry." Severus heart shattered into a million pieces, today was just too much. Chastity moved her hand like she was writing, hoping Sev would understand what she meant. Severus quickly got up and went into her office grabbing a pad of paper and a muggle pen, before coming back to her bed placing the paper underneath her hand and placing the pen on top of it.

_What is going on?_

"You had a complication during child birth, we almost lost you. You'rein the process of having a blood transfusion, you're hooked up to an IV, heart monitor and respirator." Severus explained, moving his gaze between Chastity and the note pad.

_When can I take the respirator out?_

"I don't know, probably when the blood transfusion is over with. You're suppose to stay in bed for a while."

_Absolutely not! I have a class to teach._

"We decided that you could pick your top students and that St. Mungos will train them on how to take care of Exton and you while taking care of whomever comes for treatment."

_Dragon, Halley, Martin, and Juliet. Train them, they can watch over and teach the other students what they need to know. Tell Dragon that the lesson plan is in the top draw of my desk in the red folder. However, when I start feeling better I will teach my class._

"You are on bed rest that means you will not get out of this bed or our bed until the doctor says so. That isn't a request either."

_I'll find a way around that._

"Remus and I figured that one out already. Can I get you anything?"

_My son?_

"Babe, which one? We have two now."

_Eros, I want him to see Exton._

"Since it looks like your transfusion is almost over, I'll go get him." Severus got up and exited the room while the Healer took care of finishing up the transfusion. She also took out Chastity's respirator but asked her not to talk very much, she also informed Severus of this when he returned.

"Now Cap, your mum is hooked up to a few machines and she might look scary, but when she's all better those machines will be all gone and she'll look like herself again. Your new baby brother is also hooked up to machines, and he's really small so you have to be careful okay?" Severus said, looking down at his first son.

"Mum." Capucius said, he had just started saying mum and da.

"That's right." Severus walked over to the bed where the Healer was helping Chastity stand up, before nodding to Severus that it was okay to let Chastity hold Capucius. Handing Cap over to Chastity, Sev went and picked up Exton and brought him over. "I'd like to introduce both of you to Exton Nathaniel." Chastity moved over some, where the cords weren't, and let Severus sit down on the bed. Capucius crawled between Chastity and Sev and stared down at the new baby.

"Mum?" Cap asked curiously.

"No, he's your brother Exton." Severus explained, holding Exton down a little so that Capucius could see him better.

"He." Cap laughed, kissing Exton's nose.

"Very good, that was very nice Cap." Severus encouraged, while Chastity rubbed Capucius' back in support.

" 'od." Cap pointed towards Exton.

"No, Exton." Severus said laughing, he definitely didn't want Cap to think his brother was named good.

"Da."

"Yes I am your dad."

"Mum." Cap pointed to Chastity.

"Very good." Sev encouraged again.

"Od." Severus dropped his head and shook it.

"No Eros, this is Exton. How about Ex? Can you say Ex?"

"EX od."

"Yes Ex is good."

"he he he."

_I don't like that he he he Severus, the last time I heard that the twins were cursing Draco._

"I don't think we should worry about Capucius having advaced magic, just as long as he stops calling his brother 'od, I think we're fine." Severus leaned over and kissed Chastity's forehead again. "You rest now." Severus got up and put Exton back into his plastic holder before picking Cap up and walking towards Lucius' class knowing he would have answers.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"I'm sure most of you have heard about the wizarding world's royal family. If you haven't, we're going to take this week to learn about them. The royal family controls the wizarding world's more challenging problems. We have the Ministry of Magic which makes the laws,and protects the citizens, but they are controlled partcially by the royal family. It's sort of like England's royal family, just these guys and girls are magical and have a little bit more of a say. Anyways, currently the king is Xavier Agustus Palomay Francois Richard Malfoy, his father Agustus and mother Jessica had died during the last battle and Agustus is currently under investigation for the use of Dark Magic and for owning Dark objects. The next in line would be Lucius, if he does not die again. The Minister of Magic Remus Lupin has decided on proclaiming a Death Law, that anyone that has died five or more times can not take up the thrown. This is due in large part to some of the decendants having already died, but have been brought back to life. Draco, whom has also died, would take up the thrown after Lucius." Harry said, making a time line on the board.

"Wait a minute, are you saying that in three more people I would be king?" Dragon asked, staring at the back of Harry's head.

"Of course. After you would be Tiger, and anyother children you might have, if Tiger doesn't have children. Then would come Michael, Elizabeth, both of which have died at one time. Then Alyssa and Rupert, I understand that Dragon has more siblings, but those that were born to Oliver and myself are not allowed to take the thrown. After that we have Chastity Snape, Capucius, and the new baby. Capucius and the new baby both get to take up the thrown even though their father's are different because Chastity is a Malfoy and there for they rightfully belong." Harry finished the major outline and waited for the students to copy it down and finish their notes before continuing. "Those that marry into the family have different names, depending if they are a male and marry a female they would become King, Prince, Lord, etc. If they are female and marry a male, then they become Queen, Princess, Lady, etc. Now, say if Draco took up the crown as King, I would be Harry Potter Consort to King Draconis Malfoy. Right now, Mat Mcguire is Consort in waiting to Lord Dragon Malfoy. We're teaching you this now because too many people depend too much on the Ministry when truthfully they are only doing what they can within their limits. Now, the royal palace, as most of you enjoy calling that in which a King and Queen live, moves with the current King and Queen. Right now, the palace is in Spain where Xavier lives, once Lucius takes up the crown it'll change to where ever he feels like it. Malfoy's are the most laziest people ever, instead of going to where they need to be, they have it come to them.Trust me, I live with a few of them. However, they are the most creative people I've ever met also. When you entered the classroom, I handed you all a letter go ahead, open them." Harry said, waiting for everyone to open their personalized letter from Xavier.

"This is a joke right? Why would the king write to all of us?"

"Because right now he has nothing better to do, and he owed Draco and I a huge favor."

"How would we know these were real though? Anyone could have made them." A Ravenclaw asked, examining their letter.

"Well, that's the one question I was hoping you would ask. I want you to notice the coat of arms, the borders are connected M's, inside if you notice the background is a huge phoenix, on the phoenix's chest there is a black M which obviously stands for Malfoy. On the bottom left are crossed wands which means the wizarding world is rebuilding itselff, or healing. The snake, on the lower right hand side of the coat of arms obviously is the Malfoy family's insigmia, no matter what sort of seal a Malfoy sends there will always be a snake on it. The top right of the coat is the royal flag, the middle of the flag is thefirst letter of the city, town, or village in which the King and Queen reside, right now the King resides in Corona, therefore the flag has a C in the middle. The star on the top corner of the C means that these were sent straight from the palace. Had the star not been there that means the King had sent these from a different location. Now I know what you all must be thinking, anyone could forge these. I want you to run your finger over the M's above the Phoenix's head, this is where the creative part comes." Harry watched as all the desks started to glow with the hologram figure of the King's name in 3D. "Now, only those that live in the Royal palace know this spell, that means that Lucius, Draco, Dragon et al. Do not know how to create this 3D hologram image of their names. The spell itself is untraceable. Ah Lucius, maybe you can help me explain who is who in your family." Harry said when he saw Lucius running into the room.

"That would be wonderful." Lucius said out of breath, he had been hiding from a very angry Severus. "Listen up cause I'm only going to explain this once and I don't know how long I have before that insane Headmaster of yours finds me. Xavier is King as of right now, he has absolutely no sons, so his father's brother, Demetrius, my father whom died, his decendant's take up the thrown. Therefore I am Duke Lucius Malfoy and my wife would have been Dutchess Narcissa, after that comes Lord Draconis Marquis of Hogsmeade and his Consort Lord Harry Potter of Hogsmeade. Then come their children. Earl Dragon Malfoy and Earl Consort in waiting Mathew Mcguire, Dragon is also known as Lord Dragon Malfoy Earl of and then his titles. Then Honorable Viscount Tiger Mcguire-Malfoy, Lord Micheal, Lady Elizabeth, Lord Rupert, Lady Chastity and her husband Lord Severus Snape. Lord Capucius and Lord Exton Snape. Now obviously should someone along the lines get pregnant titles are bound to change, and when the current king dies off titles are alsobound to change. For example if I became King Lucius Malfoy, Draco would become Prince, Harry would become Consort to Prince Draconis, Dragon would become Duke, Mat Consort to Duke Dragon Malfoy, and Tiger would take up the name of Marquis."

"To make it clearer, the King and Queen the first child they bore is a Prince or Princess, the second is Duke also known as Lord or Lady. The eldest son will frequently hold some lesser title given by tradition in the family to the heir. It is not necessarily the title under Duke. " Lucius was starting to fidget next to Harry when the door opened and in walked Elizabeth. Lucius screamed. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes, Elizabeth you almost gave me a heart attack!" Lucius said, picking up the small child. "Please continue you were doing such a great job."

"Under the Duke is Marquis for a guy or Marquess for a girl and of course are known as Lord or Lady Marquess, or Lordship and Ladyship. Earl or countess is under them and have the same familiar titles as lord and lady Marquess. Only the first born son is a Lord, the rest of the sons are considered Honorable first name and last name. So right now Dragon is an Earl, if he and Mat have another son he would be known as Honorable no named baby Mcguire-Malfoy."

"Very creative there Harry, no named baby, you couldn't even make one up?" Lucius asked, rolling his eyes.

"Give me a break, and give me my daughter." Harry said, taking Elizabeth out of the incredibly jumpy Lucius' arms. Then the lastly titled but not least is Viscount, the children of a Viscount are known as honorable only in writing. Which I think is a slap in the face, you're not honorable while being talked to face to face, only in writing, to me it seems like they're saying well you're good enough to talk to but not in person."

"THERE YOU ARE! YOU GET YOUR ARSE OVER HERE NOW LUCIUS!" Severus roared opening the classroom door.

"I didn't even DO anything! I didn't DO anything!" Lucius said, running between the rows of desks, Severus hot on his tail.

"If you didn't do anything then why is my son already born and my wife in the hospital wing for the next month huh? I know you did something because I just came to talk and you bolted." Severus had Lucius cornered on the other side of a petrified Hufflepuffs desk. Lucius moved right, Severus moved left.

"All I did was get her to talk to the class about being in Voldemort's circle." Lucius said, figuring out how to get away from Severus.

"When you knew she hated what happened. No wonder she stressed like she did, I'll have your head Lucius Malfoy. I'll have your- Potter you put me down right this instant!" Severus snapped, hanging upside down by his foot in the air.

"Class dimissed...I won't put you down until you calm down. This is pathetic, you two are running around like first years on a sugar high, and Chastity is in the hospital wing with your son."

"She almost died during the c-section because of him." Severus snarled from the air.

"Then you both should be realizing how wrong you are and that time here is short. You shouldn't be fighting one another, you should be helping each other out, helping Chastity out. Work together to figure out what is going to be done about her classes, your son, andher health. Instead you both come running into this classroom, what example do you think that sets for your students Snape? Do you really think they are going to listen to an adult whose carrying on like a toddler? Elizabeth here was more well behaved then both of you combine, and that's saying something seeming she's TWO YEARS OLD! Now, get your heads together and FIGURE SOMETHING ELSE OUT! No one is to blame, we all knew Chastity was getting stressed over the littlest things, anything could have set her off, she should have been on bed rest but she was too busy taking care of everything." Harry set Snape on the floor. "Now out, both of you, and I don't want to see you in here acting like two year olds again." Harry moved Elizabeth to his other hip before walking into his office. Snape and Lucius both stood there shocked and speechless.

"Nice speech there Har." Blaise said, getting up and helping Harry carry some of his stuff.

"Blaise, it's nice to see you again, how's the single life treating you?" Harry asked, letting Blaise hold Elizabeth.

"Hey there Princess, how's my Goddaughter today?"

"I's Otay Unc-e Laze." Elizabeth said hugging him.

"Well, the single life so far has had quite a surprise. It seems that Daniel has an older brother, remember the night before the battle we foughta yearbefore we graduated, where we all thought it would be the 'big battle' so everyone was sleeping with everyone else? Well, I hooked up with Pansy that night, since you had Draco, oh what? Like all of Slytherin didn't know what that fight you two had would end up being? I mean seriously, you two even denied your feelings for a whole year AFTER that! Well anyways, she ended up getting pregnant. Supposedly she gave the child up for adoption, he just turned 16 years old. He hired a private detective to find out who I was and ended up calling me last night, said if I wanted to meet him I could, but I just don't know what I want to do. I want to see him but-"

"You don't know if he's just after your money or not. I understand, it's a lot to bargin, you get to meet your son or you get robbed blind in the process. I think you should sit down with Daniel and tell him about the situation, decide if you want to meet him or not. Then if you still have doubts, talk it out with Draco, he seems to always find a way around financial situations."

"Unc-e Laze, do you love me?" Elizabeth asked, climbing out of the play pen.

"I knew I wasn't going crazy!" Harry said, watching how Elizabeth got out.

"Of course I love you Lizzie, what brought this on?"

"So that's how you've been getting out, and then why whenI said 'didn't I just put you in there' you deny it!" Harry mumbled.

"Oli say he loves all us too but he mean."

"I'm not like Wood sweetie, you should know that. I tried to protect all of you remember?"

"Oh, I member now. I go find Lyssa we pay too." Elizabeth waved her hand infront of the door so it would open, before going to find her sister and play wtih her.

"Your kids are so sweet." Blaise said laughing. "Too bad they all inherited your's and Draco's trouble gene."

"How would you know? Some of them aren't even old enough to get in trouble.Oh..Ha ha, come on, my next class is after lunch and you look like you could use some Firewhiskey." Harry lead Blaise down to his rooms that way he could watch all the children, with the exclusion of Dragon, until it was Draco's break.

KimeKimeKimeKime

A/N 2: Okay, I woke up this morning to my cellphone ringing. It was once again my friend Stephen at another convention, Mega con I believe this one was called, and man what a wake up call that was! I got to talk to Jamie Yeates, Marcus Flint for those who don't know, and he's extremely nice. I was smart enough to record the conversation on my cellphone, now I just need to find out how to get it off my cellphone and onto the computer. That's Character number 3 I've been able to talk to:). So, this chapter is dedicated to my wonderful and nicely mannered wake up call today. Now, I understand this chapter was long and boring, but you had to understand that Exton is now born..That Chastity almost died...And that Lucius and Severus are now at each others throats, along with the fact that Blaise has another child. He he, I just thought about this I posted Professor McShaggable and he calls me today hmmm... Anyways, I'll hand things over to Drag.

D/N: Yeah she gets this nice little wake up call, and I get split in half how fair is that? Plus I'm some place I'm not suppose to be but I can't tell you where cause that would wreck the story! Grumbles and complains. Now, on with your wonderful and lovely reviews.

Bitcake: I feel very honored to have your first signed review in a long time. I feel very loved, and you're right I was watching the Corpse Bride when I wrote that part, even though I hate the movie. Yep, she was 12, she was very very young. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and loved Lucius as a professor. I don't know what the fuck Meredith was thinking! I mean seriously, but I had to cheer for George! I mean, he's the underdog in the whole thing and he comes out on top! He he, no pun intended. Hmm, maybe I will make the girls a little bolder, but that won't be for a few more chapters because I have the next four already wrote. **Kime: **Fine we will stop with the 616 thing okay? lol. If you wanna see the pics then you'll just have to IM. **James: **I don't care..**Mat: **If you don't know who Ernie is then you don't read the books enough wait...Eww, You like Ernie Prang don't you? The Knight Bus driver! Ewww.. He's old.

Heather: **James: **I blame it on Lucius! Maybe if I sleep with the author I'll get in the story, you know like those fan girls do for movies and the director, or groupies do to see the band. **Kime: **Stares dumbly at Jame I thought we were already doing that? Anyways, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.

SarahAmanda: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. I'm also glad to hear you've put up the first chapter to your story. How is Indy doing? See, I shortened his name.

Adrianna: I'm so excited to have another Grey's Anatomy fan to talk to, Bit and I are constantly talking about the show. **Lucius: **I apologized...Eventually, though I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING. I'm also not her peer, I'm way older then her. Wait...Did I just call myself old? **James: **I know right! It's like I fell off the face of the earth...Or died..Again. **Kime: **Maybe I am just waiting for the perfect timing...We don't want him to be killed off now do we?


	11. Disappearance

Chapter 11: Disappearance

It had been a week since Chastity had given birth to Exton, they were both doing remarkably better, but Chastity was still confined to bed in the Infirmary. She was still on an IV and medication due to almost dieing, she was a lot worse then Exton who, though had to be fed through an IV, was able to be taken off of the heart monitor. "Okay Dragon, I'll walk you through this, your going to place your wand five inches from the wound and mutter levoare acercriscre. It's the pain reliever spell, very good, now pick up that needle and thread. It's too deep to use magic right now, so you'll pinch the skin together and it's like sowing, the thingI taught you it last summer, remember?" Dragon nodded, afraid that if he said or broke his consentration something bad would go on, he carefully sowed up the cut and tied it off. "You're doing great Dragon, now you can use the regular healing charm to heal what it can."

"Chastity Michelle Snape, you are suppose to be on bed rest. That was the deal, the Healer and Medi-witches left because you would get bed rest."

"This is a bed." Chastity pointed to the hospital bed she was laying in. "This is me in the bed." She pointed to herself. "This is me resting in the bed." Chastity ran her hands in the air up and down her lying body.

"You resting does not mean you teaching." Snape said, walking over and sitting in the chair next to Chastity.

"Look Severus, I am trying my best to remain calm right now. At any second my son could die, his organs could stop working, his brain could shut down and he could just die. At any moment, my lungs could stop working again, my womb could come un-stappled, and I could bleed out and die, or worse case scenario, my body just decides to reject the blood they gave me during the transfusion. I am trying to remain calm, I am trying to keep my mind off of all of it, and I'm sorry if being hooked up to heart monitors, IV's, medication, and a feeding tube so I can eat doesn't help with the distraction. My three month old premature son is more stable then I am right now, so excuse me if walking my cousin through a simple suture procedure helps alleviate some of the stress. Surgeons are control freaks. With a scalpel in our hands,we feel unstoppable. There's no fear, there's no pain. You're ten-feet tall and bulletproof. I'm a surgeon okay Severus, this is how I deal with stress, it's why I took up the position." Chastity said, hitting Severus on the chest before breaking down in tears. "I could die, and never be able to see my sons grow up, never again be with you. I love you, and I could lose you at any moment." Dragon finished as quickly as he could before ushering everyone out of the Infirmary so Severus and Chastity could be alone. Severus wrapped his arms around Chastity as best he could and hugged her.

"Chast, I love you too, but your a fighter and you know that. You will over come this, you will get better. I am not going to lose my wife so soon, I just found you and I refuse to give you up without a fight. If doing this stuff helps you then I'm okay with that, but you should have told me this at the begining. I would have understood." Severus was rubbing Chastity's back trying to comfort her. Chastity placed both her hands softly on the side of Severus' head kissing him softly before lying back in bed and falling asleep. Severus got up and walked across the room to his son. "You too, you're a fighter, and you need to fight. Not for me, but for your mother, she's worried sick about you and every little thing is setting her off because of it. Even if it's the smallest thing one of your organs becomes strong, anything like that is good enough to stop her from worrying. We love you Exton, your brother loves you, and we need you to fight just a little bit longer." Severus kissed his fingers before sliding them through the holes in the side of the case and placing them on Exton's forehead.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

"Alright class, I understand how hectic your first week back has been so far that's why we are going to brew a very simple potion. Open your books to page ten, it should be the first page after the introduction." Draco said, sitting on his desk. He decided that he didn't want to be the strick, stick up the arse, teacher he was last year. He wanted to have fun and he wanted his students to have fun learning potions. He figured that it would help the information stick in their heads better. "We'll be working in pairs, those pairs you get to chose yourself. One of you will gather the ingrediants, while the other measures and cuts them. After that, one of you will read the directions and keep time, while the second stirs. Who does what job is completely up to you, I will be walking around the classroom to help you and answer any questions you might have." Draco was walking around, checking the progress of random students.

"Hi, will you be my lab partner?" William a Ravenclaw asked the boy sitting behind him.

"Sure, I'm-"

"Brad Pittsir, yeah I heard you introduce yourself to Professor Sprout earlier. If you want to collect the ingrediants, I'll set everything and I swear after that I'll do all the book work."

"How about I'll collected the ingrediants and stir, if you cut and keep the time?" Brad said, going to get the ingrediants.

"Dragon, you-no that doesn't, we can't, will you, GET YOUR HAND OFF THAT!" Mat shouted, jumping out of his seat.

"Mr. Malfoy, will you please refrain from groping your fiance under the table before I have to split you two up into different groups." Draco said, coming up and hitting his son upside the head as he had once seen Snape do to Harry and Ron.

"I wasn't, I was getting about to cut the wrong ingrediant." Dragon said, picking up the jar infront of him.

"Oh like I'm suppose to believe that?"

"Had I added this into the potion before it was time, it would have created a time traveling potion. The effects of which we have yet to learn, and as of right now are currently under investigation at the Ministry of Magic due to heavy and dangerous side effects."

"It's great that you've read Headmaster Snape's collection of Ministry Potion journals. However, as your other hand is still residing under the desk and on Mat's chair, your story doesn't add up." Draco said, before continuing.

"Dragon Malfoy thinks he's so cool because his parents are teachers." Brad whispered to Will.

"I think it's more because of the fact that he's a Malfoy and they own this school and surrounding town. I heard he isn't as bad as Professor Malfoy was when he went to the school. Plus, Dragon isn't so bad when he's nothorny, he can actually hold a pretty intellegent conversation."

"That's all fine and dandy, but what could he possibly know. He's a pop singer, wanna be celebrity."

"That's a little harsh, plus Mat's slowly starting to change him into a pretty nice guy."

"Okay, let's just get this potion done with." Brad said, adding the ingrediants and stiring the potion. Once class was done, the students bottled up their potion and placed it in the basket on Draco's desk before leaving the room.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Mcguire can I see you for a second?" Draco asked, calling them towards his desk.

"Look, we're sorry about earlier." Dragon said, walking towards his father's desk.

"No, it's not about that. That boy there, sandy blonde hair, five feet about, black backpack. Does he seem familiar to you? He's obviously in your year, but in Slytherin, have you seen him around?"

"He doesn't look familiar. He could be a new transfer student."

"I would have been informed of that earlier, keep your eye on him."

"You don't think he's a threat do you?"

"He might be, just be careful until I can get the word out and see what's going on."

"Yes sir." Dragon said, before hugging his father and leaving the room for lunch.

KimeKimeKime

"I swear, I am never going to get all of this work done." Mat said, plopping down next to Dragon, he had gone to change out his books before his next class after lunch.

"You'll do fine, you'll get through this and you'll pass your O.W.L.s and everyone will celebrate." Dragon said, kissing Mat before going back to eating.

"Everyone huh? What if I wanted a private celebration?" Mat said pouting.

"Ah, so you wanna go to jail for having sex with a minor huh?"

"That's right, I'm legal now and you're still underage, damn you Dragon." Mat said before bursting out in laughter.

"Guys, I'm new and I was wondering if you could help me. The school is huge, and it seems like you two help everyone, I have Charms after lunch and I'm embarrased to ask anyone at my table where the room is located." Brad said, walking up and tapping Dragon and Mat on the shoulder. "You don't mind if I have a roll do you?"

"No, go ahead. The Charms classroom is located on the fourth floor besides the picture of the sunken pirate ship." Mat said, moving out of the way so that Brad could get a roll.

"Didn't it move to the fourth floor west wing, across the hall from the picture of the Bloody Baron when he was alive?" Dragon asked, turning towards Mat and away from the table.

"That's right, sorry. Take the main staircase to the fourth floor, turn right and halfway down that hall you'll see the portrait of the Bloody Baron, the classroom right across from that is the Charms classroom." Mat said, writing it down for Brad.

"Thanks, you two are great." Brad stuffed the roll into his mouth with his right hand, before slipping his left back into his robe pocket.

"You're welcome." Dragon took a drink from his goblet.

"What are you drinking?" Mat asked, looking at what was definitely not Pumpkin Juice.

"Strawberry flavored Butterbeer, wanna try?" Dragon handed Mat his goblet, Mat tried a little before pulling a face.

"That's really tart."

"Well, it's Strawberry Butter, of course it's gross tasting to you. However, dad has me trying out a numbing potion and I accidently put my finger on my tongue so my tongue is numb, I can't taste anything." Dragon said laughing

"That was just evil." Mat said glaring at him.

"That's so cute, you're trying to glare." Dragon said, pinching Mat's cheeks before finishing half of his drink. "Go on, finish the rest, you know you love it. "Dragon said, handing the goblet to Mat.

"Fine, I'll do it because the tart taste will be on my tongue and keep me awake while studying." Mat said, finishing off the drink. His face contorted, it looked like he had sucked seventeen lemons at once.

"We better hurr-" with a loud 'pop', Dragon and Mat disappeared from the Great Hall.

"Everyone remain seated, no one is leaving this hall until I find out what just happened to my son and Mr. Mcguire." Harry yelled, standing up. The doors slammed shut and the hall went quiet. "Now, whose going to be the first to crack?"

KimeKimeKime

D/N: Da Da Dum... Mwahahahahahahaha! We're evil, we know! On with the reviews eh? keeps laughing madly by the way MARCH 7th! GOF DVD goes ON SALE! There are going to be 3 different versions the third released on APRIL 3rd! The ones being released on March 7th will be the regular and Deluxe editions..The April on is High Definition DVD, for this you must have a high def TV and DVD player! It will also cost you a lot more because of not many people having a high def DVD player.

Sarahamanda: Glad Indy is doing good. Glad you enjoyed the chapter.

Heather: What conversation? Of course Chast will get better.

Adrianna: Ha ha Go Poison oak! He he and Poor George:(. I loved Grey's Anatomy this week. Yep, and I got a signed photo along with a few regular ones that my friend took for me. I'm going to scan the photos and put them on my myspace. Of course you never saw that coming, you weren't suppose to. **Lucius: **I didn't do anything! Of course we want James to be killed now...I call for a recount! (We can do that, we live in Florida) I vote for James to be in the story now so he'll die.I'm not old, I'm young!

Bitcake: **Severus: **Thank you Bit.I'm acting like a two year old, have you seen yourself lately? Sticks out tongue. **Kime: **Yes I got to talk to Jamie Yeates, and you got to hear it! lol. MARCH 7TH GOF DVD! I cheered for George again and Go Poison oak! Whoo hoo! **James: **shrugs I don't know what I was talking about. **Mat: **I do not woman! I have O.W.L.'s coming up!


	12. Where are We?

Chapter 12: Where Are We?

Dragon and Mat looked around the Great Hall, it was breakfast, but no one looked familiar. "Dragon, where the hell are we?"

"The question isn't where are we? We are obviously in the Great Hall, but this isn't our time period." Dragon quickly pulled Mat onto the bench of the Ravenclaw table since both were wearing Ravenclaw robes.

"Hello, are you two new?" One of the Ravenclaw's asked, they looked like first years.

"Yeah, we're transfers, we were home schooled." Mat said, remembering the training he had gone through just in case something like this had happened.

"That's cool, I'm Sarah-Anne Perks, this is my friend Terry Boot." Sarah said, introducing herself and the guy to her right.

"I'm Derek Shepard, and this is George O'Malley, nice to meet you." Dragon said, shaking Sarah's hand.

"Derek huh, you seem familiar."

"I just have one of those faces. Sorry to cut this short, but George and I have to go to class now." Dragon grabbed Mat's hand and pulled him out of his seat.

"Look it's Scar head and Weaslebee, have you two set a wedding date yet?"

"Shut it Malfoy!" Ron yelled, getting ready to punch Draco.

"Very clever Weasle. Come on Crabbe, Goyle."

"Oh fuck Dragon."

"Shush, library now. I'll explain as best as I can, and I'm Derek Shepard, you're George O'Malley, get it?" Mat nodded.

"We really need to get you unaddicted to Grey's Anatomy, or at least you could have made me Alex." Mat whispered.

KimeKimeKime

"Harry, do you want to explain why I have a hostage situation on my hands?" Remus asked, walking up with Alohov and the Magical SWAT team.

"Dragon and Mat disappeared into thin air out of the Great Hall. Which in case you didn't know IS HUMANLY IMPOSSIBLE!" Harry yelled. "And one of these children know something about it."

"Harry calm down. Now, think about it, Severus, Lucius, Chastity, and Draco all have the extra potions ingrediants, cauldrons, and every other potions making thing including those that are owled or came with the students luggage secured in some secret potions room, under heavy spells and locking charms. Therefore it had to have been made in the Potions class. For the effect to happen as quickly as it did, it had to have been made recently." Alohov said, "now anyone who hasn't had potions in two days should be released Harry. Let's limit down the amount of hostages before a panic arises."

"Harry, hun, breathe." Draco came as quick as he could. The Potions classroom had been a mess, "now do as Alohov said."

"Anyone who has not had potions in the past two days may go to your class, your professors minus Professor Malfoy Jr. and myself will be right behind you. Our classes have been cancelled until further notice." Harry said, coding those with clear schedules.

"Now, let's sit dowon and go through your lesson plan Draco. I'll call Lucius, Severus, and Chastity and we'll go through this with a fine tooth comb."

"You can't get Chast. She's restricted to bed rest because of the early birth almost killing her, but Zabini's here he knows potions just as well as Chastity."

"Right, I'll track them down, Draco go get your lesson plan, and Remi keep him calm. We don't need the castle to crumble." Alohov said, before Draco and himself left the Great Hall.

KimeKimeKime

"So your saying this is Harry and Draco's first year. How did we get here? Did we fall through a pensive? Get stuck in a time turner thing?"

"No, Pensieves don't allow you to interact. Time turners have to be placed around you, and they travel with you. This was a time travel charm or potion. Look, N.E.W.T.s are important to you, study go on. I'll research this time travel stuff, I'll figure something out for housing." Dragon said, pointing towards the bookshelves. 'What have I got Mat into? Fuck!' Dragon thought, before going towards the time travel books.

KimeKimeKime

"Okay Draco this is all of your lesson plans for the past two days for all seven years." The head of the SWAT asked.

"Yes, however I think we can let the first years go."

"Let me see that." Lucius said, reaching for the first year lesson plan.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Severus asked, walking up to the table. The rest of the group just stared at him.

"I guess we should really start there. Does anyone on your SWAT team know where to start Alohov?" Harry asked.

"Demetrius might have a clue, if we knew exactly what happened it would be so much easier. Are we sure it wasn't a charm someone hit them with?"

"One of us would have noticed the color of the spell flying through the air, and the charm would have worn off. Plus, Dragon would have been able to sense and block the spell."

"Is it possible to detect postions, like we can for the residue of spells?" Remus asked.

"Yes, Blaise weren't you saying Stephen was a muggle Chemistry teacher?" Chastity asked, coming into the Great Hall.

"I thought we-"

"Severus if you don't want to spend the rest of your life on the couch in the dungeons, I'd shut up. I promised to protect my cousin's, and that means all of them, including Dragon. We can pull the hospital bed in here. We'll need a bunsen burner, a few Q-tips, and then anything Dragon might have ate, drank, or had food on. Such as goblets, spoons, forks, knives, plates, if he shares these with Mat then we'll need those too."

"Whose Stephen." Everyone asked confused.

"My son, I'll explain later. Right now, why don't we focus on getting everything Chastity has told us."

KimeKimeKime

"How's the research coming?" Mat asked, a few hours laters, taking a break from studying.

"Well, it has something to do with the potion we made in class, just not our potion. Strawberry butterberr is tart but-"

"The new kid, he must have done something."

"Come on, it should be lunch time, why don't we go and eat then we-"

"Be as careful as hell not to change the future by meddling in the past?" Mat asked, putting his books away.

"Wait that's it! If we tell somebody in the past, they'll remember it in the future!" Dragon said, looking at Mat.

"Dragon, who would we tell that wouldn't repeat it to Harry or Draco in this time?" Mat asked, trying to get Dragon to notice the truth.

"You've always been like your dad."

"What?"

"You've always been like your dad. Dumbledore told me that when I was five."

"So?" Mat asked totally confused.

"My dad, he's always been loyal to Dumbledore. _ALWAYS_. Plus, I was five how could I _have_ always been. Wouldn't I _be_ like my dad? Not always have?"

"Do you think he in the future knows about us from the future in the past trying to get back to the future?"

"Yes, let me think of what happened first year. Dumbledore was mysteriously summoned to the Ministry of Magic the night dad went after the stone, but that doens't make sense."

"Sure it does, he was always called there."

"No, it doesn't make sense because if he Floo'd there and found he wasn't needed then why did it take all day for him to get back? He knew it was a diversion because he got Harry out of the chamber. He had to be pre-occupied with something else at the time right?"

"Amazingly Drag, that actually makes sense. I'm so proud of you." Mat made his way towards the Great Hall. Dragon stood there for a minute.

"Wait, hey that's not right!" Dragon yelled, running after him.

KimeKimeKime

"Stephen, I know you just met your dad, but thank you for helping us out." Chastity said, carefully leaning over the bunsen burner and beaker.

"It's no problem. I mean I get to work with the famous Chastity Malfoy. Do you know the impact you've had on the medical community?"

"I have a fair idea. So, what made you decide tobecome a muggle chemistry teacher?"

"More complicated then potions. Hey, look at this." Stephen said, pointing towards one of the color changing beakers. It's the one we tested the goblet in." The beaker was turning red.

"This is great. So the potion was poured into their goblets."

"Just Dragon's, and we still don't know if it was poured in there while in the Great Hall, or while being prepared in the kitchens."

"Dobby prepares all of the Potter-Malfoy food. He'd never let that goblet out of his sight let alone poison is idols child."

"So, it's true, Dobby is infatuated with Mr. Potter." Stephen said, eyeing Chastity.

"Yeah. So, it must have been poured. That means all we have to do is take all the potions made from years two to seven in the past two weeks and test them all."

"Or we can limit it down, test the swab against other compounds. See which one has close to the same effect. Then compare the individual compounds to the potions."

"We'll get an exact match. That's ingenious."

"So, do you want to get coffee sometime? I'm cool with you having a child."

"I have two and a husband."

"Right, lucky man. I should complaiment him on making such a great choice."

"Someone complaiment Severus Snape. I think the world would stop rotating."

"You mean your children are the spawns of satan?"

"Let's work before you cut that thread you're thinlydangling on."

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Professor Dumbledore, we need to talk to you in your office." Dragon said, walking up to Albus in the corridor.

"Then lead the way Mr. Shepard." Dragon, Mat, and Dumbledore all went to Dumbledore's office.

"Lemon drop?"

"No thank you. We're in a lot of trouble and we have until ten tonight to fix it. That's about twenty mintes."

"Mr. Shepard, your perfectly safe here."

"Except I'm not Mr. Shepard."

"Who are you?"

"This is frustrating!" Dragon yelled, his nerves already on edge. His magic was going crazy and stuff in Dumbledore's office was begining to shake.

"Look at him closely." Mat said, knowing that if they were to tell Dumbledore who Dragon's parents really were, the headmaster would not believe him.

"Just at first glance I'd say you were a relative of Draco Malfoy, he's a first year here."

"That's partially correct, however look closer notice anything about the Malfoy hair and eyes?"

"Hair's messy, eyes, Harry and Lily Potter's eyes have the same emerald green. Who are you really?"

"Lord Dragon Potter-Malfoy. I live in the year 2006. This is my fiance Mathew Mcguire. Someone slipped a potion into my goblet and we were transported here, now we need to get back."

"Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter end up having a child?"

"Actually they get married and have a total of nine, though only five of them are Draco's. The other four are Oliver Wood's, but that's a long story. Look, we're hoping that telling you this now will help the future Dumbledore remember this to help our family get-" With another 'pop' Dragon and Mat disappeared from the Headmaster's office.

KimeKimeKimeKime

D/N: Yes, yes we're so mean for leaving you with another cliff hanger! But WOW! So many reviews and new reveiwers came with the last chapter that are starting Twisted One (Indisposable Tears..Thank you) and Twisted three (VampyreGurl00l, Thank you also). Kime and I are so glad that you all have decided to review and read the story. Anyways, Kime goes on Spring Break next week and besides trying to find a job and helping relatives, she's decided to dedicate a whole bunch of time writing. Chapter 14, which is coming up, is a total of 6,000 something words! The longest chapter in Twisted's history, which means that a lot is going on, however that doesn't mean it's the end. Chapter 14 is about the middle-ish of the story. Anyways, on with the reviews.

Heather: No, Brad is not a Death Eater of some sort, he's not a Death Eater at all. Also no, there wasn't a "spell" put on Dragon's Goblet either.

Sarahamanda: Glad you enjoyed the chapter. Lady and the Tramp is a good Disney movie, not my favorite, but it was okay.

Bitcake: I am not evil and no this is not what I meant when we talked, I think. Told me no on what? he he OH, that's right, the whole couple thing, nope that's not what I meant. Well, now you don't have to wonder what happened to Dragon and Mat, except that I guess you do since they disappeared...again :). **Kime: **No I didn't reserve/buy my copy yet, because my step-dad always buys them for me, so why spend my money...Though I will if he gets teh wrong edition! I so want the Special two disk edition!Oh and I upset Danny and Andrew. **James: **I'm good, can't complain, and you? **Mat: **I do not, I know them because I've been studying the last war remember? Oh and don't forget Ernie from Bert and Ernie...My son watches that show so HA! Yes, Kime is evil...I thought James already informed you of that though.

Adrianna: Well if you're talking about that tattooed lady, we don't really know. Ah W.P.B is nice, I live in Deltona, about 30 minutes from Daytona Beach and an hour fromOrlando. **Draco: **Thank you. **Harry: **Well one of them HAS to crack eventually, and I WILL make them! We don't know who the new kids is, hence why he's new...**Lucius: **Holds up a Kill James Now sign Yes we do, help in the recruitment process.


	13. Traveling Through from the Past

Chapter 13: Traveling through the Future through the Past

"Severus, I just remembered something important. When Harry and Draco were in their first year, Dragon and Mat showed up. Something was wrong, but before I could get anything out of them, they disappeared out of my office with a pop." Albus said, walking into the Great Hall, after being directed by members of the SWAT team.

"You couldn't have told us this earlier? Like before this inncident happened?"

"I have just obtained the memories." Albus said, sitting down next to Harry.

"You mean, you've never remembered them until now?"

"Exactly, I was at home playing a wonderful video game the muggles called pong, it's quite addicting and all of a sudden it hit me."

"Pong? Isn't that an old game?"

"Why yes it is Mr. Malfoy. However, I am getting on in my years."

"Draco pay attention, Albus said they went to him in our first year. He just remembered these memories, what happened in our second year Headmaster? You said they popped out of your office, did they show up in your office the next year?"

"No, they showed up in the Great Hall in your first year as Derek Sheppard and George O'Malley, and approached me in the corridor during dinner."

"Okay, well you stay there just in case you end up remembering something." Harry said, turning back to his lunch. He was still holding hostages, and would until Chastity and Stephen came back with new news.

KimeKimeKime

"Extract of Salamander eyes, it must have beenan advanced potion." Stephen said, after testing the compound against the swab.

"That or a potions accident that just happened to work out. So we're looking at fourth year or above. Dragon's in fourth year and the class he was in was a mix of fourth and fifth years because Draco has to catch the fifth years up from last year. He was on trial and the other half of the time he was with a pregnant Harry so his classes were either cancelled or taught by someone else, however the fifth years were the most screwed over. So they have to take half a semester in the fourth year class and then cram the first semester and the second semester of the fifth year class into one semester. It's been a nightmare."

"Well, let's get this information over to the others. Hopefully the five of you can figure something out maybe one of the potions given salamander eyes could have created a time traveling potion."

"Let's hope so, if not we're back to square one, and we had nothing at square one." Chastity got up and with help from Stephen walked into the Great Hall. "Harry you have to release all second and third years."

"Fine, but if I find out one of them did it I'll have both your heads. All second and third years may go on with your scheduled class. Fourth through Seventh years, remain seated."

"Well that limits the hostages down a bit, however I can't wait until the parents start complaining."

"Well if you'd stop calling them hostages Alo, and call them juvenille deliquents chances are you won't have a problem. I'm not keep them against their will, they're free to go, we'd just know that they were guilty."

"Hostages Harry. Hostages." Alohov said, patting Harry's back.

"Anyways, Salamander eyes were put into the potion, so we need to sort through these and get rid of the ones that salamander eyes would have no effect on and get rid of more students."

"See, Stephen calls them students." Harry said, poking his tongue out at Alohov.

"Harry don't make me hit you." Alohov said, pulling second and third year lesson plans towards him and out of the pile of possible suspects.

KimeKimeKime

"Great, the Great Hall again!" Mat said, looking around.

"What year is it?"

"Well, there's Harry over at the Gryffindor table, and Draco over on the Slytherin side. So I'm guessing their time."

"No shit Sherlock." Mat said, shaking his head. "Library?"

"Library." Dragon agreed, taking Mat's hand and walking towards the library. "What about going to Dumbledore?"

"Infront of all those people? Changing the future Dragon, not something we want to do. The more they forget about Derek and George the better. Plus, you always complained about getting to know your parents better, what's a better opportunity then this."

"Except I think they would notice if we were stalking them. Oh, and the fact that we 'don't want to screw up the future.'"

"It was a fucking suggestion geez."

"What is taking my parents so long?" Dragon asked, plopping down in the chair at the library and resting his head on his arms.

"We don't even know if talking to the past Dumbledore helped any. We have to figure something out, I know I know go study." Mat said, noticing the look Dragon was giving him.

"Come here. Look, I'm sorry that I'm being such a jerk, but I know better then anyone what is going on right now. The war with you-know-who is starting and if we keep progressing in years we will eventually work our way up to that final battle, and we will be able to be killed in the past. I don't want anything to happen to you, I even promised you that. I don't know what is happening with our son, if anyone is taking care of him, if anyone even notices we're missing. I don't even know if us being here has changed the future or switched us with two other past Hogwarts students. There are so many repercussions and it's all my fault, and I've dragged you into this now too. I have to at least figure out how to get you back safe even if that means I'm stuck in the past." Dragon said, pulling Mat into his lap. "Someone has to raise our son, and I'd rather it be you then some stranger."

"We will both get back Dragon. This isn't your fault." Mat said, kissing Dragon.

"Of course it is, someone wants me here for a reason."

"Come on, I'll give up one day of studying to help you."

"We don't know if it is one day, for all we know it's been a month or even year, or it could have been an hour. Time might be different, like in hell there is no time, one minute seems like eternity, but in heaven one minute seems like a second. You could be losing days of studying, and I don't want you to fail your O.W.L.s. Please baby."

"Okay, I'll go study, but please stop stressing."

"I'll try." Dragon kissed Mat deeply before getting up to go back and research what was going on.

KimeKimeKime

"Izzy, you ink daddy and dad know bout Dragin and Mat?" Michael asked, playing with a toy truck.

"They get back safe, but Dragin eeds this. He understand after this. I gonna miss Mat."

"Yeah, me too." Micheal said, his smile going to a frown. "We help Mat, he get back we help him."

"Yay!" Elizabeth said, clapping her hands. She then went back to playing with her doll.

KimeKimeKime

"Eureka!" Chastity said, jumping out of her seat.

"You mean she actually says that?" Stephen asked, looking at her.

"Oh yeah. It's quite cute, and she's the only one I know that does it." Lucius said, turning back to Chastity.

"What is it Chastity?" Harry asked, getting excited.

"The Fourth and Fifth year class, if you add Salamander eyes and think of a certain destination, they follow that time line before coming back here. However, the person who made it must have thought in general of Harry and Draco's school year. That means they will follow all seven of your years before the potion wears off. There's nothing we can do to bring them back here early unless we feed them the counter."

"Then we send it to them." Blaise said.

"How do you suggest we do that when we don't even know what school year they are in?"

"Good point, but we have Dumbledore here, they keep running to him."

"Yeah, a year late. He rememebers year one but hasn't said anything about year two, and we don't know how to send an inanimate object to them because the object would have to drink the original potion." Lucius said, shaking her head.

"Send me." Chastity looked up from the paper.

"No way Chast, you are in no condition to time travel. Plus, what if they are in the middle of the final battle? If a Death Eater saw you, they'd kill you." Severus said, get up and pacing.

"Yes, but everyone else at this table was at Hogwarts at the time besides Stephen, but we can't risk him he has obligations."

"As do you. You have two sons and me."

"Severus, this is non-negotiable. As in we aren't going to fight about it, I'm going or you're without a wife."

"I'd rather have a wife that's alive then one that's dead and stuck in the past."

"I will be fine. Harry limit down the hos-students to just the fourth and fifth years, we need to figure out who did it or if they have a clue as to who did it."

"All sixth and seventh years may go." Harry said, waiting for them to leave. "The rest of you sitting in here will do so until someone fesses up to either doing it or to knowing something about a botched potion and Salamander eyes."

"Please, you won't get in trouble we just need to know how to re-create the potion so we can bring Dragon and Mat back to us. If we don't, the future as you know it may end up being changed, some of you might become orphans, you might not even be born, or worse he-who-must-not-be-named could rule and Harry here could be lost to us forever."

"Professors, my lab partner accidentally dropped Salamander eyes into our potion, but we both cleaned it up. Remember Professor Malfoy? I dropped the potion and we scrubbed the floor and re-made it correctly?" William said, standing up.

"Come on up William, don't be afraid." Chastity encouraged, holding her hand out for the petrified boy. "What was your lab partners name?"

"Brad Pittsir."

"You don't happen to mean, Brad Pitt comma sir do you?"

"Well he was talking to Professor Sprout."

"Who was talking to Professor Flitwick." Blaise said, remembering the conversation.

"That's ri-oh."

"Brad Pitt is a muggle actor." Chastity explained to some of the more lost professors.

"Will Mr. Pittsir please come to the front, we just have a question about how you cleaned the potion off of the floor." Draco said, eyeing the boy. "Follow us." The professors went into the back room.

"What can I help you with?"

"You can start with your real name."

"Thomas Marvolo."

"Thomas Marvolo, as in Tom Marvolo Riddle?"

"Oh no Marvolo is my middle name, by my last name isn't Riddle, you've killed all of his relatives." Tom said, smiling. "The potion was the one we made in class today, but with seventeen Newt eyes. Now, if you don't mind I have to see if I succeeded in bringing a dark lord back and killing my two grandfather's." With that, Tom downed a potion and disappeared.

"Did he say what I think he said?"

"He's trying to bring back the Dark Lord."

"He went back to his time period?" Stephen threw in.

"NO! Let me quote him for a minute, 'and killing my two grandfathers!' Hello, he's trying to bring back the Dark Lord and his TWO GRANDFATHERS must be in the way of that."

"That would mean- That's not possible."

"One of your children, names their son Tom Marvolo whatever. Your grandson or great grandson becomes the next Dark Lord, or tries to at least.

"Well, it happens in the future, which means we still have a chance to change that."

"That's right, you two can have as many kids as you want, you just know now to keep an eye out. He's now changed the future."

"Well, we still have to stop Dragon and Mat from changing the past."

"That's another thing, why tell us exactly how many salamander eyes he's used. Something's off about that, I mean if he was trying to bring Voldemort back why tell us how to stop it?"

"Seventeen, that's it! He didn't, but if you write out seven-teen, the only number in there is seven. He used seven, seventeen would send you back a whole ten years, so you would be 2. We'd never be able to get to the kids in time."

"Now how the hell did you figure that out?" Draco asked, confused.

"The potion send you back however many salamander eyes you put in there. It's the seventh year's potion book, therefore if you took seventeen minus the seven years that Dragon and Mat are going through you'd have ten extra years, if you were 12 when you started first year minus the ten means you'd be two. The closer you are to the potion wearing off, the more days you spend in that intended area. Which means they have spent a day in first year, which only seemed like half a day to us. So, they have to be close to finishing both of yours second year."

"Great, so now they're running around the castle with a Basilisk." Draco said, placing his forehead on the table.

"Not to mention the memory of Lord Voldemort lose in a diary that's taken over Ginny Weasely. Sorry Blaise, I didn't."

"It's okay, we're just stating facts, I know Gin wasn't evil." Blaise said, finding his hands fascinating.

"How long does the potion take to make?"

"A class period, but we need to figure out which school year they're in so that we don't under or over shoot the amount of salamander eyes we put into the potion. So, we have to wait for Dumbledore to get his second year memories and put in five eyes."

"Why not four? We don't know how much of a time difference there is, if we put in four we'd end up in third year. I mean we don't know the time difference right?"

"Or we could put one in and wait."

"Let's just wait for Dumbledore to remember his memory." Remus said, hoping the old man would remember soon. "In the mean time, we need to let the students go now that we have the culprit."

"Fine, the wards are lifted students and SWAT team members can leave."

"Thank you. Situation averted, members go back to headquarters." Alohov said through the magical headset.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Where are we going to sleep Dragon?" Mat asked, looking at his watch it was getting close to curfew.

"Room of Requirements I guess. Come on, I know where it is." Dragon took Mat's hand and led him up the moving staircases. He paced infront of the blank wall before a door appeared. "Hotel McGuire-Malfoy at your service." Dragon said opening the door.

Another door off to the side was the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower and then go to bed, I'm really tired."

"Let's just hope we don't wake up in the Great Hall in our boxers." Dragon said, stripping his clothes off and falling into the bed.

"Right, let's hope." Mat said, shutting the bathroom door. After his shower, Mat went to bed fully clothed just in case. 'What if something happens to us? How could I not see that being with Dragon is dangerous, can I really go eighteen years and worry about my son being in trouble?' Mat thought before sleep claimed him.

KimeKimeKimeKime

D/N: In Honor of Goblet of Fire being released in the US (EVERYONE GO OUT AND BUY IT!) everyone here have decided to update this story, even though the chapter after the next chapter still isn't finished. Usually Kime posts the chapters after she finishes another one. However, it's becoming a very interesting chapter. Now, on with your wonderful and lovely reviews.

Adrianna: Are in intending to buy GOF? Please do. Yes Derek and George! I Just had to put Grey's Anatomy in there some how and I figured Bitcake and yourself would get a kick out of it. I root for George too, he's like the kicked puppy on that show. :(. The time travel part if you want to email me, I'll try to help you get it off the ground if you'd like. I have a story that I'm thinking of starting sort of along the lines of Cruel Intentions. **Lucius: **takes out wand and blasts your sign down Seriously, no one wants James, he's totally pompous and unloved. **Harry and Draco: **Thank you for the support, and Drakie Poo?

Bitcake: Are you going to get GOF? HMMM... I am not evil leaving a cliffe like that, or do I have to remind you of the mean cliffe when Chastity was about to give birth and I made you wait for a week. OK I have to point out that both** you and Adrianna **said the same think"Derek Sheppard and George O'Malley, seriously?" Yes seriously, I thought you two would get a kick out of it, and obviously I was right. I just thought it was funny that you both said the same exact thing about the same topic. Yes there is a special 2 disc GOF NOT all versions of the movie come like this. I'm going to take a guess and say it is like the three Harry Potter movies, and they are just putting a few extras on the Special disk, I know it has like two extra games and stuff like this. I told them I didn't think that Andrew exsisted because anyone can mask their voice over the phone. **James: **Kime wrote me in! Kime wrote me in! Only fora little bit though, but still the five million dollars I got for appearing in that scene and of course the great make up was definitely a few great benefits. **Lucius: **Because it's ticking everyone off that I want to kill him.

Heather: What about you? Are you going to get GOF? Sues you You should have known it was a potion. Gosh. Of course it was Brad, but his name isn't Brad and he isn't a Death Eater he he he, now aren't you just dieing to know. Yes I have a thing for Cliffies.

Sarahamanda: Are you getting GOF? Glad you enjoyed the chapter.


	14. You brought this onto yourself

Chapter 14: You brought this onto yourself

The next morning, Dragon and Mat once again found themselves in the Great Hall. Luckily they were sleeping with their heads on the table. "Derek, George, come on wakey wakey." Sarah Anne said, shaking their shoulders.

"Gosh you really must have been tired Derek, you came down in only your boxers." Sarah pointed out.

"Wha-oh fuck. Hey M-George can I borrow your cloak? I'm going to retrieve the rest of my clothes in the required room. I'll meet you in our regular spot okay?"

"Sure, but you brought this onto yourself."

"I know, please your cloak." Dragon said, holding out his hand. Mat took the cloak off and handed it to Dragon before the rest of the people came.

"Thank you babe."

"Oh, you two are a couple?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah." Mat got up and went to the library.

"He doesn't seem happy about that." Terry said, before digging into breakfast.

"Professor." Mat said, running into Dumbledore.

"Mr. M-O'Malley, what a surprise. I see you skipped a year."

"No, we spent second year in the library as I have N.E.W.T.s when I get back. Whichis where I am heading now, Dragon needed to get clothes. We slept in the R.O.R, and he slept in only his boxers. Our Goblet's were poisoned. We don't know what it was, but we keep spending a day in each year so far."

"Anything else you can tell me?"

"Other then I'm scared out of my mind that we'll never get back, no."

"Thank you Mr. O'Malley, now you better head off to study. I believe Dobby wouldn't mind sneaking food into the library for you if you'd like."

"Thank you Headmaster, but trust me, Dobby would be a bad idea. He knows Dragon in the future but not from the past."

"Alright."

KimeKimeKimeKime

"I suggest we all get sleep. We won't be able to work anything else out on no sleep. Plus, other then Stephen and Chastity none of us can do anything right now." Blaise said, falling asleep right where he was sitting.

Albus started busting out laughing. "Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I just remembered third year Dragon showed up in the Great Hall in just boxers because he slept in them in the Room of Requirements. Mat was scared because he's afraid they won't get back, they've been camped out in the library."

"Okay anything else?"

"They spend one say in each year so far."

"So when we wake they should be half way through third year. By the time the Potions ingrediants are prepared they'll be in fourth year. The potion will be finished by the time they start fifth year. Are you sure Dobby will mind watching Cap this long?"

"Trust me, he doesn't mind watching the children."

"Okay, plus Ginny, Luna, and Seamus are running the day care anyways right? So Dobby isn't watching them all the time."

"Right."

"Okay, let's go pick up our children and turn in." Chastity said, looking down fallen.

"Chast, Exton will get better, he's just as strong as his mum." Harry said, hugging Chastity.

"Thanks Harry. We'll get Dragon and Mat back I promise." Chastity said, before Severus ushered her out of the room.

"Hey Cap, how are you?" Chastity asked, picking Cap up.

"Mum, da."

"Sev, he's talking." Chastity said amazed.

"He did it once before. I wanted you to witness it yourself." Severus said, running his finger over the top of Capucius' hand. Chastity gave a small smile and kissed Cap's cheek. "Chastity we need to talk about this."

"Let's get him to bed before he gets all cranky." Chastity left the day care classroom and walked towards her and Severus' quarters. After saying the password, she placed Capucius in his crib, singing him a lullaby. Once she was positive he was asleep she just watched him, not wanting to face the conversation she knew awaited her outside. Knowing it was unavoidable however, she took a deep breath before walking out into the living room.

"Why?" Severus asked as she walked out. "You know what could happen, why take that chance, why don't you let someone else do that?"

"Severus, everyone else have these families, these incredible amazing families. I know that if Draco or Harry were to die to save their child's life, that the other wouldn't be able to raise those children on their own. They are strong together, not apart, we all witnessed that this summer when Harry was with Oliver. If Remus or Alohov were to die the Ministry would be in a lot of trouble. Blaise has his son and now this one that has been kept from him. However, I know you are strong enough to raise two sons on your own. You are a great parent, but what do I have to offer them? Having me as their mother puts a bounty on their head. If I were to die, it wouldn't be a bad thing, it would improve their lives."

"What about mine?" Severus asked, getting up to stand behind Chastity, who was facing the fire so that Severus couldn't see her tears.

"Severus, you are still as young as Harry and Draco. There are probably a bunch of women out there that would love to have you as a husband, and if something happens to me I want you to promise me you won't mourn, you'll get your life and our sons and move on. Just remind them how much I love them."

"Every day, but I'm not going to lose you."

"If we don't catch them in time, if they get involved in one of the fights, then you know there is a high chance of me being caught and killed Severus."

"If you, I can't even say it Chastity, but if something happens to you, you won't even exsist in this time period. It could cause serious back lashes, Draco won't be here, which means Dragon won't exsist."

"What did I do?"

"Well, just come back to me." Severus said, walking up and wrapping his arms around Chastity's waist.

"If I die, I'll destroy the future more then if someone else besides Harry and Draco went back to fetch them. I can't get out of this though, it's too late."

"Then make sure you come back to me babe." Severus kissed the back of Chastity's neck. "Now come on, you're suppose to be resting."

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Dragon, I'm sick of studying. We have to do something, I'm getting bored." Mat complained a few hours later.

"We have to be careful, this istheirthird year. Not only is Peter Pettigrew running around but Snuffles is also, not to mention aunt Hermione is running around here twice! She has that time turner remember? However, I'm sure we can go out and sit by the lake everyone should be at lunch, it won't look suspicious."

"Thank Merlin! I'm sorry Dragon, but I'm getting sick of looking at this library." Mat pulled Dragon out of the library, out the oak front doors, and down towards the lake. "Air, beautiful air!" Mat said laughing.

"Drama king." Dragon said, rolling his eyes before sitting down under a tree.

"Hey look it's the executioner."

"Mat we can only stay out here for an hour or so okay? Remi!"

"What about him?" Mat asked, turning towards Dragon.

"He's a loose werewolf tonight. Mat we have to start being extra careful."

"Okay, we will."

"Shouldn't you two student's be in the Great Hall eating lunch?" Remus asked, walking up behind them.

"Right away sir."

"Excuse me, but I've never seen either of you two in my class before. Do you mind following me up to the headmaster's office?" Remus asked, thinking them dark wizards and not students.

"Sure, we'll lead the way." Mat said, pulling Dragon up off the ground and making his way towards the Headmaster's office.

"Ah, Mr. Mcguire, Mr. Potter-Malfoy how can I help you two today?" Albus asked, gesturing towards the two seats infront of him.

"Did you just call one of them Potter-Malfoy Albus?" Remus asked, coming into the office a minute later. The two boys had practically ran up the staircase while it was moving.

"Lupin, I didn't see you. Of course I didn't, this is Mr. Shepard and Mr. O'Malley they were home schooled. Lemon Drop?"

"No. Dumbledore I clearly heard you state Mr. Mcguire and Mr. Potter-Malfoy." Remus said, sitting in the seat Albus just drawled up.

"Dumbledore can you wait for a second while O'Malley and I talk things over?" Dragon asked, his head turning between Albus and Remus.

"Sure, take as long as you need."

"What would the harm be Mat? He's already suspicious, he'll put two and two together."

"What if he prevents Draco and Harry from becoming a couple?"

"We'll explain to him how happy dad is with father. That their relationship is vital."

"Just so you know I'm against this, but he could end up helping us get back."

"Okay professor Dumbledore, we'll tell him. However Remi, I must stress that what is said in this room can not be repeated. If my parents don't get together on their own, Dumbledore," Dragon looked pointedly at thim. "Well, besides the punishment you give them in their sixth year, which they are forced to be around each other. Anyways Remi, my parents are very happy with each other, and so far have nine children if that proves how much they love each other, and care for each other."

"It does, but who are your parents Derek?" Remus asked, going by the pseudonym.

"My name is Dragon, my parents are Draco and Harry Potter-Malfoy."

"You're kidding. Harry wouldn't be with Draco in-"

"13 years. They've been happily married for 13 years. They had a falling out two years ago, where they got a divorce, but they worked it out. Them being together helps Harry in the final battle."

"Remi, that should have been a dead give-a-way that you were Harry's."

"So, you won't tell anyone will you? It could change the future and we definitely don't want that."

"I won't, but how did you get here?" Remus asked, sitting back dazed. Mat launched into what they found out and knew so far.

"Dragon, wait a minute. Shouldn't we have already popped? It's been a whole day for us, and we're still here. You don't think the potion wore off do you?"

"No, maybe we have to wait a little longer because the last two years went by so quickly." Dragon said, going back through his notes.

"Why don't you two sit in on my seventh year class? We're discussing Voldemort's reign when I was in school. Hopefully, you'll unbore my students with your comments." Remus said, popping a lemon drop in his mouth.

"What day is it?" Mat asked, getting an idea.

"Friday, why?" Remus asked, getting a mischevious look in his eyes.

"Why not hand your class over to Dragon and I? I have an idea on how to make Voldemort look like an idiot, or at least funny to your students. You know, make some of your students see the light. It'll be better though if you don't show up. If we offend a student, we don't want them to take it out on you."

"Plus, the full moon is coming up. It's Monday right? So you should be resting."

"Okay, okay just be careful." Remus said, hugging Dragon and Mat. "I wanted to be the first to hug my future cub." Dragon smiled at that .

KimeKimeKimeKime

Severus got up first. He watched Chastity sleep. 'How did I get so lucky? Why would she chose me? I mean I know she explained it, but still. Thank you Merlin for giving me Chastity, Capucius, and Exton. Please help Exton fight, if something happens to him, I'd die inside. Merlin, I almost lose her. I can'tpicture my life without her. Wow, imagine that, Severus Snape, admitting he couldn't live without someone.'

"You're staring." Chastity mumbled out.

"No I'm not, but good morning." Severus kissed Chastity's head, since she had curled up next to him.

"Chastity I can't allow you to..Ew, gross!" James exclaimed like a three year old. "You're getting Snape coodies."

"They're the best kind of coodies, but what are you three? And what do you want?" Chastity asked, moving closer to Snape.

"Yes, and I can't let you go, or at least alone."

"Can you imagine the reaction of people seeing a dead James Potter alive? I mean seriously James, you think I'd wreck the future."

"Fine, I'll take Polyjuice potion to look like Albus."

"You...As Albus...That is just way too funny." Chastity said laughing.

"I could be a great Albus!"

"Yeah, and Severus could be a great Neville Longbottom, and Harry could be a great Lemon drop. James, I'm going alone."

"If something happens, I've already been dead, therefore I won't change the future."

"James, I said no. Now unless you want to see me snog Severus senseless, I suggest you go." Chastity counted to three in her head before tunring and making out with Sev.

"My Eyes! The coodies! The coodies!" James yelled, running from the room.

"I love you and all Chast, but did you have to do that? He was giving you a way out."

"Yes, but I already know my way out." Chastity said with a smile.

KimeKimeKime

James ran towards the hosptial wing and into Draco. "James, what's wrong?" Draco asked. James had been running with his hands over his face.

"The horror I've seen! The horror I tell you! I've been blinded."

"By who? What did you see?" Draco asked concerned.

"Chastity! Chastity and Severus kissing! Oh merlin the horror."

"Baby."

"What?" James asked, dropping his hands.

"I called you a baby."

"I know, but why?"

"Like you haven't seen two people, two _married _people kissing."

"Spoil my fun why don't you."

"Fine, go bring your happy babish fun to Harry. He's woried himself sick over Dragon." James smiled and ran to find Harry.

"Harry my boy...I've become ill." James said, coughing up a storm, while walking into Harry's rooms.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, feeding Audrey and Rupert, trying desperately not to get sick.

"I've got-"

"Are you dieing?"

"Eye cooties!" James said theatrically, falling into the nearest couch.

"Eye cooties...Dad." Harry shook his head.

"Aren't you going to ask me how? Come on, it'll be fun."

"Okay, how?"

"I saw the most horrid sight." James threw his arm over her forehead.

"Are you serious?" Harry asked, shaking his head again. "Okay, I'll play along. What did you see oh sick one?"

"I'm not going to play if you're going to be sarcastic." James said, looking up before going back to how he was laying.

"Fine, Merlin. What did you see?"

"Chastity and Severus, eating each other's faces off!"

"Dad, I find that hard to believe."

"Fine, fine, they were heavily snogging. I told you it was horrid." James said, when Harry went running towards the bathroom. "Son, are you okay?" James asked, walking inot the bathroom. Harry was hunched over the toliet.

"I'm pregnant again, I think. Don't tell Dray okay? It's his, but he sort of wanted a year without a child."

"Well, that child will be born before a year is up, I think he's going to notice the fact that your pregnant Harry. Though I doubt he'd notice another kid running about."

"I know, and I'll tell him eventually."

"Okay. I promise not to tell him until you're ready. I'll take care of the kids, you go rest okay?" Harry nodded while James went back to the kitchen.

"Babies being good granddad." Michael said, watching his siblings.

"Thank you for watching them Michael. Where's Elizabeth and Alyssa?"

"Pay room. They watch Smile Time. Granddad, daddy has secret."

"Yes I know, he told me. Did he tell you?" James picked Michael up, wantingto clean the food off his face, before doing Audrey, Rupert's and the triplets.

"No silly head, I really 'mart, member?"

"That's right, you know people's secrets, and things that they don't know too, you're psychic. Does daddy know you know?"

"No, it's a secret duh." Michael said, shaking his head back and forth while making a face.

"You think that's funny huh?" James picked up Michael, blowing a raspberry on his stomach.

"Granddad stop, that icklish." Michael said laughing. "I love you granddad." Michael wrapped his arms around James' neck.

"I love you too Michael. Will you do me a favor." Michael nodded his head yes. "Don't tell anyone, especially your father, that your daddy is pregnant okay? Your daddy doesn't want anyone to know."

"Okay, I tell Lizzie that too."

"Good, now go on, go play."

KimeKimeKimeKime

Mat and Dragon sat inside Remus' classroom waiting for the chimes to signal the start of class. Once the last chime hit, Dragon opened the door and let the Seventh year students inside. "Good day class. I know that you are probably wondering where Professor Lupin is, he is currently indisposed at this time. My name is Professor Mcdreamy, and this is my assistant Professor McSteamy." 'Dragon.' Mat mouthed from the back of the room, before rolling his eyes. "And yes, that is our real names. So, we heard you are in the middle of learning about You-Know-Who. Well, I was asked by Professor Dumbledore to talk to you about him. Professor Lupin has nothing to do with this lesson, as I said he is indisposed meaning he knows someone is teaching his class, he just doesn't know who. Anyways, let's see You-Know-who's real name is Tom Riddle, and guess what he's an idiot! Really, I mean who in their right mind goes tromping off to attack a kid? Well, besides a child molestor, or a nut case, but aren't they really the same when you think about it?" The classes jaws dropped.

"A-aren't you afraid of him?" Asked a very young Percy Weasley.

"No, why are you?" Dragon asked, a little mockingly.

"Well yeah, he is going around killing people."

"So can any other nut case, but that doesn't mean you should be afraid of them. Hell, you could go around killing people claiming you want to kill Draco Malfoy, doesn't mean we're going to avoid you now is it? As long as you step up and do something to stop them from killing others or becoming worse, you can fix what they have already done."

"You're nuts!" Yelled one of the Slytherins.

"And you're a future Death Eater, I'm glad we got that sorted out."

"I am not!"

"I'm not nuts, but two can label someone."

"You're being ridiculous!" Terrance Higgs shouted.

"No, I could be though."

"You could be? What do you mean by that?" Another Gryffindor shouted out.

"Well, do you all want to hear some very crazy, guaranteed get yourself killed, I'd do it anyways, things to do to Voldemort if I ever, in a fit of insanity, decided to join the Death Eaters?" Dragon asked, sitting on a desk.

"Sure, let's hear how you would get yourself killed." Mat yelled, and the class agreed. Even Mat was getting into the lesson.

"Okay, my sure fire ways to get yourself killed, or at least badly Crucio'd, ohand anyone who does this, I swear, is a MERLIN in my eyes!" Dragon picked up a piece of chalk and walked up towards the board. "Now, I have 101 ways, but I'll give you my top favorites. Okay, are you ready?"

"Yeah!" The class agreed all thinking the teacher was nuts.

"Smile during Death Eater meetings and say you taught him everything he knows." Dragon had to laugh at this, thinking of Chastity. "Pat him on the head and give him flowers when his plans are foiled yet again. If you ever need to say 'Like taking candy from a baby,' be sure to add 'Of course, SOME of us might find that harder than others.' Stare pointedly at him. That is one of my favorites, I swear you do that one and you're only half a Merlin. Call him 'The-man-who-let-the-boy-live.'"

"You have way too much free time."

"Not, really I'm younger then you and in school in America. So, I have just as much free time as the rest of you all."

"Righhht. Continue."

"Thank you. Anyways, roll you eyes during plotting sessions and say things under your breath like 'You're the boss, boss' or 'It's your funeral.' Magic-marker Potter-style glasses on him while he sleeps. One of my other personal favorites, get a pair of finger puppets closely resembling himself and Harry Potter. Re-enact all of Harry's victories over him in a spectacularly childish way. Be sure to give them both squeaky voices. Tell him you think yoga class could cure him of his wicked ways."

"Oh I got one." Mat said, getting up. "If he's having evil-plotter's-block in one of his scheming sessions 'Wingardium Leviosa' a light bulb to float above his head. Turn it on. Look offended when he gets angry and say you 'thought you were helping.'"

"I think I like that one. Whack him in the arm and say 'mosquito' every few minutes. Polietly exclaim now and again that you 'don't know how he can be so afraid of dear old Dumbles.' Ask him if he's sure the whole evil-maniac-out-for-power-and-revenge thing isn't getting a bit old. Oh oh oh, I got a kick out of this when I thought it! Steal, snap, and bury his wand, tell him Lucius did it. Ask him how he can possibly wish to harm a single hair on the head of that sweet innocent, cute little boy."

"You have a death wish don't you?" Adrian Pucey asked, raising his hand.

"Yes, I do. Can I finish my list? Some people in here might start getting ideas, and I'd love to see them play out."

"No one will do any of this."

"You never know, now shush! Ask him why he's afraid of a frail old man with a beard the size of a beehive and can't fight babies. Quote Argus Filch, insist HE will one day rule the wizarding world. Tell people he's really just a big softie. Smile and say loudly 'Who loves you, Volders?' At inopportune moments. Follow a few paces behind him, spraying everything he touches with a can of disinfectant. And last but not least, As he's plotting dark deeds, pretend to cough and mutter things like 'not gonna work,' or 'stupid.'"

"And you have 101 of these?"

"Yeah, cause it's fun. Duh!"

"How the hell are you a professor?" Percy asked.

"Cause I am." Dragon said, sticking his tongue out.

"You will die by the end of this war." Adrian whispered into Dragon's ear, before trying to walk out the door. It locked before he could get out.

"Why don't you come back here Mr. Pucey and tell me exactly why I'll die before the end of this war. I'm quite interested to hear."

"What the hell-" Adrian asked, trying to open the door.

"It's locked." Dragon said in a sing song voice.

"Well unlock it."

"How about, no?"

"You're keeping me hostage!"

"Oh my Merlin, you're not a hostage, you're in class. Now, why am I not going to make it through this war. Plan on killing me yourself?"

"You're going and bad mouthing the Dark Lord." Gasps were heard around the room. "You know what I mean, You-know-who."

'Mat, start clearing the room, I'm going to distract him. Ask one of the students to get Dumbledore.' Dragon thought. "Of course, I mean had I gone out in the public then sure I would have been offed right away. I figured being in a class filled with non-Death Eater students I'd be safe."

"Think again you fool. You just cleared the classroom, like I don't know you're trying to distract me while my back is turned. I'm not stupid, but apparently you are."

"Are you trying to duel me because if you are, you suck." Dragon said, laughing.

"Avada Ke-"

"Oh please." Dragon said, waving his hand and taking the wand out of Adrian's hand. "Give me a break. What _is_ it with all you Death Eater wanna-be's? Is that the only curse you're taught?"

"Said the first year."

"Oh, now you've done it. _Sectusempra._" Dragon said, pointing Adrian's wand at Adrian. Instantly blood spirted from Adrian's face and chest, he fell backwards on to one of the desk, limp.

"Dragon! You killed him!"

"Mr. Malfoy what in Merlin's name did you do!" Albus yelled rushing into the room. "Mr. Mcguire, go Floo call Madame Pomfrey, I suggest...Nevermind." Albus said, as Dragon and Matt popped away once more.

KimeKimeKime

"Come on Stephen, we need to get this potion done. They should be in the end of the fourth year, or the beginning of the fifth if your calculations were correct."

"Chastity, it's past lunch, we've been collecting, cutting, and measuring the ingrediants all day. I want to eat, andyou need to eat before Severus has my head! Come to the kitchens with me and get out of this dungeon room, get something in your stomach, and go check on Exton, tell him I said hi."

"Okay, okay, I'll eat something. Then I'll go see Exton and take Capucius to see him, would you like to come and say hello to him yourself? Maybe meet Cap."

"That would be great, thanks." Stephen opened the door for Chastity, following her to the day care.

"Chastity, this is a pleasant surprise, usually Severus picks Eros up."

"Well, I had some sense knocked into me. I'm going to take him to eat lunch and to visit Exton and his daddy before bringing him back."

"Okay, by the way have you seen the twins?"

"They're loose, again? In a castle filled with wands that need to be guarded..Great, I'll send out the notice." Chastity said, walking over to Cap and picking him up. "Hello sweetie, this is my friend Stephen, he's helping me get your cousin back. How are you doing?"

"Mum!" Capucius yelled clapping his hands. "Da?"

"He's working right now, want to come with me to eat lunch and see Exton?"

"'Od."

"Ex, Cap not good, Ex."

"Good?" Stephen asked, placing his finger in Capucius' small hand to shake.

"When Exton was born, Eros kissed Exton's nose and we told him that was good, because he was being nice, so now he thinks his brother's name is good. Severus gets frustrated with him, and has tried several different times to get him to say Ex at least, so now Salazar Slytherin's name is Ex, Godric Gryffindor's is No or 'o', and Harry's is, 'lin,' for Merlin. It's not funny."

"You have to admit it is a little hilarious, Harry being called Merlin. Come on, let's go eat."

"Hold on, Ginny can I use the intercom system for a minute?" Chastity asked, setting Cap to sit on the table infront of the microphone, standing infront of him so he wouldn't fall. Ginny nodded her head before attending to Tiger. "Attention Students and Faculty, this is just a warning that the twins Michael and Elizabeth have escaped once again from the nursery. We ask that you guard all wands and magical items, if your wand and or magical item is in a bookbag, purse, or out in the open we ask that you keep a steady eye on such things. The twins do know how to use the summoning charm, anyone that does not heed this warning will be more then sorry. If you do not believe the twins are a danger we ask that you go visit anyone currently in the infirmary from last weeks escape. Thank you."

"How often do they escape?" Stephen asked, listening intently to the message and placing his wand in the waist band of his boxers.

"Well, let's see, two highly magical, telepathic, and seer twins that have the combined mischievious gene of Harry and James Potter, and Draco and Lucius Malfoy, so roughly three days a week, not including weekends. Roughly."

"No one thought of placing tracking charms?" Stephen asked, opening the day care doors for Chastity and Cap.

"Oh we thought of them, but they take them off. The only person they listen to is Dragon, who obviously isn't here right now. We can't figure out why they only listen to him, but they do which means we need to get him back, now! Those two can hide for a very long time and be perfectly fine, as long as they swear the house elf they use to secrecy."

"Right, well we're screwed."

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Well, you all heard the announcement, please come in and place your wands in a secure location." Marcus said, opening the door to his classroom.

"And where Professor Shagable are you going to place your wand?" One of the Slytherin girls asked, sitting in the front of the room.

"My wand happens to be locked in my desk."

"Oh but professor, that's not what she meant." Another girl, this time Gryffindor said, uncrossing her legs before recrossing them the opposite way, right over left instead of left over right.

"Detention both of you. Double for you Miss Claudren."

"Oh, am I going to be punished...Oh please be harsh, _please_ do." Miss Missy Claudren said, moaning the second please.

"I'm sure Hagrid will be glad to find something _hard_ for you to _do_." Marcus said, smiling at the disgusted look on Missy's face. "Today we will be learning the blocking charm to the summoning charm, not only just appropriate for today, but very much so for- take your seat Miss Madson."

"I'm sorry Professor, I dropped my pencil and it rolled." She said, walking towards the back door and bending over. Her skirt was way too short for being school appropriate, and was she...

"Amanda! Nice, no underwear very attention getting for the OTHER boys in this class!" Daniel yelled, shaking his head.

"What? Oh, I hadn't noticed you could see anything when I bent over, could you professor?"

"That's ENOUGH! Sit DOWN Miss Madson! Look, I have had ENOUGH of this, you are all students andthis is harassment, harrassment can LAND YOU IN AZKABAN! I am happily married, that means I love my wife, I am IN LOVE with my wife! I have a wonderful son who just happens to be sitting IN THIS CLASS, watching you all hit on his father and then turn around and hit on him! It's amazing how you all complain why he doesn't have a girlfriend, wonder why he's single. It's because he gets to sit in classes like this one, like Potions, and History of Magic and see you hitting on his professors,professors that just so happen to be relatives of his, that he has known since he's been a baby, and PROFESSORS THAT ARE MARRIED! Why do you all insist on hitting on a teacher that has a ring on their finger, let alone a teacher at all! You girls are the worst! There are guys in this school that are your age, that would do anything to date you, and you sit here exploiting yourself, degrading yourself showing these guys exactly what they aren't missing out on. Never in all my years have I seen as misbehaved, sexed up group of teenagers. That is saying something seeming that I went to school with, and now work with, Harry and Draco, and most of the Weasley's. Do you all not believe that I am married, cause my wife is just a Floo call away, I'm sure she wouldn't mind stopping by for a quick hello. I fucking miss the hell out of her, I'm sure Thomas misses his mum dearly, we wouldn't mind floo calling her. Unlike your other teachers who go to sleep in the same bed as their wedded, I go to my rooms, alone every night. I get up alone every morning, work all day, and see my son only in classes and every once in a while on the weekends. I came here, fromliving and selling potions out of my house, as a favor to the Headmaster, and I am fully and well ready to get up and quit. To leave you all to repeat this class, this year, and fail this part of your O.W.Ls and N.E.W.T.s, but I persevere, I come here everyday and dread...Yes, I actually dread opening that door and teaching this class. Professor McDreamy, Professor Shagable, how would you all feel if instead of calling for example Miss Madson by her name I called her Miss McSlut? I'm sorry, did that offend you?" Marcus asked, as the student burst out in tears. "Why should it? Showing your classmates what's under that piece of cloth you call a skirt freely doesn't make you a slut? Look, I know I'm good looking, I have enough polls in magazines to tell me that's what people think of me, I don't need a reminder from jail bait." Marcus said, before leaving his class.

"I'm not a slut." Amanda cried, sitting down.

"Shut it Amanda! I think it's safe to say that class is dismissed." Daniel said, taking up the reigns since Dragon was gone. "Tom, are you okay?" Daniel asked, sitting on the desk, his feet resting in the chair infront of Thomas. Thomas sat there with a mixture of emotions on his face, shock, anger, sadness, longing. "T, it's okay, your dad, he'll be okay. He's just a bit mad is all." Daniel got up and sat next to Thomas rubbing his back.

"I don't, I need to, can you?" Thomas couldn't get a sentence out.

"Go on, I'll cover for you. If anyone asks, you weren't feeling okay and instead of bothering Chastity you decided to lay down for a bit. I'll bring dinner down for you if you'd like."

"Thanks." Thomas sat there for a little bit, before getting up and going to his room. Daniel had to go to their next class and Marcus had a free period.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Od! OD!" Capucius said, leaning out of Chastity's arms and placing his small hands on the plastic.

"Here let me try. Cap," Stephen waiting for Cap to look at him. "I'm en."

"En." Cap said pointing to Stephen.

"Ex." Stephen said, running his finger down Exton's arm.

"Ex Od?" Cap said, placing his hands on the plastic.

"Yes Ex is Od."

"Od?"

"Mum." Stephen said, placing his hand on Chastity's arm.

"Mum." Capucius repeated, hugging Chastity.

"Ex." Stephen said again, familiarizing Capucius with the word and the person. He had learned this while teaching Chemistry, that it was easier to teach a whole class to distinguish between two elements by pointing to the things that looked the same and familiarizing them with the compound it made.

"Ex." Cap said again, looking at Stephen's hand brushing Exton's arm. Chastity went to say good, but Stephen stopped her. "Ex, mum."

"Yes, that's Exton, your brother."

"Ex od?"

"He's getting better, see he's not hooked up to all those machines, just the respirator. That helps him breath."

"Od." Cap nodded before guesturing that he wanted the baby out of the plastic incubator. Chastity placed Capucius on one of the hospital beds, pulling the sides up so he couldn't fall out before taking Exton out of the incubator and kissing his forehead. Stephen just watched the interaction in awe. Chastity then carefully sat down on the bed, Capucius crawled into her lap, sitting with his back against Chastity's chest and inbetween Chastity and Exton. He lent over and kissed Exton's forehead before holding his brother's hand. "Da!" Capucius yelled, seeing Severus enter. Exton broke out crying from Capucius' yelling, but thinking that Severus had caused it Cap baby glared his father. "Ex." Cap said, trying to calm the baby.

"Finally!" Severus said relieved. "He's calling him Ex, who in Merlin do I have to thank!"

"Besides me, I believe Merlin, but thatwould be Harry Potter." Stephen said smiling, he enjoyed watching Chastity and her family.

"Thank you." Severus said, biting back wanting to say something about his sarcasm.

"You're welcome. Come on Chast, we need to finish that potion, it's almost done if we work on it for the next few hours it should be done by tomorrow." Stephen said, leaving the Infirmary. Chastity got up and handed Exton to his daddy before kissing Severus and Capucius good-bye and leaving.

"Da." Cap said, sitting in Severus' lap.

"I know, I know."

KimeKimeKime

D/N: Some six thousand words, I hope you enjoyed the long chapter! Okay, everyone is biting my head off over this whole Mat/Dragon thing, YESwe ARE going to BREAK UP, but only for a SHORT while.We will be back together very shortly thanks to the twins, cause if you remember the twins did say something about Mat going away and helping him come back. The 101 ways to annoyLord Voldemort came from and I have decided that you can ask us anyquestions, no matter how personal it is, and we will answer it.Anyways, on with those wonderful and lovely reviews.

GOF MISTAKE: I've noticed that at the beginning when during the feast, Seamus is sitting next to Ron while the Beaux Baton's are going by, then when they are talking about Moody, Seamus is sitting next to Hermione I didn't know he could just slide right through a table. Another one that I noticed is the walking stick Moody is using when he chases Malfoy is leaning side-ways, and then when they go around the tree, it's sticking straight up. Anyone find any others (Please do not cheat and go onto Mugglenet or some other fansite, I want to see what YOU have caught not someone else)?

Orlin: We miss you, where have you gone?

Sarahamada: Glad you enjoyed the lat chapter and bought GOF.

Bitcake: Why would I say what though? I love the special edition! Especially the Meet the Champions section, poor Robert (Ced) :(. **James: **This one. **Lucius: **James gets his revenge for the poster in two chapters time. (Tears poster apart), you win James! **Mat: **Don't Tsk me!

Adrianna: Ok ok, don't bite my head off over asking. **Harry:**I'm not keeping them against their will, but if they leave then I know they're guilty, though I do remember already saying that.** Draco: **It's okay Addy. **Lucius: **As I said to Bit, he gets his revenge in two chapters and I tore apart the poster.

Heather: Glad you enjoyed the chapter, and that we cleared up the confusion.

Constance Nicholson: That names sounds strangely familiar, when I first heard it I thought of the actor Jack Nicholson, and I know he has a daughter but her name is beyond me. Sorry, but nope, Mat and Dragon aren't staying together, they do break up, but only for a bit so it's more like taking a break from each other. However, it's only going to be for a week or so. Yep Harry and Draco are the grandfather's to Tom Marvolo, very good. I have a notebook filled with the characters of this story, their backgrounds, their children's names, their children's background, and _their_ children's names. Which I'm thinking of sending to a reader when I finish the series, but I'm not positive. However, they'll know all about Tom Marvolo and his brother and sisters, what happens to the main characters when they get to be adults. Wow, I don't know what to say to your complaiment except for thank you. It means alot, though I don't know how many people's stories you've read, but it does mean alot. About the mistypes, not everyone's perfect we all have flaws, and some of them I just don't catch. Which stories do you have marked? You're so sweet, you're welcome I love reading reviews and I actually have a bunch of reviewers that I talk to online and through emails. Thank you for taking the time to read and review for my story, as there are so many others on this site that you could read, I really do appreciate you taking time out of your schedule to read my story.


	15. I can't let you, it's time I stepped up

Chapter 15: "I can't let you. It's time I stepped up."

Chastity came back to her and Severus' rooms around ten that night, Severus was sitting on the couch waiting for her. "We need to talk."

"This can't be good" Chastity said, sitting down across from him.

"You're half right, you need to rest Chastity and I think I've been pretty leniant up until now, but I can't hold my tongue any longer. Your son asks about you everyday, and everyday I have to break his heart and tell him he won't see his mum tonight. I have to sit there and calm our crying son, and it's breaking my heart. I understand why you are dedicating yourself to this potion, Dragon is my godson, he means the world to me and if I could be the one to go back I would, but there are reasons I did not and can not go back to save them, and even though the guilt of that is killing me, I deal with it. You're not superwoman Chast, you are a regular human being, you aren't expected to save the world. Now, I'm going to bed, your dinner is sitting on the table with a heating charm on it." Severus went to the bedroom and placed a few heavy locking charms on it. 'If Chastity doesn't want to be part of this family right now, then she doesn't have a place in this bed.' Severus thought, before de-robing and sliding under the silk covers. Chastity got up and ate dinner, before trying to get into the bedroom. She used every unlocking charm she could think of but couldn't get in. She enlarged the couch before falling asleep.

"Mum?" Capucius asked, crawling out of his bedroom, after Severus had got up and prepared Capucius for the day. "Mum! Da, Mum!" Capucius said, sitting on the floor clapping his hands.

"Yes Cap, that's your mum, she's here today." Severus said, pretending to smile. He picked Cap up and helped him get onto the couch. The first thing Cap did was wiggle in between Chastity's arms and kiss her cheek. "That's very nice Cap." Chastity's arms instinctivly wrapped around Cap and pulled him close. Once Cap started giggling Chastity woke up.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" Chastity asked, kissing Cap on the head before sitting him on her stomach.

"Od. Ex od." Cap said, his smile huge.

"I'm so glad that Exton and yourself are good. How's daddy treating you?"

"Od." Cap said, turning towards Snape, the smile on his face bigger then ever. Cap held his arms out for Severus to pick him up, Chastity went to hold him but he squirmed and teared up.

"Hey little man, you ready for breakfast?" Severus asked, walking over and taking his son into his arms. "Maybe we can go see Ex after mummy and I go to our staff meeting." Severus said, placing Cap into his high chair.

"I'm going to go take a shower before we go." Chastity was holding back tears, her son didn't want to be touched by her, and it was killing her. Once inside, she locked the door, and turned the water on hot. Getting in she let the hot water run down her body while she cried. Severus set Cap to play in his play pen, extending the sides so he couldn't get out, before going into the bathroom quietly. Chastity was sitting on the shower floor with her knees up to her chest, arms crossed on her knees and her head resting on her arms. Severus quietly opened the shower door, and walked in, robes and all. He sat down on the wet tile and pulled Chastity towards him, wrapping his arms around her as she cried into his chest, not noticing he was in robes, in the shower. After she had calmed down, she leaned up and kissed him.

"You're soaked, and fully dressed, Severus I..I'm sorry. I've been a horrible mother and wife." Severus kissed her, pulling her tightly against him.

"I don't ever want to hear you say that about yourself. I understand, probably more so then you think I do. Come on, let's get you dried off and dress, and me into new clothes, the meeting starts in half an hour." Severus got up, turned the water off and wrapped Chastity in the towel he had got off the hook on the wall outside of the shower. He then picked her up and started carrying her towards the bed.

"Severus put me down, I can walk you know." Chastity squeeled before stating, though she made it sound like she was annoyed, she really loved it.

"No, you haven't rested in days, so get use to me carrying you around. Plus I can do this a lot more easily." Severus laid Chastity down on the bed, before kissing her passionately.

"I'll get use to this easily. However, we have 25 minutes until the meeting now." Chastity got up and walked towards her closet and picking out clothes like pants and a tank top, she wasn't allowed to wear jeans or long sleeve shirts yet due to still having to be hooked up to monitors and IVs at times, also because of the cut from the c-section. Severus had hid all of her jeans and shorts refusing her to wear them, along with all of her form-fitting robes. She went over to Severus' closet and took one of his robes instead, being larger it gave the IV's more roon to be hooked up and the pockets were big enough for the IV's to hide in. Thanks to a spell the IV's didn't have to hang for the medicine to go through the tubes. Once Severus changed out of his wet clothes, both made their way towards Capucius, Chastity let Severus pick him up, and they headed towards the day care.

"Meeting's about to start, Marcus is pissed by the way just a heads up before he gets there." Seamus said picking Capucius up. "Hello mate, wanna go play with Michael and Shane?" Seamus asked, walking over to the playpen.

"Thanks Seam." Chastity said, before being picked up by Severus.

"Hey Chast, it's your knight in shining armor." Ginny called, laughing. Chastity wrapped her arms around Severus' neck before kissing him.

"Of course he is, I could have told you that a year ago." Chastity called back before Severus carried her out the door. Once inside the meeting room, Severus placed Chastity down so she could sit, hooking up the IV's on the stand, before taking his place at the head of the table. Everyone starting filing in after them.

"You look great Chastity. Congratulations, Exton is precious." Draco said, walking into the room hand in hand with Harry.

"Thank you, I still think I look like crap though, but thanks." Chastity said smiling. "Now, about this potion, Stephen's working on it and we should be finished...Sorry, he should be finished by tonight." Chastity fixed, since Severus was glaring at her. "I would finish it, but I need to be resting, especially since I'm going to be going back to your sixth year and waiting for them to show up." Marcus picked that moment to rush into the room.

"Chastity, I can't let you do that, it's time I stepped up. I'm the only one that can go back and not effect it. If something happens to me then I know that my son will be taken care of by my wife, I'm not wanted by either side of the war yet, but I'm in hiding anyways. So even if people see me, they won't run into the other me."

"Marcus I can't let you-"

"This isn't up for debate Chastity, you're hurt, your suppose to be recovering, and I am sorry Severus, but if I have to walk into that classroom one more time and see girls trying to show me their goods. They need to be talked to Severus, and I refuse to walk into that classroom until they are." Marcus plopped down into his seat.

"Right, well why don't you go talk to Stephen then, see what you can help him with. We'll meet here when the potion is done, whenever that is, and Marcus, I promise before you get back someone will have a serious talk with your students." Severus said, placing a hand on Marcus' shoulder. "Harry, Draco I expect you back in your classes on Monday. If Dragon and Mat are back or not, meeting adjourned."

KimeKimeKime

"Great, now we're in their fourth year. Dragon, this is taking too long and it keeps getting more dan-Oh Hello professor." Mat said, as Dumbledore walked by them.

"Boys I'm pretty sure that I don't have to tell you to be even more careful this year because of the-"

"Triwizard tournament, we understand professor. We also have to stay away from Mad-Eye Moody." Dragon whispered to Mat. "Come on, let's go to the library." Mat agreed, though he was now hating the place, and folllowed Dragon. They were better found together then apart, especially in the past.

"Don't you think we should just ask Severus? I mean seriously, how much could this effect your parents fu-" Before Mat could even finish his sentence, Snape burst through the Great Hall doors.

"Potter, could you become any more dunce? A weeks detention."

"Nevermind. Do you think we'll ever get out of here? I mean seriously?"

"Yes, we'll figure something out."

"You know what Drag, I think I'll sleep in the Room of Requirements, why don't you go to the library." Mat stormed out of the Great Hall. Dragon tried to run after him but Mat was too fast.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked, accidentally bumping into Dragon.

"Oh shit! Um, uh, yeah I'm great. Sorry." Dragon said, trying to get away as quickly as he could. He wasn't even looking Harry in the eye.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, trying to get eye contact with the boy.

"I'm positive, just a little spat...I think." Dragon said, looking towards where Mat left.

"Okay then, you might want to hurry up, you'll be late for class."

"Thanks Da-Harry." Dragon said, quickly running away from Harry. "Shit, shit, fuck, shit that was close!"

"What was close?" Harry asked, coming up behind Dragon. "I never caught your name."

"Nothing, look you need to forget that you saw me. Okay?"

"Sure, why?"

"Did you forget yet?"

"No, why?"

"How about now?"

"Again, no."

"What are you a fucking Elephant?"

"What? No. Who are you and why should I forget about you, you're really cute."

"Eww! Gross, ack! I am so bringing this up again later! Have you forgot about me yet?"

"No."

"Oh look, he's hot!" Dragon said, pointing behind Harry and then pretending to gag before disappearing through one of the secret passages.

"That's just Malfoy." Harry said, turning back around. "Where did you go, who are you?" Harry asked, turning in a circle.

"Harry are you okay?" Hermione asked, walking up to him. She was the only one that knew he was gay at this point.

"Yeah, Herm there was an extremely hot guy standing here."

"Are you sure, it looks like a blank wall to me."

"Herm I swear! He apparated or something."

"You can't apparate inside the walls of Hogwarts, I've been telling you that for years."

"I know Mione, I just wish I knew who he was." Dragon ran all the way to the Room of Requirements.

"George O'Malley you better open this door right this instant!" Dragon said, knocking as hard as he could.

"Dragon, what is your problem?"

"I need Bleach! Lots of Bleach and maybe an Obliviate!"

"Dragon, what happened?"

"Dad...Hit...On...Me...Gross!" Dragon ran into the bathroom and locked the door turning the water onto scolding hot.

"How did he find you?" Mat asked desperate.

"He bumped into me when I went running after you! Then he c-cornered me and I had to use one of the secret passages!" There was a lot of noise going on in the bathroom. Mat unlocked the door and walked in.

"So you're going to what scrub your skin off?"

"Well that is the plan since I can't gouge my eyes out...Can you obliviate me, please just a little one."

"No, however I'm sure he'll forget all about you by next year."

"Yeah, if and when we get to next year."

"We will get to next year, just avoid your dad until then."

KimeKimeKimeKime

"OH MY MERLIN!" Harry yelled out in the Great Hall at lunch that day.

"Harry are you okay?"

"NO! I am most definitely NOT okay! I think I'm going to be sick." Harry jumped out of his seat, covering his mouth with his hand before running out of the room.

"He still has the flu." Draco said to James, who was getting up to follow his son out.

"Yeah, it's been known to last a while. I'm still going to go check on him, I'll be back to help you watch the kids in a second." James quickly walked into the closest bathroom. "Harry are you in here."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"You still haven't told Draco your pregnant?"

"I have bigger problems then that. Let's just say I know Mat and Dragon are in our fourth year right now."

"How do you know?"

"I just remembered hitting on him. I hit on my son!" Harry said, before getting sick again.

"Well, give yourself a break, you didn't know he was your son, you just knew that he was a student around your age."

"I guess."

"So, when are you going to tell Draco?"

"Soon, I promise."

KimeKimeKimeKime

That night, everyone gathered in the meeting room. "The potion is complete. We'll go back to Harry and Draco's sixth year and meet up with the kids."

"Marcus is going in place of Chastity." Severus informed Stephen, Chastity was finally in bed...Asleep. Capucius wanted to sleep with his mommy, and who was Severus to fight with his son when he was for once agreeing to take a nap. He was pretty positive he would never see the day when a child agreed to nap.

"Okay, it doesn't matter to me, I was just the break down guy. As in, I broke down the elements to figure out what was in the potion." Stephen clarified at the lost looks he was recieveing.

"Okay, Marcus remember that you can get in touch with Dumbledore."

"As long as you remember to have someone talk to the class."

"I'll remember trust me. They've been gone for a week now, let's hope it's not going to be two."

"Right, well over the teeth, past the gums, look out stomach here it comes." Marcus said, downing the travel potion.

"There he goes. Now, I suggest that we take this weekend to catch up on what we've missed, spend time with the family we've avoided to figure all of this out."

"It seems like a good a day as any Harry." James whispered into Harry's ear, looking at the smile on Draco's face.

"I get it okay. I'll tell him when I'm ready." Harry whispered back before getting up and leaving the room. The meeting had ended and they were the only two left.

KimeKimeKime

"Okay, find Dumbledore." Marcus said, sneaking a look into the Great Hall. "Well that won't do, most of those students know who I am. Duh, you dolt a letter." Marcus ran into the nearest classroom and pulled out a parchement and quill from the teacher's desk and scribbled a note on it before running towards the owlery.

Dear Albus,

Requesting your presence on a pressing matter. Please meet me in your office.

M. Flint.

Dumbledore read the letter over twice before making his way towards his office. "Mr. Flint, come in, lemon drop? Tea?" Dumbledore asked, walking up the staircase, he had said the password while he was walking.

"No thank you Albus, I'm here to discuss what's about to take place."

"Oh? Have you decided to turn spy?"

"Wait, what year are Harry and Draco in?"

"Seventh, why?"

"Fuck! I didn't go back far enough. Look do you remember, oh what did that old coot say? Oh yeah, Derek Sheppard and George O'Malley?"

"Of course I do, it's a shame they went back to being home schooled." Albus lied as he knew Mat and Dragon had yet to show up.

"No they didn't, they were never home schooled. Dragon Malfoy is far from home schooled, and Mat well to be honest I don't think his parents had the money to send him to Hogwarts."

"How do you know their real names?"

"I'm from their time. Are they here?"

"No, of course not. I'm pretty sure they're still in the fourth year, as I don't remember them popping up in fifth and sixth year. Can't you just take whatever made you transport to this time period and travel to that one?"

"No, all I have left is the reversal. What day is it?"

"The 24th of May."

"Fuck! I can't stay here, you don't happen to have a time turner on you by any chance?"

"No, they were-"

"All destroyed, fuck you Harry." Marcus said starting to pace.

"Why can't you stay here?"

"I can't disclose that information, I just can't." Marcus couldn't figure out how you would tell someone, oh by the way Voldemort and his Death Eaters are going to attack your school tonight.

"Well then I'm sure the Leaky Cauldron could rent you out a room."

"That would be unwise, I don't want someone to catch on. What about headquarters."

"You know about headquarters?"

"Of course I do, plus it decreases the risk of me running into myself. Please professor."

"Alright, here you go." Albus handed the address to Marcus.

"Thank you." Marcus then Floo'd to the address. "Ok, now to stay here until everything is over. I just hope they don't show up in the middle of it all, please Merlin don't let me kill Harry and Draco's child!" Marcus said, thinking over all the horrible ways Draco and Harry would torture him if he didn't come back with the kids.

KimeKimeKime

Mat and Dragon made their way to the Great Hall for dinner. "I can't go in there, please what if he tries hitting on me again?" Dragon whined, being pulled to the Ravenclaw table by Mat.

"Here, now he won't." Mat waited for Harry to look at Dragon before kissing him deeply. Dragon lost all his senses and pulled Mat into his lap, deepening the kiss.

"Oi you two, people are trying to eat dinner." One of the Ravenclaw's said before going back to his dinner. Dragon looked up blushing before looking over towards the Gryffindor table. Harry had disappeared.

"I hate hurting him."

"I know, but you had to, you have to let him fall in love with your dad." Mat said, placing his hand on Dragon's in support.

"I know but still it's just so hard." Dragon pushed his food away.

"Derek Sheppard how could you break Harry's heart!" Ginny Weasley yelled, slapping Dragon across the face.

"Please bequenth Mr. Potter my sincerest apologies Miss Weasley. In all fairness I did allow Mr. Potter to know that I was not inquiring about obtaining a relationship of any kind with him, and had he inquired himself if I had a consanguinity with anyone, which he did not, I would have been over joyous to convey to him that I am currently in a relation with current talks of marriage. Now, if you'll excuse me I believe I'll retire for the evening ma'am." Dragon said richly, before turning and walking calmly and casually out the doors.

"I think I'll follow him." Mat said getting up. 'Yeah that sounded lame compared to his Pride and Prejudice like speech.' Mat thought, following Dragon out the doors.

KimeKimeKime

"Okay this is ridiculous, my son just broke my heart." Harry complained, looking out the window.

"Then tell him to stop." Draco said laughing, he wasfinding all of it funny. "How are you?"

"I would, except that I don't remember he's my son back then. Draco we need to talk. I know that you want to wait to have children for a little while, and I respect that decision really I do you have to believe me."

"I do believe you, we haven't had sex in three months, just to make sure. Hun, what's wrong?" Draco asked, getting up and walking towards Harry wrapping his arms around Harry's waist. Harry was looking out the window and along the Hogwarts grounds. Though they were in the dungeons, the windows were enchanted much like the ceiling in the Great Hall, however they showed the grounds instead of the sky. "Would you like to take a walk?" Draco asked, holding out his hand. Harry turned in Draco's arms, and called for Dobby.

"How can Dobby help sirs?"

"Can you please watch the children, they are alseep. We should be back shortly we are just going for a walk."

"Yes sirs." Harry took Draco's hand as he led Harry out of the castle.

"Do you remember the last time I brought you here?" Draco asked, they had entered a small garden he had planted in his third year, it was located behind the Whomping Willow and a little ways into the Forbidden Forest.

"Yes, the last time we came here you proposed, that was back in sixth year. I told you that I didn't want to get engaged until I was positive that Voldemort was gone for good. You supported that decision." Harry said, sitting on a huge rock that over looked a huge waterfall.

"Hun, please what's wrong? You use to be able to talk to me about everything, please confide in me again." Draco kissed Harry's cheek before sitting down next to him.

"I'm pregnant again Draco. I know you wanted to wait, but I'm three months along already and I don't want to get rid of it. Please say something, please don't be mad." Harry said, looking out at the horizon, not making eye contact with Draco.

"Do you know the sex of the baby?" Draco asked, processing everything.

"No, I wanted to wait until you knew. It is yours, I haven't and never will be with anyone else. Please don't be mad." Harry said almost in tears.

"I'm not mad Harry, I could never be mad. I'm happy and excited, and kicking myself for suggesting that we should wait to have more children. It never gets old, this feeling I mean, it seems like just yesterday when we had Dragon, and now we're having another child and the excitement and happiness never gets old." Harry looked deep into Draco's eyes, trying to find any doubts or uncertainty, after not finding any he kissed Draco before leaning into his side.

"The only other person whose known is my dad, and that's because he saw me getting sick. I made him swear not to tell you, I wanted to tell you I was just so afraid of your reaction."

"Baby, please don't be afraid of what might happen, you know I would never hurt you or the children, not intentionally. If it was something I disagreed about, I would hold my tongue until I was alone and then think things through, I would never take it out on any of you. I love you Harry James Potter, you are my soul mate, without you I am nothing, please do not fear me for there is nothing to fear."

"I'm sorry Dray."

"There is nothing to be sorry for mon cher." Draco pulled Harry close, resting his hand over Harry's stomach. "I love you, both of you."

KimeKimeKime

"Derek Wake up! Derek, I really suggest you wake up." Mat said, shaking Dragon as hard as he could.

"W-what?"

"You are IN your fathers bed, in the Slytherin dormitories! That stupid Room of Requirements plopped us in the Slytherin common room and keep your voice down. It's your parents fifth year, everything this year is vital! So quiet before you wake Draco up." Mat said, helping Dragon get out of the bed.

"Hey, over here. Shh." Blaise Zabini said, opening the bathroom door. "There's a passage way out towards the Great Hall through here, hurry."

"Thanks, why are you helping us?" Mat asked, shutting the door quietly behind them.

"I know what Draco's like when he's woken from a one night stand, especially if the person is still there. You two looked too young and innocent to deal with that." Blaise said in a non-whisper voice after casting silencing charms.

"I didn't have sex with Draco. First eww and second Gross."

"Then how did you get into Draco's bed? And why did you George call Draco Derek's father?" Blaise asked, raising his eyebrow. "Who are you guys?"

"No one, really. I was commenting on how Derek's father wouldn't like him in Draco's bed, not that Draco was Derek's father. We ended up there because we spent the night in the Room of Requirements and it decided to place us in there."

"See I don't believe you are no one, and plus you said it was his parent's fifth year. That means both of his parents are in this school right now, and obviously Draco is one of them. Which means you aren't from around here are you? Does Dumbledore know?"

"Seriously, we aren't, we are from around here." Dragon said, stomping his foot.

"Oh yeah, whose Pansy Parkinson dating?" Blaise asked, everyone in the school knew this by the way the couple had acted.

"You." Dragon answered, almost positive about the answer.

"Wrong, if you were from around here you would have seen Pansy and Adrian Pucey practically having sex the other day in the Great Hall during lunch. So, where are you from and how am I related to you?" Blaise asked, intrigued.

"You aren't, seriously."

"Then how did you know I'm Blaise Zabini?"

"Well besides the fact that we've been in school with you for the past five years. You do have a reputation at this school."

"So then you won't mind if I go wake up Draco and tell him his so called son is hiding in the bathroom and obviously gay. Nice show by the way. Then casually mention that both of you know who Draco is going to have a child with, that way if he hates the person he can avoid screwing her." Blaise said, unlocking the door and opening it.

"NO!" They both whispered loudly.

"Ah, so you are his child and from the future."

"Fuck you Zabini."

"Oh come on, your Draco's child you don't call me like Uncle or something."

"Well, my twin siblings call you Godfather Blaisey, of which you think is just absolutely adorable. Look, I can't tell you anything without changing the future, even you know that. Trust me though, you in the future is extremely happy, and you'd hate yourself for jepordizing it. We've got to go though please." Dragon begged, staring at the unlocked door as the handle turned.

"The last shower stall, turn the facet to cold and push in, it will open up take the stairs on your left leading up that will take you to the Great Hall. The ones that are on the right and leading up take you to the Astronomy tower." Blaise whispered quickly, Mat and Dragon ran to the last stall and did as they were told right as the door opened.

"Are you talking to yourself Blaise?" Draco asked, walking into the bathroom and going into the first shower stall.

"Of course not arse, I was hoping that my beautiful voice would wake you up so I could watch you shower."

"Only in your dreams Zabini." Draco said, closing and locking the shower door before turning it into a two way mirror, that way Draco could look out but Blaise couldn't look in.

"You wound me Draco, you take away the fun of looking at your perfectly sculpted arse. Oh please open up."

"Piss off Zabini."

"I love you two Drakey Wakey." Blaise said, before leaving the bathroom. Draco just shook his head and continued his shower.

KimeKimeKime

"What time is it?" Chastity asked, finally stirring.

"About seven in the evening."

"Severus, how dare you let me sleep in that long."

"You need the rest, in case you haven't noticed our son is doing better then you are, but that's because he sleeps. Do you know how hard it is to knock you out? Two Dreamless Sleep potions, no one ever needs two."

"You drugged me?"

"You wouldn't sleep otherwise. How do you feel by the way?"

"A little better, thank you. I know I've been a mess, it's just-"

"You don't need an excuse, especially with everything you're going through right now. I just wish that sometimes you'd take the advice that you give your patients. You mean the world to me Chastity, and I don't want to lose you."

"I'll rest more if you can get our son to love me again. It pains me that he doesn't want to be held by me."

"I've already talked to him about it. He's exact words were Mum! Mum? and MUM! along with Mum od, Ex od. Make of that what you will, but I'm taking that as he understand and forgives you."

"Thank you, come on let's get you to bed. I slept all day, it would be a miracle if I fall back to sleep." Chastity took Severus' hand and dragged him to bed, stripped Severus down to his knickers, and settled next to him in bed. Severus wrapped his arms Chastity, whom was asleep in moments.

'Thank you Merlin, I owe you for this.' Was Severus' last thought before he fell asleep.

KimeKimeKime

D/N: Go Sev! Anyways, Kime has finished writing all the rest of the chapters for the time traveling part of this story, and the lastm of thechapters is now the longest in Twisted history at some 8 thousand words. It is also packed full of twisted, angsty, interesting stuff. However you have this chapter and two more before you get to it. Oh, and what's with all the slackers? Three reviews, that's all. :(. Strips down to boxers and does crazysexy dance Is this going to get you back?

Sarahamanda: I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and that you're enjoying GOF.

Orlin: OMG you're back! It's a miracle! I'm glad you enjoyed seeing James. Yes Poor Sev and Harry, but everything works out in the end. I'm glad you enjoyed Dragon in the Great Hall in his boxers. Nope James isn't going back Marcus is, I told you I have reasons to my madness. He he he.

Heather: I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter and you're right, poor Marcus.


	16. Teaching the Triplets

Chapter 16: Teaching the Triplets.

"Otay ou two. Ou's both old eough now to do magic. Tink of a spell and move your hand ike this." Michael showed the triplets what he was talking about. He made a feather float in the air. "ow you try." The triplets all moved their hands but the feathers wouldn't move.

"Try 'gain." Elizabeth encouraged, showing them how to do it again. "Pretend it fly."

"Yeah!" Michael said,nodding his head.

"I thought I told you two that the triplets can't learn magic yet because they aren't as powerful as you two? Plus, you shouldn't be teaching your siblings magic anyways, leave that to your father and I." Harry said, picking the twins up.

"But daddy, they need to learn."

"I know, and they will eventually. Plus, the only reason you two want them to learn so fast is so that all five of you can go out and create mischief for the rest of the school, and your father and I."

"Not huh." Elizabeth said shaking her head. "We good."

"Only when you want to be." Harry said, hugging them both tightly. "I heard uncle Snape has a surprise for you, why don't you two go play with him for a while." Harry suggested. He knew for a fact that Snape didn't, but it would get the twins away from the triplets for a while.

"Otay daddy." Michael said, wiggling to be put down before rushing out of the door.

"Did you have to do that? Severus is going through enough." James asked, walking in after the little kids left.

"Of course, he'll have fun. He always does no matter what he says differently." Harry said, before hugging his dad.

"I'm still not use to getting hugs from my grown up son. It seems like just yesterday you were being born."

"Yeah, well it seems like just yesterday I started Hogwarts."

"You really don't know how much you mean to me Harry."

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Congratulations Professor." A Ravenclaw bowed to Lucius as she passed him in the corridor.

"Erm, thanks?" Lucius asked, looking a bit lost. "Um..No need to bow?"

"Yes sir. Sorry sir." The girl said before running away.

"Remus Lupin why the hell have I had students bowing, curtesying, and opening doors for me?" Lucius asked, quicking his pace to catch up with Remus.

"I've been trying to find you all day. It seems that Xavier was found guilty of supporting Voldemort, the wizarding world has cast him out as their king, meaning that you are now the King of the Wizarding World. Haven't you picked up the Daily Prophet, the story's been on nearly every page."

"No, I haven't had a chance to look at it yet. How was he found guilty?"

"He had practically the whole of Riddle manor in his dungeons, not to mention a few prisoners of war! Can you imagine being stuck down there twenty something years after the war has ended? They've been admitted to St. Mungos to be evaluated."

"That's horrible, is there anything I can do for them?"

"At this time nothing I can think of." Remus said, shaking his head mournfully.

"Why don't you take 100 thousand Galleons out of the royal vault for each of them and their families, it's the least I can do." Lucius said, writing a note to Gringotts.

"Lucius there were ten prisoners of war still trapped, that's a lot of money."

"It's fine, I have more then enough trust me."

"Thank you, I'll be sure to get the money to them as quickly as possible."

"Uncle Luc, hide us!" The twins yelled, running behind Lucius' legs and under his cloak.

"Why?"

"Malfoy, have you seen those Potter brats?" Severus asked, walking up the corridor in Neville's grandmother's clothes. The twins had heard Neville speak of the boggart incident.

"You know I swear I've seen this once, but on a boggart. Who knew it would look a lot funnier on the real thing." Remus said, trying to not fall on the floor laughing.

"Lupin, shut up. Well Malfoy?"

"Severus, we're family I know what happened to Chastity and your child is my fault, don't you think I feel guilty enough without you calling me Malfoy, glaring at me, and avoiding me?"

"What in the world! Severus if you were into cross-dressing you might want to have picked a better outfit." James said, falling over the last step he was laughing so hard.

"Potter, where are your grandchildren!"

"I haven't seen them, the last time I saw them Harry had sent them to see you."

"You're going to get daddy in trouble with Uncle Snape!" Michael yelled, before clapping his hand over his mouth.

"Run Michael Run!" Elizabeth said, throwing Lucius' cloak behind her and running as fast as her little legs could take her. Michael tried running but Severus bent down and picked him up.

"Lizzy help! He's got me!" Michael said, trying to fit. Elizabeth came running back over, and started kicking and punching Snape's leg.

"Will one of you help me?" Severus asked, looking at the three adults.

"A little to the right and up higher Elizabeth." James said, encouraging Elizabeth to hit Severus in the balls.

"Here?" Elizabeth asked, lining up her little fists.

"Perfect." James said, nodding his head. Severus pushed his knees together and looked down at Elizabeth.

"Hit me there and I'll bypass Potter and go straightto your father." Severus said, looking down at the girl who was almost in tears.

"NO! Pwease don't tell father, pwease!" Elizabeth threw herself onto the floor crying. Michael wiggled his way out of Severus' loose arms and tried to comfort Elizabeth.

"Lizzy, he not mean it, father not bad no more. That was not father it was bad guys Lizzy, the bad guys hurt Dragin, not father. You know that." All four guys had an understanding look on their face. James changed Severus' clothes back with a flick of his wand, while Severus knelt down next to the kids.

"Shh, it's okay. Come now, no more tears Lizzy." Severus said, scooping up the little girl into his arms and holding her tightly. "You know that you father would never hurt you or your siblings. It's not in his blood, he'd feel terrible about hurting any of you, even if he didn't know he had hurt you. When he learned what happened to your borhter, he was so sad that it took your daddy months to help him get over it and he is still sad. Even after Dragon forgave him, because Dragon knows it wasn't Draco's fault either. You two need to learn to stop pulling pranks on people, especially when you know they don't like them. You might end up in a dangerous position because of them. Isn't that right Remus, James?" Severus said, looking over at the last two Marauders.

"He's right you two, due to my carelessness I almost got Severus killed once, and had I not had a change of heart he probably wouldn't be here." James said, kneeling down next to Sev and picking up Michael.

"You almost hurt uncle Sev?" Elizabeth said, shocked.

"Yep, so did I." Remus said, kneeling down on Severus other side. "See, your Uncle Sev didn't get along with your Grandpa James, Uncle Sirius, and I. We were really mean to him, so one day your grandpa and Uncle Sirius thought it would be funny to send your Uncle Sev down to the shrieking shack during the full moon."

"Grandpa, you said that was angerous! No sneaking about when full moon is out! UncleMoony is fun when he's in the sun!" Michael yelled shaking his head.

"Your right, that is what your daddy and I taught you." James said smiling, the kids had actually remembered the poem. "Well, we all knew Remi was a werewolf and when we were Prongs and Snuffles, we knew that Remi wouldn't hurt us. So we made sure Severus could see us going to the Whomping Willow, watch us open it up and sneak down the stairs. We didn't know Remi had gotten lose in the tunnels, or that he didn't take his Wolfsbane potion. I realised that if he had gone down there, he would die without a chance to get out, so I flipped him onto my back and ran towards the castle with Moony following me. When we quickly got in, he was sent to the hospital wing."

"Uncle Remi! Grandpa, you two are bad bad boys." Elizabeth said shaking her head. "Your daddies need tounish you."

"We got into a lot of trouble for it, our parents punished us as well as the professors." Remus said, rubbing Elizabeth's back. "But it all started over stupid pranks we all pulled, so you see why we said that it's dangerous?" Elizabeth and Michael nodded their heads.

"We sorry Uncle Sev."

"I forgive you two, come on I was just on my way to see Exton, would you like to meet him?"

"Yeah!"

KimeKimeKime

"I swear Dragon, you're going to get us discovered! First Dumbledore, then Remus and now Blaise!" Mat complained, walking along the corridor.

"Your the one who called Draco my father, so of course we were going to get caught!"

"Oh so it's my fault you wouldn't let me obliviate his memory? What if Blaise stops your dad from dating Harry because you told him your last name was Sheppard?"

"I didn't tell him anything, he presumed my real name was Derek Sheppard."

"Go, I'll go back and sort this out."

"You can't just obliviate someone's memory."

"I wasn't! I'm making sure you exsist in the future, and that Harry and Draco stay together! However, you can go research on how to get back since it's obviously more important to you!" Mat said, running the other way. "Blaise, are you still here?" Mat called out in the bathroom.

"Oh, aren't you that home schooled student, George?" Draco asked, stepping out of the shower.

"Yeah, have you seen Blaise?"

"Aww, is little O'Malley horny?"

"No, I let him copy my herbology homework because he didn't understand it, and I have that class first thing today."

"Oh, in the bedroom. He's probably getting changed."

"Thank you." Mat covered his eyes before opening the door.

"Wow, I guess you really aren't gay."

"Oh I am, I'm just not into Zabini." Mat said, turning around keeping his hands over his eyes.

"Right, like that isn't a lie, who isn't into Zabini." Draco then went back to his shower.

"Blaise, are you dressed?" Mat asked, shutting the door.

"Yeah, for the most part."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Blaise cast a silencing charm on the room, and made sure the doors were locked from the inside.

"It means that you'll see nothing that might affect the future. My pants are on, I just need to button my shirt."

"Oh, look I need you to promise me that you won't tell Draco about having a son."

"I promise, but whose this Sheppard chick? She pretty?"

"That's the other thing, it's an alias, Derek's last name ins't Sheppard nor is he Derek. His first name is Dragon, but that's all I can tell you and you mustn't mention this to anyone!"

"What do I get out of it?"

"Well for starters, you won't screw up your future or my friends. Dragon is future friends with your son."

"I have a son with who?"

"I don't know, I never asked. He's Dragon's friend, I think I've met him once. So, you promise?"

"Do I get a kiss?"

"Do you know how disturbing this is? I know future straight you."

"I thought you said you didn't know with whom."

"I know it's a girl."

"Now your just lieing through your teeth."

"No seriously, you name your son Daniel Zabini, oh and he has a step-sister Sarah."

"Well what happens to my wife?"

"I can't tell you that! I've already told you way too much."

"Please I have to know, who does Draco end up with?"

"I can't tell you!"

"How many kids does he have? I just want a number, you don't have to tell me he has so many girls, so many boy, or one child. I just want to know. Is he happy?"

"He's extremely happy, and him and his futurespouse have nine children as of yet. Dragon, twins which end up being a boy and a girl, a girl, Triplets which are two girls and a boy, a boy, and another girl."

"He's gay isn't he? You said future spouse, not future wife, which means Draco's gay. Now you really have to tell me who it is."

"I can't answer anything else I gave too much away already!" Mat said, pacing the floor.

"Blaise Zabini stop fucking the nice boy and open the door, I'm freezing! I need clothes! ZABINI! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?" Draco called, pounding on the bathroom door.

"I told him you were giving me my herbology homework back, just give me a rolled up piece of parchment. Open the door first you idiot." Blaise sat down infront of his truck and pretended to search through it before undoing the locks and spells.

"Here you go, thanks again for letting me borrow this, you really saved my arse." Blaise said, handing Mat a blank piece of rolled up parchment.

"You're welcome, see you in class, by Draco." Mat said, leaving through the common room.

"So you really weren't fucking him?"

"Is that all you think about Draco?"

"Of course."

KimeKimeKimeKime

"I took care of it, and Blaise still has all his memories." Mat said, sitting down away from Dragon.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Oh of course not, not the great Dragon Malfoy, knower of all things good and evil."

"What is going on with you?"

"Nothing, I'm going for a walk." Mat jumped out of his seat like it was on fire and quickly exited the library.

"George wait up." Dragon yelled, running after him.

"Derek, I'm storming off, it doesn't work if you come with me." Mat said, looking defeated.

"Talk to me babe, what's wrong?"

"I can't talk to you, at least not right now." Mat quickly turned back around and left.

"Trouble in paradise?" Blaise asked, walking into the library.

"Oh Merlin, not you again. You aren't going to hit on me also are you?"

"No, unlike Potter, I know better then to hit on people that come from being 'home schooled.'" Blaise said using his fingers in air quotations. "So, you really didn't like Potter hitting on you? How come, most people here would give their life to be in your place."

"It's just weird, in my time everyone here is in their thirties. Could you imagine going back to your father's time and having his school mates hitting on you?"

"True, that would be weird."

"Plus others of them are like fifty! Like Professor Snape, he's still there, married of course, with two sons."

"How old are his sons?"

"Well Capucius is about one and the other one isn't even born yet. I checked Chastity's medcial notes when she wasn't looking that's how I know the second one is a son also."

"Eww, how old's this Chastity?"

"The same age as Draco and the others, in her thirties."

"Eww, not only is it the greasy git, but he's an old greasy git." Dragon had to laugh at that.

"He's not greasy anymore." Blaise gave him the 'Yeah right, sure' look. "Seriously, you wouldn't even recongnize him, well you get my drift."

"Yeah, so what's your whole name?"

"Dragon Aidan Malfoy."

"No hyphan something or other?"

"Please you know how long Malfoy's names are, why are you asking?"

"Well see Mat said that in the future, that Draco and his futurespouse have nine children. He didn't say wife which leaves me to believe that Draco's gay because Mat said that I had a wife."

"Yes, Draco's gay but I can't tell you who my other dad is."

"So, why is it I don't remember seeing you and Mat in any other classes?"

"We just disappear and reappear in the next school year. Like we've been here now for almost a whole day, but yesterday we were in your fourth year for a few days. We don't know when we are going to pop."

"That explains showing up in your boxers in the Great Hall."

"Don't remind me." Dragon said, burying his face in his books.

"Can I help?"

"Sure, we're looking for a potion that makes people go back in time, but that's all we know."

"That's not good, come on we'll figure something out." Blaise said, opening the closest book.

"Thanks."

KimeKimeKime

"Harry, you hit on your son!" Blaise said, walking into the Potter-Malfoy rooms.

"I know! I know okay."

"I'm helping your son resea-never mind he popped away. My guess is he's heading towards your sixth year now. Him and Mat are having a falling out also. Oh and Draco."

"I know, you weren't having sex with Mat"

"WHAT!" Harry exclaimed.

"He didn't know who Mat was and thought he was just some guy I was sleeping with, when really it was Mat coming to tell me not to tell Draco about Dragon."

"Oh, okay."

"Potter, the next time you send your twins to play with me, mind putting a lock on their magic?" Severus said, walking into the rooms.

"Oh yeah, I came to warn you that Sev is pretty mad. Bye." Blaise ran from the room.

"Those two miscreants you call Michael and Elizabeth spelled me into what I was told was Neville's grandmother's clothes. When I went to confront them about it, they ran away. You can ask Lucius, Remus, and James, when I told them that I would surpass you Potter and tell Draco about their behavior, Elizabeth threw herself onto the floor crying her eyes out. She's petrified that if she gets into trouble that Draco is going to hurt her like he supposedly did to Dragon. We told them about the prank James and Remus played on me that almost got me killed, and we are hoping that works in claming them a bit, but we wanted to let you know."

"Thank you Severus." Both Draco and Severus looked shocked.

"You're welcome Harry." Severus said, composing himself. Once Severus left, Harry and Draco went in search of the twins.

"Daddy!" Elizabeth said, seeing Harry first. "We show this girl our picture." She held up a picture that she had drew in day care.

"Oh that's very pretty. I think we need to put that one up on the refrigerator." Harry picked up his little girl while Draco got Michael.

"Really?"

"Of course." Draco said, taking the picture and looking it over. He had no clue what it was about, but it definitely had variety of colors. "Elizabeth would you like to take a walk with me around the lake?"

"Can daddy come?"

"I'm going to be busy, and I was going to ask Michael to help me." Harry lied, running his hand through Michael's hair.

"Can grandpa come?"

"Lizzy why don't you want to go for a walk with your father?" Harry asked, looking at Elizabeth. Elizabeth leaned close to Harry's ear and cupped it with both hands before telling Harry what was wrong. After a while, tears started running down her face. Michael had wrapped his arms around Draco's neck, hugging him to make him feel better. He knew his father was feeling bad about reducing Elizabeth to tears and not knowing why.

"Liz, your father wouldn't hurt you. I know that what happened is scary, and that you would rather have Dragon here telling you that he forgives father and that there is nothing to worry about. I promise when Dragon gets back I'll talk to him and have him talk to you about it, but look how much it's hurting your dad to see you crying. He's been holding Michael this whole time, and nothing bad has happened to your brother. He's been alone with your other siblings and nothing has happened to them, and he's a teacher, do you think uncle Severus would let him teach if he knew that your father hurt kids?"

"No, but he hurt Dragon sometimes."

"That was because he was being controlled by bad people who would have hurt all of us. So father had no choice but to hurt Dragon or the bad people would hurt all of us very badly. Your father is still very sad over it, he knows he shouldn't have given into the bad people and the curse they put on him."

"They curse him?"

"Yeah, they made him do all that bad stuff." Harry tried to explain as best he could.

"Why he not fight back?"

"He tried, but the there were two of them, and he couldn't."

"Dad." Elizabeth called, wiggling out of Harry's arms and wrapping her arms around Draco's legs.

"Yes Lizzy?" Draco asked, trying to look like he wasn't crying.

"I sworry, I love you."

"Oh Lizzy, I love you too." Draco said, picking upElizabeth in one arm while still holding Michael in the other.

"Now this would make a perfect picture." Harry said, walking up to all three of them and hugging them all.

"So you still want to pass up that walk?"

"Let go!" She said, pointing towards the door. Draco handed Michael over to Harry kissing him, before heading towards the door.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"You're with Derek right?" Draco asked, walking up to Mat.

"Merlin what is it about him that makes him so fucking popular?"

"Wow, it was just a question." Draco backed up a bit.

"Sorry, yes I'm with Derek. Why?"

"I was just wondering what was going on between him and Ginny Weasley."

"Oh, nothing she was upset because Derek rejected Harry."

"Is he an idiot?" Draco asked, shocked.

"Well he can be, but he's with me that's why he rejected Harry. Why, do you like him?"

"Who Scarhead? Of course not, but from how I hear all the girls go on about him, you'd think he was some sort of diety or something."

"You know, you can tell me whatever's on your mind, I won't tell I swear. Here, I'll trust you first, I have a son."

"You do, with Derek?"

"Yeah, he's currently staying with his grandparents while we're in school. His name is Tiger O'Malley-Sheppard."

"That's cool, does anyone here know?"

"You, Derek and myself." Draco looked shocked.

"Not many people would trust me with a secret like that. You know being a Death Eater's son and all."

"Yeah, well sometimes you have to have faith in the person, not in their background. You are not your father, just like your father is not Grandfather, and your son, if you have one, will not be like you."

"Yeah, but you don't understand, it's either become a Death Eater or well, die."

"I think you'd be surprised. There are so many people, especially here at school that could and would help you. Will it be to hide you until the war is over, to help you keep it a secret. You should follow your heart, not the wants of other people."

"You're very smart."

"Thanks, I've had a lot of time to think everything over. You know, the what if's before he came back, then the reality of him being back, and the thoughts of an upcoming war."

"I know what you mean, so you and Derek, you two serious?"

"Yeah, we're engaged, just having doubts. Trouble just seems to follow him, and having a son, I just don't want anything to happen to Tiger."

"I know what you mean, the person, um, oh screw it, the guy I like he has a thing about trouble following him too."

"Well, Harry is one in a million. I can see where you would be concerned."

"I never said it was Potter."

"Trouble always following him? The comment about how Derek was an idiot because Harry's a deity. I'm a Ravenclaw, I can add one and one together and get two."

"Really? Cause I thought one and one made seven. I'm kidding, Yes okay I love Harry Potter."

"Oh so now you love him, just a second ago you liked him."

"Oh my Merlin, I just said that didn't I? I just admitted that."

"Yeah you did." Mat smiled.

"You should do that more, smile I mean, your whole face lights up when you do."

"Anyways, why haven't you told Harry how you feel?"

"Are you kidding? He's a Gryffindor, I'm a Slytherin, he's the fucking Boy-Who-Lived, and I'm just the son of a Death Eater. Harry deserves someone whose father isn't after him. Someone who deserves him."

"You don't think you deserve him? Draco do you think Harry would make you extremely happy?"

"Yeah, he does. I start fights with him just to get his attention."

"Do you think you could make him extremely happy."

"I don't know, I would do anything for him. It's just he would never like me."

"Why do you say that?" Mat asked, turning towards Draco.

"Oh come on, you've been in this school for a while now, you know how I've acted towards him and his friends."

"Well, why don't you take the rest of this year to think everything over. Make sure that you really want to be in a relationship with Harry. Then over the summer if you do decide you want to be with him, start to change, get in touch with people who can save you from your father and the Death Eaters. When you start the school year for your sixth year start to change things a bit, be nice to Hermione, you know ask her for help in something. Then start being nice to Harry, you know open doors for him, take the blame for something, I'm sure you can think of something. Just don't give up, no matter what happens, if he gets mad, yells, ectera. I mean yeah sometimes you're going to yell back and it's natural, and it'll feel like you're back at square one, but you shouldn't give up if you love him as much as you say you do."

"What did you do, write the book on gay dating?"

"No, I just had a few great professors."

"So what's going to happen to Derek and yourself?"

"I don't know, he hasn't been himself lately, you know with O.W.Ls around the corner he's constantly wanting me to be in the library studying. After a while it gets tiring, and when I tell him I want to take a break, he follows me. I had to storm out of the library to get away from here to come here and he tried to follow me. It's like he's-"

"Controlling?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe you two should just take a break from each other, that way you can collectyour thoughts for a while, and he can see how bad it is without you."

"I'll think about it." Mat said, laying down on the grass, soaking up the sun.

KimeKimeKimeKime

A/n: Okay Bit and Orlin, where are you guys? I'm sorry it's takena while for me to update, but on Friday when I was going to update my uncle got into a serious motorcycle accident and I took up the post in helping my cousin's wife inform the family, and keep those that aren't in Florida updated on his status. Just in case you were wondering he has 5 broken ribs, internal bleeding from them, a collapsed lung, and his kidney's are starting to fail because of the pain medicationthey put him on. Luckily for you, while I was bored on the phone or waiting for phone calls, I got up to Chapter 19 wrote. However, I'm running out of ideas very quickly, and hopefully when I start betaing these chapters I'll find something that I need to elaborate on in later chapters. Anyways, James wanted to say something.

**James: **(Does a dance) Ha ha I almost got my revenge on Lucius for the Kill James' posters! I almost had Elizabeth hit him where it hurts! Okay I'm doing the reviews since I'm not really in this story as much as Dragon is and hopefully will get more reviews then he does.

SarahAmanda: We all hope you feel better, and I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.

Heather: Hmmm, I'd vote with be equally sad for both. What about Marcus? If Harry has a boy, why should I name him Nick? Hmm? What's the importance behind Nick? Glad you enjoyed the chapter though.

Adrianna: It's okay, people don't review all the time. Look at Orlin for example. Glad you enjoyed it though. **Harry: **Yes Yes I get it, I hit on my son, in my defense I didn't KNOW he was my son...Plus, Draco's there like hitting on Mat! (mocks) you should do that more, smile I mean, it makes your face light up.. What the hell is that shit!Yes I'm going to be a mummy and Draco's going to be a daddy...Hey wait!Am I the only one that's noticed the fact that I've been theone stuck having most of these kids?**Dragon: **I'm glad you enjoyed the proper "Pride and Prejudice" like talk. Glad you enjoyed the last chapter.


	17. The Astronomy Tower

Chapter 17: The Astronomy Tower

Dragon and Mat had spent three days in Harry and Draco's fifth year, they were now both petrified. "What if the days last longer and we never get back to our time?" Mat asked, pacing in Dumbledore's office.

"We will, Blaise and I have been through most of the library, so the potion has to be in the few books we have left to go through."

"I'm just surprised no one has caught on yet, you know that only a few days out of each year you've shown up." Blaise said, popping a lemon drop into his mouth.

"It's part of the potion I guess, that unless we tell you we're from the past, that you just remember us being there the whole school year. Hopefully when we go back you won't remember anything we've done in the past."

"Well, I'm going to go explore. Mat I'll meet up with you soon." Dragon said, leaving the headmaster's office and throwing the Invisibility cloak he got from the Room of Requirements around his shoulders. According to Blaise it was almost Christmas vacation. Harry and Draco were currently serving out their isolation detention.

"You picked a winner there Mat."

"Shut up, so have you found a girlfriend yet?"

"You know, it would just be easier to tell me who I'm suppose to be with." Mat gave him a look. "I know I know, you can't tell me."

"See, you're learning already." Mat smiled before leaving the office also. Dragon had wandered up to the Astronomy Tower, he wanted some time to think. They were nearing the end of Harry and Draco's school years, and he wasn't quite positive on what would happen if they reached the seventh year and never got back.

"No! You can't hurt him, you can't take him away from me. I'll do anything please." The pleading came from the Astronomy tower. Dragon quickly made his way up, he knew he couldn't do anything, but he could be there to comfort who ever it was after.

"Look at what he's reduced you too. You use to be worthy, Potter's obviously made you into this...trash." Lucius said, kicking Draco, who was already beat up and bleeding on the ground.

"Please, just don't hurt him. I love him."

"You love him!" Lucius roared. "You're nothing but a disgusting freak." Lucius aimed his kick at his sons already broken rib. "How dare you betray Voldemort. You don't deserve to live, and you are no son of mine." Dragon wanted to run, he wanted to attack his grandfather, save his father from this fate, but knew he couldn't. He knew that this is what eventually brought his parents together.

"Please, don't please." Draco couldn't hold back the tears any longer. Lucius pulled Draco up by his hair, throwing him against the windowsill. Ropes came out of the stones holding Draco to the wall. He turned his head in time to see Lucius start to take his pants off.

"You can't do anything Dragon." Blaise whispered, he had followed Dragon up.

"Then why don't you."

"Does this affect the future?"

"No?"

"Yeah right. I'm not going to change the future that you and Mat love as much as you do. Come on, let's get out of here before we both try to stop something that will ruin the future." Blaise said, taking Dragon by the arm as Draco started screaming. "No one should have to witness their father and grandfather like that. Come on, let's go to the kitchens, we'll get you some hot chocolate and cookies."

"You haven't changed a bit."

"Well, you are my future nephew."

"Yeah, and you're also the godfather to the triplets."

"You shouldn't have witnessed that." Blaise said, handing the hot chocolate to Dragon before hugging him. "Now, as your elder I think it's time for you to borrow some of my pajamas, use my bed, and get some sleep."

"That's not fair, we're the same age."

"Oh yeah when were you born?" Blaise said, arching an eyebrow.

"That is not fair."

"And again, as your elder, it's way past time for you to get some sleep. I don't remember you sleeping last year."

"It's been a couple of days, thank you."

"Come on, let's go to the dungeons." Dragon agreed getting up and following Blaise. After changing into a pair of Blaise's pajamas, he stared at Draco's bed which Mat was currently occupying.

"What you almost witnessed, it's bothering you isn't it." Blaise said, climbing into bed next to Dragon. Dragon stayed quiet burying himself farther under the covers. "It'll be okay, everything will be okay." Blaise pulled Dragon close hugging him. "Now you sleep. Tomorrow will be a whole different day, and Draco will need to be taken care of, if I know him he'll refuse point blank to go to the infirmary."

"I have some medical training. It's not as extensive as Madame Pomfrey's but it'll do."

"Okay, you sleep."

KimeKimeKime

"Chastity, I have a surprise for you." Severus said, entering the bedroom.

"What?" Chastity asked, looking up fromgiving Capucius a bath in the small bathtub attachement Severus had bought. The bathtubs at Hogwarts were just too big for a little baby.

"Well, someone just passed their check up." Severus said, backing through the door way. "And it just so happened that the first thing they wanted to do was see their mum and brother." He said, turning around to face Chastity with Exton in his hands.

"Ex, 'ome!" Cap shouted, hitting the water with his hands.

"He's fine? He survived?" Chastity asked, getting up and drying her hands before wrapping her arms around Severus' neck from behind. "Oh Ex you don't know just how happy you've made me."

"Mum, ex!" Capucius whined, raising his arms into the air. Chastity wrapped him up in his tiger robe, it had a tail on the back and ears on the hoodie of it. She then took him over to see Exton. "Ex od?"

"Yep, Exton is all better, he's allowed home now."

"YAY!" Capucius called. "Shhh, yay." He quieted down his voice when he saw that his brother was sleeping. "Da shhh."

"Okay, okay, I'll be quite. Want to help me put him in bed?" Severus asked Cap.

"Es." Cap whispered, nodding his head.

"Well we'll make it a family event." Chastity suggested, opening the door to the nursery for Severus.

"wuv ou." Cap said, kissing Exton's head. "ight-e ight." Severus laid Exton down in the crib before turning to his other son.

"You are just too sweet to your brother." Severus took Capuicus out of Chastity's arms. "Let's get you dried off and dressed huh? We'll give your mum some alone time with Exton."

"Hey there Ex." Chastity said, picking Exton up and holding him close. "You are so much stronger then anyone could have guessed. I'm so sorry for what happened, if I could just learn to control everything, you would still be right in my stomach, safe. Come on, let's get you cleaned up and tucked into bed." Chastity said, changing Exton out of the clothes he had been sleeping in for days as he yawned.

KimeKimeKimeKime

The next morning Dragon and Blaise woke up to see Mat sleeping on Theo's bed and Draco in his own. "Fuck, he's worse then I've ever seen him." Blaise said, just glancing over Draco's body.

"Before we wake him we're going to need a bowel of water, a washcloth, a few towels, bangages, healing balm, anti-infection potion, maybe a splint or two. Medical gloves, sutures, and this list of potions. I made it last night when you said he was going to be bad off. I'm also going to need one of Madame Pomfrey's pre-signed Infirmary sheets, the ones that get you out of class."

"And where do you suggest I get all of this stuff?" Blaise asked, hand resting on his hip.

"Um, go down to the common room and call the house elf Dobby. Make sure you swear him to secrecy and whatever you do, do not mention me. It would be very bad in the future if you did."

"Did you already piss a house elf off? I think you beat Draco."

"No, he's my future house elf. Remember Dobby is like infatuated with Harry."

"Oh. Okay, be back very shortly." Blaise said running from the room.

"What can I do to help Derek?" Mat asked, getting up and standing besides Dragon looking at Draco. "You've both helped me when I needed you and now it's time that I returned the favor."

"We definitely need to strip him down to his boxers. His sheets are ruined so there is nothing we can do about that, but that's all we can do until Blaise gets back." Mat and Dragon set to work, stripping Draco down to his boxers without waking him up or causing unneccessary pain.

"I'm back, where do you want me to put all this stuff?" Blaise asked, caring two baskets full of stuff.

"On the table here. I'll run and get water."

"No, you get everything set up I'll get it. Do you want just water or soap and water." Mat said, picking up the bowl

"Just water right now, when we get some of these wounds heal then we'll use soap, but until they heal putting soap on cuts isn't a good idea."

"Okay."

"What do you want me to do?" Blaise asked, rolling up his sleeves.

"Put on a pair of goves, I'll take this pair and when Mat comes back he'll take those." Dragon said, pointing to the the extra set of gloves. Both him and Blaise put a pair on, before Dragon pulled the comforter off and took a good look at the extensive injuries his father had.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Blaise asked, noticing the tears in Dragon's eyes.

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Dragon remembered what Chastity had said about being a doctor, and the taking control of your emotions until you left the Infirmary. Closing his eyes, Dragon pretended he was back in the Infirmary, that this was just another student not his father, and that instead of Mat and Blaise assisting him it was Chastity. "Okay, let's do this." Dragon was smiling, the tears from earlier gone.

"You're scary sometimes." Blaise said, before Mat came back in the room.

"He's not scary, he's inHealer mode. Something one of our Professors taught him. Here ya go Derek." Mat said, placing the bowl on the table before putting the gloves on himself. He then picked up a sponge along with Blaise and Dragon and started to clean the dried blood and other fluids off of Draco.

"W-What's going on?" Draco asked waking up as the water hit his skin.

"Just lay back and try going back to sleep, it won't be so painful when I'm healing you if you're alseep." Dragon said, stopping for a second.

"Why are you doing this for me?"

"Because that's what friends do, plus it was either me or Madame Pomfrey."

"Thank you." Draco said, before closing his eyes and passing out from the pain again.

"He's asleep."

"No, passed out. Blaise can you hand me my wand." Dragon asked, pointing to the table behind Blaise. He quickly muttered a few spells to heal the broken ribs and other bones. Along with healing the minor cuts. Draco woke up screaming in pain, Blaise quickly muttered silencing charms. "I'm sorry, the pain should stop in a few minutes, and I want you to fall back to sleep. I can't give you any pain medication until I made sure that you aren't bleeding internally." Draco carefully nodded his head waiting for the pain to stop before lying back down and trying to fall asleep. Blaise didn't remove the silencing charms from the room or Draco just in case. "Let's clean up the rest of these cuts then I'll walk both of you through on how to splint his arm and leg. Now this is what your going to do, one of you take the healing salve and the other the anti-infectional creme. It doesn't matter if I had stitched the cuts up or not, just as long as the stuff is on, here use these." Dragon handed each of them a long handeled Q-tip. Dragon waited a few seconds while the first cuts were done before starting to stitch the ones that were done. Draco woke up half way through from the pain of being stitched and the stinging of the anti-infection creme.

"I know, it'll be done soon, just hold my hand and squeeze when it hurts okay." Mat said, finishing putting the healing salve on first, and taking Draco's hand in his gloved one.

"Blaise, all the sown up cuts need to be bangaged, what you're going to do is take those bandages, and carefully place them over the cuts, then place the tape on them. Like this." Dragon showed him how to do the first one, before going back to stitching.

"I'm sorry for kicking you out of my bed." Draco said mouthed, turning his head towards Mat so he couldn't see what was going on, and trying to take his mind off of everything.

"It's okay, I'm sure you had your reasons, I just wish you would have let me wake Dragon and Blaise up last night."

"I thought they would make me go to Madame Pomfrey." Draco was really hating the silencing charm Blaise had placed on him.

"I understand. So why don't you tell me more about this person you just absolutely adore." Mat said, knowing that Harry would take Draco's mind off of everything. "I haven't seen you since last year, and I'm sorry about that, we were in America this summer and then school started up and you know how that is especially when you want to start studying for your N.E.W.T.s." Draco just shook his head, trying not to laugh. Before gushing about Harry.

"Oh shit! I'm suppose to be in Isolation with him, if they find I'm here and not there I'm going to be in a lot of trouble."

"Calm down, leave Harry to me okay? Derek is going to write you a note to get you out of classes for however long he thinks it will take you to heal. It has Madame Promfrey's name at the bottom of the note so don't worry about that either."

"Okay. Are you done with the stitching?" Draco asked, afraid to turn his head, Blaise had taken the silencing charms off while Draco was raving about Harry.

"Yeah, we're just bandaging them up right now. Then we're going to put a splint on your arm and leg, wrap your rib cage up since you broke a few ribs and then I'm going to ask these two to leave and I'll explain after." Dragon, Mat, and Blaise continued to bandage up Draco's arms, legs, and stomach. The last bandage was placed above his left eyebrow where he had a big gash, but not big enough to require stitches. "You need to change these bandages twice a day for the next two weeks and I'll give you the spell for that. I'll have Blaise take the stitches off for you since Harry won't question why Blaise is with you." Blaise and Dragon then splint Draco's arm and leg, before Dragon asked both Mat and Blaise to wait for them in the common room. "Draco I need to know what happened, what caused this. You can trust me, whatever it is I promise I won't tell anyone, but I have to know to make sure that you don't have internal injuries or anything that could cause lasting damage."

"I, Lucius, and I don't want to talk about it. Can I go?"

"Draco, did your father take advantage of you?"

"That's really none of your business."

"Well seeming that you can't walk, the only way your getting out of here is if you answer the question and let me take care of you. Please, I'm not going to run to anyone, I know you are strong enough to take care of yourself, but you are my patient right now along with being my friend, and I want to help you. I want to make sure that you won't get pregnant if he did take advantage of you, that you didn't catch anything from him. I don't want you to die, which could happen if you don't let me take care of you. Plus I'm a guy, it's not like I haven't seen what you have, it could be worse I could be Madame Pomfrey or a St. Mungos medi-witch. Did he rape you Draco?" Draco just nodded his head, not letting the words escape his lips, but he let the tears fall from his eyes. "Draco, I'm going to walk into the bathroom over there, and I would like you to take your boxers off and get under the covers laying your stomach on the pillow so it doesn't hurt your ribs. When you've done that I want you to call me back into the room when you're ready. I'm going to lock the door with heavy spells so no one can get in okay, and if you want to take them off all you have to say is 'Toujours Pur,' no one else is in this bedroom but I can get someone if you'd like. I promise I won't come out of that bathroom until you call me, and only call me when you're comfortable and we'll go from there." Dragon placed his wand next to the bed so Draco knew he was unarmed after locking the doors. He then made his way into the bathroom, he knew that you had to be careful when you were around someone who was raped because their trust of being alone in a room with someone was gone.

"Okay Derek." Draco called about twenty minutes later, he had been laying down for fifteen, but he just didn't want Derek to see him naked, but knew he had to get himself together.

"Are you sure you want me to come out?" Dragon called through the door.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Draco called out before hiding his face in the pillow.

"I'm going to explain everything I'm doing so you aren't going to be frightened, and if you don't want me to do something, or you want me to wait until you're comfortable all you have to do is say something okay?"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to pick the sponge now, and take the blanket off. Then I'm going to clean everything off, cause I'm sure it's not pleasant feeling." Dragon did what he said in that order, washing the blood and dried semen off of Draco, who was holding back tears at feeling helpless. "So who do you think is going to win the Quidditch Cup this year? Gryffindor's got one hell of a team." Dragon said, trying to get Draco's mind off of everything.

"Yeah they do, but only because they have Harry. Though Ravenclaw isn't bad this year either."

"True, do you ever think the Hufflepuffs are going to get a decent team?"

"Are you joking? Absolutely not." Draco said laughing a bit.

"I'm going to put the sponge down and I'm sorry but I have to put this stick up your arse and swivel it around a bit. Unfortunately we don't have blood tests yet for male pregnancies, all we have are potions. But no I wasn't joking, I'm serious, all they need is one decent captain, who knows what they're doing." Dragon said, placing a little lotion on the Q-tip before carefully and slowly easing it up Draco's arse. Draco moaned a bit, but that was only natural when the stick hitsomeones spot.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, but come on like you haven't thought of the Hufflepuffs trying to win the cup?"

"Oh, they've tried, but you're right they'll only be a threat when they get a decent captain. though Diggory was great before his death."

"I'm going to put a potion on this and place it in the bathroom before I heal the area and the cuts on your back." Dragon placed the Q-tip in a beaker before placing the potion on it. Even though he knew the test was negative it was procedure, and it would put Draco's mind at ease. "You're right though, Diggory was a great player." Dragon said, coming out of the bathroom and sitting back down on the bed picking up the healing salve. "I'm going to take this healing salve and put it on my finger since the Q-tips are all used up, but I promise not to stick myfinger completely up your arse." Dragon took his gloves off and picked up another pair before swiping his finger through the salve and using his other hand to seperate Draco's cheeks before spreading the salve over his opening and sticking the tip of his finger inside a bit to make sure he got the inside of the opening also. He changed his gloves once more, before applying the salve to the cuts on his back. He then sowed up the bigger cuts applying the anti-infection salve before bandaging them up. "Now, for the first two weeks you are not to wear tight clothes, I suggest warm up pants and baggy t-shirts, or boxers and no top but that's up to you. After two weeks I'll send Blaise up to take the stitches out and I'll personally show him how before hand. Obviously no sex for a month, let your muscles and state of mind go back to normal. It's normal for you to fear having sex, or even be afraid of messing around with someone for a while, but telling Harry or whomever you chose to be with what happened is up to you, and only you, but it will make it easier. They will be able to know why you aren't comfortable and help you through that. Your splints can come off in three weeks, and the bandage around your ribs can come off in a month and a half, that way we're positive the ribs will be healed."

"Thank you, for everything, you'd make a great healer especially for people in my situation. It was awkward but not as much as it could have been."

"You're welcome, but please don't blame yourself for this, this isn't your fault. Whatever your father said, it wasn't true. You are a great guy, you're extremely smart, and whomever you end up with whether it's Harry or someone else is extremely lucky to have you. If you have children, they are going to be extremely lucky to have you as their father. Let's go check that pregnancy test huh?"

"I forgot about that." Draco said truthfully. While Dragon went into the bathroom, Draco changed into the clothes Dragon had tranfigured out of a few extra sheets Blaise had on his bed.

"Congratulations Draco," Here Draco tensed up clutching his stomach. "You're not pregnant." With that, he sagged back on the bed laughing through his tears.

"You're evil, you had me thinking I was pregnant." Draco said, hitting Dragon on the arm.

"I figured you needed to feel relieved, and what better way of doing that but to make you tense and then let you laugh everything off." Dragon said smiling. "Now you're not to be in class until the bandages around your rib cage come off. Here's your note, now come on, let's get you to isolatation." Dragon carefully placed Draco's arm around his shoulder, and his arm around Draco's back helping him walk. Once down in the common room Blaise helped him while Mat got the doors.

KimeKimeKimeKime

Draco woke up from his nap and decided to keep the memory to himself. He was definitely going to thank Dragon for his help. "Da." Draco heard coming from the other room. He quickly got up and walked into the nursery. "Da!"

"Hailey, you're talking." Draco said, smiling. She was the first of the triplets to start talking. Draco picked her up and spun her around.

"Da." Draco turned thinking it was Alyssa, but was shocked to see that it was Shane.

"Merlin. Harry! Harry come in here quick!" Draco called out into the room. Harry came running in quickly.

"What? What is it?" Harry asked, toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.

"The triplet's they're starting to talk. Come on Shane, Hailey whose this?" Draco asked, pointing towards Harry.

"Da." They both said, lifting their hands out for Harry to pick them up. Harry's mouth fell open and the toothbrush fell, luckily, on one of the tables. He wiped his mouth with a baby wipe before taking the two, Draco picked up Madison.

"Dra?" Madison asked, looking around.

"Of course, one of their first words is Dragon." Draco said, rolling his eyes. "Our son is in our sixth year though, which is a good thing that means he should be home soon."

"How do you know that?"

"I saw him in the hallway." Draco lied, kissing Madison's head. "Hey you three, your daddy's pregnant again isn't that great?"

"Ten, this will give us ten children. Most under the age of two, can you believe that." Harry asked, sitting down in one of the rocking chairs.

"Merlin, I never really thought about it like that. We're in our early thirties and have nine children and one on the way, now with these memories popping up, it's amazing we're even here like this today. Could you imagine if our life was different, if we weren't with each other."

"I can't it killed me over the summer to think it. I'm so, there are no words for how I feel when I'm around you, to have our children around you. Our children, I can't wrap that concept around my head. When I was Dragon's age, I thought I would never have a family, never know what love is, and I sit in this nursery now and it's hard to imagine not having any of this, not having you." Draco had placed Madison back in her crib before going over to Harry who was lost in thoughts and rambling. He carefully took the other two triplets out of Harry's arms, placing them next to their sister, before sitting in Harry's lap and wrapping Harry's arms around him. "I mean I must have always known you were the one deep down, isn't that right Hail-well your not a baby named Hailey." Harry said, looking down at Dracos stomach and working his way up to Draco's face.

"No I'm not, luckily. Now, grab your toothbrush and follow me." Draco said, standing up and waiting for Harry to get his toothbrush. He took Harry's hand and led them to the bedroom. "You're going to see just how loved you really are Mr. Malfoy." Draco said smiling. The only reason Harry didn't change his name when they got married was because he was a teacher at a muggle school and didn't want the students to get confused. Draco stripped Harry of his boxers and pushed him onto the bed before straddling his hips. He started kissing Harry along the jaw line, before kissing him on his lips, and nibbling on his ear before whispering. "I love you more then life itself Harry. Thank you for blessing me with our family." Draco then started licking and sucking Harry's pulse point, Harry's answer was a moan. He then started his way down Harry's body, biting each nipple which made Harry arch his back. Once he got to Harry's stomach he stopped. "Hey in there, it's your dad, you have nine brothers and sisters out here waiting to meet you, but you take your time okay? We don't want anything to happen to you." Draco kissed Harry's flat stomach twice before dipping his tongue into Harry's belly button. He quickly lubed his fingers and Harry's hole with his wand before slipping two of his fingers in, and taking Harry into his mouth.

"Merlin Draco." Harry moaned arching his hips. He had forgot how good this felt. Yes he was currently pregnant with Draco's child, but that was a quick fuck in the shower before classes, nothing like this. Draco kept finger fucking Harry, running his bottom teeth lightly against the bottom of Harry's penis, making Harry shiver. Before Harry could come, Draco came back up and started kissing Harry before removing his fingers and pushing into Harry. He went slowly wanting this to last, it was the first time they could take their time in a while, without babies crying, children, or adults, for that matter walking in on them, or having to rush off to teach a class. After a few minutes, Harry had rolled them over to where he was on top of Draco and started going faster, Draco reached out and started stroking Harry. Once they both came, Draco inside Harry and Harry on Draco's stomach, the babies had started crying again. "Go clean up, I'll take care of them."

"I love you Harry James Potter-Malfoy."

"I love you too Draconis Lucius Potter-Malfoy. I'll be right back." Harry slipped on a pair of boxers, and by the fact that they didn't fit him that well he figured they were Draco's. He quickly went to the nursery, and picked up Audrey. "Hey hunny, what's wrong hmm?" Harry asked, rocking her while pulling his boxers up. He quickly noticed what was wrong and changed her diaper before feeding her and laying her back down. The other children, minus the twins who were visiting Grandpa James, were all sleeping. Harry loved when the babies were this young because they either slept a lot, or they played with the toys in their cribs. He ran back to his room after checking on all of the other children and noticed that Draco was clean but laying in bed waiting for him.

"Come on, I figured we could sleep a little longer." Draco wrapped his arms around Harry pulling him close.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"It has come to the attention of the Ministry of Magic that the current king of the wizarding world, Xavier Malfoy, has been charged and found guilty of supporting the Dark Lord Voldemort and dark magic. Holding hostages from the second war until the twenty second of October, 2006. The proceedings of the new reign of King Lucius Octavious Agustus Malfoy will begin the first of November, during this period of having no royal family on the throne, all dealings will be handled by the Ministry with the help of King Lucius Malfoy and Prince Draconis Malfoy. All furthur questions are to be directed to Mrs. Hinglebob of the Magical Law department. Thank you." Remus said, getting down off of the platform and walking towards his office. He quickly stopped at level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Misuse of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and the Wizengamot Administration Services. "Minister, how may I assist you?" Asked on of the Magical Law Enforcement agents.

"Has Mr. Dolohov come back from lunch yet?" Remus asked, turning towards the young lady.

"I'm not positive sir, I could ask someone else for you." She said blushing.

"No, it's fine I can check for myself thank you." Remus said, walking towards Alohov's office. Once inside he noticed that Alohov wasn't back yet but decided to wait for him.

"Mr. Dolohov the Minister is waiting for you in your office." The secretary said, once Alohov was out of the elevator.

"Thank you." He quickened his steps, and got to his office in record time. "I'm sorry Remi, I was listening to you talk, and right after you left I was pulled on stage to answer some questions."

"It's okay Alo, I went to the doctors this morning."

"What did they say? Why are you always so tired hun?"

"I'm pregnant, Brychan's going to have a sibling." Remus said smiling. Alohov jumped out of his seat and hugged Remus.

"This is so great. I can't wait to be a father again." Remus gave a weak smile, hugging Alohov tightly. "Babe, what's wrong?" He asked, sensing something wrong.

"I'm just afraid that he or she is going to have the Lycanthrope gene."

"Oh hunny is that what this is about? If they're a wolf or not we can help them through it. I'm sure Severus and Chastity would be happy to work on a better tasting Wolfsbane potion. Plus, you're the Minister of Magic, talk it over with the future King and see if you can't make the world a better place for werewolves and the likes. Now go play Minister and if you're very convincing at it I'll take you out to dinner to celebrate." Alohov said laughing before kissing Remus.

KimeKimeKime

"Blaise here's the directions on when everything comes off, now before we pop away again." Dragon cut his arm and stitched it up. "This is how you remove stitches. I told him I would show you first hand, and as he's my future father I'm keeping my word."

"You're a maniac! You just cut yourself!" Blaise yelled in the abandoned boy's lavatory.

"Will you shut up, it's not that deep. It doesn't even really require stitches. Now watch." Dragon took a pair of small scissors and started cutting the stitches carefully, then he took a pair of tweezers and pulled the little strings out of his arm. "That's how you do it, but you have to make sure that none of the small pieces fall into the cut, but trust me you do fine. Then obviously you're going to bandage it up for another week using anti-infection creme." Dragon waved his hand over his cut and healed it.

"You are psycho! You know that. You're more crazy then both your parents, combined."

"I know isn't it so cool?" Dragon said, laughing his way into the next school year.

KimeKimeKimeKime

A/N: Okay, I'm hung on this, and I've asked someone for their opinion, however...After reading the scene between Draco and Harry I don't know if I can do this so I'm leaving it to a vote! Do you all want to see Harry with someone else? I'm not going to give away who I have in mind, but I do have someone in mind, and they DO have a history together. As in they have been in a relationship before Harry was with Draco, however obviously stuff happened and they were torn apart. This person makes a return in later chapters, but is Harry and Draco's relationship dieing? Would you all like to see him with someone else? I don't know if I can do it after reading this chapter over, but the chapter containing mystery man was pretty convincing that Harry and MC (yes MC Mystery Character) should be together. so Thoughts, Insights, Ideas... Anyways, on with the reviews huh?

Sarahamanda: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. How was your unlce John?

Adrianna: he he he obviously you know exactly what I'm talking about, and since you read the story do you think I should still put Harry and MC together? My uncle is actually getting worse, so I'm praying that the saying It has to get worse before it gets better works. **Draco: **I was not flirting with Mat, that's just gross! Harry's there HITTING on Dragon if you didn't notice! No I love Harry! I admitted to LOVING Harry! NOT Mat. Hmm, Maybe I'll flirt more with Harry, so he doesn't go off with MC. Hmmm, though obviously I'm "not suppose to know this"...it's "Top secret information." OH Please. Glad you enjoyed the chapter though

Inuyasha531: Okay, first off I have to give props to Trio-spade cause if she didn't tell me to Beta her stories, I wouldn't know who the hell Inuyasha was. If you like that stuff you should pop over and read some of the stories, they're really good. Anyways, I'm so happy you love the story, and I'm very flattered that it's the best you've ever read. I'm also happy that you and Dragon have a lot in common, he's based pretty losely off my life, and I was hoping to get across that and have him relate to everyone, so I'm glad I succeeded. Mat and Dragon Can break up and they Do. However, I've already wrote the getting back together scene. I'm glad the twins are cool, but not cooler then Dragon..However whose more cooler the Twins or Mat?

Heather: They DO break up! However, they get back together as I've already wrote that scene and can assure you that it happens. Ah, hmm, I'll keep Nick in mind. However I already know the name of Remi's baby, so it's not going to be Nick.I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter though.


	18. You've Seen Enough, It's Time To Go

Chapter 18: You've Seen Enough, It's Time to Go Home

Dragon and Mat landed in Harry and Draco's seventh and final year of Hogwarts. "Great, we're near the end and have no clue on how to get back. This is wonderful, what's going to happen when we reach the end of our time here? Pop into oblivion?" Mat asked, trembling from fear.

"I don't know yet. I've gone through my notes hundreds of times, but the worse case scenario is we go back to first year and repeat all seven years again."

"Are you positive that's the worse case scenario?" Mat asked.

"Well, um, yeah." Dragon said, nodding his head.

"You're lieing to me. What kind of relationship can we have if you lie to me. Dragon, I'm not Tiger or one of your siblings, I'm not a baby and I don't want to be treated like one. If it's bad I want to know so I can deal with it now, and not when and if it happens. What is the worse case scenario?"

"The spell sending us back to year one causes an electrical shock wave that wipes out the whole of the wizarding world. Which makes the future non-exsistant, however we'll still be alive some how and stuck doing this over and over again for all eternity. We wouldn't be able to die having never actually exsisted to begin with." Dragon said, going through his notes once more.

"Well, I'm going to go check on Blaise, and deal with this new information." Mat said, his mind all in a daze, before going to the library knowing that with N.E.W.T.s coming up that Blaise would be in there.

"Hey O'Malley, how are you?" Draco whispered, as Mat sat down next to Blaise. "You were right, I changed and everything, and now Harry and I are together. It's great."

"Yeah, so great the oaf won't shut up about it." Blaise joked, getting him elbowed in the ribs.

"That's great Draco, congrats. How are you healing up? Anymore problems?"

"Nope, but it's weird that both of you just sort of disappeared."

"Yeah sorry about that we had a family crisis, you know with the war and everything. So, what are you both studying?" Mat asked, smiling when he caught Draco staring at Harry from across the library. "Why don't you just go over and sit with them?"

"What? Are you psycho?"

"No one else but Hermione, Ron, and I know that they are dating." Blaise whispered laughing.

"Oh."

"Anyways, I'm studying Ancient Runes, and Draco here is studying the different color greens of Harry's eyes." Blaise joked.

"I am not, I'm studying Potions." Draco said, lifting the book infront of his face.

"Oh yeah, what's the page about?"

"The good luck potion."

"Really? Never heard about it, why don't you read the definition?" Mat asked, nodding to Blaise to look at the book.

"Yeah Dray, what's that good luck potion?" He asked, trying to hold back laughter.

"Um, it's gold and the drinker has good luck for twenty four hours."

"It's amazing you can read a book that's upside down and the cover is facing you."

"Oops." Draco fixed the book, this time hiding his blushing.

"Come on." Mat took Draco's sleeve and pulled him over to the Gryffindor table. "Hey Hermione, is it okay if I study with you. Draco was sort of just hanging out by himself, is it okay if he joins too?"

"Yeah, that would be great." Hermione said, moving over so Draco could sit infront of Harry.

"Aww, poor Blaise, he's all by his lonesome. I'm gong to see if he wants to join us, it's better to study in a group then alone." Mat pretended that they hadn't just been sitting with Zabini, who eagerly joined the group of study buddies.

KimeKimeKime

"Okay Mr. Sheppard, spill. What's wrong?" Remus asked, walking up to Dragon in the hallway.

"Can we go to your classroom?"

"Oh, sure." Remus understood it had to do with thier situation and not with Mat.

"I don't know how to get Mat and I back, and I promised him nothing would happen to us. It's just there are so many things that could happen to us after this that it's not even funny. We don't even know how far into the school year we are, and how much time we have until we just pop, maybe into oblivion, maybe back to the first year, or maybe we can go back home."

"Just hold in there, we're going to figure this out." Remus wrapped his arms around Dragon and let him cry into his chest.

"I think Mat's going to leave me." Dragon sob out, as Remus sat in his chair pulling Dragon into his lap.

"I'm sure that Mat is just scared right now. You have to remember, he's never had situations like this before, he's not use to weird things happening to him. Plus, for the first few days of being here, you two according to Dumbledore, hung out in the library and kept telling him to study. You should have used some of that time to comfort him, make sure that his worries weren't as bad as yours were. He might be older, but as I said he's not use to being put into weird situations."

"You're always right Uncle Remi."

"Wow, I am? Anyways, You're four days away from the N.E.W.T.s tests and two weeks away from the end of the year. Now, why don't you get some sleep. I'm sure that Mat is already sleeping in the Slytherin Dorms, one of them is probably still up waiting for you." Remus said, noticing the time.

"Okay." Dragon got up and went down to the Slytherin Dorms. "Hey Blaise, what's wrong?" He asked, noticing the worried look on his face.

"Draco's father owled him a few minutes ago, and well, here's the note." Blaise handed Dragon the note before wrapping his arms around himself.

"I don't need it, I know what's going to happen. This is the event that brings Harry and Draco closer together, it's very important. However I suggest getting most of what we got yesterday."

"You mean last school year?"

"Yeah, I'm going to go watch and make sure he gets back to the common room okay." Dragon said, running towards the Astronomy tower. Before he even entered he heard Draco screaming, pleading for Lucius to stop beating him, to stop raping him. It was breaking Dragon's heart. He then heard the words feared above all other.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _Draco shouted before bursting out in tears. Dragon raced into the room to see Lucius' dead body slumped on the floor. Dragon was shocked that Draco had killed his own father, but then remembered what Lucius had said four years ago.

(Flashback)

_"Stop! Tarantallegra!" Dragon shouted. The dark figure fell to the floor, his feet doing some sort of tap dance. "Melissa move, now." Right at that momment Draco and Harry came in._

_"We are having another serious talk tonight!" Draco yelled. "_Finite!_ I killed you!"_

_"No, you killed Narcissa, Drake. I've just been biding my time...Son."_

_"Oh no you don't! You disowned me, I am not your son!" Draco said pissed._

_"You were always so naive Draco, obviously your son is also." Lucius laughed_

_"Why would you say that?" Draco and Harry kept their wands pointed at Lucius._

_"Why would I want miss Black? Draco you know I would never hurt family, even if they are by marriage." Lucius spat out. "And a Mudblood."_

(End flashback)

'Lucius also said that he Imperious'd Narcissa and placed her under Polyjuice potion, so I can see my grandmother. Just after the polyjuice potion wears off.' Dragon thought, before seeing Draco pull out what looked like a razor and run it along his arms, watching the blood trickle out of the cuts. It was then he saw a movement in the shadows. Within an instant, Harry had walked out from under his invisibility cloak and wrapped his arms around Draco, holding the boy as he cried.

"_Curatio." _Harry whispered, healing the cuts on Draco's wrists. "It's all over now, you don't have to deal with him anymore. I wish you would have told me earlier baby, I could have helped you. We should get you out of here. _Abeoireiiitum abi in malam rem." _Harry waved his wand at the dead body and it disappeared, there would be no questioned asked, and Draco would avoid going to Azkaban. Dragon followed them down to the Room of Requirements and inside, which was turned intoa common room. Draco just clung to Harry the whole time crying, not just over the death of his father, but the fact that it came from his hand. And the fact that Lucius had just beaten and raped Draco again, the first time in over a year. "Draco let me see your arms." Harry said, gently but firmly. Draco shook his head no. "I'm not asking Dray, seriously, let me see your arms."

"No Potter." Draco snarled, backing away from Harry.

"Draconis Lucius Malfoy, let me see your arms. We can do this the easy way or the hard way, but no matter what you are not leaving this room until I have." Harry said, standing up.

'Wow, dad's holding father hostage, that's great. However, he's making the situation for father ten times worse by yelling at him after everything that's happened.' Dragon thought, shaking his head. He then watched as Draco cowered in a corner while Harry walked up to him,Harrypulled up the sleeves ofDraco's robe. Draco's eyes were closed and his head was bowed to the side so he couldn't see the look Harry was going to give him, he just knew it was going to be a look of hatred and disgust.

"Why babe? Why are you doing this to yourself?" Harry asked softly, looking at the cuts and scars that had been left. "Are there more?" Draco nodded, and took his arms out of Harry's grip pulling his t-shirt up and exposing the cuts and scars there, before pulling his pant legs up.

"I'm nothing, I don't deserve to live. The pain was the only thing keeping me alive, as long as I felt the pain I knew I was still here, still with you, that this wasn't all a dream and that my father wasn't just messing with my head. He needs to get out of my head, there is too much, my brains full." Draco said, clutching his head in his hands. "You make the noise go away for a while, when you're here and you hold me the noise goes away, but then you leave for class, for summer, and the noise returns."

"What's the noise?" Harry asked, holding Draco tightly to him.

"It's a bunch of stuff, good and bad, images, ideas, thoughts, theorums, stuff we learn in class, stuff I have to remember. It's all screaming in my head at once, and it's just noise, and I can't make it stop."

"Do you know what caused this noise to start?" Harry asked, kissing Draco's head.

"It started over the summer, when I went home I was force fed a bunch of potions, and held down while Death Eaters said a bunch of spells. Then I blacked out and the next morning I woke up and everything was jumbled, and I got lost for a bit,but I came back and it was time to go to Hogwarts. When I saw you on the platform the noise went away, and I was all better, until that night when you went to your common room everything came back. I remembered everything my dad has told me, and it started to loop in my head, repeating itself whenever I felt bad. So I tried to shut out my emotions even more then I do, and I stopped feeling everything, the cutting I couldn't feel the cutting. I saw the blood, but there was no stinging, not hurting. Then I started to feel it, and I liked feeling it because I knew I was alive, and then it became an addiction. I'm so sorry Harry, I'm so sorry I should have stopped, I should have been good." Draco said, breaking down again.

"You are good, but please let me help you stop. Let me get someone to help you stop, I'll be there the whole time, please baby." Harry said through his tears. Kissing Draco's head over and over again as he held Draco tightly in his lap.

"I wanna make the noise go away first."

"We'll work on it, we can see what we find, but we need help with this Dray."

"I know." Draco said, collecting himself. "Don't leave me baby, I promise I'll be good, I'll get better."

"I'm not going to leave you Draco, I promise okay. I'll never leave you, let's get you back to the Slytherin dungeons before someone wakes up and notices your gone, they'll come searching for you and we don't want you to get into trouble." Harry got up and wrapped his arms around Draco's waist before kissing him. "I love you Dray."

"I love you too Har." Draco said, sniffling. Harry threw the invisibility cloak over Draco and himself and made his way out of the Room of Requirements. Dragon waited a few minutes to make sure they had left the hallway before making his way to the dungeons, using shortcuts to get there before Draco and Harry. He carefully slipped into Blaise's bed pretending to sleep when he heard the door open a minute or two after him. "See that boy in Blaise's bed, that's Derek, can you wake him up. I'm going to need him to heal a few things." Draco said, laying on the bed.

"Yeah sure. Hey Derek, wakie wakie." Harry said, shaking the boy's shoulder.

"W-What?" Dragon asked, feigning sleep.

"Draco wanted me to wake you, so you could heal him." Harry said, not explaining how Draco got hurt.

"Yeah sure. Blaise, wake up I'm going to need your help." Dragon said, shaking Blaise awake too, even though Blaise wasn't really sleeping. "Come on, let's get him to the downstairs lavatory so no one in here wakes up." Dragon helped get Draco downstairs and into the boys bathroom while Blaise got the two baskets of supplies from under his bed.

"Thanks Derek, I knew I could count on you." Draco said, lying on the bed Dragon had conjured out of a towel. Since Mat had passed out on Draco's again.

"I told you you could. What happen this time?"

"Same as last." Draco explained, closing his eyes and holding back tears.

"What did I tell you last time, whatever your father said to you isn't true. You shouldn't believe everything people tell you Draco, you're smart, kind, funny, a great friend, and obviously an even better boyfriend if you could snatch Harry. Now, you aren't badly cut which is a good thing, and I see those cuts from last time healed without a trace. Draco, why do you have spells on you?" Dragon asked.He knewthe answer already, but he had to get Draco to show him the cuts he made. "Look you don't have to answer that right now, I'm going to stepinto the bathroom with Blaise and Harry while you strip down to your boxers again okay? You can call us in here-"

"When I'm comfortable I know." Draco waited until all three boys had left before stripping down to his boxers, it didn't take him nearly as long as it did the first time to call the three boys back into the room. Dragon began to heal the cuts he could visibly see and set the broken bones before he brought up the subject again.

"Draco, this is all I can heal until you tell me why you have spells on you. If you want these two to leave while your telling me I'm sure they wouldn't protest." Draco whispered in Dragon's ear, before Dragon shooed the guys from the room.

"I've been cutting myself." Draco admitted, letting the glamour charms fall. "Can you heal them?"

Dragon was in shock at the cuts now that he could inspect them closely, some of them should have been stitched up, but were left to heal naturally. Dragon didn't really want to heal them, wanting to keep them as a reminder for Draco later in life to realize what he almost missed out on but agreed reluctantly. "Yeah, I can heal them."

"Can you take the scars away?" Draco asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I can." Dragon said, pulling healing salve out of one of the baskets. He spread it over the cuts, which healed pretty quickly after a little spell work, before spreading on an orange colored salve that made the scars start to disappear. "You need to seek help for this Draco. I can't keep healing you after you graduate."

"I know, I'm going to. I'm going to get better for Harry."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"You said that I shouldn't believe everything that people tell me. Who are you really?" Draco asked, flipping on his stomach so Dragon could continue with the rape kit.

"Derek Sheppard."

"No your not, no Derek Sheppard exsists in the Hogwarts Yearbooks or on any of the teachers rosters." Draco said, biting back a moan from having his 'spot' hit by the Q-tip.

"Maybe I just don't have the same classes you do. Ever think of that."

"True." Draco said, sitting up once Dragon was finished. "But that doesn't explain why you're not in the yearbooks."

"I've asked Dumbledore not to put me in them, as has George, we're not here long enough out of the school year. We thought it would be unfair of us to include ourselves when we're only here about a month or two out of every year." Dragon lied, checking his watch. "Let's see if you're pregnant or not." Dragon said, looking at the test.

"Don't scare me like you did last time." Draco said laughing.

"Okay, you're...Hmm, that's weird."

"Oh like that's helping." Draco said, squirming in his seat.

"Not pregnant."

"Then what was weird!" Draco practically yelled.

"The fact that the tiles need to be cleaned. I thought house elves would have cleaned them by now, but I guess they're waiting for us to leave the bathroom before they do."

"Great, scare me to death...again why don't you." Draco said, shaking his head.

"Sorry, now let's all go to bed." Dragon said, opening the door and walking out with Draco to the other two. "He has a clean bill of health." Dragon said, before they all turned in for the night. The next morning, Dragon and Mat walked to the Great Hall with Harry, Draco and Blaise. Once the other three went off to classes, Dragon and Mat opted to go to the library and research as much as they could on how to get home.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Ah, Mr. Flint, what a pleasant surprise." Dumbledore said, entering the library. "Lemon Drop?"

"No thank you, have Dragon Malfoy and Mat Mcguire shown up in this year yet?" Marcus asked, getting tired of asking, he had now repeated the same day four times in a row. He was getting sick of having to explain everything to the old coot. "I'm from the future, I'm here to get Dragon and Mat back to our time, so they don't mess up your time."

"How did you know I was going to ask you that."

"Because we've had this conversation four times, and each time you have told me no. Have Dragon and Mat come here yet?"

"Yes, I saw them leave for the library after breakfast today. Seems they made friend with Dragon's parents, and Mr. Zabini."

"Thank Merlin, finally." Marcus said, rushing out of the room and towards the library. "There you two are." Marcus whispered.

"Professor Flint! Oh Merlin you don't know how good it is to see you." Mat said, clutching to the man for dear life. "Please say you know how to get us back."

"Well obviously, or Chastity and Stephen wouldn't have sent me."

"Stephen?" Dragon asked, hugging the man's other side.

"Blaise's son, long story. However, since tonight is the big you-know-what I think you've seen enough. It's time to go home." Marcus said, taking out the vials from his pocket.

"Home, finally." Mat said, relieved. Taking one of the vials from Marcus' hand, Dragon took the second one, and which left Marcus with the last one.

"On the count of three..One...Two...Three." All three of them shallowed the potion.

KimeKimeKime

"Dad!" Dragon said, running into Harry's arms. It seemed that they had landed in Harry's History of Magic class. Harry was slightly shocked and confused for a minute before hugging his son back and holding him close before he checked him out for injuries.

"Are you okay? Nothing happened to you did it?" Harry turned Dragon around in a cirlce, lifting his t-shirt to make sure there was no damage done underneath. Before doing the same to Mat and hugging the crying boy.

"We're fine, nothing happened." Dragon said, not letting go of Harry's side.

"What about you Mat? Are you okay?" Harry asked, rubbing the boy's back.

"Yes, I'm just relieved to be home. I was so scared." Mat said still crying.

"Shh, I know. Oh I'm so glad you two are back, you had me so worried. I'm so happy you figured out you could go to Albus, and trust Remus and Blaise. That was a big help because we were able to keep tabs on you from here. Oh your father is going to have a heart attack he'll be so relieved to see you. Both of you. Go on, I'm sort of in the middle of class." Harry said, turning around.

"Sorry everyone." Dragon said, running out of the classroom and towards the staff room. "Father! Father I'm back!" Dragon yelled down the hall. "Mat and I are back!" Draco threw open the staffroom door and ran towards Dragon picking him up in his arms and swinging him in a ciricle before kissing his head and cheeks. He put Dragon down as Mat ran into his arms, he did the same thing before checking them both over for injuries.

"Dad already did this. Not that I'm complaining, I missed having this." Dragon said, voluntarily turning around and lifting his shirt and arms.

"I'm am not letting you out of my sight except for classes and bathroom use. Mat why don't you go Floo call your parents in here, they're probably worried sick, we informed them yesterday of everything."

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy." Mat said, running into the teachers lounge.

"Drag, I wanted to thank you for everything you did for me. You healed me better then I healed myself, the memories of what you saw are becoming blurry, but some of them are clear, and the most clearest are those of you healing me. You were very professional and I don't know how I could ever make that up to you." Draco said, holding his son close, he didn't want to let him go afraid that he would disappear again.

"You did. Because I fixed you, made you better you had me. Which is the best gift you could have given me, you've had my siblings who I've missed dearly." Dragon said, excited about being back. "Is it okay if I spend the night with all of you? Instead of going back to the Ravenclaw tower tonight?"

"I think your dad and I would prefer if you stayed with us for a couple of days. Your dad's pregnant again,and I was wondering if you could do your dad and I a huge favor?"

"Again? I can't wait to meet him or her, and sure ask away."

"Your sister Elizabeth is afraid to be alone around me, she's afraid I'll hurt her like Oliver had me do to you. Your father talked toher and Elizabeth apologized, but I think she needs her big brother."

"Of course I'll talk to her. She in the nursery?"

"Yeah, and while you're talking to her, you might want to talk to both of them again about using magic. While you were gone they spelled Severus into Neville's grandmother's clothes. Chastity had her baby, Exton Nathaniel, he was three months premature but released from the hospital two days ago. You've been gone for about two weeks."

"Thanks, I'll check in in a few hours." Dragon made his way towards the nursery. Once inside, he was bombarded by hugs and the yelling of his name, as two pink and green balls of light ran at him clinging to his legs. 'It's definitely good to be back home.' Dragon though before picking up his brother and sister.

"Dragon! You back! You back and okay!" Elizabeth yelled, wrapping her arms around Dragon's neck and giving him a sloppy wet kiss on the cheek. "I missed you soooooo much."

"Yeah Dragin, you gone forever!" Michael said, resting his head on Dragon's shoulder. He didn't want to be girly like his sister and give his brother a hug.

"Can't I have a hug? I love your hugs Mikey." Dragon said, noticing how Michael was restraining himself from hugging him. 'He must be getting into that wanting to be a macho guy phase.' Michael broke out with a huge smile and wrapped his arms over Elizabeth's arms,and around Dragon's neck. "I've missed you two so much." Dragon tightened his hold on them. "Hey Aunt Ginny, is it okay if I take the twins down to the kitchens for a snack?"

"Sure, welcome back Dragon." Ginny said smiling, while rocking Capucius back to sleep.

"Thanks." Dragon made his way out the door, the twins opening it for him. "So anything you two want to confess?"

"No, we been really good." Elizabeth said, batting her eyelashes.

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Michael nodded his head.

"So you didn't happen to use any form of magic, at all? Not even on uncle Severus?"

"You know?" Elizabeth asked shocked.

"Yes, I do know. Father told me what happened, I'm very hurt and upset. You two promised to stop using magic unless it was absolutely necessary, and I leave for two weeks and come back to hear you broke your promise to me. I would never break a promise to you or anyone else." Dragon said, frowning.

"We really sorry Dragon, please believe us. We no do magic till you say it's okay." Elizabeth said, placing her hand over her heart.

"What about you Michael? You promise too?" Dragon asked, looking at the little boy who was looking guilty.

"I promise, I not use magic till I need to, and when you say it's okay." Michael said, copying Elizabeth's actions.

"Good, you can use magic only if it is necessary. If it's going to save you or someone else, until you go to Hogwarts and learn how to control it."

"Okay. Cookies!" They both shouted, running towards Dobby and hugging the small elf once Dragon and put them down.

"What do we say?"

"Please can we have cookies and juice?" They asked, smiling up at Dragon.

"That's better." Dragon sat down at the table, Elizabeth climbed into his lap as Michael climbed into the chair next to him.

"So how's Tiger doing? Did you two watch him for me and make sure he was okay?"

"Yeah, he napping in day care now. He miss his parents, he cry all night." Michael said, eating a cookie.

"When I'm done hanging out with you two, I'll pick him up." Dragon said, feeling extremely bad for leaving his son alone. "When you're done eating Michael, is it okay if I drop you off at the nursery so I can talk to Elizabeth alone?" Michael looked hurt but nodded his head yes. "It's about how she feels about father." Dragon whispered, ruffling Mike's hair, which got Micheal to smile.

"Dragin!"

"I know I know, here." Dragon bent down so michael could mess his hair up. "Better?"

"Yeah."

"You both done your cookies and juice?" Dragon asked, finishing up his own drink. He got two identical nods, once he was satisfied he picked them both up again and walked back to the day care. "Hey there Tiger, are you having fun with your daddy?" Dragon asked, passing Mat and Dragon in the hallway. He leaned down and kissed Tiger's forehead, before kissing Mat's cheek.

"Dragon, can we talk for a second?" Mat asked, looking down at Tiger.

"Yeah, hey you two why don't you go wait for me in the day care, I'll be right behind you." Dragon said, setting them down again. Mat waited until the twins were inside before turning towards Dragon.

"I've been thinking, and with everything that has happened it wouldn't be safe raising Tiger with you. What I'm trying to say is, I think we should take a break from each other. We aren't necessarily breaking up, but I need time to collect my thoughts, figure out what I want from this relationship, what I think is best for Tiger, and maybe you should think about that too as he is also your son. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm suppose to meet Chastity in the infirmary, she wants to see both of us before the day is out to run tests to make sure nothing's wrong."

"Please Mat, please reconsider." Dragon asked, tears running down his cheeks.

"It's just a break Dragon, please don't make this hard."

"Okay, I'll give you time and space, and whatever else you want." Dragon said, watching Mat walk away. He collected himself and walked into nursery. "Ready to go have that talk Lizzy?" Dragon asked, picking his sister up. He walked out to the lake and sat down placing his sister in the middle of his lap facing him.

"What talk about Dragon?" Elizabeth asked, smiling.

"Lizzy, father and I talked, and he told me that you're afraid of him."

"He hurt you." Elizabeth explained.

"That was someone who looked like him, that wasn't him. Remember daddy and I explaining about how bad people can sometimes make people do things when they don't want to? And that if you witness that you should tell one of the adults especially Uncle Remus or Uncle Alo?"

"Yeah, the imbarious curse."

"The Imperious curse, that's right. Well the bad people had him under that, and we didn't know."

"The bad guys hurt dad?"

"Yeah, what happened to me was because of the bad people, not because of father. He tried to stop them a lot of times, but there were two of them, and only one dad. That's why when dad and daddy fight they do it together, so they can help each other."

"So dad not hurt you?"

"No, he didn't, he tried to protect me. Dad and daddy are good." Dragon said smiling. Elizabeth stood up and hugged Dragon.

"I sorry bout Mat. He come back, you just let Michael and I help."

"Elizabeth, I told him I would leave him alone. Just give him time to think."

"No Dragon, we know what to do. I help now, you always help, my turn. Share Dragon." Elizabeth said smiling.

"Can't you at least tell me what you're going to do?"

"Nope." Elizabeth said shaking her head. "Go back now, you go see daddy and check in." Elizabeth got off of Dragon so he could get up, before taking his hand and walking back to the school.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Hey Chastity, Mat and dad said you wanted to see me?" Dragon asked, walking into the infirmary.

"Yep, sit down let's run a few tests fun huh?" Chastity asked smiling.

"Oh yea, strip me down, andhook me up." Dragon said, laughing.

"No need Drag, so find out anything interesting in the past?" Chastity started hooking things up to Dragon, and doing a few complicated wand movements.

"Well, I actually healed father twice after Lucius abused and raped him. He actually said he was better then before when I got back, and in that time period he said I would make a great doctor. So I'm thinking of doing that."

"Well that's good seeming your in the class." Chastity said shaking her head. "Have you stopped by to see your godfather and grandfather?"

"No, I guess I should huh?"

"No, of course not, let them worry for another day."

"Chast, have you set up that intern tower yet?" Dragon asked, changing the subject quickly.

"Well a little yeah. The only ones staying there are the fifth through seventh years that have definitely decided to go into the medical field, why?"

"Do you think it would be okay, you know after my parents decide it's safe enough to let me out of their sight, to move in there?"

"Aren't you living with Mat?"

"He freaked when we got back and decided that we should take a break. I thought I'd move out and give him time to think everything through without me."

"Yeah, hun you know that I'd do anything for ya. Of course if you want to move into the intern tower you can, maybe you'll help the others study. By the way, how did you learn so much about the medical community?"

"Well, when I heard you were thinking about making one over the summer, I read every medical book in the Malfoy and Potter library in my free time. Those that I couldn't read I spelled onto a CD and listened to in the car, on the plane, before and after concerts, before and after Mat's press conferences, while I was sleeping through ear plugs. When I came to school I listened to them when I could, over three hundred books we have at the house on medical topics, and I'm down to the last twenty."

"Okay psycho, even I didn't read that many books when I went into the medical profession."

"I just wanted to be prepared, make you proud."

"Well I'm very proud of you, and very impressed. I'm sure that if you decide that you really want to become a Healer or Medi-Wizard that you'll discover and change the profession more then anyone I've known. Other then that, you're clear to go, all healthy." Chastity said, hugging Dragon. "See you at dinner Dragon."

"See ya, anything you want me to tell Sev?" Dragon asked turning around at the door.

"No, nothing that I can't tell him later myself. Now go, I don't want to see you in here until class." Chastity laughed, moving on to her next patient. Dragon didn't have to go far before he walked into Severus, James, and Lucius.

"You two need to forgive each other." James said, grabbing Severus by the collar as he tried to walk away.

"I'm suppose to forgive him for almost killing Exton and Chastity. I don't think so."

"You should forgive him because he didn't know that having Chastity talk about her past was going to have her go into labor early. Just like Lucius will forgive you for blaming him for it. We have said time and time again that anyone could have set Chastity into an early labor."

"Yeah come on guys, make up for the kids." Dragon spoke up from behind them, making the three grown men jump. "Gosh it's like I disappeared for a while and you forgot I was here." He teased.

"You're back! Have you had Chastity check you over?" Severus asked, as the three bombarded him at the same time with hugs.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. I'm glad everyone loves and missed me, but I need air." Dragon gasped out.

"Sorry." James said, backing up.

"So, you two make up right now or I'll go back into the past again."

"Look Sev, if I knew what was going to happen, I wouldn't have pushed Chastity into doing anything that would stress her out."

"I'm sorry for blaming you for everything. It was just easier to blame someone else then it was myself, I should have kept a closer eye on Chast, helped her with more things."

"Now hug." Dragon said, pushing the two together until they had no choice but to hug. "Very good, you've all advanced to second year. Now which one of you wants to get me ice cream."

"Just because you're back and we love you, that doesn't mean you can't go down the kitchens and get your own ice cream. Have you seen your son yet?"

"Yeah in passing, Mat decided he needs a break from me and took Tiger with him. It's almost dinner right?"

"In about an hour." Lucius said, feeling bad for Dragon.

"Nevermind then. I think I'll go check in withfather if I can find him, before he sends out a search party. See you three later."

"He's probably with Marcus' class, someone forgot to talk to them while Marcus was gone."

"Okay, thanks." Dragon said a bit lost, making his way towards Marcus' classroom. He snuck into the back of the class which had started a few minutes ago.

"NEVER, and I mean _never _in my life, or in all the history of Hogwarts, have I ever heard a complaint from a teacher as bad as the one I got from Professor Flint. Which I must say is quite an accomplishment, as I've gone through the school's history since my family owns the place. Your professor refuses to step foot back into this classroom until you are under control. You do know that teachers could lose their jobs because of the situations you've been putting Professor Flint through? He could be sent to Azkaban, which would leave his wife and son distraught, and probably unwilling to come back to this school. All because, and in this class particularly, happen to have and I'll quote your professor, 'bimbo girls that are so loose andslutty that they show their goods to a whole classroom full of guys, plus the guys that have flying lessons outside.' We have a dress code, I suggest you learn it as your headmaster is on a no tolerance kick. Meaning that any rule breaking can get you suspended or expelled, especially one that gets one of his friends, students, and a great teacher locked up in Azkaban for doing nothing. I went to school with your professor and I happen to know that he can put up with more shit then most people. So for him to storm out of his classroom, and demand to go back in time for a while to save Dragon and Mat even though he knew that he could die at any time, proved to the staff that there was more then just a problem in his class. So for the rest of the lesson not only will you write an apology letter to Professor Flint, you're skirt lengths will be checked along with the drop of your t-shirts and anyone who happens to be too short will be sent to the Headmaster to serve your punishement, then you will join the rest of the class in the Potions classroom in the dungeon with me cleaningitfrom bottom to top without magic. I assure you it's quite a mess as the first years kept exploding potions, dropping ingrediants, and the fact that it's the dungeons so it gets dirty pretty quickly. Go on, I believe you have a letter to write. All of you, guys included." Draco said, flicking his wand as a bunch of measuring tapes started going around to the girls, measuring everything. Those that had too short a skirt or blouse had a floating X above their heads, when they were done their letters Draco had the X'ed girls stand to one side of the classroom.

"Father, I just thought I would check in since dad is in the middle of class. I didn't know you were teaching, I'm sorry for interrupting."

"Dragon, I'm glad you did. Sorry you had to sit through that speech."

"Have they really been doing that?"

"Yeah, Marcus if fed up."

"Do you think I can talk to them?"

"If you think it'll help." Draco said, guestering to the front of the class.

"Okay everyone listen the hell up cause I'm only doing this once, since Professor Malfoy said this class was the worst. From what I've gathered by what he's just said, the girls in this class are pretty much showing everything they've got to Professor Flint. I'm also going to take a guess that you've been flirting shamlessly with him also, which I've noticed that you've been doing with Professor's Malfoy and Potter. Now, I don't know if Thomas can say the same thing, but I find it absolutely revolting. You have to remember that these professors that your hitting on, flashing, mooning, and pratically eye fucking are first and foremost married to someone. Professor Flint's wife is one of the most kind and caring people I have ever met, and she's drop dead gorgeous. If I wasn't gay I'd be jealous of him. Second, Ew! These married professors that your hitting on are not only Thomas and mine's professors but also our parents. How many people in here think I'm hot?" Dragon asked, sitting on his dad's desk. "Okay half of the class. What if I was to start hitting on your parents? Walking up to them with my shirt half opened and in boxers? or bending over so they can see up the boxers?"

"That's gross Drag." Thomas said laughing. The rest of the class wore disgusted looks as Dragon cast a spell on everyone but Daniel and Thomas to see this image play out.

"Yeah it is, then to have me turn around and try to get a date with you. Most of the class is sitting here with revolted looks on your faces, yet half of you are doing this to Thomas and mine's parents. Now I happen to know that Professor Flint is an excellent Transfiguration teachers. By the time he was a first year he could turn a whistle into a watch and have it sing you the time, by seventh year he could turn a rock into a horse. He's amazing and for him to come here as a favor to Headmaster Snape is another amazing feat. I mean seriously, why would anyone want to take a large pay cut just to teach a few students? He loves his job, and for you guys to piss him off so badly that he walks out of one of his classes, that's serious. I don't care if I have to comb out the students, meaning kicking those that don't deserve a great teacher like Professor Flint, to get him back. Get your act together and change before I decide to change all of you my way, and not one of you will enjoy it." Dragon said, looking in the eyes of each and every student. "I think that's done it Professor." Dragon said, hopping off the desk and leaving the classroom.

KimeKimeKimeKime

That night after dinner, Dragon helped his parents tuck in his siblings singing them all a lullaby. "Thanks for your help Dragon. Elizabeth told me what you two talked about. Though I swear if she ever hears anyone using the actual Imperious curse she won't have a clue what's gonig on. Unless of course they decide to say it Imberious. We were a wreck when you went missing, your dad acutally held the whole school hostage. I'm so relieved that you're back and safe."

"Dad held the school hostage? That's funny cause he held you hostage in the Room of Requirements."

"He did, didn't he." Draco said chuckling a bit. "Anyways, thank you."

"You're welcome dad." Dragon wrapped his arms around Draco's waist hugging him. "You're a fantastic father."

"Yeah, I believe I heard that from a Derek Sheppard when I was younger. That I would make a fantastic father, a wonderful husband, ectera. You are band for two weeks from watching Grey's Anatomy, I can't believe the school fell for it, Derek Sheppard and George O'Malley."

"You did."

"I did for a while, until I looked up the school's records and found out there was no Derek Sheppard. It's amazing though how fast the schools records are updated, for example," Draco pulled out the book dated back tohis first year. "This one was the most helpful. Did you know that all visitors real names are recorded in this book once they set foot on the school's property. Oh and looky here, September 1, 1991 Dragon Potter-Malfoy and Mathew Mcgure, time travel back from year 2006."

"You knew didn't you? That's why you asked me who I really was."

"Yep. Though I couldn't figure out why you chose Derek Sheppard and George O'Malley as alias'."

"The noise, the reason you were cutting yourself what happened to it?"

"Well once the war was over, your dad bought me a pensive, and I put a lot of memories in there. Once I did that the noise died down, and then when my brain was use to the lack of stress from the end of the school year and marriage plans it just went away. I miss it from time to time though, because during the noise I was able to pick things up, bits and pieces of other people's lives, things only they knew. I could predict things way before they happened, small things mind you nothing like the twins."

"By bits and pieces of other people's lives, what do you mean?"

"I could tell if they were in danger, what they should avoid. If they had lived another life I could give them vivid details of pieces of it. It would be like I was there standing in a room with them, I could see the people, what the room looked like, what might be going on such as a birthday party or wedding, what they said, without actually having been there."

"Wow, that seems like it would be cool."

"Yeah, but very dangerous. It could have been thought of as dark magic."

"True. Well I better get to sleep, I have Chastity in the morning."

"Come on, your dad and I discussed it and we want you to sleep in our room. That way we can keep an eye on you, just for tonight. We had a missing son for two weeks, we were afraid that you would die or be stuck in the past."

"Okay, well I'm going to go take a bath."

"I'll call Dobby to bring you a change of clothes one for tonight and for tomorrow."

"Thanks dad."

"Anytime...Son." Draco smiled, as he watched Dragon walk towards the bedroom and into the bathroom.

"They grow up fast don't they." Harry whispered, coming up behind Draco, wrapping his arms under Draco's and around his chest loosely. Resting his chin on Draco's shoulder.

"Too fast. Think soon the Alyssa will be three, the twins four, the triplets two and Rupert and Audrey will be a year old. The twins are going to be four! The time just flys by, and of course we have the new one." Draco leaned back into Harry. "It's good to have him back though."

"Come on, let's go to bed. You better call Dobby, your son will be finished his bath soon." Harry kissed the back of Draco's neck before picking up the empty coffee cups and taking them to the kitchen. Draco called Dobby and waited for Dragon to get dressed before walking into the bedroom. Harry and Draco got changed for bed, conjuring a bed on the otherside of the room for Dragon so he would have some privacy, before falling asleep. Halfway through the night, Harry was woken up by Dragon.

"Can I sleep with you two? I keep dreaming that we're still there, and I keep seeing Grandfather hurt father, and I just want to know he's safe. Plus at the end of the dream I keep popping into Oblivion, then I see your faces crying and the twins areso...so sad." Dragon said, crying.

"Of course sweetie, come on get in." Harry got up so Dragon could sleep between Draco and Harry. "Shh, it's okay it was all a dream. You're still here, your father is fine, and we all love you." Harry rubbed Dragon's back until Dragon fell asleep. Sometime in the night he turned and clung to Draco as if his life depended on it. Draco in turn, wrapped his arm around Dragon's shoulders pulling him close to his side after being woken up by Dragon's death grip. "He had a nightmare about Lucius hurting you. He must have witnessed it. Then he pops into oblivion forced to see our crying and upset faces." Harry whispered, turning on his side and rubbing Dragon's back.

"Maybe he should sleep here for another day, just until we see if we should give him Dreamless Sleep potions for a while." Draco whispered back, kissing Dragon's head.

"That might be a good idea." And with that Draco and Harry fell asleep.

KimeKimeKime

A/N: Just in case you were wondering what any of the latin meant. Curatio: To heal...Abeoireiiitum abi in malam rem: Disappear, go to the devil... I felt that after what Harry just witnessed "Lucius" doing to Draco that it was just appropriate to have him send Lucius' body to the devil. By the way, I decided that I WAS NOT going to have a Harry/MC in later chapters.However, I did have todo something BIG, so that'sexactly what I did, but if you think you're going toweasle it out of me, well then you've obvious been obliviated toomany times.Anyways, Wow I had 6 reviews for the last chapter, it seems that James works 3 times better then Dragon at doing the reviews. So without further ado, the sexy gorgeous man of the hour James.

**James: **Blushes I hate you. Anyways, ha ha I'm better then Dragon. Okay gloating is done. Review TIME!

Adrianna: Yes H/D will be main, especially after what is said in this chapter. I just couldn't put H/MC together. **Dragon: **Thanks, I try. Bravery is a Gryffindor trait, and well obviously Points to Harry His fault.

Bitcake: **James: **Does sexy sexy dance. I'm trying to make Kime jealous, she's neglected me for far too long. No need to apologize it happens. A little Hermione in this chapter and that's all. Trust me, when you find out whom Mystery Character was going to be you'd mind. Especially after all these touching moments between Harry and Draco. And no, it wouldn't have been during their school days either. Well, actually in a sense it sort of is, but not really, however...Well you'll just have to wait and see. **Severus: **Of course I have a sweet family.

Heather: Of course I know Remi's baby, but my lips are sealed. Glad you enjoyed the chapter though.

Sarahamanda: Glad you enjoyed the last chapter, and that your uncle is doing well.

Sarah: Thank you for reading my stories and taking the time to review them also. It's greatly appreciated. Yeah I know, so Harry and Draco are safe...For now, however Harry being pregnant means nothing to me. If you remember I had both of them pregnant and still broke them up and then forced Draco into Azkaban. Understandable that you waited, and thank you again for taking the time to read the stories. Hopefully I get more reviews from you. Aww, are you that big of a fan of the Twisted series? I mentioned before that I have made a secret deal between Orlin, Adrianna, and myself about the continuality of this story past the Seventh year, but only they know the terms of the deal so far. So, for info you'd have to ask one of them, cause you aint getting it out of me.About the mistakes, I'm only one human, and human's make mistakes from time to time. It's funny though because I'm OCD, (Obsessive Compulsive Disorder), when it comes to spelling and grammar. So, I'll definitely comb through these stories better then I have, which might take longer to update. As long as I have "noise" I'll keep writing.

Inuyasha531: Hey you again. he he sorry. Glad you enjoyed the chapter.My cousin and a few of my mom's friends are nurses. Mymedicalknowledgecovers from what I've been through myself to ER and Grey's Anatomy. Though most of the stuff I talk about on here I research. Does your brother read the story also? I'd be honored tohave someone say that I was like Michael or Dragon and Mat. Though, in reality I really amDragon. All the kids are based off offamily membersor friends. Michael and Elizabeth are based off of my cousins Nicole andmy sister Samantha. That's right Michael's character is based off agirl hehe. Sorry thatI made you cry in this chapter though.


	19. Now I Know How Dragon Feels

Chapter 19: Now I Know How Dragon Feels

"Stephen there's something you need to know." Blaise said, sitting down across from his son in the empty teacher's lounge.

"What's that?"

"Well, you have a sister and half-brother. Pansy had a daughter with someone else, and before I was illegally forced to marry your mother, I was married to Ginny Weasley, who had your brother. Your sister's name is Sarah Parkinson and your brother is Daniel Zabini. They both went to this school, however Sarah doesn'tcome here anymore. Getting them into a room together to meet them though, that's a whole nother story. They've hated each other since they were four."

"Wow, I went from having almost no family to having siblings. When can I meet them?"

"Well, Sarah is currently going to Beauxbatons, but we can go visit Daniel now." Blaise said, getting up and heading towards History of Magic. "Hey Harry, could I borrow Daniel for a second?"

"You don't have to pull him out of class." Stephen said, embarrased.

"Sure, Daniel you can get your work from Dragon later. I'm sure you're dieing to see him again." Harry called as Daniel left.

"What do you need dad?" Daniel asked, hugging Blaise. He didn't even notice Stephen.

"Well, there's eomeone I think you should meet, but why don't we do this in Harry's office." Blaise walked over to the next door and opened it. He quickly shut the door leading to the classroom and placed silencing charms around the room. "Before your mum and I dated, I had a relationship, as you know, with Pansy. Well, during one of the lesser battles, there was a rumor going around that Harry had planned to finish what Voldemort started so everyone was sleeping with their boyfriend, girlfirend, or crush. I'm sure I don't need to explain why. Anyways, I slept with Pansy and two weeks ago about, Sarah's grandparents contacted me. I was with Chastity at the time, so I had her open the letter. It seems Pasny gave gave birth to a son. Daniel, I'd like to introduce you to your half brother Stephen Parkinson. Don't worry though, I'm still claiming you as my sole heir."

"Wow, um he. I think now I know how Dragon feels." Daniel said shocked.

"What do you mean?" Blaise asked lost.

"Because he's finding out every other month that he has a sibling, on the way mind you."

"Oh well, this is the only new one that I know of."

"That you know of?" Both Stephen and Daniel asked.

"Well yeah, I mean don't get me wrong I was responsible, but I was also Slytherin's second sex god so parties in which I was drunk, and things slipping my mind were quite frequent. However, all the other girls I've slept with seem pretty trustworthy, I'm sure that, I'm nintey five percent positive that."

"The other five percent?" Stephen asked looking at him.

"Well, you never know. Look, can we stop discussing my love life."

"Yes please, it's quite disturbing." Harry said, walking into his office.

"Said the pregnant bunny." Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"You're pregnant again Harry?" Daniel asked, smiling.

"Yep, Dragon doesn't know yet though."

"Yeah right. Give him half a day, I bet he comes to you complaining about having enough siblings."

"Oh really, aren't you a bit young to bet?"

"Not really, try me. I bet you a Knut that Dragon will come half way through the day which is 12 o'clock and complain about you being pregnant again."

"Okay little man your on." Harry shook hands with Daniel.

"Give the boy a knut! You had morning sickness, father's been helping you lift stuff, and the twins have been whispering about daddy's secret. You're pregnant! I leave fortwo weeks and your pregnant."

"That's cheating." Harry said, turning towards Daniel and handing him a Knut. "You saw him standing in the door way."

"All's fair in love and money, and since I love you and money then all is fair." Daniel said, laughing.

"Sneaky Slytherin."

"Gullible Gryffindor."

"HELLO! I leave for TWO WEEKS and your pregnant!"

"Hey, it's not like I got pregnant while you were gone, I'm three months pregnant."

"You must be Dragon, I've heard so much about you." Stephen said, introducing himself before Dragon got into a fight with Harry. "I'm Stephen, I helped create the reversal and Marcus' time travel potion, with Chastity of course. I'm Blaise's son, and Daniel's half brother."

"Oh, um hi. Thank you for helping get me back, you really don't know how much I appreciate it. I didn't know Daniel had a brother."

"Neither did they, and you're more then welcome. Chastity has said many great things about your medical skills, are you thinking of a job with the medical field?"

"I don't know. I mean over the summer I became a singer, and I loved it but I learned very quickly that you need something to lean back on. You aren't always going to be famous, there will come a time that you are going to fade into the background, and that's exactly what happens in the entertainment business. I mean, up until Grey's Anatomy no one had ever heard of Ellen Pompeo, you know Meredith Grey, but did you know she was Marci in Catch Me If You Can with Leo Dicaprio? Look at the Spice Girls, they were huge and now you ask a kid about the Spice Girls and they have no clue who you're talking about."

"You're very smart, not many people would think about that when they tried to break into a business."

"Well, I have a great family. I have wonderful supportive friends that I owe a lot to, and just a great support system. I learn so much from these guys, so what I end up doing with my life will definitely be influenced by them. So Medical, Potions, Defense, Auror, Singer, it's all up in the air. Right now, I'm enjoying being a singer and medical student."

"Wow, Dragon, that was strangely sweet." Daniel said hugging his friend. "So how's M,- T- The Twins, you know Michael and Elizabeth doing?" Daniel asked, changing from Mat and Tiger to the twins at Harry's head shakes.

"Mat and Tiger are doing fine, Mat and I aren't together right now. He decided to take a break and took Tiger with him. The twins since you're so interested in changing the subject thanks to my dad are good too."

"How are you doing?" Daniel asked concerned.

"I'm hanging in there, I want to see my son but I understand why Mat took him."

"You seem like you need cookies. Want to join us Stephen?" Daniel asked, turning around.

"Sure, that sounds like it would be fun." Stephen got up and left the room with the two boys. "So do you have a job Daniel?"

"Nope, I'm dedicated to my studies, bothschool and heir. What do you do?"

"Yeah." Dragon agreed, taking a cookie off the tray.

"That's cool. I'm a muggle Chemistry teacher. I went to Durmstrang instead of Hogwarts, so I learned very quickly that magic wasn't the only thing in the world. Plus Karkaroff is a git."

"You're telling us. We got to see the guy, he's ugly too."

"So Tiger's your son?"

"Well Mat and I adopted him after his mum died. Long story."

"It's okay. So Daniel said that he knew how you felt when he found at about me, want to explain? I mean I've only ever met the twins."

"Ah, well there's the triplets, Alyssa, Rupert, Audrey, and then the one on the way.

"Ten of you! How do you parents manage?"

"Well, our family is a huge help. My father and dad are constantly playing with a group of us, and we know that if we need them that they'll take time out of their day to be there for us. That's also why my parent's breaks are at two different times, because if we need them we can go in the morning to dad or in the afternoon to father, and then in the evening they're both there."

"Talk about time management. I could barely go to school, work, and research my father and still have time for all the other stuff I had to do."

"So should I even ask why you and Sarah don't get along."

"I'll tell you tonight, you are staying the night right?"

"Of course, I'm staying the week and then I have to head back."

"That's so cool. I have a brother, that's so cool." Daniel said, hugging Stephen.

"Dragin, Lizzy and I were wonderin if we could both have cookies?" Michael asked, walking up to the table.

"Sure, if you tell me what you and Elizabeth are planning."

"We angel's Dragin, duh." Michael rolled his eyes.

"If you two are angels then I'm dad."

"I love you daddy!" Micahel latched himself onto Dragon's leg.

"Fine fine, here's your cookies you angel you." Dragon gave Michael two cookies before watching him walk out with Dobby. "I swear, those two are up to no good."

KimeKimeKimeKime

"You get it?" Elizabeth asked, standing in the abandoned girl's lavatory.

"Yeah, but isn't Dragin going to be mad?" Michael asked, "we promised not to do magic."

"Dragon said only use magic if friend is hurt. Dragon is our friend, he is our brother, he hurt. We fix that, we make Dragon happy."

"Okay. Let's do it." Michael and Elizabeth started chanting a spell they heard someone on the Television use, and with in seconds an old ghost was standing infront of them.

"My word, where am I?"

"You William?"

"Yes I am, and you are?"

"Michael Malfoy, my sister Lizzy and I need help, you at safe school." Michael assured before launching into an explaination about what was happening with Mat and Dragon. "So you see, we need help, our brother hurt we fix him. You write, pretty please?"

"Okay, only because you two are so cute when you ask." William said, waiting for the twins to set up their quote quill, not a quick notes quill but one that would write properly. They stole it from Dragon. Once he was done they gave him a confused look.

"It means that he will never forget the times they shared together, the love they had, if Mat takes him back or not." WIlliam explained. "Can I go now?"

"Yes." Elizabeth said and cancelled out the spell before having Dobby help them.

KimeKimeKime

"Mat, this arrived for you today while you were in class." One fo the Ravenclaw prefects said, handing Mat the note. Mat had currently moved back into Ravenclaw tower, while Dragon was in the Medical one. Mat carefully opened the letter and sat down at the fire.

_Thy Gift, thy tables, are within my brain_

_Full charactered with lasting memory,_

_Which shall above that idle rank remain_

_Beyond all date, even to eternity;_

_Or at the least so long as brain and heart_

_Have faculty by nature to subsist,_

_Till each to razed oblivion yield his part of thee,_

_Thy record never can be missed._

_That poor retention could not so much hold,_

_Nor need I tallies thy dear love to score;_

_Therefore to give them from me was I bold,_

_To trust those tables that recieve thee more._

_To keep an adjunct to remember thee_

_Were to import forgetfulness in me._

_With Deepest Love,_

_Dragon_

Mat sat back and thought over the letter. He really did not know what to make out of it, he thought Dragon was going to give him time with out disturbance to think things through, yet here was this sweet sonnet. He wasn't a fool, of course he knew William Shakespeare had wrote it a long time ago, but it did hold meaning, strong meaning to him. He quickly took a look over at the currently sleeping Tiger before deciding that it was time to talk to James Potter. He asked one of his house mates to keep an eye on Tiger while he was away and ran from the room towards where he knew James was.

"James Potter if you do NOT put down that needle and stop scaring the poor student, so help me Merlin you'll wish you never suggested what you just did to Mr. Malone." Chastity yelled, turning around. James had been teasing a patient about having to put a needle in his eye to heal the cut on his hand.

"James, can I, we, talk for a minute?" Mat asked, looking around the Infirmary.

"Sure, let's use Chastity's office since she wants to stick a needle in my eye." James opened the office door and let Mat enter first before he entered. "So what's on your mind?"

"Well, obviously you've heard about what happened between Dragon and I. It's, I would."

"You'd like advice." James helped him.

"Yeah, see I learned while I was away that being with Dragon isn't the safest thing in the world, and raising a son with him would put our son, or children if we had any, in danger. You've been in this situation though, I mean you married Lily in the middle of the war, knowing that she was a muggle born, that had to be scary right, you had to have had doubts at one time or another. Plus, the trouble you got into was mostly school stuff, Harry obviously had school and Voldemort, so it's like a trend that this stuff just keeps getting worse."

"Okay, breath, relax. Don't make me have to go get Chastity. Yes, I had doubts, but over all I knew that I loved Lily, I wanted to keep her safe. If there was anyone I would trust to keep Lily safe, it was myself. Obviously I also thought that Sirius would keep us both safe, and he would have but he would have been too obvious. However, I knew that the best way to keep someone I loved safe, was by keeping them safe on my own. I died to spare Lily and my son's life, thinking that Lily would have had enough time to save herself and Harry. She died saving Harry's life because she loved him. If Dragon was placed in the same situation his grandmother and I were, he would have been in my position, he would have done everything he could to keep you safe. From what I gathered, Dragon has promised you that time after time, he even promised that he would get you back to this time period even if it meant him dieing in the past. Yes there is a certain risk you take when you get involved with a Potter or a Malfoy, in this situation it's both. Lucius never harmed Narcissa, not until she betrayed him. He was a spy for the light, I bet you didn't know that. He put his life on the line every day to protect his wife and son, and yes he was an arse to Draco, but that didn't mean he doesn't love Draco. Look at how he acts now, there's a reason Lucius Malfoy did the things you witnessed, there's a reason why Draco killed Narcissa instead of Lucius, but to find out about the Malfoy side, you need to ask a Malfoy. I'm going to leave you with this, Dragon would die for you, relationship or not, he would die for his son, are you willing to say the same thing? Think it over, I don't need an answer, but it is something to think about. Now, I believe Lucius is currently in the Slytherin Common Room." James said, opening the office door for Mat, who quickly made his way to the Slytherin Dungeons, knocking on the door.

"Can I see Lucius Malfoy please." Mat asked one of the first years. He was let in and led over to one of the wizarding chest games that was going on. "Mr. Malfoy, can I speak to you in private please?"

"Sure, follow me." Lucius led him up to one of the boys dormitories and locked the door.

"I went to ask James for advice, him being a Potter and all, and I'm just having doubts about raising a son with Dragon because of it being so dangerous. I mean being a Potter has it's risks, and then being part Malfoy also adds to those risks of something happening to him, and I don't know if I can raise my son in that lifestyle.James said to come talk to you because he could only say that the Potter side of Dragon would die for me and his son, relationship or not, and I was just wondering what you had to say to help me make a decision on what to do." Mat said all in one long breath before falling back onto one of the beds.

"Okay, I'm going to confide a lot of information in you Mr. Mcguire, and I want you to promise me that you will never speak a word of this to anyone, unless they already know."

"I Mathew Mcguire promise not to reveal anything said in this room to anyone who doesn't already know."

"Good, back in the war, I was a spy for the light side. I paid off both Voldemort and Dumbledore, and I kept a mask of indifference the whole time, that was hard being Voldemort's right hand man, when my wife, the Dark Lords consort of sorts, found out she was, to put it nicely, pissed. I knew I had to do something to show that I was not a spy, that I was without a doubt a Death Eater. So, I started to abuse and violate Draco to keep her at bay. A Malfoy doesn't have feelings, it's something that was pounded into me, and something I pounded into my son, until he met Harry that is. I regret what I did to my son, it tears at my heart and soul morning, noon, and night. Ripping it to pieces and there is nothing that I can do to stop that, but I had to do it, I had to keep my son safe, out of the hands of Death Eaters and away from Voldemort. For Voldemort wanted to marry my son, have him bear his heir, to take the place of Chastity, and my wife rooted him on all the same, even though she knew that her son would take her place. I was secretly arranging to get Draco out of the country, away from the war, and under hiding through a secret keeper, Harry. The boys had not yet known of the plan, they didn't trust me anymore, so I didn't want to bring it up to them or Albus until I had all the details worked out. Narcissa walked in one day, I didn't hear her enter my office, when she saw what I was doing she threatened to go straight to Voldemort. So I held her under Imperious for three months while the PolyJuice potion brewed and made her drink it. By that time, I knew Draco was tired of what I was doing to him, so I made his mother go instead. He had to learn to stand up for himself, to protect himself, I could no longer do it for him. He killed her thinking it was me, there was a Death Eater meeting that night when Voldemort felt her die, though he didn't know what happened. I was blamed for what happened, even though he had no evidence and threw me in the dungeon, I was barely tended to, it was there I learned that my wife's position as consort had once been filled by none other than my beautiful sweet Lily Evans. We had dated before she married James, while she was sleeping with Voldemort though I didn't know that at the time. It disgusted me even more, and the guilt of what happened to Draco was ever present, and this just added on to it. The Death Eaters that were there before me talked about Lily having Tom's child, a girl. How she was going to take over her dad's place as Death Eater, I heard the whole plan and knew I had to save my son once again. Except this child was under a spell, she was to be placed under it until she was your age, that way if Voldemort was defeated, Albus wouldn't see an attacklater years. When they woke her up at 11 she trained for a year before I was called upon. It seemed I had a grandson that would help her in the process of getting to Harry and Draco. Then obviously you know the rest of the story, I was killed by Draco, and all I was trying to do was finish the plan laid out years before. I only had one detail I had to work out, and that was to see if the family that would hide him would now take his husband and children, but I was too late. I died, trying to save my son, and he'll never know, it's safer that he never finds out."

"Why though? Don't you think that Draco would want to know that you were trying to save him?" Mat asked shocked.

"He'd ask me why I would hurt him so badly, call him those disgusting things, if I was trying to save him. He'd never believe me if I told him that his mum was an unregistered Animagus, a bee. She saw everything I did to Draco, heard everything I said. I can't take back what I did, but if I had the choice I would do it again to keep him safe. It might have been extreme, but Draco's the one who once said what happened in the past should stay there, everyone starts off with a clean slate eventually."

"Malfoy's and Potter are really very much alike."

"You finally made that connection, however we are also very different, but that's obvious also. Trouble does tend to follow Dragon, but if you've noticed he's never been seriously hurt, and if he has he's come back swinging. Relationships are hard in general, especially when your young. However, I'm sure James gave you some great advice, having been to a psychologist and all, but think about it. Think everything over before you go and break his heart. He's a mess Mat, he won't show it or admit it, but he's a mess. Now if you don't mind, I have a game to win." Lucius left and returned to his game of Wizarding Chest.

KimeKimeKime

"Hey, there's this open mic night over at the Three Broomsticks that Daniel, Thomas, and Stephen want to take me to, is it okay if I go?" Dragon asked Draco and Harry, putting on his best puppy dog face.

"Okay, but as long as you are back before the curfew." Draco said, hugging Dragon.

"Thanks you two!" Dragon hugged both his parents before meeting Daniel, Thomas, and Stephen outside his parent's rooms.The four made their way towards the Three Broomsticks.

"Come on Dragon, you have to sing for Stephen, he's never heard you before." Thomas said, knowing that getting Dragon to sing would take his mind off of everything.

"Yeah Drag, it'll be great. Pwease for me?" Stephen said, copying the face Dragon used on his parents.

"Fine fine, but one of you has to embarrase yourself first." Dragon said, walking backwards to face the three.

"I'll do it! I have a poem Sarah wrote to Blaise, so if I laugh well, don't hold it against me."

"Oh this'll be fun." Thomas said, grabbing Stephens arm and pulling him inside.

"We have a special treat for you all tonight, Dragon Malfoy has decided to play and sing you all a song. However, the terms of him coming out of retirement for the night was that I had to embarrase myself. This is a poem that my step sister Sarah Parkinson, and if you know Pansy Parkinson then you know exactly what her daughter's like, wrote to my father before they moved in." Daniel said, running towards the stage once they were inside.

"Of all the wonderful people, and all the friends I'll meet. You are absolutely amazing, and never can be beat. Everyone is special in their own unique way. But to me you are more then that, each and everyday. When I first was down and blue, was when you first came along. Each and everything you said, inspired me like a song. If not for you I would not be, the strong woman that I am. For it was the way you cared for me, and how you knew when to hold my hand...Aww that's sweet." Daniel pretended to gag.

"I cherish each and everyday, and hold dear the ones your in. For true friendship like this is dear and rare, and a blessing from within. You've taken me into your heart, and your family as well. I don't know how to thank you, or what there is left to tell. To you I'm like a daughter, biological from head to toe. And the love because of that, is something I'm glad to know. I hope I make you both proud, with each thing that I do. For I try my very hardest, to turn out like both of you." Daniel pretended to gag again, the audience laughing along.

"Now this poem is getting quite long, and it's getting very late. So for now I'll tell you I love you, and know it was all part of fate. Aww, too bad her mum and my dad got divorced, oh and that Pansy drugged him to get him to marry her, but I guess Sarah missed that part. Anyways, without furthur adieu, my best friend and the Wizarding Worlds hottest up and coming singer Dragon Malfoy!" Mat screamed into the microphone.

"I'm going to do a slow song that I just wrote when I got back from a trip yesterday. I hope you all like it." Dragon conjured a piano to play in the background as he sat on a stool. "Heaven bend to take my hand, and lead me through the fire. Be the long awaited answer, to a long and painful fight. Truth be told I've tried my best, but somewhere along the way. I got caught up in all there was to offer... And the cost was so much more than I could bear."

"Though I've tried... I've fallen... I have sunk so low. I messed up better I should know. So don't come round here, and tell me I told, you so...We all begin with good intent, love was raw and young. We believed that we could change ourselves, the past could be undone. But we carry on our backs.. The burden, time always reveals. In the lonely light of morning, in the wound that would not heal. It's the bitter taste of losing everything, that I've held so dear. I've... Fallen...I have sunk so low, I messed up, better I should know. So don't come round here, and tell me I told you so...Noo oooh..."

"Heaven bend to take my hand, I have nowhere left to turn. I'm lost to those I thought were friends, to everyone I know. Oh they turn their heads embarassed, pretend that they don't see. But it's one missed step, one slip before you know it, and there doesn't seem a way to be redeemed.. Though I've tried... I've fallen... I have sunk so low. I messed up, better I should know. So don't come round here, and tell me I told you so...Noo...I messed up, better I should know. So don't come round here, and tell me I told you so... " Dragon finished, bowed and got off stage.

"You're really hung up on him aren't you?" Stephen asked while Daniel and Thomas went to get drinks.

"Yeah, I really did think I was going to marry him." Dragon said, his eyes tearing up a bit.

"Let's play a drinking game, it's called I never." Daniel said, putting the bottle of Fire Whiskey on the table. The bartender was new, so Daniel just said that Stephen wanted it.

"Okay, how do you play?" Dragon asked, taking the shot glass Daniel offered him.

"Well, someone says something they have never done, supposedly. If you've done it, you take a shot. You have to be honest. You can make things up say like Dragon can say he's never had sex, well that's a lie but he can say it, but he does have to take a shot."

"Okay, got it." Thomas said, pouring everyone's drinks.

"I'll go first since I suggested it. I've never bought something on my own." Daniel said, watching Stephen and Thomas take shots, before he took a shot himself.

"Are you kidding Dragon? You've never bought something on your own?"

"Well he didn't define on your own clearly, does he mean with my own money, or does he mean went shopping and bought something by myself, or does he mean that I ask and someone gets?"

"Have you ever bought something, you know without your parents going up to the register with you?"

"Okay." Dragon downed his shot.

"Okay new rule, be more specific since Dragon is too complicated in the head right now." Thomas said, refilling everyone's glass. "My turn huh, I've never came up with a new potion." Only Dragon took a shot.

"Potions whiz." Thomas mumbled.

"Shut up. I never had sex in a bathroom." Dragon said, trying to spice up the game. Stephen took a shot. "Want to elaborate?"

"No, not really. Hmm, I never slept with a girl where I would get caught." Again Stephen took a shot, but so did Dragon. "Want to elaborate?"

"Okay Okay, I get it. Daniel's turn again."

"Hmm, let's see. I never cheated on a Potions test before." Everyone but him downed their shot.

"Bullshit!" Thomas exclaimed staring at Daniel. "Bullshit! Even Dragon's cheated and his dad's the teacher."

"I haven't cheated, why do you think my grades are so low in Potions."

"True, I could help you if you want." Dragon offered.

"Thanks that would be great." The night wore on, Dragon was one of the most drunk, followed by Stephen, who knew those two had both seen Snape in a green dress before, or had seen Alberforth, Albus' brother, have a thing for a goat. No wonder he kept the damn animal around, though Dragon was seriously considering looking into animal cruelty. The four made their way towards Hogwarts, they had just enough time to get there and to their places before curfew. Dragon came stumbling into his parent's rooms, mumbling about idiotic boyfriends who he just couldn't wash away. Luckily Draco and Harry had come up with a no questions asked rule, where they wouldn't ask questions if they needed to be picked up at a party, and they wouldn't yell at them if they came home drunk as long as they didn't drive, though the next morning was when the yelling would start. Harry got up and helped Dragon on the couch before getting him a cup of black coffee.

"Here, drink this." Harry said, placing the cup in Dragon's hands, before handing him a hangover potion.

"I'm sorry dad, I just wanted to forget him, forget what happened." Dragon said, finishing his coffee before resting his head on Harry's leg. Harry ran his fingers through his sons hair.

"I know, it's hard to have someone you love leave you, but you have to remember it's not the end of the world. Plus, he didn't really leave, you two are a couple in a weird way right now. Come on, let's get you to bed huh." Harry said, noticing Dragon falling asleep. He helped Dragon to his feet and helped him into his room before spelling pajamas on him. "Good night hun." Harry said, kissing the top of Dragon's head before leaving for his own room.

KimeKimeKime

Mat sat in the common room, in the chair in front of the fire thinking. "Ryan, you're gay right?" Mat asked, turning to the only other occupant of the room.

"Yeah, why?" Ryan asked, turning towards Mat.

"Can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure."

"Can you kiss me?"

"Um, okay." Ryan got up and walked over to Mat. "A gentle kiss, or a more kiss?"

"Both?" Mat asked, he wanted to know if kissing another guy would help in the persuasion. Ryan leaned over and gently placed his lips on Mat's in a chaste kiss, before running his tongue along Mat's bottom lip. Mat opened his mouth and his heart sank as Ryan explored his mouth with his tongue. The kiss was over quickly, but the one thing Mat didn't count on was the guilt that hit his stomach like a stone. "Thanks." Mat said, before getting up and taking his son up to their room for the night. 'Tomorrow, I'll sit down with Dragon and we'll talk.'

KimeKimeKime

"Lizzy, do you think daddy will be mad?" Michael asked, looking through the bars on his crib.

"That we had a hitch hiker that didn't go way with Willy shakepear?

"Yeah, he knows daddy."

"Dad is going to be really mad at us."

"Oh no, I forgot that part. Whose Cedric Iggory any way?" Michael asked, laying back down.

"I not know. Sweep Mikey, we think some thing out later." Elizabeth said, falling asleep.

KimeKimeKime

A/N: The Song is Fallen by Sarah McLachlan. The poem I wrote and the drinking rule that Harry and Draco made is one that my mom put into place for my sister and I. I can't remember what number Sonnet that was, but obviously it was wrote by William Shakespeare. Anyways, that's right Cedric Iggory is here he he he okay so his real name is Diggory, but ah you'll see. James keeps getting the most reviews, but Dragon wants to take another shot at trying his hand at the reviews.

**D/N: **Okay, I'm sick of my granddad getting more reviews then me. (Cries hysterically), I understand you all hate me!

Sarahamanda: Glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Yes Mat and Dragon will be back together soon.

Inuyasha531: Aww it's a family story, just without the family orientedness. Aww, Hermione isn't in it much anymore, but I'm glad he likes it regardless. Well, if you think about it MC is no longer MC. My dad almost went to jail for beinga child molester, so I can relate to Dragon in a weird sort of way. My sister's name is Sam(antha) I don't know what my step-brother's names are, but hi Ritchie. Yes I know the sex of Harry's baby and the name as I just wrote the chapter, but I'm not telling. **Dragon: **What's so good about being older? Hmm? You get more responsibilities.

Adrianna: Yep, they're back but they'll be together very shortly. Glad you enjoyed the chapter. **Draco: **Yes very very badly. **Dragon: **But giving him a heart attack is fun.

Kelly: Thank you for taking time you of your schedule to read and review. I'm glad you love the stories. **Dragon: **Aww that's sweet, I love to be loved, but I don't know you well enough yet to love you...Plus, I have Mat, I think...(Goes off to sulk).

Heather: Mat and Dragon will be back together very shortly, and it is cute the twins want to help, but they could have done it without resorting to magic. Glad you enjoyed the chapter, except the whole breaking up thing. Sorry you didn't want it to happen, but it was either break them up or kill someone off.

Bitcake: OMG It's a signed review! **James: **I would but Kime grounded me, she got jealous that I was starting to take my boxers off :(. **Kime: **Yep they're back in the present, but I do have this wicked idea brewing for the next school year, I just don't know which version of it I want to do yet. Glad you enjoyed the library scene, I loved writing it. If you think about it you can figure out who MC was going to be. Danny and Andrew and I have made up. My uncle is okay they took him off theventilator andare startingto ween him off the pain medication. The firstdaythey took him off,he thought he was being kidnapped, and the TV was on some lion program on theAnimal channel, but heswears hesaw his sontalking to the mayor asking the public to bring his kidnapped father back. He then kicked my mom and sister out of the room because they wouldn't help him escape, andtold his daughter that she had kidnapped him for his money, but she wasn't getting a cent. It was really bad, but he seems better now that he's off the drugs they gave him.**Sev: **Says thanks to what? I don't go back and read what we're talking about, I'm just as lazy as you are.


	20. Of Love and Heros

A/N 1: I am sorry to say, that this will be the last chapter of this story. Unfortunately with going to college, finding a job, and doing chores that I no longer have time to write this story. If some time later on down the road, my schedule clears up and I can write again then I will happily continue the rest of this story. I'm extremely sorry, for a more detailed response on why I am not continuing please see A/N 2... Again I'm very sorry.

KimeKimeKime

Chapter 20: Of Love and Heros

"Welcome to the intern tower Dragon." Julie said, sitting down on the couch in the common room. "We haven't talked since the train ride a while ago, how is everything?"

"Same old, same old. How are you? I haven't seen you in class."

"I'm great, but I help Chastity with the night shift."

"Ah, have you done your first thirty six hours?"

"Are you kidding? She wouldn't want us to do that." Julie asked shocked.

"Yeah huh, your first vacation you better pray you have somewhere to go, especially if you're the top of the class. Those in the top five intern at St. Mungos, your first shift is thiry six hours straight."

"UH! I give up! Julie, how do you deal with a patient that's just been bitten by a vampire?" One of the guys asked, running down the stairs. His paper scratched out and torn, and his book looking like he had accidentlythrown it into a fire.

"Restrain them, make sure the wounds healed, if not then you're going to use a complex healing charm to heal it. Hook them up tothree bags of animal blood. Wait until that night to explain everything on them, make sure you give them a free pass to the butcher's and send them on their way."

"Don't you mean human blood?" They both asked looking at Dragon.

"Well some do, but those that have started on animal blood, and know that it can be easily obtained usually tend to stay on it. It's something Chastity and I are trying out. Chastity started it a while ago, in secret of course, and she has a bunch of vampire's that are her friend today because of it. They aren't a major threat to humans, they just have to make sure they have human blood at least once a month, and they can usually come to the hospital or a blood bank and get it that way."

"Okay how the hell do you know all this?" Julie asked.

"I think we should test him. He couldn't have remembered everything."

"Go on Brendan, try me."

"Have you seen Chastity any time this morning?"

"Nope, why?" The two got a look in their eyes.

"Well, she changed the coding. Let's see, what's GSW?"

"Muggle or wizard?"

"Both." Brendan said, really wanting to see if Dragon was as good as he claimed to be.

"Gun shot wound, Gash from Small Wand."

"GLA."

"Non Muggle, Grindylow Attack."

"MTA."

"Medical Testing Assitant, Medical Testing Assesment...Mountain Troll Attack.

"How the hell did you remember these already? She just changed them last night."

"She also sent the book around to everyone this morning, so I read through it at breakfast."

"Yeah, like any of us have a chance now at getting a spot in St. Mungos if there's only one left." Brendan said, slouching in his seat.

"What? I'm not even positive I WANT to go to St. Mungos."

"I just want to know how the hell you got so smart." Julie said, looking over her paper.

"Oh, so I was idiotic before! Yeah, you two are definitely doing your own homework." Dragon said, before leaving the tower.

KimeKimeKime

"Okay, where am I?" Someone asked, looking around the dungeon. "This looks way too familiar." A gasp came from behind him and he turned around just in time to run into Elizabeth. "Who are you?"

"I Elizabeth Potter-Malfoy. You Edric Iggory, You at Ogwarts."

"I thought this place looked familiar. Aren't you a bit young to be at Hogwarts?"

"No, daddy and dad are professsors." She said, her voice squeaking on the word professors.

"Wait, did you say Potter-Malfoy as in Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy?"

"Yeah, you good."

"Where is Harry?"

"Oh no yous don't! I knows all abouts yous! Yous and my daddy was close, not like Dragon and Daniel close. Oh no, yous like Mat and Dragon close." Elizabeth said, her speeching starting to improve a bit.

"Whose Mat, Daniel and Dragon?"

"Dragon one of my brothers, Mat his boyfriend, and Daniel is a friend."

"You have a brother? How do you know all these things?"

"I know all. Duh! Yous stupid, all people know Micheal and I know all. I have lots of brothers and sisters."

"Are you saying that this Michael and you are seers?"

"Yous really stupid, Michael my brother too."

"I am not stupid, you just don't explain everything."

"Lizzy, yous forget, he not all knowing like yous and me. He's like Dragon, he only know some things. He also been dead like Grandpa, he don't know lots of things."

"I knows Mikey."

"So your Micheal."

"Yes, I sorry for Lizzy, she forgets some times. Yous follow me, we explains lots." Michael said, opening one of the classroom doors with a wave of his hand.

"You two can do wandless magic?"

"Yeah, just like daddy."

"Where is your dad?"

"Argh, not dad, daddy. You need to ask for daddy with us little ones. Daddy is Harry, Dad is Draco, with Dragin Dad is Harry and Ather is Draco."

"Okay, Harry equals Daddy or dad..Father or dad equals Draco got it."

"Good. Dragon our big brother. He go here, then lizzy and me, then Lyssa, then triplets, then Upert and Audwey. Daddy said triplets are the evil mans babies, but they not evil they good cause daddy and dad loves em."

"Okay, Harry had children withsomeone else?When?"

"We no speak of that. That bad bad man."

"Okay. Anything else I should know?"

"Don't go out when the full moon is out. Uncle Moony is fun when he's in the sun. Uncle Snape will play if your magic's at bay. When daddy is round a baby's around, no stealing wands unless helping someone."

"Right so let me get this straight Uncle Moony must be a werewolf and the only werewolf Harry knows is Lupin. So Professor Lupin must be around. Don't use magic on Snape, when Harry's belly is round I guess that means he's pregnant, and you two steal wands way too often?"

"We no steal wands, we bring them back."

"Right, anything else?"

"Um, no seeing daddy."

"Why not?"

"You, come now." Michael said, taking Elizabeth's hand and leading Cedric to Dragon. "Dragin know what to do."

KimeKimeKime

Dragon was currently in his Charms class, barely paying attention to tiny Professor Flitwick, yep that's right Professor Flitwick was _still_ there.

"Dragin, psst Dragin." Michael whispered into the classroom. Dragon looked towards the door and his eyes went wide.

"Not now Michael, in three minutes the class will be over."

"Problem."

"How big?" Dragon whispered back over to him.

"Um...I sorry bad?"

"How bad is I'm sorry bad."

"Hi, I'm sorry to interrupt but my name is Cedric Diggory, we can wait until you're finished."

"That bad." Michael whispered, smiling innocently.

"Excuse me professor can I be excused? I think my siblings just brought back a dead person." Dragon said in a very calm voice, while Professor Flitwicks eyes went wide.

"Of course, should I inform your parents?"

"No, let's keep this quiet until I figure out the details." Dragon grabbed his stuff and left the classroom. "Okay you three follow me." Dragon said, leading them to the intern tower. "In."

"We only used magic to help some one hurt." Elizabeth explained looking at the ground.

"Oh, who?"

"You. You were hurt because Mat left." Michael explained.

"I meant if someone was injured, as in they had to go see Chastity. So you brought back Cedric Diggory to help me?"

"No! He a hitch hiker, we brought back Billy shape spheres."

"Do you mean William Shakespeare?"

"Yeah him."

"Why him?"

"He nice writer, he knows lots of love."

"You didn't do what I think you did. Did you have him write a love letter to Mat?"

"Poem."

"Great. Okay, Cedric I'm sorry I have no clue on how to send you back to where you came from. William probably was sent back a few minutes to hours from showing up, but if they did that yesterday then your portal is closed. You two are going to be in so much trouble when dad and father find out."

"Is there any way that I can see Harry?"

"NO!" Elizabeth and Michael both yelled.

"Okay, can you explain why they keep saying that?"

"That's a good question, why can't he see dad you two?"

"He and dad were like you and Mat."

"They were a couple?" Dragon asked.

"No."

"They were friends?" Dragon questioned again.

"No!"

"We were engaged to be married, is that the reason you won't let me see Harry?" Cedric asked, helping Dragon figure out the cryptic code the twins were writing.

"Yeah! Duh."

"Right so I can't see your married father, excuse me dad becase we were once engaged."

"Yes."

"You and dad were once engaged?" Dragon asked, a bit shocked.

"Yeah in your dad's fourth year, we had dated for a year and a half before, and before the third tornament I proposed. Well, obviously we all know what happened after that."

"Are you two afraid that with Cedric and dad seeing each other that father will turn bad again?"

"Draco was bad towards all of you?"

"No, long story let's just say he was Imperious'd into doingmean things, but only to me."

"Yeah, or daddy will leave dad for Cedric."

"If you two haven't noticed I'm a ghost." Cedric said, motioning down his body.

"That means nothing now-a-days." Dragon said, "there are ways of making a ghost coporeal if they really wanted it. Uncle Snape invented it over the summer for Grandfather Lucius. Now, you two you have to realize that yes Draco and Harry's relationship has been rocky, but they love each other unconditionally. If dad leaves father again, it would be for good, but he wouldn't do that unless he had an absolutely good reason, and if he knew the guy he left father for would be better for us then father. I understand that dad left father for Oliver, but remember how Oliver had father under that bad curse? That's why dad left him in the first place. He didn't leave because Oliver came into his life, he left to keep us safe."

"Still. We love dad."

"I know, and I know you're just looking out for both of them, just like you did for me, but you have to remember everything those two do is for our good. Dad needs to know about Cedric being here, and I know you are too young right now to understand why, but it would be like ifMelissa came back for me, and I'm sure you two could understand that a little."

"You'd want to know really bad." Michael said, bowing his head.

"Yes I would. Even though Melissa and I are only friends now, I would still want to know."

"Okay, we go take him to dad."

"How about this, I'll take him to dad, explain the situation and make sure you two don't get into as much trouble as you could."

"Thank you Dragin, we owe you."

"You're welcome, now day care...get. Sorry about them, they can be a handful at times."

"Did you mean what you said? That there's a way to make ghosts human?"

"Yeah, if you're interested I could talk to grandfather for you."

"Not just yet, I think I should get use to this first."

"You're probably right, come on. I'll show you where my dad is, he's probably teaching right now, but I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you waited in his office."

"Thank you, for everything Dragon."

"You're welcome. Hold on, um Professor Potter, you have a visitor is it okay if we wait in your office for you until after class?" Dragon asked, opening the classroom door.

"Of course Mr. Malfoy, I'll be in there momentarily." Harry said, before going back to his class.

"You call your dad Professor?"

"Yep, both of them, but only during school hours, and they know I have a huge problem if I don't. So my dad and you were engaged? Jello shots." Dragon said, opening Harry's office door from the outside. "Sorry, that's his password."

"Yeah, but only for two months."

"From what I've heard, from both my parents and through History of Magic and Current History, you would have made a great father."

"Thank you." Cedric blushed, sitting down infront of Harry's desk while Dragon sat behind it. "Are these your other siblings?"

"That's just Madison, Hailey and Shane the triplets. Here, these are Alyssa, Rupert, and Audrey." Dragon handed Oliver another picture frame. "The wars over, we won, um is there anything you'd like to know?"

"I really hate asking but I was just wondering if-"

"Harry really loves Draco? Truthfully, no one truly knows anymore, the only person who can answer that is Draco. Dad will tell you that he does love father, but if he's lieing or not, no one can tell anymore."

"Your dad, when he's lieing the very tip of his left ear turns the slightest color pink. Just briefly though, I never told him that, and I don't think it's something he could change, just in case you ever wanted to catch your dad in a lie."

"Thanks, I'll have to try that sometime."

"Let me show you first. That way you know what to look for. It's going to appear right here." Cedric pinched the very tip of his own ear so it would turn pink. "But you have to do it right after he answers. Okay? I'll incline my head a bit to the right when it's the question I know he'll lie about."

"Okay." Dragon said smiling, before Harry walked in. "Dad I believe you know Cedric Diggory."

"What?" Harry asked, his face went white as he turned to see the person sitting in the chair across from Dragon. "Merlin, is..is.." Harry asked, his eyes tearing up.

"Yeah, it's me. You have two very powerful twins."

"They did this, why?"

"They were trying to help me." Dragon said, before going into the explaination. "Please don't be mad at them, they did follow the rules. I was hurt, they just didn't understand what I meant."

"Okay, but I will have to talk to them."

"I understand."

"Hey Harry, so is it true you dated Terrance Higgs?" Cedric asked, inclining his head a bit to the right while asking the question. Dragon quickly looked at Harry's left ear.

"Of course not." Harry said. Dragon's eyes got wide, so his dad DID date Terrance Higgs, and Harry's ear really did turn a bit pink.

"Right, I'm still not going to believe it until I see proof." Cedric said smiling. "So Dragon, did you catch that? Your dad here says he didn't, but I swear he did, you're my witness though okay?"

"Yeah, I caught every word. You won't believe it till you see it, but he's claiming he didn't. Got it." Dragon said smiling. "I'm going to go to father's class now." Dragon said, walking behind Harry before winking.

"Dragon, can we talk on our way to Potions?" Mat asked, catching Dragon walking out of Harry's office.

"Look I'm really sorry about that letter, I know I promised to keep my distance from you and all b-" Dragon was cut off by Mat's lips on his.

"It might not have come from you, but the fact that you went through muggle pieces of work and found something that affected you, that meant so much to you and sent it to me. I was mad at first that you didn't keep your promise, but the poem was so..sincere, so touching, I loved it. I know that being with you, that there is a risk that it's dangerous, but I can't see my life without you. I would die if it kept you and Tiger safe, and I already know that you would do the same for me. Please forgive me for being idiotic."

"I don't know, I may have to think about this." Dragon said, looking at the ground.

"I understand, I've been a complete jerk." Mat started walking away, but only managed to get halfway down the corridor before Dragon came up behind him, and turned him around.

"You're not a jerk, I don't marry jerks." Dragon whispered before kissing Mat passionately. Mat pulled back a bit.

"Wait, I really do think you need to think about this. Dragon, while we were apart, I was confused, I've only been in one serious relationship and that's this one. I've never kissed another guy like I have you before, so I asked the Ravenclaw Prefect Ryan to kiss me."

"Well, how was it? He?"

"It meant nothing, he meant nothing. The kiss was dead, and I pulled away two seconds later. I told you I was a jerk."

"Come on, let's get to class before we're late." Dragon said, wrapping his arm around Mat's waist.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

"You have two very sweet sons and a very nice daughter." Cedric said, following Harry around the office with his eyes.

"Ah, yes Elizabeth can be a bit assertive and pushy when she wants. Get's that from Draco, Michael's a bit more relaxed."

"How did you know I was talking about the twins?"

"They're the only two that can walk and talk. Well, better then a few broken sentences and first words." Harry said chuckling, looking at the pictures of his children spread across his desk.

"They're your life aren't they."

"Yeah, they mean the world to me." Harry was starting to get a bit distant.

"I'm sorry Harry, I really am."

"I know, it's not your fault. She would have been more powerful then Dragon and the twins."

"How do you figure?"

"To quote Moody, 'Before he was your age, he could turn a whistle into a watch and have it sing you the time.' That is an incredible bout of power."

"Did you ever think of a name for her?"

"Jade Aura Diggory. What about you?"

"Lily after your mother, Flora which is obvious, Diggory-Potter. She'd be our little Lily flower. No one ever knew did they, that we were together, that I was pregnant."

"Hermione did, she always knows everything, but when I lost both of you...You took a lot of me with you, took me two years to get over. Hermione tried to help me, but I obviously turned to Draco, but you were never far from my mind. When the war ended I left, no note, no nothing for years, until my inheritance was with held. That's when I found out Draco had given birth to Dragon."

"And now you're pregnant again."

"How did you know?" Harry asked shocked.

"Besides the rule, when daddy is round a baby's around. You just glow, like people who are pregnant do."

"You always knew me better then I know myself."

"Of course I did. I heard you were with Oliver Wo...od." Cedric said, pausing between the name at the look that came over Harry's face. "I'm sorry, Dragon told me something bad happened."

"Yeah, um, the triplet's are his. I've got a, um, a class to teach. Can we catch up later?"

"How about eight, we can meet up by the Lake?"

"Sure. Just make sure you say something, being a ghost you can sort of see through you and at night, well you get the idea."

"Yeah. Of course."

"You know, maybe you should go see Severus, he might be able to help you."

"Thanks, I might just do that." Cedric smiled, before gliding through the wall. Harry stared after him, before coming back to his senses and going to teach his class.

KimeKimeKime

"Hey Dragon, look." Mat said at lunch, handing over the afternoon edition of the Daily Prophet. "I didn't know you preformed at the Three Broomsticks."

"Yeah, it was open mic night. Daniel, his brother, and Thomas took me." Dragon said, looking at the paper. He was singing on the front cover. The picture was a split between him and Daniel reading Sarah's poem. "Oh, I know that it's only October, but during Christmas break I was signed up for doing a sexy 'most hottest and wealthest bachelor's' calander for charity. You don't mind do you? I can always back out."

"Are you kidding? It's for charity, you should do it, help raise money."

"See I knew you'd be understanding."

"So what were you singing about?"

"Random stuff, it doesn't matter anymore. I love you."

"I love you too. So, are we going to move back into our rooms, or do you want to stay in the Intern tower?"

"Back to our rooms, the intern tower was fun, but the people in there...Let's just say it's already driving me insane. Hey there Tiger, miss your daddy?" Dragon asked, picking his son up out of the baby carrier and feeding him. "I can't wait until we have one of our own."

"I know. He or she will be just as good looking as his daddy."

"Yep, brown hair and eyes, and as smart as me." Dragon said laughing.

"You know what I meant, it'll have your looks, there's no doubt in my mind."

"Well, I hope it gets your smarts."

"Are you two already talking about having children?" Daniel asked sitting next to them. "Not that I mind Tiger, but don't you have like an actual engagement to announce and not some pre-engagement."

"Well seeming we're only pre-engaged, nope. Stop rushing us, we're going to wait." Dragon said, going back to his lunch.

"I'm not rushing, it's just you two have been together now for what? A year?"

"No, has it really been a year?" Dragon asked confused.

"Longer babe, try a year and a half." Mat look at him shocked.

"Wow, time flys." Dragon kissed Mat hoping that he'd forget.

KimeKimeKime

"Dray, can we talk please." Harry asked, walking into Draco's classroom right at the end of class.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked, noticing the worried and upset look on Harry's face. He quickly walked across the classroom and wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling him into a hug. "Do you want to go somewhere private?" At Harry's nod Draco made a portkey and had Harry hold on. Once they stopped feeling the pull behind their navel, Harry looked up from Draco's shoulders to notice they were at his favorite place. It was a garden Narcissa had planted at Malfoy Manor, far from the house, whichhad an amazing view of the sky. It looked like if you walked straight you'd be able to fly. It's was Harry's sanctuary, he had always felt safe standing in the middle of the various flowers. Draco looked down and kissed him gently, before sitting down on the grass. Harry sat between Draco's legs leaning into Draco's chest, resting his head back onto Draco's shoulder. "So babe, what's wrong?"

"I don't know where to start, and I know starting at the beginning is always a good place, but not this time. The twins used magic to help Dragon and Mat get back together, because Dragon supposedly told them that it was ok to use magic if the person they were with or themselves were hurt or in danger of being hurt. So they brought someone back, who I've got no clue, but the spell they used had a side effect. It brought back a hitch hiker." Draco went to cut in, but at the determined but far off look on Harry's face, he decided not to. "The hitch hiker and I, we had a past. I guess you could say that, it meant, it was, I wish this was easier." Harry sighed.

"Take your time." Draco enlarged a rock behind him so he could rest against it, before running his fingers through Harry's hair,wrapping the other arm around his waist.

"When I met this person, I didn't know what love really was. I thought I had loved him, when in reality it was just lust, and seeing him today as a ghost confirmed that. I just needed to get away, to be with you."

"Whose this mystery guy?"

"Before I tell you, this guy and I well, we were engaged in my fourth year. He wanted to do the right thing, because he was pregnant. That's how I knew about the counter for Hermione and Ginny, and the potion for us. Cedric Diggory and I stumbled upon it one night, after it had spilled into Cedric's butterbeer while we were serving detention in Sev's office. We didn't know until it was too late, and he tried taking a counter to it right after we found out, but it was too late. So we decided to do the right thing and get engaged, obviously the Triwizard Tornament happened, and well."

"You lost both of them. Harry I'm so sorry." Draco's hand stilled in Harry's hair, but the hand around his waist pulled him closer. "I couldn't imagine what that would be like for you." Harry had just started crying. "If you want, we could name this one after the one you both lost." Draco rested his hand over Harry's small, unnoticable baby bump.

"That's very kind Dray, but I just want to forget about it all. He thought, thinks, that I loved him, but I was young, petrified. After the war, that's why I left, I just had to get away from everything. The war might have been over, but it wasn't for me. I had nothing left to fight for, the reason I was born, the reason I lived, was to defeat the Dark Lord, and that had ended and there was nothing left for me to do. I tried to stay, but walking around the corridors, all I could think about was those I lost, Sirius, my parents, Cedric, my unborn child, my relatives, too many people. Most of them one right after the other with no time to mourn, I couldn't mourn, I didn't have time because I was too busy training. You had a life, you knew what you were going to do, why should I just tag along? That's what I thought, that now that I was done with what everyone expected me to do, that no one would want me anymore."

"You might have felt like a pawn in a strategic game of chess Harry, but you were never that to me. You will never be that to me. Do you want to know what I see everytime I look at you?" Draco asked, turning his head so he could look at Harry in the eyes. "Everyday I wake up feeling safe, loved, and cared for. I thank Merlin every morning while your still asleep for giving me so many second chances with you. When those bright, lively emerald green eyes open up I can never stop staring into them. I have to physically pull myself away from them to take a shower, reminding myself that I will be able to stare at them before bed that night. The looks you give me when you don't think I'm looking make me feel special, wanted, longed for, and still incredibly sexy even though I'm thirty four. I'm older then I was back in school, my looks have changed. I know people still think I'm hot, but I don't feel it sometimes. I'm not as buff as I once was, but when you glance at me like you do when I get out of the shower, or walk infront of you in the corridors, makes me feel like I'm still 16. I get to look at your face every day, and I'm reminded of the angel that saved my life so many years ago. When you interact with our children, I can't help but smile and be reminded that I was so lucky to find someone who loves our children as much as you do. Someone whose such a great father, and you are, you are so strong Harry. The teacher in you reminds me of the kindness and generosity you've shown everyone, including me when I changed. Then every night I crawl into bed, watching out of the corner of my eye, while you get dressed and at the body, pregnant or not, that screams adonis. I love looking at your eyes when you laugh or smile, though when you smile my eyes are torn between looking at your lips and eyes. I'm infatuated with you, Harry. When we make love, no matter who tops who, your eyes might be filled with lust, but I can always spot how much you love me through them. Afterwards you fall asleep, and I can't help but watch as your breathing evens out, your heart rate slows down, and the way you curl into my side, and think of how lucky I am to have a lover like you. Someone whose sensitive, always careful, always gentle, and it warms my heart. Right before I fall asleep I thank Merlin for you, the children, and the life he's blessed me with. Then I kiss you on the temple, run my fingers through your hair once more, and whisper that I love you, before falling asleep in your arms. Knowing that the next morning, no matter what happens, no matter how hectic our day gets, I will always get to do that again." Harry wrapped his arm around Draco's neck pulling Draco down for a kiss. "I love you Harry, more then anything."

"I love you too Draco. Remarry me." Harry said, turning around in Draco's arms.

"What?"

"Let's redo our vows. The proper way, huge wedding, social event of the year, the wedding you've always wanted but never had. Price isn't a factor, nor is the amount of guests. We've been divorced twice now, and remarried by Remus at Hogwarts in corridors, let's reaffirm our vows, or write new ones."

"You're serious aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm serious. If we start planning now, we can try to be ready by Christmas. We can hire a few wedding planners, and if we aren't ready by Christmas we can do it during the summer. What do you think? Draco Malfoy will you marry me again."

"Of course! Of course I'll remarry you!" Draco said, his eyes wide as he practically clung to Harry like his life depended on it.

KimeKimeKime

That night, Chastity put the kids to bed before quickly running into her and Severus' room and drawing a bubble bath and lighting candles around the bath, before turning on very slow classical music. After the tub filled, she turned the water off before casting a warming charm on it to keep it warm. She then changed into a silky, very low cut, silver neglige. She left her bedroom and lit the two candles on the dining room table before dimming the lights. Quickly she raced towards the kitchen, opening the refrigerator to take out wine and place it on ice before placing it on the table. Severus was due back any mintue and had no clue what Chastity had planned out. She practically ran into the bedroom to light the candles in there and make sure that everything was in place when she heard the potrait door open. She quickly walked out of the bedroom and over to Sev who was just walking through the door. "Chastity, have you tal-." Severus finally looked up to see Chastity standing infront of him, her hair was pulled back with a clip, a few strands were loose and framing her face. "You look so beautiful." Severus gasped out, dropping the student's essay's on the floor. Chastity took Severus' cloak and placed it on the chair, before taking Severus' hand and leading him towards the table.

"Thank you. I figured since the kids are asleep, that we could have some time to ourselves." Chastity took her wand off of the table and placed locking charms on the door before placing silencing charms around the whole of their room. Severus picked up the bottle of wine, popping the cork before pouring both himself and Chastity a glass. He handed her her glass, clinking them together, before kissing her.

"How long did it take you to set this up?"

"Oh, about all day. Dinner is ready." Chastity pulled the silver covers off of the plates. "So how was your day?" Severus pulled Chastity's seat out for her before taking his own.

"Hectic. I had first and second year Slytherins and Gryffindors." Severus said between bites.

"Aww, how did you manage. No one messed up that badly did they?"

"No, not as badly as it could have been." Most of the dinner was ate in silence, each of them catching quick glances at the other. Once Chastity had collected the plates and placed them in the sink to do tomorrow morning, she blew out the candles before taking Severus' hands.

"Come on, let's get those potion fumes out of your hair." Severus wrapped his arms around Chastity's waist as they walked through the bedroom and into the bathroom. Kissing Severus, Chastity started to undress him. Severus had it easy, all he did was run his hands over Chastity's shoulders and the dress was pooled at her feet. Severus got in first, holding his hand out to help Chastity get into the bath. Once inside the bath, Chastity sat behind Severus, massaging his shoulders and kissing his neck.

"That feels good. Thank you." Severus said, relaxing back a bit before picking up the soap and washing the front of himself before handing the sponge to Chastity's out reached hand so that she could get his back while massaging it also. Once Chastity was done, she wrapped her arms around Severus, running her hands up Severus' chest. Severus turned in the water facing Chastity before turning her around and repeating what Chastity had done to him. Washing her hair just as carefully as she had done to him. Once they were done washing each other, both of them soaked a bit longer, Chastity resting against Severus.

"This feels nice. Being with you like this." Chastity said, her eyes closed and her fingers searching out Severus' hands and intwining their fingers.

"With two children we don't get to do this as much as we use to."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't change it for the world." Chastity brought Severus' hand to her lips kissing his knuckles.

"I wouldn't either." Severus pulled the plug with his toes before picking Chastity up bridal style out of the tub and towards the bedroom. He set her down on the bed, before crawling ontop of her and kissing her. It wasn't long before Chastity had gained control of the kiss and rolled Severus onto his back.

"It's time you learned to let others be in control." Chastity said, kissing her way down Severus' body, running the tip of her tongue over Severus' washboard abs. Most people would think that Severus, being pale, covered head to toe in black, and a permenant fixture in the Hogwarts dungeons,wouldn't be as muscular as he really was. Luckily for both Severus and Chastity, years of being a spy and of course a Slytherin left him in top shape. Chastity started teasing Severus, loving the way he tried not to squirm, before taking Severus into her mouth. She waited until he was just about to come before pulling back.

"If...You...Keep doing...Stuff...Like that...You're going...to get...called...a tease." Severus panted, trying to catch his breath.

"But where would the fun in that be?" Chastity asked, lowering herself onto Severus. She started off slow just to tease him more, before increasing her speed until both her and Severus came calling out each other's name.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Ready to go back Har?" Draco asked, looking from the stars they were sitting under to Harry. "Harry, Haaarrrry." Draco whispered in a sing song voice, seeing that Harry was asleep.

"Hmm?" Harry asked, leaning more into Draco's side after he had turned a bit. "I don't wanna move, I like it here with you."

"I like it here with you too babe. We have children to feed and papers to grade, I promise we can come back here tomorrow and do this again if you want."

"I'm holding you to that." Harry said smiling, before kissing Draco gently. "I love you."

"I love you too. Come on, before you fall asleep again." Draco got up and offered his hand to help Harry up. Once they were both up, they portkeyed back to Draco's office.

"Why don't you go take care of the kids, I'll be there in a minute. I just have to sort something out before today's over."

"Okay, take your time." Draco said, walking towards the door, looking in the small mirror hanging on the wall. Draco smiled to himself as he saw Harry staring at him lovingly in the mirror. Harry walked out of Draco's office a while after Draco left, and went in search of Cedric.

"Looking for me?" Cedric asked, floating out of the Great Hall.

"Actually yes, can we talk?" Harry asked, guestering towards the front doors. Cedric went through then while Harry opened them up and walked out into the night.

"I'm going to take a stab at this and say it has something to do with us." Cedric said, looking out at the lake while Harry sat on the stairs.

"I told Draco everything, about us, our child, the engagement. Ced, I am in love with Draco, with all of my heart and soul. However, being around you, seeing you after...everything. Look,Severus can give you a body if you want, but after please just leave."

"Before I leave you alone, I need to know, did I mean anything to you? Did we as a couple mean anything to you? Cause if there was an inkling of what I felt for you, I'm not leaving, I'm not giving up on us."

"It was lust, that's it. I'm sorry, I thought I loved you, but at the time I didn't know what love was. I didn't know how to distinguish between the two, lust is mistaken by people all the time. Like I love Draco, but I lust after Johnny Depp in a Pirate Suit. I'm sorry Ced, I really am."

"So all I was was a good fuck." Harry couldn't even look Cedric in the face. "Then why did you agree to marry me?" Cedric's hurt voice ask.

"It was the right and noble thing to do, you_ were _pregnant with my child."

"I'm sorry I ever met you. You're nothing but a no good, dirty rotten, arsehole."

"Yeah, well your a child molester. That is what they call adults who have sex with minors."

"You consented."

"It doesn't matter. It's still against the law."

"Oh and you and Draco were of consenting age?"

"Both of us were the same age! One wasn't of age and the other far from it. I'm sorry, I really am but it's the truth."

"Maybe my death was a blessing in disguise. I'm glad I'm not married to a jerk like you, Malfoy and you deserve each other."

"Draco is not a jerk, and a lot better then you are."

"It's Malfoy, there's no way he could change. He's obviously brain washed you."

"You bloody jerk! My parents are better then you could wish to ever be!" Dragon said, opening the castle doors and splashing the coporeal potion on him. "You aren't even worthy enough to kiss his shoes."

"You little boy, need to keep your nose out of other people's business. You worse then they are, which is only excepted seeming that you were raised around their filthy family."

"It's better then your parents, who boost about how great you are, only to have to learn that your death was the result of not listening to my dad in the first place. Had you listened to him you wouldn't have been killed, but no, you had to search the grave yard, ask Wormtail who he was.You are the only one to blame for your own death and stupidity."

"You speak about things you know absolutely nothing about. How could you, with an inadequit teacher."

"I will not allow you to talk to my son like that." Harry yelled, but Dragon had enough. He ran towards Cedric, tackling the newly human Cedric, before repeatedly punching him in the face. Harry pulled Dragon off of Cedric by the neck of his robes.

"You'll pay for that you brat, I'll have you in Azkaban."

"Try, I dare you! I'm not afraid to go back, but I doubt Alohov would allow you to throw me in Azkaban when I was just protecting someone you had molested when they were a child. Who do you think will get off on the lesser charges? I'm the worst person you could fuck with and you're trying just that. Unless you want to spend the rest of your new life rotting in Azkaban, I suggest you start leaving. The Hogwarts gates are that way." Dragon said, pointing towards the gates, wiping his bleeding lip on the back of his hand. Once Cedric was a far bit away Harry turned towards his son.

"What are you donig out of bed at this hour? It's way past curfew." Harry asked, sitting on the stairs again and pulling Dragon down into his lap. He took his wand out and healed Dragon's busted lip.

"I was on my way to see you and father, but I saw you and Cedric leaving through the door so I thought I would follow to make sure you'd be okay."

"Dragon, I appreciate you standing up for me, your father, and the family, but I wish you wouldn't have fought with him. You could have gotten seriously injured. I would have been fine."

"Dad, I...Look, I'm sorry."

"No dad what? What were you going to say?"

"I don't want anything to happen to you. You and father have been through so much in your life, especially when you were both younger, and I don't think you should still have to suffer now a days. You two have so much going for you right now, things that I can only dream of having when I'm old enough to have them, and I'm sick of seeing people trying to take that away from you two. Read this please, when you get a chance. I've got to go, I told Mat that I would be back shortly."

"So you two are back together?" Harry asked, taking the rolled up parchment from Dragon.

"Yeah, and it's great."

"Okay, go on, go back to bed. I'll tell your father that you said goodnight."

"Thanks, and dad."

"Yeah Drag?" Harry asked, turning towards Dragon, who was standing half in and half out of the door.

"You're the best. I love you." With that Dragon went back inside. Harry smiled to himself before unrolling the parchment.

_I Come with A Purpose, You Leave with A Cause._

_By Dragon Malfoy_

_When we were assigned this essay, my first thought was that this would be completely idiotic. Why would we have to write about our hero for an Arithmacy class. Then I thought about it, from the teacher's point of view, it's because in our fifth and seventh year, we have to use our words to explain the topics we are given. From my point of view, I thought it was idiotic because I didn't have hero. I had never thought of this concept before. So while I was on my little vacation from 2006, I had some time to think about what made someone a hero, is it someone who lays their lives on the line day in and day out to save people? Someone who teachs others so that they can go out and fend for themselves, make names for themselves, and become hero's also. Then I got to see a side to someone I had never seen before. Now, before I begin, you might be wondering why I titled my paper I come with a purpose, you leave with a cause. My purpose for writing this isn't because it was assigned to me, it's because I'm going to show a side to someone no one has seen before. When you're done reading this, you're going to walk away with a different view about yourself, a cause if you will about the way you can chose to live your life. Are you a fighter or couch potato. My hero is my dad, Harry James Potter-Malfoy, and even though he's a hero to a lot of people in the wizarding world, that's not why he's mine._

_My dad in the eyes of the wizarding world is a hero because of a prophecy made that said he was the only one able to vanquish Voldemort. He saved a lot of people's lives, and was named The-Boy-Who-Lived-Again. Not many people dig far enough, or get to know him well enough, to see what really makes my dad a hero. It's not because he saved the wizarding world, it's because of what he was able to do inspite of that. Harry Potter to me, is not a war hero but a great dad. He saved my father from himself, and his family, during a time where the Malfoy's had pledged alliance to the dark side of a long terrible war. My dad gave Draco a place to stay, a life to be proud of, and something to live for. He was able to find love at a time when it was thought that love was impossible to find. You didn't know who to trust or who you could turn to, and here he was able to again rise up above everyone else's pride and prejudice, and unconditionally love my father. Then they had me, and when most people who were put in Harry's place would have been too busy to take proper care of a child, my dad would decline interviews with people such as the Minister of Magic to rock me to sleep. When he had to go to another country to talk to people, instead of leaving me behind, he brought me with him and held me on his hip while he gave his speech, even though something like that could make him look vulnerable. A trait which has been known to be a target for those out to harm someone. Then they had more children, nine more to be exact, plus one on the way, and no matter how busy it gets, he always makes time for all of us. He heals our cuts, stays with us if we're sick, listens to our problems, and never asks for anything in return. _

_Over the summer, there was a brief period where my parents were divorced, and my dad had seven of us to care for on his own. It had to be near impossible to keep up with us. Especially with the twins, triplets and Alyssa waking up at all hours of the night, making sure that I was doing okay, and that my father was law abiding. He had to deal with his own feelings, fears, loniness, but I never saw him cry, I had never felt fear come off of him. He did it to make sure us kids weren't afraid, he was strong for us, and that showed just how much he cared, and just how strong he really is. He's been toyed with, has stuff happen to him that he didn't deserve, and he's so strong today because of it. When he was younger he went wanting all the time, he makes sure that my siblings and I don't do that. At the same time, he makes sure we aren't spoiled either. _

_So, the Boy-Who-Lived-Again might be what the wizarding world sees him as, but if they really looked at him, looked at the boy he once was to the man he's become, they might just be surprised to see what a wonderful man he really is. That he's one of the best father's, husband, and friend anyone could ask for. He didn't just survive the war, he survived life, the press, and the manipulation the wizarding world at large has done to him. They made him believe that it was do or die, and has yet to see that he's still fighting, it might not be a war, but it's apart of life. You have to fight for what you believe in, fight for what you want to keep, fight for love. If there is one thing my dad has taught me, it's that life is full of small wars, and even though some of them seem impossible, life in general is worth fighting for. The question that anyone at any one time should be asking themselves is, are you fighting hard enough to be worthy of your life, of the things in it? Or are you sitting back and watching it just waste away? _

Harry sat there stunned, tears running down his cheeks. The first time he read it through, he was stunned, shocked, and awed. He sat there for hours reading over it, until Draco came out and got him, bringing him back to the rooms and holding him until they both fell asleep.

KimeKimeKimeKime

A/N 2: Ha Ha Happy April Fools! It actually broke my heart to write that, I really did almost cry! Hmm, I wonder how many people actually fell for that. By the way, the wedding has already been planned out and I have pictures of practically everything thanks to my sister for helping me. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter though, Dragon's essay has no quotes or sayings borrowed from anything, they are all my original words. Where I got the inspiration to write that, having a dead beat dad and a crappy step-dad, is a secret of my own. Now, I'll turn it over to Sevvie who decided he wanted to take another stab at the reviews.

**Sev: **Yes I'm back! Ha ha, and don't go getting all sappy on me, and I REFUSE to do any sort of provocative stripping. I'm not a Potter, my clothes stay on.

Sarahamanda: Glad you enjoyed the last chapter.

Heather: Some day :(. Not now? **Dragon: **I love you all too. **Kime: **Thank you. Glad you loved the last chapter.

Inuyasha531: **Dragon: **But Kime and I have been drinking since she was 12, and driving since we were 16. Plus, Kime's mum pays for our cellphones. Glad you enjoyed the chapter though. Yes the twins are evil. The stuff with Lucius, that was the whole point, no one wanted you to see that coming, hence why it's called Twisted school year and not Blantly Obvious school year. I will NEVER stop drinking! Mwahahahahahahaha**. Kime:**No sorry, no hints on what Harry's child is going to be. Hi Ritchie. You should untie your brother that's not nice.

Adrianne: Ha ha of course things are happening silly, but then they ended. **Dragon: **I am happy about my baby -------. Glad you enjoyed the Shakespeare and hitchhiker part.

Kelly: **Dragon: **(hugs back) Well thanks. **Kime: **(Backs up with hands in the air) I said they'd be alright! I swear! **James: **eep? Are you embarrased about me taking my boxers off?


	21. The Response

Chapter 21: The Response.

Harry had been up all night with a great idea, he'd write an anonymous response to Dragon's essay and have another student or the teacher read it to the class. He just had to get away from his protective husband, who just didn't get a clue that sleep wasn't an option for Harry tonight. The clock in the common room currently read six in the morning. Harry quickly took a shower and got dressed before running off to find Mr. Wagner the Arithmacy teacher, before going back to his rooms to eat breakfast with Draco.

"I don't want to hear you've fallen asleep between classes, or complaining that you're tired."

"I know, I'll just catch a nap during my break." Harry said yawning.

"It's not just that Har, you're pregnant which meant you kept our child up all night. You sleep, the baby sleeps, it's a thing. Sort of like, you don't drink alcohol because if you did, then the baby would be drinking alcohol. You go on a rollercoaster and have your brains shaken around, the baby has it's brains shaken around except that it'll kill it! Where you'll just loose the few brain cells you're currently running on."

"I get it Dray, I'm dumb."

"That is not what I meant. What happened last night? When I came to get you, you were in tears."

"You'll have to ask Dragon for his Arithmacy essay after it's graded. It was quite nice, he said I was his hero and not because I saved the wizarding world."

"So what happened to Cedric?"

"I've got to go, I'll be late for teaching." Harry got up and grabbed his briefcase.

"Don't think you can avoid the question forever." Draco called after him, before grabbing his own briefcase and going to the Potions lab.

KimeKimeKime

"I finished grading those essays that were turned in early during breakfast this morning, and I have to say most of them were quite good. I was recently talking to a student that graduated some time ago, and I was given permission to read a poem he wrote about his son. Hopefully, it will inspire those of you who haven't done your essay, get an idea of who your hero might be." Mr. Wagner said, looking around the room at all the blank faces. "Mr. Malfoy, why don't you read this to the class, my eyes aren't like they use to be." He said, handing over what looked like a worn piece of parchment. Dragon started reading.

I never fathomed

I'd have a son

I'm glad that I did

He's been so much fun.

When I was young,

My life was set

I fought a battle

My life was a bet.

50 percent of the time

I was destined to die

The thought at 11

Always made me cry.

The other 50 I was destined to live

Defeat a Dark Lord

And always be remembered a kid.

My life had no purpose

The future was bleak

I was afraid at 17

My life had hit it's peak.

Lucky for me Merlin gave me a cause

A reason to fight when all hope was lost.

He gave me a soulmate, someone for fight for.

I was able to step out and make me my own boss.

I won the war and disappeared.

Leaving behind

Everything I loved and held dear.

When I came back

I was given great news

I had a son

My heart filled with happiness, away went the blues.

This tiny child

So delicate and new

Saved my life

Even though he was two.

My son is my hero

It's easy to see

He gave me my life

And a reason to be.

In case you're wondering

Who the mystery son could be

He's standing infront of you

For all of you to see.

My hero is my Dragon

His cheeks blushing red.

I hope by the end

I still have a son when I go to bed.

My Dragon is cute

He's intelligent and fun

If you don't want to believe me

Go ask any student that's been caught staring at his bum.

(At this point, Dragon was not only blushing, but shaking his head in embarrasement.)

They're easy to find

Just turn any which way

You can tell where he's been

By the studnets that are starting to sway.

Now that I've embarrased

This son of mine.

I'll tell you why he's my hero

Since you've waited all this time.

He's saved my life

and other people's too

If it wasn't for him

I wouldn't know what to do.

He rised up against odds

Thought impossible to beat

Expectations and demands

The public decided he needed to meet.

Not many his age

Could possibly dream

Of what's he's been through

and all that he's seen.

The fact he's so caring

And so charming to meet

Makes me feel proud

A feeling can't possibly be beat.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy, you can sit down." Mr. Wagner said, smiling. "I was given that this morning, along with Dragon's essay. He wrote one of the best I've read in a while about how Professor Potter is his hero. It takes a look at a side of Mr. Potter that no one but his family has seen, and I'm sure if you wanted to get to know about him better, Dragon wouldn't mind you reading it."

"No, go ahead. I'd love to embarrase him a little." Dragon said, getting up as the bell rang and covering his butt with his book. He quickly made his way down to the dungeons.

"Did you split for pants Dragon?" Draco asked, as Dragon backed into his classroom, which was still filled with giggling second years.

"No! Dad just happened to write a poem that the teacher had me read, that pointed out that students stare at my arse! He embarrased the hell out of me."

"Oh I doubt that. I think I could have done better." Draco said, trying to cheer Dragon up.

"Yeah I doubt it." Dragon said, sitting in one of the seats. They had a fifteen mintue break between the first two classes.

"Hmm, let's see then. When Drag was small, he use to run around nude. He'd run around the house, and never once thought it rude. When neighbors came over they'd always have a sight, for when his diaper came off his white skin was blindingly bright."

"Okay you win! You better never EVER repeat that to ANYONE!

"Then he got older and we thought it would cease, but you could see his bum if the prophet was rightly creased. Right in the corner of pages two and three, Dragon's butt was in the air for everyone to see."

"STOP! STOP! STOP the madness!" Dragon yelled, covering his ears. Draco sat behind his desk smiling, having seen the two third year girls walk into the classroom and start giggling. Dragon uncovered his ears in time to hear one of the girls.

"Your son does have a cute arse."

"LA LA LA, I'm not hearing this. LA LALALA LA." Dragon said, running out of the classroom, before the three occupants burst out laughing. The rest of the day went pretty smoothly, though he refused to step into any classroom that wasn't the infirmary. "It was horrible Chast. I swear, if you could die from embarrasement I wouldn't be standing here."

"Dragon, you do have to admit though, thanks to Quidditch and working out you are in shape. People are going to notice you, especially when you're plastered on teen magazines, and over the television. I mean when you were in America, we had pictures here of you and Mat clubbing, swimming in rivers and pools, eating dinner. I saw more pictures of you topless then I ever cared for."

"I know, it's just come on it's my parents. That's just wrong."

"Yeah, well they did change your diapers, and it's not their fault you decided to have sex in the middle of a street."

"I know. Is it okay if I just stay here tomorrow too?"

"Sure, stay as long as you'd like. Just remember you do have to eventually face your peers. However, go on, Mat's standing in the door way waiting for you to eat dinner. I'd suggest since you're oh so incredibly embarrased, eating in your rooms."

"Thanks Chast, for everything."

"You're welcome. Now go on, you haven't eaten all day. I don't need you as a patient either." Chastity said, shooing Dragon out of the Infirmary.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"NO! NO! GET AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE! STOP!" A girl's scream broke out down the dungeon's hallway. Quickly Draco and Snape were running towards the screaming, both having been on rounds duty. "Please stop, no please. I won't say anything, please." The yelling had become a bit more quite. Draco and Snape both drew their wands before slowly and quitely pushing the door open.

"_Stupefy!"_ Snape yelled, hitting the half dressed teenage boy on the back with the spell. The boy fell forward making the girl yell before backing into a corner. Snape quickly walked over to the boy, binding him while Draco went over to the girl.

"It's okay, you're safe now. Here take this and wrap yourself up in it." Draco handed the girl his cloak as her robes had been torn to pieces. The only thing that seemed to be on was her panties. "I'm not going to hurt you, okay. Just take my hand and we can go to the infirmary. Headmaster Snape has the other person in custody, he's already taken him away." Slowly the girl came out of the corner but didn't come anywhere near Draco. "Will you let me escort you to the Infirmary, so that Mrs. Mayer can check you out?" The girl nodded but made sure that Draco left the room first, before coming out and following him, however staying a good distance away from him. Once they reached the infirmary, Chastity was running around gathering things, as Snape has informed her before going to his office.

"What happened?" Chastity asked, noticing the girl wasn't coming anywhere near either of them.

"She was attacked, about to be taken advantage of. She doesn't want to be touched, I don't think she trusts any of us." Draco said, watching the girl out of the corner of his eyes.

"Do you think there's anyone she would trust?"

"Being a first year, highly doubtful."

"What about Drag? He's recently gone through this with you."

"That acutally might work. I'll go get him." Draco said, running out of the Infimary and towards the Ravenclaw tower. "Oh good, you're still up." Draco said, walking quickly into the common room.

"What's wrong?" Dragon asked, looking up from his work.

"Infirmary, huge problem. Patient confidentiality, I can't say anything here." Draco said, noticing the other people in the room.

"Let's go." Dragon said, running towards the Infirmary with Draco, throwing the stethoscope around his neck as he went. Dragon liked the muggle way of medicine better then the magical. Muggles had come up with more cures then wizards did, which he thought was quite an amazing feat. "What do we got?" Dragon asked, walking through the doors.

"Well as far as we can tell, attempted rape victim, first year. She won't let us come near her, we can't get into touching range to check her over. I don't want to use my wand because she'll take that as a threat. She won't talk either so I have no clue if this has happened before. I figured that if anyone could get through to her it would be someone around her age."

"Do you know who did it?"

"Some sixth year." Draco said, looking between Chastity and Dragon.

"What's her name?" Dragon asked, looking at the girl sympathetically.

"Marissa." Chastity answered, looking through her school roster. It had pictures so she could identify the student if they were passed out or had a memory problem. Dragon carefully and slowly walked towards Marissa.

"Marrisa, it's okay. My name is Dragon Malfoy, look I'm going to roll my wand towards you okay. Therefore I'm unarmed but you aren't. The people behind me are nurse Chastity and my dad Draco. They'regoing to place their wands at their feet too and kick them to the wall over there. Once they're done that they aren't going to move unless I tell them to, okay?" Dragon asked, placing his wand on the ground and pushing it towards Marissa, while Chastity and Draco did as they were told. "This is a stethoscope, it's to listen to your heart beat. I'm going to need that later, but for right now, I'll place it on the bed, along with my robes. Don't worry, I have a t-shirt and jeans on underneath." Dragon said, carefully doing exactly as he said. The girl started to tense. "You're armed, I'm not remember that okay? You're in control. If you wanted to you could petrify me with a Stupefy if you wanted, and I can't do a thing. Is it okay if I come up to the end of this bed here?" Dragon asked, noticing the bed was about five feet infront of her. The girl nodded. "What house are you in?"

"G-Gryffindor." The girl said shakily.

"I use to be in Gryffindor for a little while. My dad's the head of your house. Would you like one of the adults to go get Professor Potter for you? Would that make you feel safer? You know, your head of house is in charge of your safety right? As long as they're there nothing bad can happen to you, and even though he's my dad, he is not allowed to let me do anything that would harm you. Do you want one of them to get him?" Marissa nodded her head, once she did Draco ran out of the room to get Harry. A few minutes later Harry came into the room.

"You need to be careful and listen to Dragon. Do exactly what he says." Chastity whispered, still not moving from her spot.

"See, here's Professor Potter. He's going to roll you his wand to you, and take his robe off and place it by mine. Then he's going to carefully and very slowly walk up to me. Then he's going to stop until you feel comfortable with him coming close to you, but remember you now have two wands, against two unarmed people. The two adults in the back are going to shut up and not move an inch. Professor Potter here will not harm you, and in no way is he allowed to let me harm you. However, I do need to check you over to make sure you're okay and to heal your cuts and bruises. Plus, I'm gay, I only like girls as friends, and I have a fiance I wouldn't cheat on him for anything." Dragon explained, as Harry did as he was told.

"Marissa, how are you holding up? Are you seriously injured?" Harry asked, Dragon was communicating with him telepathically.

"I--I'm f-f-fine, P-pr-rofessor."

"Please, call me Harry outside of class. Professor makes me sound old."

"O-okay." She said shaking.

"Marissa, listen to me, that boy has been taken to Headmaster Snape's office. He's been sent to Azkaban, he won't be coming back to Hogwarts or bothering you." Dragon said, searching through the girls mind carefully.

"Harry." Marissa said, nodding her head. Harry slowly made his way towards the frightened girl. "Is it true?"

"Yes Marrissa, it's true. He's in Azkaban, awaiting a trial. Intern Malfoy isn't going to hurt you, but he has to be able to heal you. I swear, I'll stand right besides you and hold your hand if you want. We have to make sure you're okay though. If you don't feel comfortable with intern Malfoy, Nurse Snape, Headmaster Snape's wife, can do the check up. Both of them are highly qualified in medicine, either one is a good choice." Harry explained, helping the girl to one of the hospital beds. Marissa pointed towards Dragon, acknowleding him as her Healer. Dragon slowly started to heal her cuts and bruises, giving her a potion for her throat since she had been screaming.

"This is a Dreamless sleep potion, you're going to take this in a few minutes and it works very quickly. Within minutes you're going to be asleep, but before you take it Mari I have to know, has this happened before?" Dragon asked, Marissa averted her gaze towards the floor. "When it did happen, were you able to get away?" Marissa shook her head. "Okay, tomorrow when you feel better, I'll come back and visit you okay? I have to do more tests, but we'll wait until you're cuts are all healed and you've had a good nights sleep. Do you want me to stay with you?" Dragon asked, taking his gloves off and handing her the potion.

"Healer Malfoy...Thanks." Marissa said smiling before taking the potion. Dragon stood there with a goofy smile on, stunned. 'Healer, she called me a Healer.' Dragon thought over and over again.

"Great job Drag." Chastity said, looking her over. "Drag?"

"Huh? Oh, thanks."

"It really hits you the first time, doesn't it. When you're first considered a Healer." Chastity said smiling.

"Yeah."

"Go on, it's way past curfew."

"I think I'll stay here. Just so if she wakes up, she feels safe." Dragon said, climbing into the hospital bed besides his patient.

"Just this once Dragon. You shouldn't get attached to your patients, that's when you make your biggests mistakes." Chastity said, before going to her office.

"If you need us, we're only a Floo away Drag." Harry said, kissing his son's forehead. "You did a great job. She was a difficult patient."

"Thanks. I love you two." Dragon said, hugging both his parents.

"We love you too Dragon." Draco said, hugging Dragon tightly.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"NO! NO I CAN'T, I NEED TO FIND HIM! I CAN'T LEAVE UNTIL I FIND HIM!" Dragon yelled tossing and turning on the Infirmary bed, effectivly waking up Marissa. "No please, I can't leave without finding him."

"Healer Malfoy, Healer Malfoy. Wake up, it's a nightmare, wake up." Marissa said, shaking Dragon's shoulder. Dragon just kept on yelling, and tossing violently in his bed. Marissa quickly ran into Chastity's office and Floo'd Severus.

"Miss Reyn, how may I help you at this late hour of the night?" Severus asked, controling his temper.

"It's Healer Malfoy, he's having a really bad nightmare. I can't wake him up." Marissa cried out frantically.

"I'll send Professors Potter and Malfoy right over." Severus said, pulling out of the Floo. Marissa ran back out and kept an eye on Dragon to make sure he wouldn't hurt himself. A few minutes later both Harry and Draco were running into the Infirmary, Dragon still screaming and fighting with the covers.

"Baby, come on Dragon you've got to wake yourself up. You've got to calm down and wake up." Harry said, wrapping his arms around Dragon, holding him to his chest so he wouldn't fall out of the bed and end up seriously injuring himself.

"Marissa, when did this start?" Draco asked, going over to the potions cabinet.

"I woke up about fifteen minutes ago, I don't know how long it's been going on before that. He was yelling about not leaving someone until he found him." Draco nodded his understanding, pulling out a calming draught and dreamless sleep potion. He then took Harry's place.

"Dragon, son, I'm here, I'm right here. No one is harming me, no one took me. I'm fine, Lucius isn't bad anymore. You have to wake up, you aren't leaving me to be harmed, I'm right here and I'm fine." Draco said, rubbing Dragon's back. After a few more minutes of calming and reassuring words, Dragon's eyes shot open and he clung to Draco crying.

"Shh, it's fine now. You're fine." Harry handed Dragon a damp cloth to wipe his face with. "Dragon, I think Mat, Tiger, and yourself should move into your father and mines appartment for a while. Just until we get these nightmares under control."

"Okay...Marissa, I'm sooo sorry for having woken you. Are you okay?" Dragon asked, looking at the girl on the other bed through Draco's arms.

"I'm okay, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Thank you for helping me." Dragon smiled, even though he had buried his head into Draco's chest and the crook of his arm. This effectively got him closer to Draco, more wrapped in Draco's arms, and hiding his blushing face.

"Come on let's get you to bed. Chastity should be coming soon." Harry said, placing the potions Draco got into his pocket before wrapping his arms around Dragon's shoulders and leading him out of the Infirmary.

KimeKimeKimeKime

Marcus walked into his classroom ready to run if he had to. "Professor Flint, we're really sorry for how we acted." The girls said, one right after another.

"Look, with a week until Halloween, I'll make you all a deal. I'll come back after Christmas if you all behave yourself. If you revert back to how you acted I'll go back to selling potions out of my personal labs."

"But that will leave us without a Transfiguration professor." One of the students called out.

"I'm suppose to care? I'd rather you all have to repeat the year instead of going to Azkaban myself. Now, the Headmaster wants me to inform you all that there are no classes on Friday because of it being a Hogsmeade day, since there is going to be a Masquerade Ball Sunday."

"Why weren't we informed of this earlier?" Daniel asked, outraged. a week was _not _enough time to plan a costume.

"I didn't know that this would come as a shock to anyone but first years. We've had one every year since the school has been opened, just as we do for Christmas. So I guess I should give you a heads up then huh? In Two months, we'll have another ball, for Christmas. There now you're informed."

"That's not funny. Seriously, how were the first years suppose to plan."

"Looking at the announcement board in your common rooms, where the announcement has been posted since you all returned to school. After all, that is what an announcement board is for, though the flyer itself was probably covered with Quidditch try out dates. The names of those who made the Quidditch team, Weasley Wizarding Wheezes promotions, and what not. Seriously, I think we should teach common sense 101, the Malfoy twins can be the teachers."

"Go Professor." Dragon called from the back. "What? I've learned a lot from them." Dragon asked, as the whole class turned as one to stare at him. "I mean, how else was I suppose to learn some of the stuff I have? Would you have learned about how to properly and effectively hide your wand, as well as you have since they've been around? Probably not."

"Ok, we're getting off topic. Halloween Masquarade Ball, Sunday. No classes Friday. Now, on with the lesson. Blah, Blah, Blah." Okay, so Marcus really wasn't saying Blah Blah Blah, but at that point Dragon had drifted off into his own little world, where Marcus _was_ saying Blah, Blah, Blah. 'Halloween, a time to be sexy and crazy without reprecussions. Well, unless you have sex in the middle of Hogsmeade, but that was a one time deal. It's a time to be you without actually being you, so what am I going to be? I want to shock everyone, but it's got to be school appropriate...Right? Hmm, maybe I'll run that by Sev.' Dragon though, tapping the side of his quill on his desk.

'Thank you Headmaster. I can't believe he's going to let me dress like that! Wait until Dragon sees, wait until the school sees! I am definitely not going to be shy, innocent, little Mat anymore. I'm doing to be Dangerous, Sexy, Oh Merlin he's hot Mat. Now I just need to ask Chastity to help me, and figure out some way to keep Dragon away for the day.' Mat thought to himself, grinning wickedly.

KimeKimeKimeKime

A/N: Ha ha, yes just what are they going to dress up as hum? I know I know ha ha! Anyways, the next four chapters have already been wrote, and I'm now working on the Christmas day chapter. After the Christmas chapter, which to remind you is 5 chapters away, there will probably only be 2-3 more chapters and then this "year" is over with. :). Trust me, I'm happy about that because Twisted 5 has been a plot I've wanted to put into effect since twisted 1. He he he, however there are two variations of it, and I'm still considering which one I want to do. I can't ask you all though because well, I refuse to give it away. However, I am asking you to vote on this: At what age do you think Dragon and Mat should have sex with each other? Here are your choices 1. Over the summer. 2. During their 6th year 3. During their 7th year (Wedding will be during this year some time). Unforutnately their 5th year IS NOT an option as it would wreck the story line I will be doing. It's not even optional I will be going through with the story line. So vote, you have until the end of this story to think it through, and get back to me. You can change your vote a total of 3 times (If you vote now and then read a chapter and decide that on maybe your vote wasn't right, and then read another chapter and go no wait I like my first option or I like option number whatever). That third time you change it, that will be your final vote! End of story. If you have any other ideas of when they should sleep together, tell me and I'll add it to the options. If you have used all three of your votes and a new option pops up and you like the new option better email me and we'll talk it out.

D/N: The poems used in this chapter Kime made at 3 in the morning, Harry's was actually wrote 7 times all with different beginnings. She decided though that is should be a little off and a bit of crap since Harry was suppose to be up all night, sleep deprived.

Sarahamanda: Glad you enjoyed the last chapter. How's your nephew? and A LOT is going to happen now ;).

Heather: **Sev:** (Opens up robes so only you can see) See, now you see my abs.

Adrianna: Well thank you :), I thought it was quite funny. Glad you enjoyed Dragon's essay, and you're the only one that said it brought tears to your eyes :), which was the effect I was going for. Thanks, yep Ceddy was the one preggers. **Dragon: **Thanks, Arse kicked.

Inuyasha531: You really are quite mean to him. Well I'm glad you have a hero, someone you can look up to. I'm also happy that you enjoyed the chapter. **The Twins:**(Shocked expressions)ooooo, Richie's in trouble! **Dragon: **You aren't killing yourself slowly having a drink once in a while, if you're a heavy alcoholic then yeah, your kidney's could go bad, but I've never heard of anyone dieing of Alcohol. Plus, aren't you killing your self slower then I am me? Smoking and Drinking since 12, bad bad Inu.

Kelly: Thanks :) glad you enjoyed the joke. I was afraid it wasn't going to work. Sure, if I remember then you can have a cake for your birthday, hand delivered by Dragon. **James: **(hugs back) ah, it's okay makes Kime ep too ;).


	22. The Masquerade Ball

Chapter 22: The Masquerade Ball

Sunday morning, Dragon and Mat woke up wrapped in each other's arms. "Drag, can you do me a favor? Can you watch Tiger today? It's going to take all day to get ready for the Masquerade Ball, and I don't want you to know what it is."

"Okay, but can't I have a little clue?"

"Of course...not." Mat said, running towards the shower.

"Please. Pretty Please." Dragon asked, running after him.

"No." Mat smiled, knowing exactly what was about to happen. Once in the shower, Dragon kissed Mat, carefully walking Mat backwards until he was pressed up against the wall.

"Will you tell me now?"

"Tell you what? I think my memory is going, I swear I haven't a clue what you're talking about." Dragon growled a bit before kissing Mat again, this time letting his hands travel down Mat's chest, before kissing his way down Mat's chest and abs.

"What about now?"

"What about now what?" Dragon started teasing Mat, his breath barely ghosting over Mat's hard member, before taking him in his mouth. Once Mat climaxed, Dragon pulled back.

"You're still not getting it out of me, no matter how great you are at that. I owe you one though." Mat smiled, before kissing Dragon and finishing his shower.

"You're evil." Dragon complained, finishing his shower alone. Mat just smiled before leaving to get dressed.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

"Chastity, I'm here." Mat called out to the Infirmary.

"I'll be right with you, we have a little problem over here. Two students decided they would try to get close to the Whomping Willow." Chastity said, giving one of the students Skelo-grow and a Dreamless Sleep Potion. "I think I know why we run out of this more then any other potion. We give it to people for everything." Chastity said, walking over to Mat and ushering him into her office. "Are you sure you want to go like this? You can back out now and we can do something sexy without being so revealing."

"No, I want to do this. Please, come on it'll be fun." Mat said excited.

"Okay Okay, sit. Let's get your hair done first since that takes the longest. So you wanted to highlight your beautiful brown hair with what colors?" Chastity asked, pulling out her multi-colored highlighting kit. It could create any color a person would want.

"The tips dark red. I'm spiking my hair." Mat said, sitting down in one of the chairs. Chastity mixed a few colors together before doing as Mat asked.

"So sexy bad boy image. Are you trying to impress Dragon?"

"No! I'm just so sick of being good, innocent Mat. I want to be dangerous, rebellious."

"Ah smaller brother syndrome. I understand, John went through the same thing."

"Really?"

"Yeah. He went and got a tattoo."

"That's so wicked."

"Well we can give you a pretend one. One that will disappear in a day, but we'll do that last."

"How did you ever come up with this?" Mat asked, amazed.

"Ten years of dealing with bitching beauty queens, disastrous divas, and spoiled brats. All wanting different things, and having it done their way. Hence why I entered the contests so I could shut the girls up." Chastity said smiling. "While this is setting, I'm going to check on the other Whomping Willow patient."

KimeKimeKime

"So Dragon, what are you going as?" Draco asked, sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee.

"I'm going as a Gringotts Curse Breaker. I got the idea from Uncle Charlie."

"That's a great costume. Want me to help you get ready?"

"I think I'm old enough to change myself thanks, but after that you can add to the costume since you lived with the Weasley's for so long." Dragon said smiling, before retreating to his son's room.

"By the way, how would you know what Charlie Weasley wore. From what I understand he was almost never at the Burrow." Draco asked, raising an eye brow.

"Funny thing, you see back before Cedric-"

"If this ends in I dated Charlie Weasley while under aged, I don't want to hear it." Draco said, biting into his piece of toast.

"The end?" Harry said, going into the nursery.

"Are you kidding? Who the hell haven't you dated?"

"Um, Blaise?"

"You had to question that answer. It was a rhetorical question in the first place." Draco said, shaking his head.

KimeKimeKime

"You like?" Chastity asked, handing Mat a mirror. "Remember, it's not spiked yet, but it'll look something like this." Chastity ran her fingers through his hair, holding it up.

"I love it. What's next?" Mat asked, turning around.

"Well, you need a tan, desperately. Unfortunately, having you lay out in the sun in the middle of October isn't the best of ideas, for one of two reasons. The first being it's freezing out there, the second being there'd be a chance that you burn. However, thanks to muggle and magical technology there's a spell you can perform on yourself in the bathroom cause we don't tan lines. So, go into the bathroom over there, strip down and point your wand at yourself and say Coloratusaum, it means colored dark. Only perform it once or you'll turn orange, which isn't sexy." Chastity waited for Mat to return.

"This is so cool. No one's going to recongize me. How did you get Severus to agree to let me do this?" Mat asked, showing Chastity the top of his tan to make sure he did it right."

"Do you really want to know that answer?"

"On second thought...No." Mat said shaking his head. "Am I going to have to wear make up?"

"Just eyeliner. Go on, go get changed. Make sure you come out with a shirt on though, the girls in the infirmary are starting to stare and gather. I'll take care of them." Chastity waited for Mat to go back into the bathroom to change. "Okay girls, this isn't a peep show. You'll see the finished result tonight at the ball, but for now unless you are seriously injured I suggest you all get working on your own costumes as the ball is in three hours." Chastity said, shooing them out of the Infirmary. "Okay Mat, where did you want that tattoo. I was thinking about a heart with a knife that splits at the top, it punctures the heart so there are two drops of blood coming off of the knife. Very bad boyish. " Mat nodded his head, showing Chastity exactly where he wanted the fake tattoo.

KimeKimeKime

'This is it, there's no turning back. Everyone's in there, Dragon's waiting.' Mat thought over and over to himself.

"I can always fix something before you go in." Chastity said, trying to calm Mat. His outfit was definitely rebellious and sexy.

"No, I can do this. I just got to pull myself together." Mat said, placing the black mask over his eyes, it tied around the back of his head.

"Okay, then. I'll be in there waiting for you." Chastity gave him one last look over before entering the Great Hall.

"Where's Mat?" Draco asked, as Chastity walked up to the group of teachers. The only people to know about Mat's costume were Severus and Chastity.

"He's coming, he's just pulling himself together." Chastity said smiling. "Nice costume Drag."

"Thanks. I'm a Curse Breaker." Dragon said, turning around. He was wearing tight leather pants, dragon hide combat boots, a tight black t-shirt, and a protective arm band. The arm band was to stop the worst of the 'curses' that might hit him. All of a sudden, it seemed like the whole hall gasped. In walked a very tan, shirtless boy that looked like his low hanging leather pants were painted on. He had a tribal band going around his right bicep, and if they were mistaken they saw a hint of a tattoo. Where it was located though they couldn't tell. He wore black boots the top of which were covered by the his flared leather pants. From the cut out eye pieces they could see that he had black eyeliner on his lower lids. Most of the girls almost fainted at the sight of him, and some of the guys almost came in their pants.

"Is that?" Draco asked, his mouth hanging open. The boy walked through the crowd, which parted for him, over towards Dragon. Walking up to Dragon, he grabbed him by the back of the head and kissed him passionately.

"Merlin Mat. You--You're-" Dragon was panting and at a loss for words.

"Hot?"

"Fuck yes." Dragon said, looking him over. "Did you get a tattoo?"

"No Chastity helped, they'll go away by tomorrow."

"They?" Dragon asked, looking Mat up and down.

"Yes they, I'll show you the second one later." Mat said with a wink.

"Chastity...Thank you...So Much...You are a goddess." Dragon said, wrapping his arm around Mat's waist. "You are so fucking sexy." Dragon whispered into Mat's ear.

"Exaclty what I thought when I saw you." Mat said, starting to dance with Dragon. Who still hadn't removed his arms around Mat's waist, while Mat was dancing like he was in a club.

"Yes but I didn't show up with no shirt and pants so low I'd swear if they fell off, the whole school would get a show."

"They're spelled to stay on." Mat said, grinding into Dragon.

"Chastity, you're very talented. How did you get him to look like someone totally different?" Draco asked, turning back to Chastity.

"Easy, but it's top secret information."

"Oh come on, we share almost everything." Harry said smiling.

"Sorry. It's top secret, if I told you, I'd have to kill you."

"Well, that's not fair." Draco pouted.

KimeKimeKime

"Mat, we've got to stop dancing like this." Dragon said, three hours later.

"How come?" Mat asked, pouting.

"Because one,both of us are barely hiding our erections. How your doing it I have no clue, your pants are so tight. Second, if we keep doing this, I'm not going to be able to control myself."

"We're practically married, we have a child, maybe that's what I want you to do." Mat said, standing there. Hetook a breakfrom dancing.

"I don't know what to say Mat." Dragon said, looking torn.

"Say that you'll have sex with me." Mat said desperately.

"I can't." Dragon said, shaking his head. Mat looked like he was about to cry before running from the Great Hall, out the front doors, and into the cold night.

"What happened?" Chastity asked, coming over to Dragon.

"I was trying to be responsible. I've got to go after him." Dragon said, looking at the door.

"Take this just in case." Chastity said, handing him the shrunken coat she had in her pocket, just in case Mat had changed his mind she could transfigure it into a t-shirt. Dragon took the jacket before running after him.

"Mat, Mat wait up." Dragon said, running out the doors. The cold air stung his skin but he didn't care, he saw Mat sitting by the lake his head resting on the folded arms. "Mat please let me explain."

"No, what is it? I'm not a girl so you want have sex with me? Am I not hot enough for you, sexy enough for you, GOOD enough for you? Am I just here for fun, is that it? Am I just some toy to you?" Mat asked hurt. "I thought you loved me, I thought you cared, and I even changed for a night thinking that you'd like me better like this, like you, but still I'm not good enough for you, and it _hurts_. We're almost engaged and you won't even have sex with me." Dragon stood there stunned.

"Mat, yes I have had sex with girls, but I didn't really enjoy it. Your are extremely hot, incredible sexy, and absoultely perfect for me, and I don't want to hear you say other wise. You never have been and never will be just for fun or a toy. I love you heart, body, and soul, I care for you so much it literally hurts. You shouldn't have to change yourself just to impress me, you impress me by being yourself everyday, which is a hard thing to do. You are always sexy, whether your in painted on leather pants or baggy, torn sweatpants. My friends are so sick of hearing me talk about you, about how much I love you, how much I can't wait to marry you, to have children of my own with you. Yes, we are almost engaged, but I don't want to have sex with you because sex is meaningless, having a good fuck is meaningless. I want to make love to you, I want the day we do have sex together to be memorable for you. I want everything to be perfect, I don't want you to lose your virginity to me the way I did to Kelly. I did that out of hate, out of revenge, and I felt dirty and sick for months afterwards. I took showers seven times a day for four months. I don't want that to happen to you, I don't want you to regret that day. Making love is like your first real kiss. I once heard that for a kiss to be really good, you want it to mean something. You want it to be with someone you can't get out of your head, so that when your lips finally touch you feel it everywhere. A kiss so hot and so deep you never want to come up for air. You can't cheat your first kiss. Trust me, you don't want to. Cause when you find that right person for a first kiss, it's everything, and Mat I can't get you out of my head. I'm sorry for kissing you that day, because when I did it didn't have meaning, I didn't put my heart into that kiss. I barely knew you, but now that I've gotten the chance to, I can't love you more then I already do, I don't have enough time to think about you because your on my mind every second. I'm addicted to you, being with you makes my head spin, I can't think straight, but I don't want to come back to reality. I love you with all my heart, body, and soul." Dragon said, tilting Mat's face up to his before gently kissing Mat. Running his tongue slowly along Mat's bottom lip, begging Mat for entrance, before exploring Mat's mouth slowly. Mat was lost in how romantic the whole thing was, they were under the stars, sitting by the lake, and Dragon was kissing him like he needed him to survive, to live.

'Oh Merlin Dragon was right, you really don't want to cheat your first kiss.' Mat thought, before Dragon deepened the kiss. Once air was becoming an issue they broke apart, sharing a few smaller kisses. "Woah, that was incredible." Mat said, panting, trying to catch his breath from the kiss. Dragon didn't answer, just pulled Mat in for another breath taking kiss.

"I told you, I'm addicted." Dragon said, resting his forehead on Mat's. Dragon forgot about the shrunken jacket that Chastity gave him and instead pulled his own shirt off and gave it to Mat. "You're freezing, here put this on."

"What about you?" Mat asked, hesitant about taking Dragon's t-shirt.

"I don't need it. I'll be fine. So where's this other tattoo?" Dragon asked, helping Mat into his t-shirt. Mat pulled the side of his pants down right where the A-pex of his leg was. It was about two inches above it though.

"I had to pull my pants down for Chastity to put it on there." Mat said blushing.

"Well I think it's sexy and rebellious." Dragon said, running his finger over the fake tattoo. "How did she do it?"

"With a spell, it stung a little but that was because I moved when she did it."

"Poor baby. Let me kiss it and make it better." Dragon said, kissing the tattoo. "Now, fix your pants so nothing freezes off. Luckily you didn't have to take your pants off to show the tattoo."

"Why's that?"

"Because you're mine, and I don't want other people to see and get jealous, and try to steal you away. I think I have a lot of competition after tonight. Everyone's going to want to date you."

"Yes, but I'm already taken by the greatest boyfriend in the world."

"Maybe I should meet him, make sure he's good enough for you." Dragon said, looking Mat in the eyes seriously.

"Oh he's perfect for me. There's no one better." Mat said, kissing Dragon.

"I think your boyfriend would get jealous of you kissing another guy. Especially one as handsom as me." Mat just rolled his eyes before kissing Dragon.

"I think he'll get over it."

"They make a cute couple." Chastity whispered standing behind a tree, Harry across from her.

"Yeah they do. I'm glad Dragon's found someone."

"When do you think they'll get off this pre-engagement kick?"

"Very soon. I think Dragon's just waiting for the perfect time to give him the new ring. It's quite beautiful and extremely expensive." Harry whispered.

"I'm proud of Dragon, handling the sex situation the way he did." Chastity said, looking at Harry. "He's growing up."

"Yeah, he is. However, how long before he decides to marry Mat so they can have sex?"

"Do you think they'll last that long? They almost lost it on the dance floor, and then Mat got fed up. I don't think they'll last until there's a wedding."

"You never know. I have faith in him." Harry said, looking once more at Dragon. "Come on let's go in before we're caught." Harry said, tip toeing back to the castle.

KimeKimeKime

A/N: This is the chapter I wanted you all to read over and wait for before you voted, because it does give their opinions of everything and then the adults opinions. The contest is still going on, but remember this chapter just proved that they are going to wait until marriage to sleep with each other, and I know that the Christmas chapter re-affirms that. However, the poll is still going on, when do you think they should sleep together (Which means that whatever you chose will be when Mat and Dragon also get married). So far we have over this summer (Though that would be hard seeming that the summer chapter is Harry and Draco's wedding) which has1 vote. The summer of Dragon's Sixth and Mat's Seventh year has 1 vote, and the Summer of Dragon's 7th year (Mat will have graduated by then) has 3 Votes. So Please, think it over and get back to me, again you can vote and change it 3 times. After your third time your vote will not change, so vote responsibily and carefully. Again the categories are:

This summer:1

The summer of Dragon's 6th and Mat's 7th year: 2

The Summer of Dragon's 7th year: 3

D/N: Oh come on guys, think of my sex life, plus you all know that you want to see Mat and I married :). Or at least I hope you all do. Anyways, Kime voted also, but she's not telling anyone which one she voted for and she only gets one vote, she can't change. Anyways, the long speech about the first kiss, some of it NOT all of it was taken from Grey's Anatomy, the whole I love you Heart, Body, and Soul thing is from the movie Pride and Prejudice. Everything else in that speech, most of the speech actually is Kime's own words. On with the reviews.

Heather: **Sev: **Thanks. Sorry, I'm old and have a ball and chain. He he, my abs made your day huh? Anyways Glad you enjoyed the chapter. Okay, your vote was hard to decide so I placed it in the last category because that's the only sentence that made sense to me. Again I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and Sev's Abs.

Sarahamanda: I'm glad your nephew is doing good. Glad you also enjoyed the chapter, I also got your vote.

Bitcake: I'm sorry about updating seriously fast, but I'm glad that it's a good thing. I already have about 4-5 chapters wrote and ready to update. I'm glad that you love love love how this year is progressing. (Runs away) No strangling the author! No strangling the author! I'm glad that you actually read the poem and essay, but I don't know if I should be upset or offended that you skim the actual story. Well Dragon's and mine's view differs when it comes to fathers. I never had a father growing up, hence why Dragon has two great ones, my father was a mean and very bad person. No! Mat is NOT going to be a dominatrix! No way Jose! I put both of your votes down, and I'll count them as only 1 vote that way you still have 2 more chances to change them. The summer between those two years would be the summer of their 7th year silly head. I'm always up until around 2-3 in the morning. **James: **I don't think so crazy person.

Inuyasha531: Ok okay you're mean some of the time, not all of the time. Glad to hear you stopped smoking, now if we could get you to stop drinking. **Dragon: **Your sentence confused the heck out of me..I am telling you this and I want you to enforce it. I will not drink as much as I do all most never. That sentence isn't in English let alone understandable. Why are you telling me to enforce you not to drink as much as you almost never do? Hi to your sister. It's okay my parents always weird me out. Aww, glad I'm one of your hero's why I have no clue but aww. Glad you enjoyed the last chapter. **Harry: **That wasn't wicked. :), nor was it bad. **Draco: **I'll try but I can't promise anything.


	23. Going Through the Motions

Chapter 23: Going Through the Motions

"Father. Dad's in the hospital, he's going into labor." Dragon said, walking into the staffroom and up to his father. "I get to do the delievery and I want you to be there, so get your lazy arse up and come on." Dragon pulled his father out of his chair and quickly ran back to the Infirmary.

"You're what!" Draco called after him, running towards the Infirmary himself.

"I get to deliver the baby! Chastity's going to help me."

"Do you really want to see that part of your dad?"

"No, but it's not like I haven't seen it before. Plus, it's great training." Dragon said, scrubbing his hands before putting on a one of those blue backwards coat things the doctors wore, while Chastity helped him with his gloves.

"Okay Dragon, you're going to carefully roll Harry onto his side." Chastity said, standing next to Dragon playing nurse. "Now, you're going to take this and rub it right there." Chastity pointed to a place on Harry's back, before handing Dragon an alcohol pad. "Place your wand next to it and say indolentiaae. It's the epidural shot." Chastity said, helping Dragon roll Harry back onto his back. "Now, what you're going to do is keep an eye on him, make sure that he's at 10-12 centimeters and then get me." Chastity said smiling, she always hated the waiting and now she didn't have to do it, Dragon did.

"Okay, got it." Dragon said, excitedly. "I get to deliever my sibling. I get to deliever my sibling." Dragon said in a sing song voice.

"Yeah that's really professional." Draco said laughing.

"Sorry, I'm just really excited." After a couple of hours Harry was ready. "Chastity, it's time." Dragon called out from his seat.

"Okay, have Harry start breathing and I'll be there in a second." Chastity called from her office.

"Dad, start your breathing and I'll be there in a second...Wait, I mean, I'm not going anywhere Chast. Forget it, just breath." Dragon said, shaking his head. Chastity gave Dragon a few more instruction, preparing stuff around him. "Okay dad, it's time to push. You're doing great." Dragon said, trying to make his dad feel better. "Here's the head, one more push. I know you're tired, but you can do it." With one last push, Dragon was holding his new, "I have a brother! You have another son!" Dragon called out happily. Chastity showed him how to cut the umbilical cord, before taking the baby to get cleaned off. Once Harry had caught his breath and everything was done, Draco helped him to the shower while Dragon cleaned up.

"Want to hold him first?" Chastity asked, turning around with a bundle of blue blankets.

"Yeah just let me get these gloves and stuff off." Dragon said, carefully disposing of said items. "Hey 'insert your name here for the time being' how are you?" Dragon asked, while Chastity burst out laughing.

"That's great Dragon. Insert your name here for the time being, we were joking that that's what your parents should name him."

"He's all wrinkely, are they always this wrinkely?"

"Well they've spent nine months of their lives in fluids so yeah. It would be like you sitting in a pool for days on end, you'd be that bad too." Chastity said, rolling her eyes. Once Harry and Draco entered the room, Harry laid back on the bed while Dragon handed over his new baby brother, before running out to the people waiting outside.

"I have a brother!" Dragon called out, jumping up and down.

"What have your parents named him?" Severus asked, the first to regain his composure.

"No clue. Hold on and I'll find out." Dragon ran back into the Infirmary. "Guys, what are you naming him?" Dragon asked, running towards the bed.

"We were just discussing that Drag. We thought that since you did help bring him into this world, and you are his brother, that you should be able to name him."

"Really? You guys aren't just kidding around." Dragon asked awed.

"Really, what do you want to name your baby brother?" Harry said smiling.

"How about Liam Nicholas Potter-Malfoy?"

"That sounds great." Harry said, looking down at Liam. "Welcome to the world Liam." Draco bent down and kissed his forehead.

"Go on, introduce him to the world. I'm going to sleep, and I'm sure your father isn't going to leave my side. He never does." Harry said smiling, taking Draco's hand. Draco sat down in the seat next to Harry's bedbefore shooing Dragon towards the door.

"Everyone, this is Liam Nicholas Potter-Malfoy. I got to name him." Dragon said smiling, holding his brother in his arms. Before the adults crowded around him.

"Dragon he's so cute." Chastity said, holding onto Snape's arm.

"Oh no, don't even think about it. We have two, they're a handful, let's just deal with the two." Severus said, seeing the look on Chastity's face. "Plus, after what happened I want to wait until I'm more confident that it won't happen again."

"Fine, fine." Chastity said, winking at Dragon.

"Dragin Dragin! Down here!" Michael called waving his arms.

"Sorry you two, here." Dragon carefully and slowly sat down on a chair and then slid onto the floor. He was surrounded by all of his siblings.

"Liam, hi I Michael, and that's Lizzy, Upert, Audrey, Madison, Hailey, Shane, Lyssa, and Dragin. We your brothers and sisters, you have a lot. Just remember Lupin fun in the sun, you'll be safe."

"I think he's too young to learn that lesson yet Michael, but you can be the one to teach him when he's old enough okay?" Dragon said, smiling at Michael.

"Otay."

"Has anyone else noticed they have five of each sex now?" Lucius said, counting the five boys and five girls.

"That's pure luck, or at least very good genes. Which means what the next one's going to be a girl?" James asked, looking around the circle. They had 7 children that could walk, or sort of walk, and three that needed to be carried.

"Can we not think of them having any more children please. I really don't think I could remember any more names." Dragon said, handing his new brother to Lucius before laying backwards on the corridor floor.

"It'll be okay Dragon." Elizabeth said, sitting on his stomach.

"Ommph. Lizzy, I know it'll be okay, but still they've beat the Weasley's and that's saying something." Dragon said, closing his eyes.

"Tire babe?" Mat asked, bending down with Tiger on his hip.

"Well yeah, I delievered a baby."

"Aww, but look someone's came out of day care just to se his daddy." Mat said, placing Tiger on Dragon's stomach infront of Elizabeth. Elizabeth held onto Tiger to make sure he didn't fall.

"Addy." Tiger said, clapping his hands.

"What? When?" Dragon asked shocked.

"A few minutes ago. He's been asking for Daddy ever since." Mat said smiling.

"Can you say that again Tiger, say daddy." Dragon said, smiling as Elizabeth kissed Tiger's cheek.

"Addy."

"Good Tiger..I help him learn Addy for you and ad for Mat." Elizabeth said smiling.

"You're a very good teacher Elizabeth, thank you." Dragon said rubbing Elizabeth's back before passing out on the floor.

"I don't think he was kidding when he said he was tired." Remus said laughing a bit.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Dragon _still_ sleeping?" Michael asked, looking up from the T.V. at Mat.

"Yes, he was up very early this morning to help your father, and then had to deliever your brother. He had a hard day." Mat said, watching the kids for Harry and Draco.

"But he sleeps forever." Michael rolled his eyes.

"Mike, what's wrong? You can tell me." Mat said, sitting next to him.

"New babies suck."

"Why?" Mat asked confused.

"Every one loves them more then us."

"Aww that's not true, it's just that babies are new. They need a lot of attention because they can't take care of themselves. Remember when Rupert and Audrey were first born? After a few days everything went back to normal and people shared the attention between all of you."

"True, but still, what if dad and daddy have a lot of children and forget about us? What if Dragon forgets about us, he said he didn't want anymore siblings cause he forget them. I don't want Dragon to forget me." Michael said crawling into Mat's lap crying.

"Aww Mikey, he's not going to forget you, he was just kidding. No one is going to forget you, I promise." Mat said, hugging Michael. "Feel better?"

"A little."

"What if when Dragon wakes up I have him promise you that he won't forget you." Michael nodded his head, before curling up on the couch and falling asleep. A few hours later, Dragon finally woke up and walked into the living room. "When Michael wakes up, promise him you won't forget him. When you made that little joke of yours, it affected Michael, he thinks that you and everyone else are going to forget him. Especially if your parents have any more children."

"I should really think before I speak." Dragon said, shaking his head. "I'm a really bad brother."

"No your not, no one could have guessed that Michael would have that reaction. You are doing your best, and as they say, that's the best you can do. There isn't a book on being a brother, or a father, or a son you sort of have to make up the rules as you go." Mat said, steering Dragon to a chair before massaging his shoulders. "You just need to relax."

"Dragon?" Michael asked, starting to wake.

"Yes Michael. I'm finally up."

"I love you."

"I love you too, and I promise you I will never forget you or any of our brothers and sisters okay. I don't want you to worry about being forgotten because that's never going to happen. Now, let's get all of you dinner, bathed, and in bed before father and dad kill me for keeping you all up." Dragon said, gathering the twins in his arms, while Mat got Audrey and Rupert. Once they were in their high chairs, Dragon picked up Hailey and Madison, while Mat got Shane and Tiger leaving Dragon to get Alyssa.

KimeKimeKime

"Due to much confusion last month, even though fliers had been posted in all the teachers classrooms, and in all Common Rooms. I have decided to give you all a very early and advanced warning. The Christmas ball is to take place on December 24th. I do not want to hear a student or professor complain that no one was informed of this dance early enough, now off to bed." Snape said after dinner.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

A/N: Yes I know it ended weirdly, but I just had to put it in there. Since everyone reviewed very quickly, I decided to update the story. Also, there is now a three way tie between all three options. I also only have one to two more chapters to write until the story ends. Luckily I'm about 5 chapter ahead of all of you, so this story is far from over for you guys.

D/N: I got to deliver Liam! I got to deliver Liam! Ha ha haha ha. Anyways, on with the reviews.

Sarahamanda: Glad you enjoyed the chapter.

Orlin: OMG you reviewed (Hands you a cookie). **James: **(Runs towards you and gives you a huge bone crushing hug) ORLIN! ORLI! How I've missed you something terrible! Got your vote though :). **Dragon: **Thanks, I'm impressed at my control also. **Mat: **I was hott? Really? Cool. James will pop up eventually.

Adrianna: **Mat and Drag: **Of course :)...(Mat) I was hot? I made people all horny? really? Go me. **Harry: **Ha ha Chast, in your face! **Chast: **Shut up Har. I can't tell you what? How I gave him the tat? Seriously, I'm lost.

Bitcake: Okay, I got it. Well then, it must have been very enticing to make you want to sit down and read it. You're welcome for the lovely image of Mat, I'm glad you enjoyed it so :). I'll try not to pull another April fools joke like that, but we'll just have to see if April comes again while I'm writing this series. He can't be a dominatrix because I didn't think of it when I wrote the thing, so if you remindme in the next story you may just be surprised. I know I should be sleeping, but it's when I get my most creative ideas. **James: **I'm not crazy! And my custome well, let's just say Kime and I didn't wear any custome. ;).

Inuyasha531: IF YOU DON'T STOP DRINKING I SWEAR THAT DRAGON AND MAT AND ALL THE OTHER TWISTED CHARACTERS WILL NEVER TALK TO YOU AGAIN! There happy I yelled, now you better stick to that. Glad you enjoyed the chapter, and I put your vote down. You say that you're on a friend's computer, and Richie's not there and yet Richie talks in it? I'm confused. **Drag, Draco, and Harry: **Okay, we got it. We will also warn Mione about your brother's infatuation. **Draco and Harry: **Ritchie, it's okay that she has pictures of us up as long as she knows that we belong to each other. Steph: Glad that you like the chapter and are reading the story, I put your vote down also :). **Everyone: **HI! **Harry and Draco:**Sure,**w**hat would you like us to do?


	24. Sexy Photoshoot

Chapter 24: Sexy Photoshoot

That weekend, Dragon Floo'd with Mat to the Leaky Caludron and over to where his charity photoshoot was going to take place. "Hello, you must be Dragon Malfoy, and the infamous Mathew McGuire. Mr. Malfoy I'm to inform you that the photoshoot is going to be extremely racy and sexual, you can back out now if you'd like and everyone would still understand."

"Ma'am with all due respect, I'm sure the wizarding world has seen more of me then they've already wished to. Unless I'm stark arse naked, it shouldn't make a difference."

"I'm Carol, I'm your personal assistant for the day. If there is anything I could do or get you please don't hesitate to ask." Carol said, opening the dressing room door for Dragon.

"Alright then." Dragon shook her hand before walking in with Mat, he quickly sat in one of the seats getting his hair and make up done.

"Ah bonjourno Dragun. Howza are you?" The photographer came in, air kissing both sides of Dragon's cheeks.

"Grande e voi Antonio?" Dragon asked, copying Antonio's mannerisms.

"Ah good good, I great also. Barely clad today no?"

"Yes, then again you already knew that. Pardon my horrible manners, this is my boyfriend Mathew McGuire. Mat, this is Antonio Addario, he's a friend of my Father's. He's also quite famous in the wizarding modeling world, he's quite a photographer."

"You're too kind Dragun. Nice meeting you Mat."

"Nice meeting you too." Mat said, shaking Antonio's hand.

"I get ready, you come when you rivestimento approvazione."

"Yes when I'm finished I'll be right out." Dragon said smiling. "Hmm, these pants look familiar, did you steal them for Halloween?" Dragon asked, holding up a pair of tight looking leather pants.

"Funny. Go change before he hurts you for taking so long." Mat said, pushing him into the other room to change. Once Dragon came out, Mat's draw dropped, Dragon stood there in pants quite like his on Halloween, except these tied up the front and hung a lot lower. They were barely covering where Dragon's leg met the rest of his lower body. "How the hell did you get into that?"

"A lot of wiggling, and a little bit of baby oil." Dragon said, turning around. "Obviously I had to discard my boxers, so I guess these are mine now. Not that you don't get to take the clothes home anyways." Dragon used wandless magic to tie his shoes. "If I bend over my arse is either going to fall out of these pants or that they'll split."

"Mr. McGuire, while I make a few adjustments can you put this on Dragon's front and back?" One of the makeup artists asked, handing Mat baby oil.

"Sure. This'll be fun." Mat said smiling evily. He did Dragon's chest first, since the girl was going to use makeup to highlight Dragon's muscles, before moving onto his back. After capping the bottle and washing his hands Mat slapped Dragon on the arse. "What I got into the whole you looking sexy moment okay?" Mat asked blushing violent red.

"Oh you are so going to pay for that when I'm done." Dragon walked out to the studio. It was an inside pool decorated to look like it was outside. Antonio had Dragon leading against the wizarding world's version of a motorcycle, sunglasses placed strategically on his head. His hands placed on either side of his body, exposing his finely chisled, with the help of make up of course, chest.

"Very sexy, you always good at these." Antonio said, running around like a three year old on too much sugar.

"Do you have the other pictures you've taken of him like this?" Mat asked, helping Antonio when needed.

"Oh yes, whole book full of everything hez done. When we take break, you look through it, I have onez that no one see before. You can take the copies, I make copies of the other ones you like. Molto sexy, go change." Dragon shook his head, laughing. He quickly ran back into the fitting room and changed into jeans and a white shirt. "When he come out, you push him in pool. He no like getting in because of it being cold."

"Okay. I'm back, this is suppose to be sexy?" Dragon asked, looking down at the regular clothes he wore compared to the last outfit. Dragon stood infront of where the camera set up before Mat came up to him with a brush.

"Hold still, you have a hair out of place." Mat said, walking closer. Once he got close enough he pushed Dragon into the water.

"Oh you traitor! You so sided with Antonio." Dragon said once he bobbed back up out of the water.

"Alls fair in love and war." Mat said, before running back behind the camera.

"Okay, pretend to take off t-shirt." Antionio said, snapping pictures already. Dragon lifted himself out of the water, intending to get out of the cold water, he had millions of these pictures of himself. However, he did catch the inhaled breath and the blush that ran acrossMat's cheeks. 'Just wait until he sees the next picture.' Dragon thought, climbing out of the pool as one of Antonio's assistants came up to him with a large towel. He quickly held up the towel while Dragon got out of his wet clothes behind it. He held his other hand out accepting another towel from another assistant and wrapping it lowly around his waist. It was lower then the leather pants and more likely to fall off if he moved wrong. The two assistants moved away while Dragon leaned against the 'balcony' that was made against a wall and backdrop. Smiling seductively at the camera, but pretending Antonio was really Mat, and blocking everyone else out. Occasionally someone sprayed him with water to keep up the image of water droplets running down his body. Mat swore that if he cocked his head to the right, stood on the tips of his toes, and looked down that he could see Dragon's cock.

"You can't really see anything, Dragon's one of the best though at making that illusion. If you like that just wait until the next picture." Carol whispered to him.

"Why? What's the next picture?" Mat asked, blushing Weasely red at being caught.

"Oh you'll see, but you might want to hold this for me." Carol said, handing Mat one of her clipboards. Mat looked at her quizzically. "You'll see, just trust me." She then walked up to Dragon with the other assistant, pulling the next change of clothingout, while Antonio changed the scenery to Christmas, and got rid of the pool replacing it with a fire. Mat was watching everything fascinated. It was obvious that Dragon was moving, where and why he had no clue, but it was obvious because the towel and two assistantsmoved with him. When Dragon was settled, the two assistants moved and Dragon was laying on his side, infront of the fire, the only thing covering Dragon's penis this time was a gift wrapped box that was tilted so that it would stay without Dragon holding it. Dragon held his head on one hand and a champagne glass loosely in the other, resting the glass on his hip. Mat's eyes got huge and he quickly slid the clipboard to hold it infront of his problem.

"Thank you." Mat squeaked when Carol came to stand by him. Carol tried to hiding her laughing behind her other clipboard.

"It's nothing really, I figured you wouldn't want to embarrase yourself." Dragon's eyes kept snatching glances at an obviously embarrased and very turned on Mat. 'Payback time.' Dragon thought smiling evily. Once Antonio was done, he quickly ran to his dark room to develop the film with four of the other staffers, while the rest tried to clean up. Carol waited to help Dragon when she saw the nod he gave her, she turned around pretending to pull something out of the bag since Mat was off in daydream land. Dragon rolled onto his back though the present still covered everything, and stretched before rolling back on his side. He started moving the present a little so he could sit up without revealing himself to Carol. Mat eyes unconciously following the present the whole time, Dragon then moved the present exposing himself to Mat who bit his lip to keep from making a sound.

"The bathroom is the second door on the right. There's already a pair of boxers and pants for you in there, I would have warned you but he made me swear to secrecy." Carol turned around walking over to Dragon and handing him a pair of boxers, not looking down at him. Mat walked as quickly as he could to the bathroom to clean up, before walking back out, Dragon was waiting for him outside the bathroom door. Once the door was opened, Dragon pushed him back in kissing him fiercely, pushing him against the wall.

"It was taking all my strength not to make out with you. You started out so innocent then got all lustful looking, it was so fucking hot." Dragon said, pushing Mat's top up and kissing down Mat's chest while trying to unbutton the pants. "Why...Did I...Pick these." Dragon growled and panted out, finally getting the button and zipper undone, pulling Mat's boxers down with his pants. He quickly took Mat in his mouth, running his hand up and down Mat's shaft. Mat's head dropped backwards, resting on the wall behind him.

"Oh Dragon." Mat screamed, coming in Dragon's mouth. Dragon came back up and kissed Mat while using wandless magic to clean them both up. Mat tried to fix Dragon's hair, looking into his eyes the whole time. "We don't want you going out there, looking like you do."

"Why? What do I look like?" Dragon asked, fixing Mat's t-shirt and pants.

"Messy." Mat said, blushing.

"Like I had the best snog of my life messy, or oh my merlin you're scary as hell?"

"The first one."

"Then leave it, it's true. Let me fix yours though, you have that reputation to protect." Mat lightly placed his hand on Dragon's arm.

"No, I want to change my reputation. I'm sick of living in everyone's shadow, I want to be rebelious. I want to be sexy, seriously. It might make me one of the worst muggle liason people, but it's something that I want to do. I rarely get the chance to do that."

"I want you to be you, if that means that looking like you've had a great snog then by all means, look that way. I just don't want you to try to change yourself and regret it later in life. I know that you live in everyone's shadow, your brother, your parents, your peers, and mine. Being with me leaves some really big expectations because of who I am and who my parents are, but for me. No matter if you change or not please remain yourself. You'll hate yourself if you don't." Dragon said, resting his forehead on Mat's shoulder. Remembering everything that happened when he pretended to be Draco his first year instead of who he really was. He might have been rebelious, but it was nothing compared to how he once was.

"I just don't want to scare you away. I mean, if I wanted to wear those leather pants you had on today and the white t-shirt, I would be fine with that. It's just I'm not use to wearing it and the first time I did I was so self concious because I wasn't use to the attention, but the attention I got from you, I...It felt good. For the first time in my life, I was able to understand what it felt like to feel sexy, instead of the geek feeling I always carry around. I mean you are super smart, not many people would believe it, but you're smart, and sexy, and people oogle your body. When people look at me, they see nerd, and average, and no one oogled my body until Halloween. I know that you're just going to disagree, and tell me I'm gorgeous, and that no one thinks that about me, but to me it's true."

"You seriously wanna be sexy? Well let's do it then. Alberto was going to take the more innocent pictures and use them for one of the teenybopper magazines I did an interview for a while ago. In it I mentioned a lot about you, and some of the pictures we can take together and keep them in a private photo album. We can even do really intimate pictures if you want."

"Really?" Mat asked, looking up hopefully.

"Yeah, come on. Let's get him." Dragon took Mat's hand and walked out of the bathroom, and over toward the dark room. "Alberto, I was wondering if you could do Mat and I a favor? We wanted to take some pictures of Mat being extremely sexy, and some of us together and you know exactly what I mean." Dragon called through the door. The door opened and closed quickly, with Alberto standing infront of them.

"I have dreamed of the day where I got to shed you're zild imoge, Dragun. It is an honour that I get to work with Mat also." Alberto ran around setting up different parts of the studio into different scenes.

"I thought you'd be most please. I'll go get Mat and myself dressed and the bags ready." Dragon said, walking down the hall, Mat following him. "You can change your mind if you don't want to do it." Dragon said, opening the dressing room door.

"No, I do." Mat said, starting to strip down to his boxers.

"Okay then. Here you can start out with this and this." Dragon said, transfiguring items into clothes. Mat went into the other room and changed into blood red leather pants, they were exactly the same as what Dragon was wearing,who haddried off his black pair. The t-shirt that Dragon had transfigured for Matwas black but extremely tight and a bit see through, Dragon wore a very tight green shirt.

"I see what you mean by a little baby oil and a lot of wiggling." Mat said, walking out of the room. He sat in the chair carefully to get his hair and makeup done. They had spiked both of the boys hair, and put on very light and natural make up. The boys walked hand in hand back to the studio, dufflebags over their shoulders. They placed their bags down by one of the lights, Dragon took the opportunity to wrap his arm around Mat's waist and rest his hand on Mat's arse.

"I think the temperatura has risen." Alberto said, handing his camera to the guy next to him. "Over here." He called the boys over to a back drop of a sunset at the beach. "We start off innocent, then work our way up. Like Dragun did." Dragon stood infront of Mat but off to the side, their foreheads rested together, and one of Dragon's arms wrapped around Mat's waist, Mat's arm behind his ownback holding Dragon's hand. Mat's other hand rested on Dragon's cheek looking like they had just kissed. "Now, look deeply into each other's eyes. All you see is each other and the bacio was so sweet and loving."

"Bacio means kiss." Dragon said, tilting his head a bit trying to really kiss Mat.

"Perfectto." Alberto said, snapping a lot of pictures. "You can not fake le amore." Mat smiled, blushing a bit and tilting his head down. Which made it look like Dragon was kissing his forehead.

"Those two really are cute together." Carol whispered to Alberto.

"Of course they are, they are what we like to call Compagni di anima...Soul mates." Alberto smiled, going back to shooting a few more poses. "Okay next." He said, running over to the pool set up. They had set it up to look like it was raining out, Dragon and Mat stood infront of each other, both had their shirts off standing in just the leather pants. Mat had his hand tangled in Dragon's wet hair, his other hand resting on Dragon's chest. Dragon had both arms around Mat's waist, one hand on his lower back and his other hand squeezing Mat's arse. Mat squeaked at first, not use to having anyone squeeze his arse before, trying to stop his laughing. It looked like they had just stopped heavily making out in the rain. "Ah Dragun, bacio bacio, go on." Dragon quickly kissed Mat, who started kissing back. They didn't need to be told where to put their hands as their hands were all over each other. Even though Dragon was younger he was taller and stronger then Mat, so he lifted Mat up while kissing him. Mat wrapped his legs around Dragon's waist, tangling both hands in Dragon's hair, while Dragon held him up by his arse. Dragon's hands werethe only thing keeping Mat's pants from sliding off his arse. Carol and some of the other girls started fanning themselves with their papers.

"Okay. Don't make us get the hose." Alberto said laughing. Dragon and Mat broke out of their trance panting. Dragon carefully helped Mat stand on the ground. "Shall we proceed?" Alberto asked after the boys had collected themselves. Dragon nodded, taking Mat's hand. The next was a bedroom set. "We start off easy. Both get under covers, Dragun you know what to do." Dragon nodded his head, as both guys got under the silk white covers.

"When they turn around, you're going to take your pants off and stuff them under the pillows." Dragon whispered. "You sure you still want to do this?"

"Yes. I'm positive, I haven't regretted it yet." Mat said, taking his pants off while the people turned around, and hiding it under the pillows that were behind them.

"I'm going to take it that Dragun is a bit more dominate." Alberto asked, walking up to the bed. Mat nodded, not blushing a bit. "Okay, Mat you're going to turn on your side towards Dragun. Dragun wrap your arm around Mat's waistfrom behindhis back,there you go. Mat should be laying in your arm like...he is, and Mat your arm is going to go across Dragun's waist, your head resting on his arm and shoulder. Now Dragun, your other hand is going to rest on his hand."

"What about my other arm?" Mat asked, waving the arm that wasn't on Dragon's waist.

"Rest it under the part of your head that isn't on Dragun's shoulder, and wrap your top leg over Draguns. Perfetto. Now pretend to sleep." Alberto fixed the blankets, so that Mat's hip was barely covered, as was Dragon's crotch. He pulled the blanket off of the leg Dragon had that Mat's leg wasn't wrapped around, the one closet to the end of the bed, if Dragon was to move his other leg, there would be nothing covering part of his crotch. "Don't move, very sensual." Alberto said, taking pictures from all sides of the bed, before getting on a ladder and taking it from overhead.

"You two are so fucking hot." Carol said, and all the other girls whispered their agreement. Mat couldn't help but start laughing.

"You think us being hot is funny do you?" Dragon asked, looking at Mat before tickling him.

"N-no! Sorry, it's just it's weird. Laying here in bed with you, while people are taking our pictures."

"Sure, that's just what you want me to think." Dragon said smiling.

"Okay, Mat you're going to lay down on your back and Dragun is going to lay inbetween your legs. We're going to do this picture in two poses. The first one you're going to wrap your arms around his neck and Dragun's arms are going to be placed on each side of your head holding him up. Again, look deeply in each other's eyes." Mat wrapped his arms around Dragon's neck, one hand in Dragon's hair. Alberto fixed the blankets so again they were barely hanging on and almost showing stuff, but not really. They obviously couldn't show anything, Dragon being underage and all.

"Is this sexy and rebellious enough for you?" Dragon asked, leaning down to kiss Mat.

'Well actually be able to do this one day, without the camera, without the people. This already feels so right, I just have to wait.' Mat reminded himself smiling.

"Okay Dragun, you are going to hold Mat's hands over his head with your own, and look like you're kissing down past his navel." Dragon chuckled lightly to himself before gathering both of Mat's wrists in his own, before kissing down the line of hair that led from Mat's belly button down. He stopped right before Mat could reveal himself to everyone in the studio and looked up at Mat. 'He looks so innocent, and so fuckable all at the same time. Why did I say that we should wait?' Dragon thought, wanting to kick himself. Dragon stuck out his tonuge making a sideways figure 8 right above Mat's cock, making Mat titch and buck his hips. Mat bit the inside of his mouth to keep from moaning.

"No...Please, let them keep going." Carol said, trying to stop Alberto from bringing the two boys back to reality. Most of the girls and some of the guys were now breathless.

"One last pose and you both may go on with your day. Don't forget to tell Tiger hi, I'm sorry about Tiger's mum Dragun." Alberto said, handing his camera over to Carol to hold. "This one is most sexual and intimate, it'll make the viewer feel like they are looking at something extremely private. Mat is going to lay on his side facing me, your left arm is going to lay infront of your face on the bed, and your hand is going to disappear under the pillow. Your right hand is going to to come up to your left elbow, Dragun your left arm is going to go under your head, your right arms is going to go underneath Mat's right arm and you both are going to hold hands. The right part of your face is going to be hidden by Mat's head, with your chin resting on the croak of his shoulder and neck. So both of you only have one eye showing. Morgan can you mess up their hair to look like they just got done having the best scopata of their lives."

"A what?" Mat whispered.

"Scopata..The best _shag_ of our lives." Dragon said, pressing himself firmly against Mat's back. His erection brushing against Mat's arse.

"Unless you want me to fuck you here, control yourself." Mat whispered, pushing his ass back against Dragon's erection. Dragon tried to control his breathing, thinking of Severus in a thong...'Yep, that did it.'

"Now both of you are to look at the camera, like you know the person is watching a very private moment, but at the same time giving them the feeling of hope that maybe, just maybe one day they could be with both of you." Antonio said, going around fixing the blanket once more so it wouldn't show up in the photo but wouldn't reveal anything to the staff. Dragon whispered a few words to Mat, knowing exactly what to think while hitting this exact look. "Wonderful Dragun, you got Mat to get the look." Antonio said, snapping his camera as quickly as he could. Mat turned his head and kissed Dragon gently. "And we're done." Antonio said, throwing his camera to the girl behind him. "These should be processed within the hour and while you're waiting, Mat can look through the potion album of dragun's, and Dragun can look through today's pictures and find the ones that suit him." He said, before hurrying with his whole staff to process the pictures. They all wanted to see if it came out as sexy as it was witnessing it.

KimeKimeKime

"Dragon, you're only wearing a Santa hat in this picture! And it's barely covering you." Mat said, looking at the picture and placing a small barely noticable x to the side of the plastic it was behind. Antonio had given Mat a pen that only showed up with a special light to mark the pictures of Dragon that he wanted without giving away to Dragon which ones he chose.

"I remember that one. That calendar was one of the fastest selling." Dragon said, coming to sit in Mat's lap. Mat closed his legs so Dragon couldn't sit down.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Mat said, going back to flipping through the book making radom x's on the ones he enjoyed. Most of the pictures were of Dragon scantally clad, or in nothing except strategically placed items.

"Why not?" Dragon asked, not catching on as he had his face buried in the current book, looking over the small pictures with a magnifying glass.

"Because, just because." Mat said, blushing for the hundreth time that day. Dragon placed the magnifying glass down on the book and with his free hand and leg pried Mat's legs apart and sat down on one of Mat's legs. He then placed the book on the table, using his newly free hand to hold the magnifying glass and move it, while the other one started rubbing Mat's erection though the form fitting leather pants. Dragon had transfigured a new pair so that they could sit down without worrying about splitting them.

"Dra--gon...This is inappr-oh-priate." Mat said, trying to control himself.

"I've controlled myself all through that photoshoot. I've played nice, and it's not like I'm going to suck you off here. Just relax, release all that built up tension." Dragon said silkly, moving his hand inside of Mat's pants and pumping Mat that way. Mat leaned forward, kissing Dragon's neck. Right before he came in Dragon's hand, he bit at Dragon's neck leaving a hickey.

"Oh no, if I get a hickey you get one too." Dragon said, turning around to face Mat.

"Okay then." Mat said, tilting his head to give Dragon access to his neck.

"Oh no, I don't want to mark you there, you already marked me there."

"So where do you want to mark me?" Mat asked, looking at Dragon stand up, pulling Mat with him.

"I wanna give you a hickey, right-" Dragon untied Mat's pants pulling them down a little. "Here." Dragon kissed Mat right at the apex of his leg. "That way if you shower or dress in the Ravenclaw's shared boys bathroom, or Quidditch locker room, people will know that you are taken and that they shouldn't even be looking down there. It's too close to what belongs to me." Dragon said, kissing the area before sucking and biting atit, leaving a very big, black and blue hickey. He kissed it before kissing the tip of Mat's penis.

"Oh and just what exactly belongs to you?" Mat asked, liking how possessive Dragon was.

"You. Since you said what exactly, everything that is under your clothing and inside of you." Dragon whispered into Mat's ear, before lightly tugging on his earlobe with his teeth. "Even this belongs to me." Dragon said, squeezing Mat's arse.

"I have the rest of the pictures for you Dragun." Antonio said, walking in and acting like what he was seeing was normal.

"Thank you Antonio, I believe Mat finished looking through the book and I marked the ones that you can send over to the magazine and what not. We'll mark these and be on our way."

"You're welcome Dragun, anytime." With that Antonio left the two boys to finish looking at the pictures.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

"James, we need to get you a girl mate." Lucius said, watching his friend snap at two first years.

"Shut up. I do not need a girl."

"Then why snap at everyone? Built up sexual tension maybe? I mean those first years will probably never kiss again." Lucius really did feel bad for the two students. "I know exactly the place." Lucius grabbed James by the arm and stepped into the Floo.

"Are you kidding me? This is a strip club." James said, glaring daggers at Lucius.

"Yes, yes it is, and those my friend are naked girls." Lucius said, pointing towards the stage. "And this one here is Miranda, everything's been taken care of, go on cause I'm not letting you back into that school until you're more relaxed." Lucius watched as Miranda led James away, before sitting down by the stage.

"Oh Merlin! You're Lucius Malfoy aren't you?" One of the waitresses asked coming up.

"Crap, you're, are you? No, not huh you go put some clothes on young lady." Lucius said, jumping out of his seat and covering his eyes. "Now!"

"It's okay I work here." The girl said, setting down her tray.

"Oh no you don't, put this on." Lucius said, taking off his cloak. "You're step-brother is going to freak when he finds out you're here, in England, in a strip club. Put the damn cloak on." Lucius yelled, pulling the girl by the ear down the hall. "Potter, finish up in there and hurry. We have a code 22 level 9." Lucius said, using the code James and himself came up with. After a few more minutes James ran out of the room looking at Lucius.

"Whose she?" James asked, buttoning his shirt.

"My step-daughter, and obviously an ex-professional stripper. Oh, and BIG HUGE trouble." Lucius pulling both of them over to the fire place. He sent James through first before pushing his step-daughter through and going through himself.

"Just because you found me doesn't mean I'm big huge trouble."

"Casseopia shut up." Lucius said, going back over to the fire place and Flooing Draco, Chastity and Severus.

"What's so wrong with her? She's small and weak looking." James said, noticing her 5'1 frame.

"Idiot, someone had to fill in for Chastity after her dissapearance and before me, and this is her. She pretended to date Peter, to get to your son, she's the one who tipped off Voldemort." Lucius said, binding Casseopia to the chair.

"Luc what is-Oh my fucking Merlin. You! You fucking bitch! I'll kill you!" Chastity said, running into the room. James and Severus held her back.

"We can't kill her, we have to find out why she's here."

"She basically killed Lily and James, she almost killed Harry! She deserves to die!" Chastity yelled, trying to break out of James and Severus' grip, but getting no where.

"Chastity, you're right she deserves to die, but we won't get answers out of her if you kill her." Draco said calmly, coming up behind her. "Cassie, I told you to run, run far away and never return. That if you returned I would kill you myself, now the interesting thing is you know what happens when I make a promise out of blind rage. Why the hell are you here?"

"Who is she?" Harry whispered to Severus.

"Draco's exstep-sister." Severus explained, still restraining Chastity.

"Aww, bro didn't you miss me?" Cassie asked, trying to look innocent.

"Well, seeming you're dressed like a hooker underneath my father's cloak, I'd say you were getting desperate for money. Funny thing is, I don't think you know what you've gotten yourself into. _efficioficerefecifectum._" Draco said, placing the tips of his pointer fingers on her temples before sliding them into her skull. "Let's just poke around in here and see if I can find me anything, if you'll _show me_ anything." Draco said, seeing memories flash across his eyes. "Did you really think you'd win? That you'd get away with this?"

"Of course, I have."

"No you haven't, Kelly Riddle was killed. The Dark lord is dead, and will never return. Bringing his daughter back didn't work, asking Oliver and co to help didn't work, and you ran out of ideas by this year. You're nothing. You might have put my family and I through three years of torture but no more. You came back thinking you'd bring him back and become consort, but guess what bitch you get to fulfill your death wish." Draco pulled his fingers out of her brain. "Let Chastity go." Draco ordered standing back. Chastity came up and placed her hands strategically on the sides of Casseopia's head before quickly turning it to the side, hearing a very satisfying 'crack'.

"What the hell did you two do!" Harry asked shocked. He had no clue what was going on besides the fact that Draco and Chastity had just killed Draco's step-sister, a step-sister he didn't even know that Draco had.

"She's been behind everything that's happened since Dragon started Hogwarts Harry. Kelly Riddle, the Azkaban breakout, Oliver and what happened, she's been behind it." Chastity explained, "you're son, your family, are safe now." Harry nodded his head, repeating the spell he had used on Narcissa's body so many years ago.

KimeKimeKime

D/N: I hope you all enjoyed that photoshoot. 101 reviews! 101 reviews! (Passes out cookies, cake, and Ice Cream). Wow, I haven't been able to do that for 100 reviews in a while. Kime finished writing this story last night, so now the faster you review, the faster this year is updated. there are 29 chapters total. Anyways, on with the reviews.

Sarahamanda: Glad you enjoyed the chapter. Hmm, I can't remember what happens at the christmas ball.

Heather: Glad you enjoyed the chapter, and don't worry a lot of things confuse me. Mat was just extremely sexy, okay okay we'll say he's a dominatrix and next year we'll had handcuffs and a whip to his outfit ;). I got your vote.

Orlin: **James: **I know! I missed you too. Thanks for the cookies and everything, it looks like we're all throwing a party. **Harry and Dragon: **Thank you. **Mat: **Whoo hoo, I'm hot! Hopefully the photoshoot will prove it.

Inuyasha531: Okay, your reviews are starting to confuse the hell otu of me. Richie, stop reading and reviewing if it's going to get you into worse trouble them you already are in. I've totally skipped most of the review, sorry but I read through it once and got completely lost. Beating up pillows is alot better then drinking. Steph: dragon sam says if she stops drinking with she will you try cause your what 15? This sentence makes no sense, I understand up to if hse stops drinking and then you lose me. **Harry and Draco: **You asked for us to do something and then you don't tell us what you'd like done. To PAUL: Hi back, yes I can tell she's weird. **Mike and Izzy: **Hi.

Adrianna: **Dragon: **Thank you. I totally rock. Yeah I know we've beaten out the Weasley's but thanks to the previous poll, I still have three more siblings on the way! Glad you enjoy the chapter.


	25. Winter Ball

Chapter 25: Winter Ball

November came and left quickly, as did the first few weeks of December. It was now a day away from the Winter Ball, and minutes away from the photoshoot's magazine pictures to be released. "Hurry up Dragon before we miss breakfast all together." Mat called out from the nursery. Harry and Draco had let Dragon move back into his own appartment as long as he checked in twice a day, and that didn't include the classes he had with them.

"Okay, Okay." Dragon walked into the nursery in a cloak with a warming charm and layers of clothes. He took Tiger out of Mat's arms held him on his hip. "I make this look hot." Dragon said laughing, Mat rolled his eyes. "Okay, you mamke it look better, but still."

"Can we just go eat breakfast so we can go to Hogsmeade and get everything for the dance tomorrow." Mat asked, taking Dragon's hand.

"Of course. Let's go." Dragon and Mat walked out of their rooms, and towards the Great Hall. Once they opened the doors, everyone turned to stare, some of the guys whistling and cat-calling.

"Steamy shoot huh Drag?" Daniel asked, getting up and handing Dragon not one but two magazines. The first one was the monthly teenybopper magazine Twitches, the other one was Bubbling Cauldrons, sort of like the Muggle world's Rolling Stone magazine. "This one doesn't look too bad. It's the pool picture, the topless leather pants picture, and the picture of us standing on the beach." Dragon said, flipping through the magazine, holding Tiger on his lap while he sat.

"Dragon, it could be this one that they're all fawning over." Mat said, pushing Bubbling Cauldrons infront of him.

_Under the Covers:_

_Teen Sensation and Idol Dragon Malfoy No Longer a Child._

_By: Frank Populus_

_Teen singing sensation, model, political spokesperson, father, and heir to the Malfoy thrown, Dragon Aidan Potter-Malfoy proves that he is no longer a little kid. With a very racy photoshoto earlier last month Dragon and boyfriend Mathew Mcguire, went all out to prove that with the recent adoption of son Tiger, that they are no longer the cute innocent little boys we all knew and loved, that they are now incredible hot, very sensual, and extremely sexual. "It was such fun working with both Dragon and Mathew. They work well together and know how to play off of each other." Alberto Addario commented. Alberto is one of the most sought after photographers in the modeling world today, and is the only on call photographer for the Malfoy family. According to Carol Ramano, any girl, or boy for that matter, would have prayed to be in the positions that the lucky staff members were that day. "They handled the photo shoot very professionally, but when they got under the covers to do the bedroom scenes things turned hot and quick. It was very hard to take your eyes off of them, but at the same time you sort of had to snap them back to reality." That brings up the question, just how far did things get? "Oh not far at all, it was more Dragon trying to make Mat uncomfortable." Ramano reported, laughing a bit over the phone. Which sort of brings up, just what is she leaving out, you can make that call for yourself on page six and seven. Many parents of teenagers out there that have children that look up to Dragon and Mat might want to complain, yell, and blame Dragon for the racy photo shoot, but before you go sending those Howlers, STOP! This photoshoot was a spur of the moment idea of Mat's, after Dragon had done a photoshoot for the magazine Twitches. _

_"After we had finished Dragon's photoshoot, the boys went back to wait for the samples to be done. A few minutes later, both boys walked out and announced that Mat wanted to get out of the shadow everyone's cast on him. He wanted to prove that this incredibly talented, funny, kind boy actually had a very rebelious, outspoken, sinful man hiding just under the surface." That he certainly did, as you have to have a lot of guts to lay in a bed naked, while your boyfriend is practically having sex with you infront of everyone and a camera. One of the pictures the girls of this magazine have plastered on their walls, spread across their desks, and fawn over at lunch contains Dragon and Mat in what looks like post-sex bliss. The picture islocated on page seven, according to one of our interns "this picture represents a hidden desire in all women, and some men, just this fantasy that you want to jump in bed with them, but at the same time it looks like you got caught peaking through a window. To put it simply it turns you on and makes you feel perverted at the same time." To be a judge of the pictures yourself, turn to page six and seven._

"Do you regret taking those pictures now?" Dragon asked, turning to look at the pictures they had taken. It seemed Alberto gave them all the pictures of Mat and himself.

"Absolutely not. I knew going into it that magazines would do anything to get their hands on them, but it does mean that the media is going to be all over us watching for us to do something 'inappropriate.' However, I do not and will not agree to having sex with you in the middle of the street." Mat said, smirking.

"Okay, that is a Malfoy smirk. I guess I really have to marry you now so you don't go around giving other people the secret of the smirk."

"You act like it's copywrote."

"If it's not, it should be." Dragon pouted, starting to eat his breakfast.

"Do I even want to open this?" Draco asked, walking up behind the two.

"Erm, depends. When you and dad first came out as a couple, and you took pictures what was the most sexual one you did?" Dragon asked, placing his arm around Tiger so he wouldn't fall off his lap when he turned around.

"Oh, which magazine? Teeny, business, or the fun ones?" Blaise asked, coming up behind them.

"The most sexual it doesn't matter which one it comes from."

"Well there was this one your parents did right before they graduated, they wanted to do it to prove the same thing you two did with this photoshoot...Actually, this magazine compares both of the pictures and everything that led up to them." Blaise handed over playwizard magazine.

_Which Couple Does Sex Better? _

_Okay readers of Playwizard, we want to know what you think. Below are two extremely different but equally hot photographs, the one on the right is of 18 year old Harry Potter and 19 year old Draco Malfoy. This was right before the end of the war and the disappearance of Harry, we believe that Draco had to have been at least one or two months pregnant at the time, since a few months later their son Dragon was born. The picture on the left was taken just last month, of 15 year old Dragon Malfoy and 16 year old Mathew McGuire according to an inside source, neither father or son know about each other's pictures. We think that both of them hold a sort of sexual tension, but we're leaving it up to all our readers to vote just which couple does sex best. _

The pictures below contained Dragon and Mat looking like Dragon was teasing Mat before doing down on him. Where as Harry and Draco's pick had them standing in a shower, Harry's back against the wall, his head thrown back, hands in Draco's hair while Draco was on his knees looking like he was giving Harry head. "Oh my Merlin! Are you really, I've been blinded!" Dragon screamed dropping the magazine.

"Oh yeah, he was really, infront of a lot of people..That isn't a backdrop Dragon, that was the dressing room showers that your parents were caught in. However, when they saw the picture they agreed that it could be published."

"I'm not listening...I'm not listening!" Dragon said, placing his hands over his ears.

"Let's go to Hogsmeade." Mat said, trying to get Dragon away from everything." Dragon jumped out of his chair, taking Tiger with him, and took Mat's hand before pratically running out of the Great Hall, away from a laughing Blaise and a blushing Draco. "So besides the robe shop, where else do you want to go?"

"Well, Christmas shopping and I want to get a tattoo." Dragon said, walking through Hogsmeade and into the robe shop.

"You want a tattoo?" Mat asked, standing on a stool with Dragon while Tiger was placed in a playpen that Dragon had transfigured. They had already ordered the robes, they were just trying them on to make sure nothing had to be fixed.

"Yes, I want a tattoo. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Of course not, but you aren't really the tattoo kind of person."

"Oh really, what kind of person am I then?" Dragon asked, smoothing out his sleeves.

"Someone who gets piercings."

"Why can't I do both? I'm very offended." Dragon said, changing back into his regular clothes as the robes fit perfectly.

"Aww Drag, I'm sorry." Mat walked over wrapping his arms around Dragon's neck. "Will you ever forgive me?"

"I don't know, telling me I'm not a tattoo person may never be forgiveable." Mat kissed Dragon seeing flashing going on out of the corner of his eye. "You win. You're forgiven. Come on my little man, let's go get daddy tattooed huh." Dragon said, picking Tiger up and twirling him around a little before untransfiguring the playpen back into cloth. Mat watched the two walk to the door smiling to himself, 'how could I have doubted what a great parent he would make. I mean seriously, look at how happy both of them are, I couldn't have been more wrong about taking Tiger from Dragon'. "Babe, are you coming?" Dragon asked, smiling while he held the door open.

"What? Oh, right. Sorry." Mat said hurrying towards the door.

"Are you okay?" Dragon asked concerned.

"Better then ever. I love you." Mat took Dragon's hand walking down the street to the local tattoo parlor.

"J'adore toi aussi." Dragon loved the confused and lost look Mat got when he spoke French. "I love you also." Mat opened the door for Dragon since Tiger was starting to wiggle, wanting to be let down. "Tiger I'll let you down when we get back to our rooms. You can't crawl around Hogsmeade, it's not healthy or safe." Dragon tried to explain, even though it wasn't working so well. Mat came and took Tiger placing him in a holder that was strapped to Mat's front. Tiger laid his head on Mat's chest and fell asleep sucking his left thumb, while his right hand curled into a fist on Mat's chest.

"Lord Malfoy, how may I help you?" The guy behind the counter asked, eyeing both boys and Tiger.

"Yes, I'd like to get a few things done, and please call me Drag."

"Right away, what would you like done Drag?" He asked, leading both men to the back.

"I'd like a baby tiger on my right calf, like this one." Dragon pointed to a picture of a tiger that looked like he was getting ready to pounce, before it really did, wizarding tattoos were able to move. The guy lined up the picture on Dragon's leg, fixing itto Dragon's liking before saying a spell. "Hey that didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would." Dragon smiled, looking down at his new tat. "I also want a Celtic knot on my left shoulder, but the middle of it has to have Mat's name. So it would start with Mat's name and the knot would start from it." Dragon explained as best he could. The guy nodded and had Dragon lean forward, he drew the tattoo on with an ink spell. First he created a circle and Mat's name connecting the end of the M to the bottom of the capital A, the bottom of the A to the, T and then went back and made the cross for the middle of the A and the top of the T. Then he started to create an intricate knot, Mat watched impressed.

"It really looks great Drag, but seriously you don't need to get one with my name on it." Mat said, thinking ahead, what if something happened and Dragon left him, or worse he left Dragon. They were still really young and tattoo's were permanent as far as he knew.

"Mat I want to, I wouldn't have done it if I didn't. If something happens and we don't end up together I can get it removed. It would take me forever to actually go through with it, but I would. However, I want it, I want to let everyone know that my son and my future husband have me, and that no one else should even think of dating me. Ow." Dragon said, wincing.

"Sorry, I have to use a different spell since I don't have an imprint of this one."

"It's okay, I just wasn't expecting the pain."

"Done."

"It's great Drag." Mat said impressed.

"One more tattoo and we'll move on to the piercings. I'd like the Malfoy crest tattooed on the side of my left hand. That way when I shake hands with people who don't know who I am, they can see the crest. Plus, if some terrible accident happens where I'm unidentifable they'll see the crest and know who to contact. What's your name by the way?"

"Robert." Robert said, pulling out some of the pureblooded family crests. "I have two Malfoy crests, the ones for those that aren't and never will be in line for the crown and then the Royal crest."

"The Royal one is fine. Since Grandfather took the thrown and that means that in two more people I'll be king." Dragon held out his hand as the Malfoy crest was lined up. "How did you get the royal one?"

"Lucius wanted it on his hip."

"I'm not going to ask why." Dragon said, shaking his head. The tattoo was done in seconds since it was smaller then the rest.

"I want one, if that's okay, before Dragon moves onto piercing his body." Mat spoke up suddenly.

"Are you absolutely positive?" Dragon asked, getting up and carefully taking the holder and putting it on so that Tiger wouldn't wake up.

"Yes, I'm positive, but I want it to be a surprise so get." Mat said, pointing towards the other room. Mat got up and closed the curtain before sitting back down and telling Robert what he wanted. Dragon came back in after Mat got him and sat down in the chair, Mat had already taken Tiger.

"Okay I want my eyebrow pierced, tongue and a nipple, either one will do."

"Let's do the eyebrow and tongue first." Robert said, getting everything prepared. "This is going to hurt a little."

"Owie owie owie. A little?"

"Well I did have to take...We'll just wait until we're done to explain." Robert said, knowing that Dragon would run out of the store with the needle still in his eyebrow. He quickly placed the barbell in before moving to Dragon's tounge. " 'ill hiss urt utch? Dragon asked, as a clamp was on his tongue holding it still.

"Nope, not as much as your eyebrow did." Robert said as Dragon closed his eyes. Mat rubbed Dragon's back, trying to support him without having to actually watch the piercing process. Dragon grabbed Mat's hand squeezing for a few second before the barbell was put in. "Now are you positive you want to get your nipple pierced? Absolutely positve?" Robert asked.

"Yeah hold on, I should have done this earlier." Dragon took a vial out of his robe pocket before taking off his t-shirt. "Pain relieving potion." Dragon said before downing it, he held up his hand signaling to Robert to wait a minute until the potioned worked. He then closed his eyes tight and held Mat's hand again, just in case the potion wasn't strong enough. Luckily for Dragon it was, he didn't feel a thing of pain. Once he was done, he looked everything over in a mirror and smiled.

"It's perfect, thank you. Just take the money out of the Malfoy vaults, Mat's mystery tattoo included. Now, I have to get yours and Tiger's Christmas presents and I can't well enough do it while you're around. So why don't we split up and meet back infront of the robe shop in an hour?" Dragon asked, consulting his watch.

"Sounds great." Mat said, kissing Dragon before leaving the store.

"So will you please tell me what he got as a tattoo?"

"Nope, sorry."

"Why not?" Dragon demanded.

"I made him a wizards promise that I wouldn't. Said that the moment he left your eye sight, you'd be bugging me to know what it was, and that I wasn't to tell you."

"Damn smart bugger." Dragon said, storming out of the store. He went Christmas shopping for Tiger and Mat, he always went all out for Christmas. Once he was done he met up with Mat and Tiger infront of the shop and walked back to Hogwarts.

KimeKimeKimeKime

That afternoon Dragon spent most of the time in Draco and Harry's room getting ready for the ball while Mat got ready in the bedroom that they were sharing in the appartment. "Come on, it's almost time for the ball you two." Draco called out, waiting with Harry to see both boys in their dress robes. Dragon walked out first, his black dressrobes looking very handsome. His hair was hanging down infront of his face like Draco's use to. Mat walked out next, looking extremely handsome and very anxious.

"You're gorgeous." Dragon said, pining a flower to Mat's robes.

"Thanks..You're very handsome." Mat said blushing.

"Okay you two, pictures. Come on, and don't forget to get Tiger in a few of them." Harry said, running into the nursery to get Tiger. "Oh I can't believe I'm a granddad, I feel old."

"You're not old, seriously, you're extremely young especially for having ten kids." Mat said, taking his son and standing by Dragon. Harry and Draco took a lot of pictures with and without Tiger.

"Okay you two have fun." Draco said, winking.

"Oh we will." Dragon smiled, taking Mat around the waist. "So wanna tell me what your tattoo is?"

"No, you'll know when I want you to know and not a second before." Mat smiled, chuckling a bit. The couple had danced for a few hours before Chastity stood on the stage.

"Why this person ever went into retirement is beyond me. With such an incredibly silky smooth voice, incredible instrumental talents, and looks to die for, it's no wonder why the wizarding world has fallen in love with him. Now on special request from the Minister of Magic himself, this performer has agreed to come out of retirement one more time until summer, without further ado please help me in welcoming someone whose no stranger to this stage, Dragon Malfoy." Chastity said, clapping her hands. Most of the student were clapping, shouting, or whistling with her.

"Wow, I really never thought that I'd get a response like this when I walked onto this stage. I sort of thought you were all getting sick and tired of me singing at almost everything. Well, first off I want to say Happy Christmas. This one goes out to all the girls and some of you guys out there. I'd also like to introduce my back up band, who have so willingly agreed to play for me, The Weird Sisters!" Dragon said, motioning to the guys that were starting to walk on stage. "One, two, one two three. Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman. Maybe he won't find out what I know, you were the last good thing about this part of town." Dragon started out slow until the band kicked in.

" When I wake up. I'm willing to take my chances on, who I'm against. Cuz' you hate him more than you notice I wrote this for you. Cuz' you need him. I should be him, I could be an accident but I'm still tryin', and that's more than I can say for him. Where is your boy tonight? I hope, he is a gentleman, and maybe he won't find out what I know. You were the last good thing about this part of town."

"Someday I'll appreciate in value. Get off my ass and call you, the mean time I'll sport my, brand new fashion of waking up with pants, off at four in the afternoon... Cuz' you need him. I should be him, I could be an accident but I'm still tryin', and that's more than I can say for him."

(ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR!) The drummer counted in the background.

"Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman, maybe he won't find out what I know, you were the last good thing about this part of town." Dragon sang, before he played guitar with the band.

"(Won't find out ... He wont find out ... Won't find out ... He Wont find out)." The Drummer and Dragon took turns singing. "Where is your boy tonight? I hope he is a gentleman.. Maybe he wont find out what I know, you were the last good thing about this part of town.. Where is your boy... tonight? I hope he is a gentleman. (Won't find out), Maybe he wont find out what I know. You were the last good thing about this part of town." The students burst out in applause, some catching their breath from jumping up and down. "Happy Christmas everyone!" Dragon said once again, before getting off the stage.

"You really don't take a break do you?" Mat asked, wrapping his arms around Dragon's waist.

"Of course I do, just short ones. I can't help it if I love what I do, I'm very lucky to have that opportunity, I'm not just going to pass it up."

"I never said you should. Just pointing out the obvious. So do you want to go back dancing?" Mat asked, getting sick of the whole ball. He really wasn't into them.

"Nah, bit tired to tell you the truth. Want to take a walk with me?" Dragon asked, wrapping an arm around Mat's waist.

"Sure, it's nice outside." Dragon walked with Mat around the lake to a place Harry told him about. It was at the top of a huge waterfall over looking the lake, it was also the only place at Hogwarts where the stars shined the brightest.

"Drag, this place is breathtaking. How did you find it?"

"I stumbled upon it one day last year. Mat, we've been together forever, and it's been about a year now that we've been pre-engaged. We have Tiger, we've been pushed to our limits and everyday I wake up and love you more then I did the day before. I can't get you out of my mind, and when I try so I can focus on school work, I just end up thinking about you ten times worse. I love you Mat, in a really really big pretend to like your type of music, let you eat the last piece of cheesecake, hold a radio over my head outside your window way that makes me love you. I will have to tell you, you have bewitched me, body and soul. I love you. Most ardently. Please do me the honor of accepting my hand." Dragon said, getting down on one knee infront of Mat and opening another ring box, inside was a silver band the whole band had a ring of Rubies and Emeralds one right after the other. Mat was shocked, looking down at the ring he started to cry.

"I don't know what to say." He said shocked, holding out his hand.

"Well I hope that you'll say yes." Dragon said, starting to get worried.

"Of course! I mean, yes I'll marry you." Mat said smiling, getting down to hug Dragon while Dragon slipped the ring on his finger. "I love you so much."

"I love you too babe. Go on, look at the inside band of your ring." Dragon said, kissing Mat's cheek before holding him at his side.

_Je t'adoretoi toujours et pour toujours_

"What does it mean?" Mat asked, turningitin the light of his wand.

"I love you always and forever." Dragon said, kissing Mat again. "Come on, let's go in before we freeze to death out here. It might be beautiful, but it's freezing." Dragon gave Mat his cloak as extra warmth, holding his hand, and making his way inside. Dragon led Mat to the old Divinations tower, where he had Dobby set up a special dinner. "Close our eyes, and no peeking." Dragon took both of Mat's hands and helped him walk into the tower, Mat had to walk the stairs while looking though, Dragon helped him stand in the middle of the room. "You can open your eyes now." Dragon said, letting go of Mat's hand. Dobby, with help from a few other school house elves, finished setting it up while they were at the ball. There were clothes over the lamps to make them change colors, a table for two set up in the middle with two candles lit.

"You are just going to amaze me the whole night aren't you?" Mat asked smiling, while Dragon poured the butterbeer into two wine glasses.

"Of course. We are engaged after all." Dragon handed Mat his glass.

"What would you have done had I said no?"

"Brought you up here had dinner, went back to our rooms waited for you to fall asleep, and then leave to go to my parents room to cry." Dragon said honestly, pulling Mat's chair out for him, before sitting in his own. The food was already on the table, kept hot with heating charms.

"I'm glad I said yes then." Mat smiled, looking down on his plate to see a rose laid at the head of the plate. "Thanks babe."

"You're welcome." They both ate dinner, talking about radom things. Dragon then took Mat's hand and led him towards the bedroom that Dragon and Draco had set up. Dragon opened the door, there were candles lit all over the place, the bed was done in red silk sheets on a king size Ebony bed, that had rose petals all over it. Mat turned to Dragon smiling with a suspicious look in his eyes. "Only if you think you are absolutely ready, and believe that tonight couldn't be any more special. I don't want to force you into anything." Dragon said, standing a foot away from Mat so he really didn't feel pressured.

"Let's wait, until our wedding night. I know how important that day is to you, and I believe that nothing could be more special then that night. However, it would be ashame not to put this bed in good use." Mat said smiling. Dragon was internally cheering, Mat wanted to wait. 'He actually listened to me!' Dragon cheered in his mind.

"Yes it would be a shame not to put this bed to good use." Dragon spelled off Mat's clothes before kissing him, backing him up until his knees hit the side of the bed. Mat climbed on the bed backwards, wrapping his legs around Dragon's waist. Dragon ran his hands down Mat's body before turning him over. He ran his tonuge over Mat's hole, before darting his tongue inside.

"Oooh." Mat squeaked, getting use to the new sensation. Dragon then placed his fingers in the lubricant next to the bed before inserting them one by one in Mat. "Dragon, I can't hold on much longer." Mat panted out, hips bucking. Dragon flipped him over once more, taking Mat into his mouth. Within minutes Mat had come, leaving Dragon to work on his own problem. "No." Mat said, hitting Dragon's hand away from himself before replacing it with his own mouth, and inserting two fingers into Dragon. Dragon held on to Mat's hair, trying not to fuck Mat's mouth.

"Mat I'm about..." It was too late, Dragon came in Mat's mouth, screaming the boys name. Both boys laid in relative silence, holding each other. "So when do you want to get married?" Dragon asked, running his fingers through Mat's hair.

"In two years? Is that okay?"

"Sure, that's perfect. You'll be graduating and I'll be in my sixth year. That leaves one of us either at home watching Tiger or teaching and watching Tiger. It's a fantastic idea, maybe I can see if I can take my N.E.W.T.S. early, and graduate with you."

"Too much thinking, sleepy time." Mat said, yawning.

"Okay Okay, sorry. Just excited."

"I am too, but sleepy! I've dealt with Tiger all day." Mat said, curling up more into Dragon's side. Dragon watched as Mat's breath evened out and he fell alseep, Dragon following a short while later.

KimeKimeKime

D/N: I'm engaged, andwe are getting down to the last five chapters! Kime also just got a job that she will be starting Thursday, so the updates might not be a quick coming, but she promises to get them out as fast as she can. Also, she hasn't started writing Twisted 5 yet, which means that it might take a while for her to get it up, again though she'll try her hardest. As of thelast chapter,the Twisted series has recieved 502 reviews total, and has a word archive of 375,290! Keep up the great workat reviewing guys!Anyways, on with those wonderful, fast reviews. You also don't need to keep telling us that your vote is the same, we have it marked, if you change your vote then you can remind us.

Sarahamanda: Glad you enjyoed the last chapter. I hope Indy was good.

Heather: **Dragon: **Well thanks. You're welcome, I figured if Nick couldn't be his first name, I'd at least make it his middle, that way if you two break up, you won't hate Liam. Mikey will be fine, he's a tough little kid. **Mat: **I was Dragon, we'll leave it at that. Next year we'll had bondage and I'll be a dominatrix. I got two reviews from you lol. Glad you enjoyed the photo shoot. **James: **My problem was not funny.

Orlin: **Mat and Dragon: **Glad you enjoyed the photoshoot. The twist surprised everyone, but come on like you're all surprised he had one, think of Casseopia as Jersey.That's where I got the idea. **James and Luc: **You disapprove of strip clubs? But But, we were just keeping people employed! (Lucius:) Getting James laid. **All: **Thanks, (Hugs back).

Inuyasha 531: Steph: I don't even want to know what Sam found out about Ritchie that has left him with no door knob. Sorry about the scare, but it's been like that with most births, it never crossed my mind, so next time if I remember I'll put a warning up that tells when a scene like that is coming. I'm sorry to say that Dragon is a fictional character that lives in my head **Dragon: **I am not! I take offense to that! **Kime: **I'm sorry, anyways, what's going to happen when I stop writing this and Dragon doesn't exsist to anyone but me anymore? Sam might go back to drinking, so it's got to be a decision she makes, not one that I make for her. She's got to want to improve her life, it's a hard decision trust me, I've had to make it a lot of time (I've had an eating disorder, I've thought of suicide, cutting myself. I've had to make the decision myself to stop it or not to start it at all.). In all actuality Dragon would be 19 as that's how old I am. Anyways, Snape in a thong freaked her out? Why? How come she missed half of the photoshoot? **Mat: **(blushes) Thanks. **Harry and Draco: **we're lost again, you're 16, we're adults, and you can't think of anything? huh? How are we suppose to show her us wet in a pool shirtless? Hi again to Paul. **Dragon: **Nope, but you can see why it's weird being someone's hero. **Mat: **(Blushes again) Aww. I'm someone's hero (Breaks out singing Hero by Mariah Carey). Sam: How can you half miss a photoshoot? **James: **That is NOT sad, what's sad is I have a girlfriend and Lucius tries to get me laid by a stripper! **Mike and Lizzy: **We're good and you?

Adrianna: Thank you. **Lucius: **Thank you. **James: **I HAVE a girl! I swear! You would have seen it coming if you read Jersey's Tale. **Drag: **Of course I'll survive, I just don't think the twins will. You're welcome for the cookies,ice cream, andcakeglad you enjoyed the chapter and the series.


	26. Mr Mom

Chapter 26: Mr. Mom

A/N: The conversions in here are from Harry Potter Currency Converter from CNN Money . Com and can be found here h t t p / c g i . m o n e y . c n n . c o m / a p p s / h p c u r r c o n v ...(Just take out thespaces).The actual amount of the wedding was totaled by my sister Samantha, who also helped me find the webpages and pictures of the acutal wedding (Yes I have websites and pictures of EVERYTHING but the party guests and actual floor set up! Unfortunately not everything had a price, like for example the place they are going to get married, which is what my sister had cost the most of the money). If you want those websites to see what everything looks like, I will give them out when ask, but ONLY after the wedding chapter is posted, as I do not want to ruin what it's going to look like for anyone.

KimeKimeKime

_Record Breaking Wedding...s?_

_That's right within the next two years, the wizarding world will bare witness to not one but two record breaking weddings. It seems that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have set rumors straight, that they are going to redo their vows in a huge week long wedding. According to wedding planner Sara McEllen, "the wedding itself will be around 4154013 Galleons 15 Sickles and 17922849 Knuts, in muggle money that converts to $486,643,000 It's going to be the wedding of the year! There's no doubt in my mind, the expected amount of guests is around 500 to 600 people, maybe even more. That's why the wedding might cost more then the figure given." If that's not huge and exciting news to the wizarding world, Dragon Malfoy, son of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, properly proposed to long time boyfriend Mathew McGuire last night. "We are extremely happy to welcome Mathew into our family, there isn't anyone I could see being with Dragon. He's definitely brought Dragon to his senses, he's more responsible, outgoing, and focused. He's great with Dragon's siblings and with Tiger. I have never seen either of the boys happier then when they're with each other." Harry Potter, Dragon's other father, commented. When is this wedding planned? Who will be the lucky designer that will get the chance of a lifetime to decorate and design the second record breaking wedding? "Well, we start planning Dragon and Mat's wedding right after his parents. However, the wedding won't be for another two years. The couple decided to wait until Mat is out of school, that way someone can watch Tiger."_

This was the headline and article that greeted them when they woke up in the room they fell asleep in last night. It seemed that Harry had sent Dobby up withbreakfast so that they didn't have to wake up early, and so that they could spend time with each other alone. "How do they know all of this already?" Mat asked, curling up into Dragon's side and reading the paper that Dragon held up.

"They probably know most of it because of my parents and talking to Sara. A house elf could have heard about wanting to wait until you graduate, and passed it on to Harry and Draco to tell Sara. In the cross fire, a reporter or anyone for that matter could have intercepted the owl or Floo call." Dragon said, throwing the paper on the ground besides the bed. "I promise, when we get married that on our honeymoon you won't have to deal with me reading the newspaper in the morning. I refuse to know what is going on in the world at that time. However, we do have to get ready to leave for the Manor for Christmas. I believe your parent's should be there around 11, dad and father are leaving at 10 and we can come anytime after that." Dragon ran a tempus charm. "Currently it's 11:30."

"We should get ready to go then. Is Tiger still with your parents?" Mat asked, turning to lay on Dragon's chest.

"Of course, I wouldn't leave him alone. What do you think, I'm irresponsible?" Dragon asked, getting up and getting changed.

"No, I would never think that. It was just a question, like how was your day, and can you pass the mashed potatoes." Mat quickly jumped to defensive mode.

"Okay then, we better hurry, we don't want _your_ parents to worry." Dragons said, smiling. He quickly spelled all their stuff together before sending it to the manor with Dobby, and getting the Floo powder. "Malfoy Manor." Dragon said clearly in the fireplace before disappearing, Mat following a few seconds later.

"Oh, here they are. Mattykins, I swear you grow more handsome every year." Liza said, as Mat came tumbling out of the fireplace.

"Mum, did you have to call me that?"

"What? They're practically family, and I'm sure that they have some nick name for Dragon." Draco started chuckling.

"Draggydums." He burst out laughing at the nickname that Harry gave Dragon.

"Father!" Dragon said scandalized. "Enough with the embarrasing stuff, please. I'm going to get Tiger's stuff settled." Dragon said, running up the stairs. He quickly started spelling stuff into it's proper place, fixing everything to his and Mat's liking. "You know, I never did get to see that tattoo." Dragon said, smiling wickedly.

"Not my fault you didn't try to look at it last night, it was in plain sight." Mat said, walking in with a few more bags.

"That's not fair."

"I never said I was fair. Plus, you tease me all the time." Mat said, poking his tongue out. "You do know that now that we're on vacation, we have to take care of Tiger and not Dobby right? We can't keep letting him take over raising our son, it's just not right. Part of taking care of a child is that you get to bond with it."

"Okay, okay. We'll take care of Tiger, no handing him off onto other people or house elves." Dragon came up to Mat kissing him, walking him backwards to the bed. All of a sudden, Tiger's crying could be heard. "What the hell, how is it that we can hear that?"

"Baby monitor, I had my mom pick it up for us." Mat said, pointing to a device on the side table. "That way we know when we have to help him, it's not like it can tell us what's wrong yet." Mat went to get up but Dragon pushed him back down.

"Look, it's been you and Dobby raising him, my turn." Dragon got up instead.

"Okay, I'm not going to fight you about it." Mat said smiling, before getting up to take a shower.

"Hey Tig, come on, stop the crying." Dragon said, picking Tiger up. "What's wrong hmm? You're like one, what's with the assult on my ears?" Dragon asked, looking around the room. "Do you want to play? Hmm? Let's see, what about the black dog hmm?" Dragon asked, picking up the stuffed black dog. "No, okay. Let's see are you hungry?" Dragon picked up one of the bottles and warmed it, before holding it to Tiger's mouth. "No, what could be wrong? Do you need to be changed?" Dragon laid Tiger on the changing table. "Oh my Merlin, what the heck did my parents feed you?" Dragon asked, before performing a no-smell charm on his nose. He quickly threw the offending diaper out before pulling out a new one. "How the heck do you do this? Think of it as a medical procedure. Okay, first you would clean the wound erm butt." Dragon took one of the wipes and started cleaning Tiger. "Okay, that's done, next you would make sure that it's healed, obviously a part we can skip." Dragon said looking at Tiger who was gurgling at him.

"Need any help sirs?" Dobby asked, entering the room.

"No, it's okay I can do it." Dragon said, looking around the room.

"Can I's at least watch sir?" Dobby asked, sitting on one of the chairs. He was getting a kick out of listening over the baby monitor set up in Harry and Draco's room.

"Erm, sure why not. Okay, think Dragon, you cleaned the area, and usually you put antibiotic salve on it. We don't have that, but we do have erm, baby lotion?" Dragon asked, looking over at Dobby, who shook his head no. "Okay then, no baby lotion. Powder?" Dragon started going down the line of stuff next to the table. Dobby clapped his hands so that Dragon knew he was right. "Okay, this isn't so hard. We just turn this over and it comes out...It comes out...Why the heck won't it come out!" Dragon asked, shaking the bottle. He turned it back over and saw the holes at the top were covered, he quickly turned the top and turned back to Tiger. "See, I can do this. Now we turn this over and shake while squeezing."

"NO!" Dobby called, but it was too late, all three of them and the room were covered in powder. "I tried to warn yous sir."

"Right, shake no squeezing. Squeezing causes mass explosion!" Dragon yelled over Tiger's crying. "I can't use spells on him he's too young, _Scorgify_." Dragon said, waving his hand around the room, himself, and Dobby.

"Looks like you'll have to give that one a bath." Harry said walking into the room.

"All I did was try to change a diaper! A DIAPER! I didn't know it would turn into such a problem." Dragon said, looking at the powder that was still in his hair in the mirror.

"Well see, if you didn't giveTiger to Mat and everyone else, you wouldn't have had this problem. That or if you would have asked for help, I'm sure Dobby would have helped you like he did Mat."

"But, I didn't think of that at the time. Okay, bath right." Dragon said, walking out of the room with Tiger in his arms and over to the bathroom. "I can't put you in there, you'll drown." Dragon said, looking between the huge bath tub and the very small Tiger.

"Dobby help sirs. You wash baby Tiger in that." He said, pointing over to the bath tub extension. "It goes far enough to get the baby wet without killing it sirs." Dragon carefully took off his cloak, put Tiger down on a mat on the floor, and hooked up the extension. He turned on the taps, picked Tiger up, and carefully walked into the bath tub before placing Tiger into the extension. Once he was sure Tiger was secure, he turned around to turn off the water. "Well this is easy, it seems Mat kept the baby stuff in the holders."

"What in the world are you doing?" Harry asked, coming to check on everything.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm giving my son a bath."

"Yes, and you're doing a very good job supporting him, and washing him with one hand and everything, but Dragon you aren't really suppose to get into the water with him.You could have done it over the side of the tub so you didn't have to get your clothes all wet."

"Okay, I'll remember that for next time. This is hard!" Dragon complained, rinsing Tiger off, who decided he wanted to keep hitting the water.

"No one said parenting was easy, and whoever did lied to you." Harry said smiling.

"How does Mat do it? I mean he works, he does school, he studies for O.W.L.s, hangs out with me, and STILL has time for this one."

"Yes, but while Mat is in classes he has someone watch Tiger. When he's studying, he does so while Tiger is napping, he hangs out with you at night when Tiger is alseep, and Mat is probably drop dead tired, and he works around Tiger's schedule. Your schedule was worked around everyone else's not one specific person, your classes take most of the day so you're never home, and the reason you have so much time for Mat is because you see him at night. Are you catching on to why Mat was so confused on how you would be as a parent, it's because you never got to be one, you could just call yourself one."

"Oh, there's like no way to make this up to him is there?" Dragon started washing Tiger's brown hair.

"Give him the vacation off, take up the major responsibilities, but keep in mind that Mat will want to play with Tiger, and you need to let him."

"It's part of the whole bonding process. Mat sort of tried to explain it to me, the more you do things with your son, the more you develop a bond. It's just what if I hurt him because we bond and he gets close to me, what if something happens to me, or to him because of me."

"Drag, do me a favor okay. Look at Tiger, I mean look him in the eyes, and tell him you don't want to bond with him. Tell him that you're afraid to raise him because of something that might happen. I'm serious." Harry said, sitting down next to the side of the tub. Dragon looked down at Mat, staring into hisbrown eyes, watching his tiny fists curl up and reach out to grab his daddy's wet shirt. "I can't, he's too helpless. He's my helpless child. It would be like turning Mat away when he needed help, he looks so much like Mat." Dragon said, picking Tiger up and craddling him next to his chest.

"Now that, that right there is being a father and a husband. You can do this, it just takes some getting use to, and there is no right or wrong. Your child is not a surgery, he's not a patient, he doesn't come with procedures, with steps. You make those up as you go, and you ask people for help when you need it." Harry said smiling. "You are my son, it is my responsibility to take care of you, if I see you're doing something wrong, I'll tell you so you don't hurt the people around you. Now come on, get out, dry Tiger off, get him dressed and I'll start a movie for the babies downstairs." Harry said, getting up and leaving the bathroom. Dragon undid the bath and wrapped a towel around Tiger before walking to Tiger's room and changing him into a new diaper and clean clothes.

"You're first christmas is turning out to be interesting isn't it." Dragon said, throwing Tiger's towel over one of his own shoulders, and holding Tiger against that instead of his wet clothes. He then made his way downstairs and into the entertainment room.

"Dragon, what happened to you?" Mat asked, helping put Madison in one of the playpens.

"I tried changing a diaper." Everyone in the room started laughing.

"We've all been there." Luis said, looking at Mat.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one then." Dragon said, placing Tiger in one of the cribs. "I'll be back."

"Go on, go baby him. It's Christmas eve." Draco added, smiling at Mat.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Baby, are you okay?" Mat asked, knocking on the bedroom door before opening it, just in case Dragon was in the process of getting dressed.

"Come in." Dragon called face down from the bed. He had only changed into a new pair of boxers. Mat walked in and straddled Dragon's back, starting to rub his shoulders. "Mmm, that's nice. No, wait, stop, I didn't do that for you when Tiger first came home, that's not fair to you."

"Shh." Mat said, starting on Dragon's back. "I helped raise the girls, I was use to it when Tiger came. By the look of it, you helped your parents when you could, but you always had Dobby to lean back on."

"Stop please." Dragon said, rolling over under Mat until Mat was straddling his stomach. "Look, I've been slacking on the parental responsibility stuff, I've been letting you, my parents, our friends, and Dobby handle it. I've been petrified of getting to close to him, afraid that what you said about him getting hurt because of me, will end up coming true. So I've tried to distance myself from him and that's not fair either, if Harry and Draco did that to my siblings and I, then we wouldn't have parents. All I did was try to change a diaper and ended up causing a royal mess, literally. You do that on top of everything everyday, you're never tired, you never complain, it's like you're super dad." Dragon said, running his hands up Mat's back.

"I don't complain because there's nothing to complain about. I'm not tired because my body is use to handling the weird hours it takes to raise a baby. You can't be afraid of hurting him, both of us are going to make mistakes, it's how we deal with those mistakes that tells if we're good parents or not. You are a great parent, I can tell by how much you care for our son, you proved that today with how you handled changing Tiger's diaper, and the mess that followed. Now come on, let me finish working on your back." Dragon shook his hand, rolling so that Mat was under him, he took Mat's shirt off and flipped him over.

"Your turn." Dragon said, starting to massage Mat's back. Mat folded his arms under his head and closed his eyes, who was he to fight with Dragon in a battle he knew he was going to lose anyway, plus the reward for losing just felt so good. "I love you Mathew Potter-Malfoy." Dragon whispered, kissing Mat's shoulder. Hearing what Dragon said, Mat broke out in a smile. "Take a nap, I'm going to check on Tiger and give him lunch." Dragon said, kissing Mat on the cheek before leaving the room.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Dragon, um I know that you had to change, but we have guests and clothing might be nice." Draco said, looking down at Dragon's boxers.

"Oh, sorry. I went to get changed, but crashed on the bed instead." Dragon said, walking over to Tiger. "Come on, let's get some lunch in you, then we can play." Dragon walked out of the room, his parents and the McGuires were currently decorating for Christmas tomorrow. "Just so you know, you got your daddy a picture of both of you sleeping on the couch in a picture frame with a tiger on it. The tiger roars and everything, it's very cute and you picked it out yourself okay, that's the story we're sticking with." Dragon sat Tiger in the high chair and opened one of the jars of baby foot. "Mmm, see this is mashed up carrots, yummy right?" Dragon asked, helping Tiger sit up while trying to feed him. Tiger could say da, dada, and umk which they took for yuck, and he could sort of sit up, but other then that he couldn't really do anything. Tiger moved his head right when Dragon went to feed him.

"I have to watch this." Harry said, walking into the room.

"Ha ha, now come on Tiger. Mmm, see dad will eat it." Dragon took some on his pinky finger and tried it, before making a face. "Mmm, see, dad likes it, now it's babies turn." Dragon went to feed it to him but ended up with the food on his face. "That's not nice. You eat the food, you don't throw it at dad. Let's try again." Dragon tried once more but Tiger just wasn't budging.

"Try the airplane." Harry suggested.

"What is the airplane?" Dragon asked, lost.

"You know, pretend the spoon is an airplane. Over the lips, past the gums, look at tummy here it comes type thing. At least, that's what Mat usually does and it works."

"Right, like that's going to work. Okay Tiger, over the lips, past the gums, look out tummy here it comes." Dragon said, moving the spoon back and forth before Tiger opened his mouth. "Oh gosh, it really did work."

"Of course it does, it worked with you when you were younger also. Where do you think Mat got the idea?"

"I was such a dork." Dragon said, finishing up with feeding Tiger. The he picked him up and started to bounce with him.

"No! I don't suggest doing that unless you want to be thrown up on. Just tap him firmly on the back until he burps." Harry said, showing him how to do it with Liam.

"I can't do this! I can't do this! I'll end up killing him before I get this right." Dragon said, placing Tiger on the ground just as he started crying. "How do I turn him off." Dragon asked, backing up with his hands in the air.

"Pick him up and burp him, you can do this Dragon. You just have to believe in yourself, you aren't going to hurt Tiger, I'm right here to help you. Now go on pick him up and pat him on the back, you can bounce him very lightly." Harry showed him how to do it. Dragon went back over to Tiger and picked him up repeating his dad's moves. "See you're doing great. Just keep at it."

Dragon was trying not to cry he was so afraid he would hurt his son. Once Tiger burped he settled down, resting his cheek on Dragon's shoulder. "Now, put him on the play-with-me mat. He'll play with the things on the arch above him while you gather your nerves." Dragon walked over and carefully placed Tiger on the mat next to Liam. Dragon then walked over to Harry and wrapped his arms around him crying. "Aww, babe it wasn't that bad you did great."

"I could have hurt him, what if I tapped too hard and he'll be hurt tomorrow? It's christmas tomorrow! Mat would kill me if I hurt our son for Christmas!"

"Shh, you didn't hurt Tiger. Trust me, if you did he'd let you know, and you can always fix him if he does get hurt. You do have to remember though that Tiger will get hurt, it's apart of growing up. He will get cuts, scratches, scars, broken bones, bruises, and there's nothing you can do but heal them and get him help when they show up. You can't prevent that stuff from happening. Are you okay now?" Harry asked, holding Dragon against him, hugging him tightly to try to calm him down.

"Is everything okay in here?" Mat asked, walking into the room. Dragon quickly wiped his eyes and put on a smile.

"Of course, I told you I could handle this."

"He almost broke down trying to burp Tiger." Harry said, before picking Liam up and leaving the room.

"I can't do this." Dragon said, plopping down in a rocking chair and almost falling off backwards. "I also hate this chair!"

"No you don't, you're just upset and nervous. I remembered when I first had to burp the girls, I placed them down in their crib and let them cry until Noah came in and showed me how to do it. Then I accidentally tapped too hard and left a red mark, which made Sarah cry even harder! I was so scared that if it wasn't for Noah standing right infront of me, I would have dropped her. Eventually though, I got the hang of it, and you will too. Remember what I said about mistakes, you can always correct them before they become big problems. Oh and I forgot, duck."

"What? Where?" Dragon asked, looking around the nursery.

"No duck!" Mat said, getting down as Tiger threw a block. Dragon caught it in midair before it hit him.

"What the heck was that?"

"He's learned to throw. He likes trying to throw blocks at people's heads, I thought you'd know but I guess not. He gets this devilish smile on his face, and he thinks he's being sneaky by slowly and carefully edging over to the blocks before picking one up and throwing it. I learned the hard way the first day he started, I got a block to the back of the head and giggling." Mat said, touching the spot the block had hit.

"Right, I'll have to remember that. Have you wrapped all your presents?" Dragon asked, fixing the chair.

"No, I should though shouldn't I? Well I'll leave you two alone, get me if you need me." Mat said, kissing Dragon before leaving to wrap presents. Dragon shut and locked the door before getting ready to wrap his own.

"This will be our little secret okay? I don't want your daddy to think I'm lazy." Dragon said, starting to wrap the presents. Tiger turned on his stomach and started crawling. "Tig, your your crawling! Your crawling on your own!" Dragon said, getting up and running to the door. "MAT! MAT COME QUICK HE'S CRAWLING!" Dragon called the the hallway before hiding everything. Mat came running into the room with tape all over his arms.

"Merlin he is!" Mat said, taking a picture of Tiger. They had a bunch of pictures of Tiger, most of him doing his first's, but each and everyone very dear to them. "Come on, come to dad." Mat said, bending down.

"Da." Tiger said, crawling as fast as his little arms and legs could go over to Mat. "Daaaaa." Tiger feel over and started crying.

"Shh, it's okay. You're okay, nothing's hurt, shhh." Dragon said, quickly picking his son up.

"Try the walk and bounce." Mat said, getting up and starting to pull the tape off of him.

"The whose and whats?"

"The walk and bounce, it's where you walk and bounce him lightly. It'll quiet him and he'll fall asleep, before you do though feed him dinner and try burping him again." Mat said, handing Dragon a bottle.

"Wow you're hungry aren't you." Dragon asked, looking down at his son. 'I can do this, I won't turn out like dad I won't run away from my responsibility.' Dragon thought, kissing Tiger's head. 'Dad ran before I was this small, would he have stayed if he knew? Would my parents have ended up together if they didn't have me?' Dragon set the bottle down on the table and held Tiger against his shoulder, tapping his back lightly.

"A little harder then that." Mat reassured him. "You're doing great daddy Dragon." Dragon smiled at that and heard Tiger give a little burp.

"I did it." Dragon said, excited. "I did it and I didn't hurt him."

"Now bounce him asleep, and go have dinner. I'm gonig to finish up and should be done before bed." Mat said, carefully craddling Tiger's head before kissing his temple, and kissing Dragon.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

"Draco, I'm ready to talk now." Harry said shyly, walking onto the patio.

"Are you sure? You don't have to if you don't want to." Draco said, holding his hand out for Harry, before tugging him in his lap and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Not here, you promised." Harry said, looking at his lap.

"Okay, hold on." Harry held onto Draco's waist while Draco apparated both of them. Wiping the tears from Harry's eyes once they were at the gardens. "Sorry, I couldn't make it night." Draco whispered, sitting down and pulling Harry with him to sit inbetween his legs.

"It's okay. As long as I'm here with you." Harry said, leaning back into Draco's chest.

"Take your time, we're in no hurry." Draco said, running his fingers through Harry's hair.

"When..." Harry sighed. "When you left the office, I went to talk to Cedric. He found me first and we decided to talk outside, I told him that I told you everything. I told him the truth, about just lusting after him, only accepting the engagement because he was pregnant with my child, and stuff was said. Dragon came out and pretty much beat Cedric up, demanding he leave. Then I read Dragon's letter about who his hero was, and it just hit me. My son had these high thoughts and praises for me, something I never thought anyone would think of about me. Cedric said some really bad things about this family, about me. The worst part is that Dragon knows the truth now, he knows why I left. He'll hate me now."

"Har bear, if he hated you don't you think he'd already let you know that? Dragon does have a tendency to speak his mind. I'm sure he understands that you left to get away from everything."

"I left because of him. To deal with everything that happened in my life because of him, losing a daughter, a friend, the person I lost my virginity to." Harry whispered, trying to bring his knees up to hide his head in. Draco wrapped his legs around Harry's to stop him, and carefully turned Harry a bit to face him.

"Harry, I can understand where you're coming from. It killed me when the twins died, it killed me when you left and for a moment I thought everyone was right, that you died. You were the first person I lost my virginity to willingly, which meant so much more to me when we ended up together that night. However, you can't let Cedric get to you, and Dragon isn't mad at you, you know he would tell you." Draco whispered, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist from behind.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I guess I've just been stressed."

"I know something that could help you get rid of some of that stress." Draco whispered, kissing Harry's neck as his hands wandered down Harry's legs. "You know, I seem to remember that you've been the carrier of the last few babies. That doesn't seem fair at all, and I'm absolutely positive I've missed feel you inside me." Draco started to undo Harry's pants rubbing Harry's erection through the silk of his boxers. "Fuck me Harry." Harry turned around quickly catching Draco's lips with his own, demanding entry with his tonuge. He quickly took his wand out of his pocket and spelled both their clothes off. "Impatient are we?"

"Mmmhmm." Harry was currently licking and sucking on Draco's neck, starting to prepare him. "Fuck Dray, you're so tight." Harry said, his mind going blank of all thought, he started to lower his head onto Draco's hardened member.

"Oh Merlin Harry. Fuck I can't hold on any longer." Harry had started humming against his prick, playing withDraco's balls. Once Draco's words registered in his lust ladded mind, Harry removed his mouth and lined himself up with Draco's hole, before pushing into him. Draco moaned, scratching his nails down Harry's back. Harry waited for Draco to get use to his intrusion before continuing. Draco nodded his head, indicating that he was ready, before Harry started pounding into him hard and fast. Draco started to meet Harry's thrusts, while Harry wrapped his hand around Draco's throbbing erection. "I'm about to-" But it was too late, Draco and Harry both climaxed, Harry falling ontop of Draco catching his breath.

"Now I could get use to this change."

"So could I, I forgot how good it was to bottom." They both got redressed before apparating back to the manor, and taking a very long shower.

KimeKimeKimeKime

A/N 2: I figured you'd alllike to see Dragon taking care of Tiger. Obviously thiswas a transition chapter, so I hope it's good. I have begun writing Twisted 5, but I have yetto type it. Also, Twisted four is down to the lastfour chapters. So Hopefully I can getthe first chapter ofTwisted 5done before then. Anyways, I have started my job and it sucks so I'm already looking for a new one crosses fingers I hope the movie theater calls me back. School ends in about 2-3 weeks also which means I'll be able to write a lot more then. Can you believe I've beenwriting this story foras long as I have? I'mstill amazed.Okay,over Draggydums. (Sings Candy Girl song replacing Candy girl with Draggydums). Draggy Dums na na nana you make my heart go giggy up...

D/N; (Kills Kime), How dare you put that in there! How dare you call me that!Evil evil woman!On with the rest ofyou,I say that meanly because I know most of you will call me Draggydums, and therefore are evil also! Happy Easter all.

Adrianna: **Mat: **You'll just have to wait and see where my tat is. **James: **Kime, duh. I thought everyone knew that by how Bit cake and I have been talking about it. **Mike and Izzy: **Are you sure?

Sarahamanda: Glad that Indy was good.

Heather: **James: **Okay, okay. **Dragon: **That's good, cause we don't want you to hate Liam. **Kime: **Thank you.

Orlin: Glad you enjoyed the chapter. Glad that you enjoy how twisted my mind can get. **Lucius: **I'm still shocked of your disapproval of strip clubs. **James: **Ha ha, she would except that from you Luc. Ha ha...Why not me? Am I not bad enough for Strip Clubs? **Luc: **I resent that fact, what makes me all Strip Club worthy and not James? He's just as bad.

Inuyasha: Hi Steph. Glad you all loved the chapter. It's fine, it's easily to get me lost and I get lost alot. **Dragon: **Hey Sam, look we here in Hogwarts care about you, and from one person to another, you shouldn't let people get to you. Those that make fun of other are really making fun of things that they hate about themselves. Okay, to make that easier when someone picks on another person it's because that person can do something or is something that the other person wants to be able to do or be, so they'll make fun of that person because in all honesty they are unsatisfied with themselves. So, when stuff like that happens you look the person in the eye, smile and say thank you. No matter how mean what they are doing is, you wanna know why? It's because that will 1. Confuse them, 2. Upset them that they didn't get to you and 3. When they see it doesn't bother you they'll stop. Drinking isn't a great substitute, it doesn't make all the problems go away, it only creates more. Kime's dad drank away his problems and ended up divorced, with both his daughters hating him, and living at home with his mom at the age of 56. In the end, it really wasn't worth it. You wanna make your problems go away, face them head on, prove the people wrong about you. LikeI did, people didn't think I could change, and what did I do? I dedicated my life to school, I found Mat, I have a son, I got my life back on track and you can also. TO STEPH: It just is, I mean you'd think your hero was an actual person, or the person behind the fictional person, not the actual fictional person. **Mike and Izzy: **Everyone hates school silly.


	27. Christmas

_  
_Chapter 27: Christmas

Dragon woke up the next morning to Tiger crying. Taking a peek at the clock, it currently read 8:03 A.M. "Oh come on, I just changed you two hours ago, fed you three hours ago. I wanna sleep too." Dragon whined quietly so he wouldn't wake Mat up. He quickly went to Tiger's room and saw nothing was wrong. "Oh come on Tig, daddy likes to sleep, in fact he loves to sleep. Why don't you hmm?"

"Daa." Tiger said, looking up at Dragon.

"Okay, Okay if I sing you a song will you please go to sleep?" Dragon asked, sitting down in the rocking chair. "This is your other daddy's favorite song." Dragon said, holding his finger out for Tiger to wrap his hand around. "Sometimes...We fall... Ain't nothing new to me...Don't get me wrong...I must say you gave...up for this time now. Stop, tell me where you going, maybe the one you love isn't there. You're going under, but you're over it all so you don't, care about all that I had to see. I'd watch you wait until you come around...Around."

"Don't close...Your eyes... You need to see it all... It's no surprise...That they break you down, at least they won't give you up. Stop, tell me where you going, maybe the one you love isn't there. You're going under, but you're over it all so you don't, care about all that I had to see. I'd watch you wait until you come around...Ar..Ahh...Oohh... It's all wonderful, living happily. To lose it all, think you have everything."

"Stop, tell me where you going, maybe the one you love isn't there. You're going under, but you're over it all so you don't, care about all that I had to see. I'd watch you wait until you come around...Around. Stop, tell me where you going, maybe the one you love isn't there. You're going under, but you're over it all so you don't, care about all that I had to see. I'd watch you wait until you come around...Arou-o-o-ound." Once Tiger fell asleep, Dragon placed him back in the crib and looked at the clock. It was almost 8:30, he quickly went back to his bedroom. 'Must must be in the shower.' He thought before falling face down on the bed, trying to go back to sleep. He was almost there when he felt a weight on the bed, then someone straddling his back.

"I really do appreciate the break your giving me. I've been able to study for O.W.L.s for next semester." Mat said, getting out massage oil from the night stand. He had bought them on a shopping trip to Diagon Alley he went on yesterday with his parents.

"When did you become a pro at this?" Dragon asked, falling asleep at Mat's touch.

"I'm not Noah is, he taught me a lot of it though. You can fall asleep, I don't mind." Mat said, running his hands down Dragon's back to start kneeding the muscles on his lower back. Dragon started drifting off, Mat really was good at what he did, before falling completely to sleep. Mat continued for a few more minutes until he was positive that Dragon was alseep.

KimeKimeKimeKime

Harry woke up first to the sound of Dragon's singing over the baby monitor. He quickly turned to the sleeping Draco smiling wickedly, he remembered last night events, as he himself was still naked. After they got home from the gardens, Draco wanted to be reminded once more of what it was like to bottom, once turned into twice. "You're staring." Draco commented, turning to face Harry but keeping his eyes closed.

"I so am not."

"Oh please, mirror on the bathroom door, I so caught you. That is also not cheating." Draco said smiling, he felt like he was back sharing a dorm with Harry instead of an adult at home in the manor.

"How did you know I was going to say that?"

"You always do. Like right now I know you're looking at me like you did when you first held Dragon. Like I'm special and you can't believe you have me in your life." Draco said, his eyes still closed.

"Now you're just scary." Draco came up on his elbows and kissed Harry, before wrapping an arm around his neck and pulling him down. "Thanks to you my arse is sore."

"Just sore hmm? I believe I couldn't sit for a week once thanks to you. Do you know what it's like to lay vertically in a chair, in the Great Hall, and have everyone stare at you and wonder what's wrong? Or to do that in class! I was mortified." Harry said, kissing Draco until he was laying on his back. He quickly prepared Draco before entering him. "Happy Christmas Dray." Harry whispered before kissing his neck.

"Happy...Christmas...Har." Draco panted out, starting on his own erection.

"Harry, Draco my parents were wo--OH! I am so sorry, I didn't mean to walk in on you two." Mat said, looking up from the ground and backing out of the room. Harry and Draco jumped apart and brought the blanket up to their chins.

"What did your parents want to know Mat?" Harry asked, trying to play everything off.

"What time you all wanted to open presents. Dragon's still alseep as is Tiger, but they wanted to head to the shop and wanted to know what time they should be back."

"Dragon should be asleep until around one, so we'll open the presents around two and have dinner by four."

"Thank you, and again I'm so sorry." Mat said leaving the room. "Oh my Merlin that was hot, gross, but hot."

"Great, we really do need to learn to lock the door. We complain to Drag, but then don't do it ourselves." Draco said, flipping positions to where Harry was on his back before going back to having sex with Harry. Harry held one hand on Draco's hips before wrapping the other around Draco's member. They both bit back their orgasms as they had forgot to place silencing charms on their room also.

KimeKimeKimeKime

Mat went back to his and Dragon's room, crawling under the covers before Dragon's arm wrapped around his waist pulling him against his chest. Mat turned around to face Dragon, wrapping one of his own arms around Dragon's waist squeezing his arse. "That's pay back for the photoshoot."

"You do know I don't mind you doing that, you could do it in the middle of the Great Hall, it doesn't matter to me." Dragon said groggly kissing the top of Mat's head.

"Happy Christmas Drags." Mat said, kissing Dragon before taking Dragon's hand and making a fist with it before taking Dragon's pointer finger out of the fist. He then guided Dragon's hand into his pants and boxers until Dragon was pointing very very low on Mat's abdomen, right where his leg met his lower body. "My tattoo is right under your finger. That's what I meant by it was right in your eye sight last night." Dragon quickly pushed Mat onto his back.

"Hmm, maybe I should take a closer look at this tat." Dragon kept his eyes locked on Mat while he kissed down Mat's stomach, and darted his tongue into Mat's belly button while pulling his boxers down. Dragon kept kissing down Mat's body until he came to his finger, quickly removing it he gasped. Mat was afraid that Dragon didn't like it and went to pull his boxers up.

"It's stupid, I shouldn't have even got it. I don't know what I was thinking." Mat said, reaching for his boxers that were down past his knees.

"No! I love it." Dragon said, kissing the tattoo. It was the Malfoy crest with **Mr. Dragon and Mathew Potter-Malfoy. **Done in old English Script. "Mr.soon to be Potter-Malfoy." Dragon and Mat both smiled at that. "I can't believe you've decided to put my last name as yours on your tattoo, you don't have to do that on everything if you don't want. You can always be Mathew McGuire if you want."

"No, I want to be Mathew Malfoy, well Mathew Potter-Malfoy. I know we haven't talked about it, but I hope that's okay."

"Th-That makes me so happy, so indescribable." Dragon said, his smile widening, Mat was almost in tears he was so happy. "Baby, aww, Matty it's okay." Dragon came back up hugging Mat to him. "Were you afraid that I was going to be upset?" Mat nodded against Dragon's chest. "About what? The fact that you want to take my last name or the fact that you got a tattoo?"

"Both of it...All of it. I love you soo much, that I'm afraid of making you mad enough to leave."

"Babe, that's never going to happen. I love you too much to let you go, you could go out and marry someone else and I still would take you back." Dragon said, pulling his boxers down so that Mat wouldn't feel embarrased. "There, now we're even. I swear Mat, if I thought we were old enough to get married, I would marry you right now. I would marry you, and make love to you, and we'd have babies, and grow old together. I just want to make sure that we have a place to move into after we're married, that we have enough money to live off of after we're married, along with so many other things. I swear, the finances I'll have under control by my sixth year, father's helping me out to create my own little Malfoy enterprises. We can talk about housing when you want, maybe over the summer, we can talk about more children when Tiger's a bit older. Whenever you want to talk about all this, just let me know and we'll talk."

"Okay. I'll mull over everything, figure out all the questions I might have and we'll talk. Right now though, you need to shower, we both need to dress, we open presents in an hour." Mat said, standing up and pulling the covers off of Dragon.

"Nice family jewels there. Come on, you're taking a shower with me." Dragon got out of bed and picked Mat up bridal style before shuffling his way to the bathroom since his boxers were down around his ankles.

KimeKimeKimeKime

"Happy Christmas everyone." Dragon called out, walking into the sitting room hand in hand with Mat and Tiger on his other hip.

"Happy Christmas to you too." Liza said smiling, hugging both of them. "And please Dragon call me mum, you're almost family anyways. Hello baby Tiger, can I hold him?"

"Do you really have to ask mum?" Dragon asked, handing Tiger over in a heart beat, before sitting on the floor. Mat sat down between Dragon's legs, leaning back into him.

"You two make such a cute couple. I'm glad you finally found someone to love and who loves you back Drag." Harry said smiling, while feeding Liam.

"Thanks. Open present time?" Dragon asked, innocently. "Pwease."

"Okay, okay. Open present time. _excernocernerecrevicretum._" Draco said, waving his wand to sort the presents into piles next to the person they were for. They all took their time opening the huge pile of presents, Harry gave Draco a very old, very rare, and priceless book one of the guys the Malfoys were in business with had found. He had asked Severus to check it over for him since he didn't know a thing about potions. Draco had given Harry an antique ring that James had given him, it had once belonged and was deeply cherished by Lily. Dragon had given them both passes to a very upscale, brand new, wizarding health spa that hadn't even opened yet.

"So what did you two get Tiger?" Luis asked, opening a present. Mat crawled over to Tiger and opened the present that was marked by both of Tiger's parents. Inside there was a key to a vault worth over 2 million Galleons, a few stuffed animals, and a custom made baby lounge chair so that they didn't have to keep carrying him around in a carrier. "It's great for him and us." Mat said, handing Tiger a cashmere rabbit before crawling back to Dragon's lap. Dragon handed Mat a box with an envelope attached, holding his breath.

"Save the envelope for last, open the box first." Dragon whispered, wrapping his arms around Mat's waist. Mat quickly opened the box to reveal bath salts, bubble bath, massage oils, and other such things, underneath all of it was a pair of handcuffs. To say that Mat blushed red would be an understatement. "I figured we could you some of that stuff on our honeymoon." Dragon whispered against Mat's neck before kissing it.

"What did he get you that has you blushing so red Mat?" Noah asked, looking up at his brother.

"Huh? Oh, um, bubble bath see. It's was a secret thing of mine, after studying for O.W.L's for so long I learned that bubble baths and classical music helps relieve stress. Chastity told me about itafter my fourth calming draught, she said that I should try that and see if it worked. I didn't know that Dragon knew about it."

"Of course I did. I do, do the follow up paperwork for her. I figured during O.W.L. week you'd really need it." Dragon said smiling, holding back from laughing. "You still have the envelope don't forget." Mat quickly put the top back on the box and picked up the envelope. Inside were three keys and a piece of parchment.

"Are these Gringott vault keys?" Mat asked, looking at the three keys in his hand.

"Yes they are, one is to Tiger's vault, the other is to the Malfoy vaults, and the third on here is a key to my vault. I thought we could share a vault, that way if you had problems taking money out of the Malfoy vaults before we're married you'd be able to take it out of our joint vault."

"It's very generous of you all to allow me access to your vaults, but I couldn't possible accept them. You have all worked so hard for the money inside those vaults, your ancestors worked hard for it. I wouldn't be comfortable spending your money." Mat said, going to put the keys back into the envelope but Dragon closed Mat's fist around the keys.

"Your worth every Knut, Sickle, and Galleon in those vaults. My parents and I discussed this Mat, seriously, we want you to use them. The Malfoy's alone have way too much money, the Potter's alone have too much money. I trust you, I know that you will use this money for good, whether it's fixing up a town destroyed by war, getting our son the best of everything, and for getting yourself the best of everything. You both deserve the world, and since I can't exactly give you that, this is all I have."

"Mat can I talk to you for a second?" Harry asked, standing up and handing Liam to Draco. Mat stood and followed Harry into the adjacent room. "Draco and I want you to have the keys to these vaults. I know it's more then overwhelming, trust me when Draco first gave me a key I placed it on the table and ran as far away as I could from it. I did not feel comfortable using the money, I sometimes still don't feel comfortable using it. You shouldn't feel uncomfortable though, we really do have more then enough money, if you want take a vault and drop the contents of it off the top of a tall building if you want. I swear by the next month the vault you emptied would be full again, Draco and Lucius have made great investments. The investors and financial stuff Draco and Lucius are lining up for Dragon is going to make you richer then Lucius was when he was married to Narcissa. One day Dragon and yourself are going to have a home, manor, or appartment the money to make the place livable is most likely going to come from the Malfoy vaults anyways, this will be easier for you to take the money out to pay the people. I know right now it's scary, but you'll get use to it. Dragon really thought this one out, if he didn't Draco wouldn't have handed him a spare key, this is a big step in your relationship, a huge step for Dragon. As he said, Tiger and yourself deserve the world, that small piece of metal there is the key to gaining it." Mat hugged Harry tightly.

"Thank you so much Harry."

"Dad, you can call me dad, Draco also, as your mum said you are practically family now." Harry said, hugging Mat back. "But I'm not the one you should be thanking, the one you should be thanking is the boy in there holding back tears because he's afraid you'll leave now. He was petrified to give you that key, he thought that you'd be offended by it and leave him, because you would think that he thought that you were poor, but he doesn't, he never has." Harry reassured him, before walking back into the room. "So, why don't we finish up with the presents hmm?" Harry asked, going back to sit besides Draco.

"Dragon, thank you so much. I know how much this means to you, and therefore it means ten times more to me. It proves that this isn't fake, that you really love me, that we really will be getting married. It proves how much you trust me and believe in me, and that is the best present of all." Mat said, holding Dragon's face in the palms of his hands and kissing him. "Here's your present." Mat said, handing him the wrapped box. Dragon waited until Mat sat back in his lap before wiping his eyes, though he was trying to hold back tears a few had escaped him. He wrapped his arms around Mat's waist, resting his chin on Mat's shoulder. He opened the box to see an edition of the complete works of William Shakespere, along with a silk black dress shirt with black dress pants. There was also a few bar bells for Dragon's piercings. "It's not much, and the book isn't rare or expensive, but the shirt is real silk, and the bar bells are real silver."

"It's great, things don't need to be expensive or of top quality for me to love them. You could have given me a card that said I love you, and I would have loved it. You forget, your giving me some of the best gifts I could get." Dragon whispered, kissing Mat's shoulder.

"What's that?" Mat asked confused, looking at his hands in his lap.

"Your love, trust, eventually we'll have children, Tiger, something worth waking upfpr everyday. A reason to live, to breathe, to die for, and after we're married your giving me something that not only shows how much you love and trust me, but a gift no one else has ever had or ever will have, your innocence, your virginity. I wish I could take back everything that has happened to me so that I could give you mine, let you be my first, and I hate myself for letting people take that away from me."

"Make me a promise, promise me that you won't sleep with anyone but me. There's this thing called second virginity, it's where you abstain from having sex for a while, months, years, or until marriage. That way, you get to have your first time over again, and it will be just as special. You don't have to do it if you don't want." Mat said, looking at his hands again.

"Mat, you don't have to be self concious or embarrased around me. I Lord Dragon Adain Octavious Malfoy, the Duke of Cornwall, Duke of Rothesay, Earl of Carrick, Lord of Renfrew, Lord of the Isles, and Lord of Hogsmeade, hereby make a wizarding promise to Mathew Brian McGuire that I will not have sex with anyone else unless we break up, divorce, or until one of us dies. I also hereby promise to pledge my second virginity until after we get married, however this only includes penetration of one of our penises into either one of our arses." Dragon said, placing his hand over his heart. Mat turned around shocked before kissing him.

"I didn't think you'd actually do that. You didn't have to do that."

"I told you, you are worth it and I don't regret doing that. If you asked me to jump off a building I would do it." Mat took a hold of both of Dragon's hands before placing his right hand over his heart. "Mat, just because I promised doesn't mean you have to, seriously."

"I Mathew Brian McGuire hereby make a wizarding promise to Lord Dragon Adain Octavious Malfoy, the Duke of Cornwall, Duke of Rothesay, Earl of Carrick, Lord of Renfrew, Lord of the Isles, and Lord of Hogsmeade. That I will not have sex with anyone else unless we break up, divorce, or until one of us dies. This only includes penetration of one of our penises into either one of our arses." Mat said, finishing it off making an 'X' with his finger over his heart. Tiger had bought Dragon a picutre frame with a picture of Tiger and Dragon asleep on the couch. The picture frame said Number One Dad acrossed it, along with a cement mold of Tiger's hand with his name wrote under it. The writing was obviously done by Mat as Tiger could barely stand let alone write his own name. Once the presents were done being opened, they all retired to the dining room to eat dinner, that night was spent watching the local Christmas parade on the television before turning in that night. Everyone falling asleep before their heads even hit the pillow.

KimeKimeKime

A/N: The song is Come Around by Lifehouse. Yes, I know that Mat and Dragon got each other the same thing from Tiger. However, I didn't notice that until I read it through this time an dit was too late to re-write it.Anways, 2 more chapters after this one:( I know, it's sad. Good news is I finished Chapter 1 of Twisted 5. Let's see today sucked, second day of work and I get fired because I was "Out of my department." When it was the manager of duty whom asked me to help at the registers. My department manager didn't like that and complained to the Operational manager. However, I have to say that Manager on Duty was nice, she came back and talked to the two other managers to tell them what happened and try to help me keep my job, but we were over ruled. :(. So I'm jobless once more, and get this my mom has the guts to say I wanted to get myself fired! Yeah right, she even suggested I give up fanfiction! (Gasp, dies of shock!) I could never! So, I've decided to write it in secret, and post it in secret, and not tell her a thing:). So updating and writing might end up become less frequent then it has been, but just remember I'm risking a lot to write this story for you. (My mom's threatening to kick me out of the house). So, on with those theonly things that keep me going, thosewonderful reviews.

Sarahamanda: Glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Glad Indy is doing good. Luckily I wish I had an IPod anything!

Adrianna: **Dragon: **I hate you! I hope I get it eventually. :). **James: **It's okay :). **Mike and Izzy: **We hope you're right. We love the shout out to get people to review...Cheater! I know you know about the 7th year deal:-p.

Kelly: It's okay :). Happy Birthday! I understand about weeksbeing hectic.**Dragon: **(Hands you a cake dressed in only a towel), Happy Birthday! Hope your boyfriend doesn't get jealous! Though I'm mad at you for calling me that name!

Heather: **Dragon: **Does not serve me right! It's not like I left my son to take care of himself or anything, I left him in capable hands. Glad you loved the chapter though.

Inuyasha: Hey Sam, Glad you loved the chapter. It was nothing, seirously kids can be cruel trust me I use to be the sterotypical cruel cheerleader. When I cut my finger I place my finger in my mouth too, it makes it feel better and you don't get the blood all over the place. That doesn't make a person a vampire, and it's really mean that they say that, but you shouldn't let that get to you. I was called so many bad names, Bitch, Whore, Slut, and that's after I became a B-C student, didn't talk to anyone, and pretended to disappear in high school, all because my ex-boyfriend (Whom tried to rape me), spread rumors. I let it get to me and I was miserable until he graduated, you shouldn't let people do that to you. Laugh it off, tell them if I was a vampire, then how can I do anything in the day? Or Yeah I am a vampire, have a problem with it? It'll piss them off that it's not getting to you. That's what kids want to do, they want to see someone upset, hurt, crying, it gives them some sick satisfaction. You shouldn't drink, it'll take a while to get over it, but you're a strong person and I believe you can do it. **Mike and Izzy: **You're school is messed up? When Kime's high school opened the KKK rallied outside! They had a bomb threat the first two weeks of every school year, people rammed other students heads into lockers if they didn't have 50 cents. It wasn't known as Pine Ridge, it's called Crime Ridge. It's terrible. You shouldn't bet on when Ritchie will be grounded again, have a little faith in him. **Harry and Draco: **Hi Sam. **Mat: **Hi to both of you.

Orlin: **Mat: **Oh come on Orli! Did you really have to call me that :(. **Drag: **Thank you :). I'm very greatful! Thanks, I'm sure I'll have it down in no time. **Tiger: **(baby gurble) Da? **Harry: **(Hugs back), I'll try not to ;). **Lucius: **I get it mean guys like moi go to strip clubs, idiotic nerds like Jamsie don't. **James: **I am not a nerd! I am a BAMF! That's right Dane Cook, I'm stealing BAMF! I'm a Bad Ass Mother Fucker! (streaks across the room of reviewers!)


	28. Mat's OWL's

Chapter 28: Mat's O.W.L.s

Christmas vacation came and went and so did most of the school year. Dragon was getting the hang of how to deal with Tiger, since he was taking care of him most of the time due to Mat studying for O.W.L.s. Today was the last day of the tests, Mat had to take DADA, History of Magic, and Potions. "Hey Matty, rise and shine babe." Dragon said, shaking Mat wake. "I made you breakfast in bed." Dragon said smiling.

"Aww, thanks. I know I've been horrid these last few days and I'm sorry. I promise after today no more grouchy, horrible, hate-the-world Mat."

"Good, I miss the old Hapy, fantastic, I-want-you-now Mat." Dragon said, ducking as Mat threw a pillow at his head. "I'm sure you're going to do great."

"I don't know, I mean questions 42 on the Transfiguration practical was really hard. I don't think I got the pronounciation right to be able to spell it, and I'm sure I didn't list all three-"

"Breathe, deep breathes and drink your tea." Dragon said, rubbing Mat's back. "You're going to give yourself an anxiety attack if you worry yourself like this. You did fine, I'm sure of it, we could ask the twins if that would put your mind at ease?"

"NO! What if they say that I fail one of the ones I'm taking today. I mean I couldn't stand it, and then I'd be a failure, oh Merlin I only have a year to study for N.E.W.T.s a year! What if I fail the O.W.L.s, how will I pass them? What if I get labeled a TROLL!"

"Mat I'm sorry." Dragon said, pricking Mat with a needle. He had prepared it while Mat was ranting. "Since you weren't drinking your tea, I had to give you a calming draught through a needle. Look, you are incredible smart, you'll pass this with flying colors. You won't get Troll, but if you do, I'll still love you, Tiger will still love you. A year for N.E.W.T.s is way too long to study for them, you'll burn out before you even get to seventh year to take the test. Come on lean back." Dragon sat behind Mat, pulling him back into his lap, so that Mat could lean against his chest. "Breathe like this okay, just calm down and imagine it's a nice sunny day, we're at the beach, the water is clear transparent blue, the sand's pure white. There's no Tiger, no parents, no school, just you and me. That's good, now whenever you feel stressed out, I want you to close your eyes and imagine that scene and clam yourself back down. I don't want to see you in the infirmary today because you had a nervous break down. If you need another calming draught, tell Dobby or post me during one of your breaks and I'll bring it to lunch."

"Thanks, I couldn't have done this without you." Mat said, calming down and placing his hands on Dragon's knees. "I can't wait until we're both out of school. So have you given any consideration on what you want to do?"

"I'm still not positive, right now I have it down to a few professions, but it all depends how much schooling it'll take. For example, if I wanted to become a Medi-surgeon that would require Hogwarts, plus four years of Uni, and then another four to six years at a medical school. If I wanted to teach History of Magic, that would take Hogwarts and two years of Uni. Becoming a singer takes no years of school, you just sort of hit or miss." Dragon said, trying to avoid that it also had a lot to do with what you got on your O.W.L and N.E.W.T scores.

"True, I'm thinking of taking Remus up on his offer about being the head of the Muggle Liason office. That or coming back to teach but I'd have to wait until after you leave school as dating or marrying a student is strictly prohibited." Mat stuck out his tonuge at that. "I mean don't get me wrong, I know exactly why it is, it's just I wanna teach but damn you for being so incredibly irresistable." Dragon chuckled at that.

"Come on teacher boy, you have a long day to start, and I have a son and classes to get to. I promise though, when we come back tonight you can teach me a few things." Dragon winked, going to the nursey to get Tiger. Since he had finals, Dragon just took Tiger with him to the classes as his excuse to leave right after he finished.

KimeKimeKimeKime

Remus was currently at St. Mungos, Alohov had brought him the night before because Remus had gone into labor. "Ten hours, TEN!" Remus yelled as a contraction came on.

"I know Mi, I know. Think though once she or he comes out, we'll have another little Brychan or a girl." Alohov said, brushing Remus' hair out of his face for him.

"You're almost there Remy, are you positive you don't want that Epi yet?" Chastity asked, walking into the room. Remus had decided to have Chastity deliver his baby, since his doctor was currently in surgery doing an emergency C-section on someone else, and wouldn't be out in time for the delivery.

"YES! Yes I do!" Remus said, almost crying. Chastity got out the needle and helped Alohov roll Remus onto his side before giving him the epidermal.

"I'll come back in an hour okay? By the you should be ready to deliver the baby." Chastity handed Alohov a cup of ice chips. "He's going to want something to drink, just give him these. I nicked the remote to the television for you, that way you can do something to take your mind off of everything. I'll be right outside in the nurses station grading a few finals, I have Sev handling my other finals today." Chastity answered at Alohov's raised eyebrow, before leaving the room. About an hour later Chastity entered the room, checking Remi over, "You're ready to have this baby, Dray and Harry are sorry they couldn't make it." Chastity said, pulling up a chair and putting on gloves. "Okay Remi start pushing." Alohov got behind Remus to help him, while Remus squeezed all the feeling out of his hands.

"I hate you Alohov! I hate you and your penis, and...and you!" Remus yelled, pushing as much as he could.

"Yes I know Remi, you can hate me all you want."

"I hate your support right now, you be the one pregnant! You squeeze a watermelon out of you." Remus yelled before laying back into Alohov. "I can't do this anymore I'm too tired."

"Remus, one more push and your done, you can do this okay." Chastity said, holding her hands out getting ready to help get the baby out. Remus took a few deep breaths before pushing one last time. "Congratulations guys, you have another baby boy. I'll go clean him up and get the paper work while Remi goes to clean up." Chastity said, going over to clean up baby Lupin, before getting the paper work. "Here's your newbie." Chastity said handing the baby to Remus. She left them alone for a few minutes.

"What do you want to name him?" Remus asked, looking from his new son into his husbands eyes.

"I think his first name should be John, since that's what the J in R.J Lupin stands for." Alohov said smiling. (A/N: It really is, J.K. said in an interview once.)

"Well since we're using names, I think his middle name should be Alohov after his other daddy." Remus said smiling. "Hey John Alohov Donlohov-Lupin." Alohov said, they had agreed that one of their children would have Lupin's last name and the other would have his last name. Chastity came in a while later and got the name before demanding that Remus get some rest. Alohov left to check on the ministry knowing that Remus was going to be out for a while since Chastity gave him an extra dose of Dreamless Sleep Potion.

KimeKimeKime

At lunch, Dragon was sitting at the Ravenclaw table feeding Tiger when Mat, and the others that had finished taking their tests, came in. Mat came up to the table, sat down, and placed his head in his arms. "Hun what's wrong?" Dragon asked concerned, placing Tiger in his lounge seat before rubbing Mat's back. Mat didn't respond but only started crying harder, before wrapping his arms around Dragon's chest and burying his face in the side of Dragon's chest. "Babe, shh, I'm sure it's okay."

"It's the Potions test he just took, they really were unfair to him. They gave him the fifth year potion and he did so good that they wanted to test him on a seventh year potion, and the tester had everyone staring at Mat and was asking him questions that didn't even relate to potions. It got Mat really nervous, I mean here his is doing great, concentrating hard and the tester comes out and blantly asks if he's molested you yet. I don't think he liked the fact that Mat was dating someone 'under-aged.' Mat dropped the correct ingrediant in, he just forgot to take it out of the vial and it made the potion explode. The teacher told him that he had to take points off of his score for that, but seriously, it really wasn't Mat's fault and he really didn't have the right to say the things he was saying." One of the Slytherins said, walking up to Dragon. Some of the Slytherins were still friends with him, even after he had switched to Gryffindor.

"HE WHAT!" Dragon yelled, before collecting himself. "Come on, let's go talk Mat, baby please." Dragon said, getting up and helping Mat stand, as he was still burying his face intoDragon's chest. The Slytherin helped by getting Tiger for the two and motioning for Draco and Severus to follow them. Dragon walked to the Infirmary since it was the closest to the Great Hall, and because it had a few heavy doses of Calming Draught. "Matty please take this for me." Dragon said, handing Mat a cup since the vial would have just been plan mean. Mat downed it while Dragon gave him another form of the draught in needle form on his arm, before kissing his forehead and helping Mat onto one of the hospital beds, getting on it with him and wrapping his arms around Mat.

"What's wrong Mr. McGuire?" Severus asked, having to play concerned teacher instead of concerned friend due to the students that were in the Infirmary. Mat just shook his head crying harder.

"He needs a re-test for potions, and not with the same Ministry approved testers. The guy he had asked him a lot of personal questioned from what I understand, something about if he molested me yet because of him being of age and me not. According to Mal here, Mat made his fifth year potion perfectly, and was asked to do a seventh year one, but because of the uncalled for question dropped the vial with the correct ingrediant in it, into the potion making it explode. Then said that it would take points off of his score."

"That's not right, he's only suppose to grade one potion, and if asked to do extra it can only give you extra credit not take credit off. Draco, as our Minister of Magic is currently delievering a baby, could you kindly see this tester out of Hogwarts. Mr. Reynolds, can you please show Draco whom the Ministry tester was." Once they both left, Severus turned towards Mat and Dragon. "Mr. McGuire, I'm going to go work something out, after lunch I want you to meet me at the same place you took your potions O.W.L. to take the re-test, and I will not leave that room until your test is done, that way if someone so much as tries to say anything that isn't good job or your done, they'll be escorted out personally."

"Thank you Headmaster." Mat said, wiping the tears from his eyes as the two calming draughts started to work.

"Anytime Mr. McGuire." With that, Severus left to see what he could do, putting Dragon in charge of the Infirmary.

"Mat, whatever that guy said to you, whatever your thinking don't. You are not a child molester, you are Mathew McGuire, father of Tiger Malfoy. Soon to be Mr. Mathew Malfoy, my husband, and don't you think I would have ended our relationship if I knew that being with you would get you into trouble? I mean you're friends with the Minister and head Auror, don't you think either one of them would have warned you or arrested you long before now. From what I heard, you did so great that you impressed the tester, that's saying something! Not many people can do that, and to think you were doing a seventh year potion perfectly, and would have finished it off perfectly had it not been for him. So, study up you have the re-take and then one last O.W.L. and afterwards I'll see if my parents will let me take you to get ice cream." Dragon kissed Mat on the nose before going back to giving out Calming Draughts and revival spells to those who were in the way of misplaced spells and potion mishaps. Once lunch was over, Mat kissed Dragon and Tiger before leaving to go back to where he had come from.

"Right in here Mr. McGuire." Snape's voice rang out down the hall, opening the door for him. "Good luck Mat." Sev whispered, standing besides the door as Mat retook his O.W.L. He had done great, prefect execution, even Severus was impressed. Once Mat was done and had corked his potion, Severus led him to his next testing site making sure that the tester would let him in. He had talked things over and they were going to let him come right after the potions final, but Snape forgot to tell them who the student was. Mat quickly slid into one of the back empty desks, before being handed a test.

"Thank you again." Severus whispered to the testing offical before leaving the room.

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

"According to Snape he'd be surprised if you got anything below Outstanding on potions." Dragon said, eating his mint chocolate chip ice cream, while Mat was eating his cookie dough. Tiger was being watched by Severus as a treat to both the boys.

"Really? I thought I could have done better." Mat said, running his tonuge up the side of the cone since the ice cream was starting to melt.

"Really. He even said he couldn't have made it better if he made it himself."

"Wow." Mat said astonished. "Thank you for today, for everything you did for me. The whole calming draught, and the beach visualization, it really helped. Thanks for watching and taking care of Tiger too, I know he can be a handful at times."

"Mat, you don't need to thank me, it's the least I could do. Plus, I have O.W.L.s next year, and you'll be stuck with Tiger, and I'll be the one you'll have to administer Calming Draughts too." Dragon said smiling. "Come on, I got you a congrats on surviving your O.W.L. surprise." Dragon said, finishing his ice cream cone and holding his hand out for Mat. Once they left the ice cream parolor they headed towards the Three Broomsticks, and up the stairs towards one of the rooms.

"Where are we going? What do you have planned?" Mat asked, Dragon had blindfolded him once they left the ice c ream place.

"You'll see, but trust me you'll love it." Dragon opened the door for Mat, taking off the blind fold. The room had a bunch of lit candles and soft music playing. "I figured that after those stressful exams and the studying that you deserved a massage, but I knew that if we went back that we would be pulled here and there by everyone." Dragon decided to be nice and turned around so that Mat could get undressed and lay down on the bed. Matcovered himself with a towel.

"Okay, you can turn around now." Mat said, resting his head on his folded arms, smiling. Dragon came over and picked up one of the bottles of massage oil squirting some on Mat's back and his hands, before starting to rub Mat's back.

"This feels incredible." Mat said, closing his eyes. Dragon had started working on Mat's lower back, trying to keep his hormones in line. Once Dragon was done with Mat's back he started working on Mat's legs and feet. "When do you want to get married?" Mat asked, feeling extremely comfortable and relaxed now that Dragon was done. Dragon wiped his hand on a cloth to get the oil of of them before laying down besides Mat and pulling him close.

"When do you want to get married?" Dragon asked, running his fingers through Mat's hand while the other arm covered the hand Mat had on his clothed stomach.

"First off, before we discuss all this, it's not fair that you have clothes but I'm sitting here in a towel." Mat pouted, Dragon quickly did wandless magic and got rid of everything but his boxers, before spelling a pair onto Mat. "I was thinking, maybe we could get married the end of the next school year, like a few days after we get out, that way we can take a long honeymoon." Mat started making a figure 8 on Dragon's chest with his finger.

"That sounds great, that will give Sara a lot of time to plan the wedding. Where do you want to honeymoon though?"

"Malfoy Island, that one you took me to that Lucius gave you. That way no one can find us, it'll just be you and me, no press or anything." Mat said smiling, thinking of how great a change of scenery that would be after the publizied wedding. "What about when we decide to, um, well, you know." Mat said, starting to feel embarrased.

"When we make love?" Dragon asked trying to help him out.

"Well, yeah, whose that is whose going to-"

"Top and bottom? Mat there's nothing to be embarrased about, if you're nervous or scared please tell me so I know."

"Yeah. It's just I don't know how to give and I'm a little afraid of being on the recieving end of things, what if it hurts?" Mat whispered, burying his face in Dragon's arm. Dragon took Mat's chin in his fingers and turned it towards him.

"Topping isn't that hard Mat, you just have to make sure that you fully prepare the person on the bottom, and you know how to do that, we do that all the time to each other when we're fooling around, and if you want I'll walk you through it that day. You also have to enter me slowly and wait until I get use to everything, and I will let you know when I'm ready for you to move. When you start out you start slowly and build speed, trust me it'll all instinct. If you decide to bottom, I promise to be gentle, to make sure you're prepared and that it won't hurt too much. I won't lie, it'll be your first time so it will hurt a little, but trust me it goes away within a few minutes. After that it feels great, but when you wake up the next morning you're going to be a bit sore, but I swear I'll be right there with a potion so you don't feel anything, and I'll stop doing something all you have to do is say so. Why don't you think everything over and wait until that day to make your decision, I'll support you either way." Dragon said, turning on his side to look at Mat better before giving him butterfly kisses on his eyelids.

"Okay, I just don't want to hurt you if I do decide."

"If I start to feel it hurting we'll stop and add more lubrication."

"Really, that's it?"

"That's it. It's that simple. Next time you're afraid of something, please tell me so that we can talk it through."

"I promise." Mat said, cuddling more into Dragon's side, relieved that Dragon wasn't mad. "Dragon?" Mat asked, before Dragon could take a nap, he had been busy in the Infirmary all day. .

"Yeah Mat?" Dragon asked groggily.

"Nevermind."

"No what?" Dragon asked, waking up a bit.

"How many children do you want?"

"It doesn't matter to me, if Tiger's all we have then so be it, if we have more that's great too. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. You're learning to deliever babies right?"

"Yes I am, do you have any questions about being pregnant?" Dragon asked, knowing where Mat was going. Why the boy didn't just come out and say something was beyond him.

"Well, does it hurt as bad as people say it does?"

"I won't lie to you, yes it does hurt very much, but there is pain medication that the doctors can give you to easy some of the pain. The worst of the pain is over within mintues because that's when the baby is born, but there are ways around that too like having a C-Section. Plus, in the end it's all worth it because you have a new itty bitty baby."

"Which one of us is going to carry our children if we decide to have any?"

"Well, that depends on a lot of things, for example when we want to have more children, if we want to have more children. Also, who bottoms and who tops that night if we didn't use protection, that's part of my parents problem. Overall though, it depends on who really wants to carry them, if you wanted children and didn't want to carry them, I would be more then happy to, if you wanted to carry the children then who am I to deny you that?"

"But what if hypothetically I didn't want to carry the baby, and you didn't want to carry the baby? You just said that if I didn't then you would."

"Well if I really didn't want to carry the baby, then I hope that you respect that decision and we can always wait until one of us does want to."

"Of course I would respect that decision, I just didn't want you to do something because I didn't want to do it. I do want to carry at least one of our children, if not more."

"I'll see what I can do." Dragon said smiling. Mat really did have an innocence around him, it was quite adorable.

KimeKimeKime

"We have come to the end of another year. You all came here with little knowledge and left knowing more then you could dream, you have had the best professors this school has seen in centuries. I am impressed with the students that have graced the halls of Hogwarts this year, you were able to unite, over come school and house rivalries, and make this school better then it has ever been. You all leave tomorrow for summer, some of you graduate and start your future, I ask that you never forget what you have learned this year, and throughout your schooling. It is the most important thing you will recieve in your life, the only thing that counts. I know that the school rules this year were hard, they were tough, and they tested you to the limits, but look at what those rules did, what they helped all of you accomplish. We only had one serious inncident happen, which is a first since the school opened. Congratulation seventh years, you've made it." Severus said, before sitting down and clapping his hands so the food appeared on the tables.

"This year has gone by quick hasn't it?" Daniel asked, looking over at Dragon. Daniel and Thomas decided to join Mat and Dragon at the Ravenclaw tables.

"It has, but don't forget, Draco's and Harry's wedding is the end of next week. You all got your invitations right?" Dragon asked, feeding Tiger.

"Of course, we already R.S.V.P.'d too." Daniel said smiling, it was too cute and weird to see Dragon being a father.

"That's great, Mat and I set a date also." Dragon said smiling before placing Tiger down as he had fallen asleep in his arms, before wrapping an arm around Mat's waist.

"Really when?" Thomas asked, finally entering the conversation.

"The day after school gets out of next year. We decided it last night, so the Daily Prophet knows nothing about it." Mat said smiling. Mat, Dragon, Thomas, and Tiger watched as the train pulled out of Hogsmeade station, waving at their friends. They had a lot of places to hit before the wedding, and only a week to do them, such as tux fittings, rehersals, and present shopping.

KimeKimeKimeKime

D/N: We're down to the last two chapters! The next one is last one! ).Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Bitcake where are you! (Sends out search party).

Heather: No harm done. You're right, I don't have to deal with a bunch of assholes. Aww, I'm glad you think that it was cute Tiger got his parents the same thing. Lol, glad you enjoyed the chapter.

Inuyasha: Glad you enjoyed the last chapter. **Dragon: **It's hard work isn't it. I don't need a babysitting book, I have Dobby. You shouldn't resort to violence to get rid of a problem. As I said, ignore them, they'll stop when they see it doesn't bug you. **Mike and Izzy: **It's Otay! Good luck to Ritchie. **Harry and Draco: **Yeah Sam, Steph, Ritchie, and Paul. **Mat: **Thank.

SarahAmanda: Glad you enjoyed the last chapter.

Adrianna: **Mat: **Yes, yes I did and it was HOT! **Dragon: **Yes! Yes I did! That child NEVER sleeps damn it! **Mike and Izzy: **Huh uh...sure. ;).

Kelly: **Dragon: **Looks like someone has a crush. Where are y ou going on your trip?

Orlin: Very long review there. **Mat: **I should have knocked, I know that now. But OMG was that HOT! Glad you enjoyed the Tat though. Yep, Dragon really loves me, and what are the handcuffs for? I don't understand. Okay, I'lllet you get away with that vile nickname this time, since I love Dragonso much.**Dragon: **Don't you just love it when he's naive? He's just so damn innocent. Glad you thought my gift to Mat was sweet. I got Luc a few books and Jamesie an inflatable girl as a joke. **Tiger: **Daaaaa? **Harry: **I try my best. **Lucius: **I didn't get it wrong, you got it wrong. **James: **I'm glad that you are amused, but I was serious. Plus, do you really think I did anything with that girl? I'm with Kime, she'd kill me off if I cheated on her with a stripper! I got everyone gift cards for various stores. **Kime: **It's okay.


	29. The Wedding

Chapter 29: The Wedding

Draco woke up early the next morning in a well decorated hotel room wondering where Harry was. "Are you ready to get up and ready for your wedding to Mr. Potter?" Dobby asked, running around the room to help Draco get ready. The wedding was being held in England but a secluded part of the countryside, they had rented out a whole hotel to accomidate over 900 guests. The wedding itself was a week long event, it started Sunday with games and such, the week was sort of a spa day thing, with the wedding on Friday, and then an after party on Saturday for the guests.

"Oh Merlin, I almost forgot that I was getting re-married today. I swear with all the pre-wedding events that have gone on this week, plus the fact that this hotel has gone above and beyond my expectations I swear, I almost forgot Harry went to a different hotel room the other day. I swear Dobby if it wasn't for you I would lose it." Draco said laughing off some of the stress and the too many I swears.

"Mr. Malfoy, sorry to disturb you, Dragon wanted me to tell you that he'll be over in two hours to help you with your tux, right now he's assisting Mr. Potter." Sara said, walking into the bedroom. Dragon was Draco's best man, but had volunteered to help both his parents today, which meant he had more work then Sara did.

"Thank you, hows everything coming?" Draco asked, starting to eat the breakfast that Dobby has brought them.

"Great, everything is going to plan and Dragon is doing a great job helping. Now, you need to be in that shower in thirty minutes, or you're going to be late." Sara then left the room and walked over to the room Harry and Dragon were in. "How's everything in here?"

"Everything is great, the guests are all preparing, and the carters are already starting to make the food. The DJ should be here any minute, and the flowers are being placed as we speak." Dragon said, helping Harry dress his siblings, before they started on Harry himself. "We're also finishing up with dressing everyone here. Please ask Mat if he could look in on the building real quick and make sure the people are doing great. Alohov's assistant will be here with back up for the reporters and paparazzii in about ten minutes. They've decided to put up a tent like thing that way they only get pictures of the people going into the castle, but not of the actual ceremony."

"Great, I'll be back in a while. Your father just went into the shower." Sara said, leaving the room.

"I don't think I was this nervous during the first wedding." Harry said, helping Madison into her baby dress.

"You'll do fine, just remember to breath. I can give you a few calming draughts if you want them." Dragon offered, starting to collect Harry's stuff for him.

"No, that's fine. You'll probably need them worse then I do." Harry said smiling before hugging Dragon. "Thank you for helping, for watching your siblings while we go on our second honeymoon."

"You're welcome, it's really not a problem." Dragon said kissing his dad's cheek. "Now, you go shower, while I help father." Dragon said, running over to Draco's room. "No no, that doesn't go there sillyhead." Dragon said, taking the flower off of Draco's tie and placing it on his jacket.

"Thanks, what would I do without you?"

"Look like a complete dork." Dragon said smiling, before helping Draco finish off his outfit. "Look, since you finished early, go down to the lobby and mingle with all those guests of ours. The others are ready if you want to take them down with you while I help dad. Mat's my second in command, so if you need anything including me, find him and I'll get the message A.S.A.P. No matter where I am." Dragon looked over Draco once more before hugging and kissing him.

"Thanks, I will. However, I'm sure Sara and yourself have everything running perfectly." Draco said, before waiting for Dragon to get the kids. Once he had everyone, including the stroller full of those that couldn't walk, he made his way down to the lobby. Dragon took a few deep breaths, downed a calming draught, and went back to help Harry.

KimeKimeKimeKime

Down stairs in the lobby, some of the guests were crowded around the T.V. watching the news specials that were airing all day about the wedding. One of the guests came running in, having recieved their copy of the Daily Prophet.

The Wedding of The Century

By: Melissa Codswallop

That's right, the day is finally here. Harry and Draco Potter-Malfoy are going to reaffirm their vows infront of 400 plus guests, the likes of which include the Ministers for Magic from America, England, and China, along with the English Royal Family. The wedding is being held at Leeds Castle, the castle itself if breathtaking, sourrounded on most sides by water, the ceremony itself will take place just inside the castle and has been closed off to reports. Those that have been invited to the wedding have enjoyed activities such as horseback riding, free spa treatment, and have been given a gift back with over 15,000 Galleons of things ranging from jewels to t-shirts with a personalized saying on them. No one actual knows what the wedding contains, and according to their security the guests have signed confidentiality agreements that they can not release information until a week after the wedding, and no wedding pictures are to be released unless the Potter-Malfoy's have approved of them. According to very close sources however, the security is extremely tight, the wedding invitations were made so they could not be copied, they also have the finger print of the invitee on it. That way the invitation is scanned by a security guards wand, along with the guests fingerprint, incase someone finds a way to get through that, each guest had been given a month to get to the Ministry for a retina scan, which is what every guest will go through before being allowed to sit. Each guest was allowed to invite one guest with them, that means there is over 800 people attending this wedding. The Daily Prophet will be sending out an evening edition of the Daily Prophet with more information as we get it.

"Congratulations Draco." Some of the guests said, seeing Draco come out of the elevator.

"I want to thank you all for coming and spending the week with my family and each other. I hope that you have all enjoyed yourselves." Draco said before mingling with some of the guests.

"Dad, I wanted to give you this before I forgot." Mat said, walking up to Draco, he handed him a necklace, the charm of which said number one dad. "Dragon wanted to give it to you, but since he's so busy, he asked me to do it. He didn't want you to leave for your honeymoon with out it. I believe he's giving Harry the matching one as we speak." Mat said, placing the opened box in Draco's hand. Draco hugged Mat careful about wrinkling his robes. "Now, you still have guests to meet and boring people to talk to." Mat whispered the last part.

"Right, the part I secretly hate." Draco whispered back, before Mat ran off to help the carters with something. After about three hours, everyone was ready to go to the castle.

"If I may have everyone's attention please." Mat said, standing on a table with Michael casting a wandless sonorous charm on him, holding up one of the wedding invitations, it was a white pearl color, with two borders of an almost non-exsistant green color. "Thank you, it is now time to head to the castle. Before everyone leaves though, right outside these doors are your carriages, they are charmed to seat 200 guests each. We ask that you have your invitations ready in hand and your guest besides you, there are 2 security guards and Aurors at the door to every carriage, they will ask you for your invitation and your hand. They will scan both and will allow those who pass onto the carriages, once the carriage is full they will leave. Those that have problems will be asked to stand aside until Dragon, Sara, or I can get there to sort it out. The carriage ride itself is about thirty minutes long. I'll see you all at the castle." Mat said, getting down off of the table. "You guys stay here with Tiger and Severus, we don't want you to get lost. " Mat said, following all the guests outside. The carriages looked like they were right out of Cinderella, and each had a red velvet curtain over the window so that the press couldn't get pictures of the guests. Mat helped Draco into one carriage before signling to Dragon that it was okay to bring Harry out and put him in another. It took about an hour to get everyone scanned and into a carriage before the first few carriages took off. Dragon and Mat went back inside to get the kids and Severus and grabbed the last carraige.

"Are you guys excited?" Dragon asked, sitting Tiger in his lap.

"There are soooo many people." Elizabeth said, bouncing up and down.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Dragon said smiling before kissing Mat. "I can't wait until next year is over and we get to do this." Dragon said smiling.

"I know exactly what you mean." Mat said, taking Tiger and bouncing him on his knee. "He's gotten so big."

"You two are going to get married too?" Michael asked amazed.

"Yeah, the summer of next year." Dragon said, picking up Liam.

"YAY!" The twins said clapping. Once they were at the wedding, Severus took the kids with him while Dragon and Mat ran around doing last minute preperations while the guests were being seated.

"How you doing dad? Want that calming draught?" Dragon asked, handing a vial to Mat to give to Draco just in case.

"Yes, please." Harry said, holding his hand out. Dragon placed the vial in his hand before fixing Harry's tux. He then placed the white rose boutonniere on Harry's jacket, each of the guys that were part of the wedding wore a black Armai tux with a white rose butonniere that held baby's breath, while the girls had the same thing but on their wrists. Once the guests were seated, Mat came to get Dragon.

"They're ready." Mat said, smiling. "You're both very handsome."

"Thanks." Dragon and Harry both said, making their way out to the hall way. Harry lined up behind everyone, Elizabeth and Alyssa were the flower girls, a white dress that had a Peridot (light green) color that showed from under it, the back tied together. They both wore a tiara that had circles on it with diamonded shapes in the middle of the circle, in the middle of all of it they had a diamonds and emeralds that repeated. All of the girls were given earring and a necklace that had a flower pattern, the middle of each flower there was a diamond. Elizabeth and Alyssa's shoes were low heeled thong sandals that were white, they had two lines that crossed to the left with a piece that crossed to the right between the other two pieces that had rhinestones on them. Their flower baskets were ivory colored silk that were filled with lilies.

"Go on girls it's your turn to walk down the aisle and don't forget to spread the flower along the red carpet okay?" Dragon said, looking them over to make sure they looked their best before sending them off. The seats were very comfortable folding chairs, the end of each row having a white ribbon and bow at the end of them. There were candles placed strategically around the castle, and the orchestra was off to the left. Draco was standing up front with Remus who was performing the ceremony. Sara was helping get the groomsmaid's straightened out, some of which included Liza, Chastity, Ginny, Hermione, and a few of Draco's other relatives.

"Okay, aunt Amanda, once those two get to the middle then you start." Dragon said, touching his aunts shoulder. Each of the bridesmaid dresses were the same peridot color as the flowergirls, but without the white. The fabric in the front was pulled over and held with a dimond encrusted clip to hold it in place to look like it was wrapped infront of them.The dress itself was strapless, which showed off the necklace very well. They also held white rose bouquets along with white satin purses that had a beaded design on them that were the same color as the dress, their shoes also matched that of the flower girls, but with a higher heel. Each of the girls escorts which included Blaise, Remus, Marcus Daniel, and Thomas, held one of Harry and Draco's children on their hips, except for the last two, the second to last held Tiger while the last one didn't hold any children. Once they went, Mat helped Michael walk down the aisle without dropping the rings, he was dressed to match Draco and Harry.

"Are you ready dad?" Dragon asked, looking Harry over and smiling.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Harry said, hooking his arm through Dragon's.

"Wait, I can't do this, it's not my job. Grandpa James, why don't you take over." Dragon said, fixing James' tux before walking quickly down the aisle to stand next to Mat and Michael. James started walking Harry down the aisle, trying to hold back tears.

"Dad, I'm sorry you didn't get to do this before. I'm sorry for not asking you early, but I love you." Harry whispered, kissing James' cheek.

"I love you too..My little boy's all grown up." James said, kissing Harry's cheek before wiping the tears from his eyes. "Now go on, you have a husband waiting to marry you again." James said, before taking his seat. Harry walked up to Draco, taking his hands in his own. They looked into each other's eyes before Draco wiped the tears off of Harry's cheeks with his thumbs.

" Dearly beloved, we are gathered today to witness the second wedding of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, if anyone objects to this bonding speak now or forever hold your peace." Remus said, waiting for anyone to speak up. "Do you Draconis Lucius Malfoy, promise to love, honor, and cherish Harry James Potter, for richer or poorer, through sickness and health until death do you part as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Draco said smiling.

"Do you Harry James Potter, promise to love, honor, and cherish Draconis Lucius Malfoy for richer or poorer, through sickness and health, until death do you part as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Harry said, trying not to cry.

"Draco if you will repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed Harry James Potter. I promise to love, honor, and cherish you through sickness and health, richer or poorer, until the day I die." Draco said, picking up the ring off of the pillow Michael was holding. The wedding ringwas a white gold band that had moon shapes on each side of a dimond, the design went all the way around the band and had four diamonds total. He placed it on Harry's ring finger, trying very hard not to just kiss Harry then and there.

"Harry, if you'll repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed." Remus said, snapping Harry back to reality. Harry picked up the ring off the pillow before hugging Michael, and standing up again.

"With this ring I thee wed Draconis Luicus Malfoy. I promise to love, honor, and cherish you through sickness and health, richer or poorer, until the day I die." Harry said, slipping the ring onto Draco's hand before squeezing it reassuringly.

"Harry has a surprise for Draco, that he wanted to share with him at this point in time." Remus said, backing away from the couple for a minute.

Harry took a deep breath, trying not to cry. "Draco, I love you so much, and everyday I love waking up in your arms, I love our kids to death. As you know, I hate the fame my last name brings me, I'm no longer the Boy-Who-Lived. I've decided to drop Potter and become Harry Malfoy." Harry said, cursing his tears for betraying him. Draco just had a shocked look on his face, as did most of the wedding party.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked, trying not to get his hopes up.

"I'm serious." Harry said smiling.

"Remus why didn't you tell me? Harry, I was all ready to take your last name. I was going to suprise you too, but I understand why you want to get rid of Potter, so I can't wait until I can properly call you that." Draco asked, hugging Harry.

"Hold on, I still have something to say." Remus said, stopping the two from kissing, everybody started laughing at that. "With the power vested in me, I know pronounce you Husband and Husband Mr. _Draco _Malfoy, you may now kiss your husband." Remus said smiling as everyone started clapping. Draco tilted Harry backwards kissing him, while Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck. The kids and some of the adults started whistling and cat calling. Harry and Draco finally pulled away from each other and walked down the aisle hand in hand, the group of people walking behind them.

KimeKimeKime

"I would like to introduce everyone to Mr. and Mr. Draco Malfoy!" The DJ announced, as Harry and Draco walked into the reception room ina whole different wing of the castle. Each table held a bouqet of red and white roses on the table, there were a total of 180 tables that sat a total of five people. Stargazer lilies decorated the rest of the hall, and the flower parts of which were scattered on the table tops, along with Narcissi's. Everyone started to clap and cheer as Harry and Draco made their way towards the dance floor. "For their first dance, their son Dragon has decided to perform their wedding song. Dragon." The DJ said, motioning towards Dragon who was standing on the stage.

"Dad, father, I love you two so much and I'm glad that I'm alive to witness this." Dragon nodded to the live band behind him. They played for a few minutes before Dragon started." The strands in your eyes, that color them wonderful. Stop me and steal my breath. Emeralds from mountains, thrust towards the sky...Never revealing their depth."

"Tell...me that we belong together... Dress it up with, the trappings of love... I'll be captivated. I'll hang from your lips. Instead of the gallows, of heartache, that hang from above... I'll be your cryin' shoulder, I'll be..love suicide...I'll...be,better when I'm older...I'll.. be, the greatest fan of your life..."

"Rain...falls. Angry on the tin roof, as we lie awake in my bed.. You're my survival, you're my.. living proof. My love is alive, and not dead...Tell..me. That we belong together. Dress it up, with the trappings of love... I'll be captivated. I'll hang from your lips, instead of the gallows, of heartache that hang from above..."

"I'll..be your cryin' shoulder. I'll...be, love suicide... I'll...be, better when I'm older...I'll...be, the greatest fan of your life... And I've dropped out. Burned up. Fought my way back from the dead...Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things you said... I'll...be, your cryin' shoulder. I'll..be love suicide... I'll...be, better when I'm older.. I'll..be the greatest fan of your, I'll..be your cryin' shoulder... I'll be love suicide... I'll...be better when I'm older. I'll be...The greatest, fan of your, life... The greatest fan of your..life...Greatest fan of your life." Dragon ended, waiting for the band to end the song. Everyone started clapping before joining in on the dance floor. After a while, they all sat down for dinner having either chicken, steak, or fish. Each seat had a place holder that had two joint hearts, the place holder also helped the waiters figure out who had what.

"Hey dad, is it okay if Mat and I have wine? I thought we'd ask seeming there are Aurors and other people around." Dragon asked, Harry.

"Sure, it is a special occasion after all." Harry said, kissing the top of Dragon's head. "I love you Dragon."

"I love you too dad, congrats." Dragon smiled before turning back to Mat who was talking to Queen Elizabeth. The waiters came around pouring Bollinger Blanc de Noirs Vieilles Vignes Francaises 1997. Harry and Draco had ordered 1500 bottles at 400 dollars a bottle, so most people would be taking them home as gifts. Into Crystal wine glasses that had M's in Old English Script with the date of the wedding. Dragon stood up, took his spoon and gathered everyone's attention.

"I wanted to thank everyone for coming today. Since all of you know me as Dragon Malfoy, Harry and Draco's son, I'll skip the introduction. I'm so happy that I could be apart of my parents wedding, it has been amazing being raised by these two, and I truthfully could not find two people who are more in love then my parents. It's so great to see how much all of you care about my parents, to clear your schedules for the week, and I wanted to thank you all from the bottom of my heart. Congrats again dad, father." Dragon said, kissing his parents. It was time for Chastity to stand up being the head groomsmaid.

"I've known Harry and Draco since they were in their 7th year at Hogwarts, and I couldn't think of two people who deserved each other more. Well, except Mat and Dragon that is, but they have raised ten of the best and smartest kids I have ever seen. Their wedding songseemed like it was wrote especially for them, most of you know how hard it was for these twoto get together. Draco literally died and came back for Harry. They bothfought an extremely ardous war. Toquote the song.I'll had from your lips, instead of the gallows of heartache that hangs from above. I'vefought my way back from the dead. If youreally know Harry and Draco, then you know how much those words represent their life. Congratulations Draco, Harry." Chastity said, hugging each of them.

"Draco and I wanted to thank everyone for coming, we really appreciate everything you all have done for us. Now, as my kids love to say almost every night. It'sdesert time!" Harry yelled, before everyone burst out laughing at how he was acting like a little kid. The wedding cake was a buttercream wedding cake, that wasseven layers high, each layer was a box decorated like a wedding present, with out the bow on top. Starting from the top, and cascading down and sideways were a row of flowers ranging from Lily's to Narcissi's to roses. Harry and Draco used a silver knife and cake server that had their names on it and the date of their wedding. The middle of the handle had a small flower, and the rim of the handle had a vine looking theme. After they both cut the cake, Draco placed a piece on a see through, glass plate that had D&HM in old english script on the middle of them, the guests could take these home with them along with their wine glasses, handing the plate to Harry before putting a piece on his own plate. He picked a piece of the cake up with his fingers, as did Harry, going to feed it to each other before squishing it all over each other's face.

"GO DADS!" Dragon called out, getting a laugh out of everyone. The caterers took the cake away to cut it for everyone, they all danced and enjoyed themselves into the night, having a load of fun. All of a sudden, there were fireworks going off over the lake that the castle was sitting on, everyone ooh'd and awwed. Looking at the fireworks, Dragon took this time to pull Mat onto the dance floor and dance with him.

"I love you Drag." Mat said, resting his head on Dragon's shoulder, wrapping his arms aroundDragon's neck.

"I love you too Mat. Think, starting tomorrow we start planning our own wedding." Dragon said, kissing Mat before twirling him around.

"Dragon, your father and I are going to get going. Are you sure you can take care of all of your siblings plus Tiger?" Harry asked, placing his hand on Dragon's back so he didn't startle his son.

"I'm positive, I have Mat and Dobby, and Luis and Liza on Floo if I need them. If they get sick to where I can't take care of them, Chastity and Severus are also a Floo away. Now, go have fun." Dragon said, kissing Harry on the cheek.

"Okay, I'll see you in two weeks."

"Okay, now go before father looses his self control." Dragon smiled, going back to dancing with Mat throughout the rest of the night.

KimeKimeKimeKime

A/N: Okay the actual wedding costs $44,275,489.50 or 9182897 Galleons, 15 sickles, and 1627168648 knuts. Okay, here are the some of the websites in case you wanted to see what the heck some of the things looked like. Please remove the spaces inbetween the letters or the links will not work. Dragon's Note at bottom.

Song by Edwin McCain!

Wedding Bands: h t t p / w w w . r i n g d e s i g n e r . c o m / b a n d s / h a n d - e n g r a v e d / 1 0 0 9 5 0 0 6 5 1 4 k w . h t m

Flower Girl Dresses: (Peridot color used is the fourth from the right, or in other words the lightest green). h t t p / w w w . d a v i d s b r i d a l . c o m / f l o w e r g i r l d e t a i l . j s p ? s t i d 2 3 1 5 & p r o d g r o u p 1 1

FG Sandals: h t t p / w w w . d a v i d s b r i d a l . c o m / a c c e s s o r y d e t a i l . j s p ? s t i d 2 2 1 2 & p r o d g r o u p 1 3 1

FG Basket: h t t p / w w w . d a v i d s b r i d a l . c o m / a c c e s s o r y d e t a i l . j s p ? s t i d 1 8 4 4 & p r o d g r o u p 1 3 3

Bridesmaid Dresses (Again Peridot, this time it's the first one on the left.): h t t p / w w w . d a v i d s b r i d a l . c o m / b r i d e s m a i d sb y c o l o rd e t a i l . j s p ? s t i d 15 5 2 & s i d 4 6 4 8 & c f i d 3 5

Leeds Castle: h t t p / w w w . c a s t l e s . o r g / c a s t l e s / E u r o p e / W e s t e r n E u r o p e / U n i t e d K i n g d o m / E n g la n d / L e e d s - L e e d s / L e e d s . h t m

Flowers: (All flowers can be found here under Wedding Flowers and Gifts link, under Occasions and Sentiments): h t t p / w w 1 . 1 8 0 0 f l o w e r s . c o m / f l o w e r s / w e l c o m e . a s p

Narcissi's: h t t p / w w w . s c e n t e d n a r c i s s i . c o . u k / b o q u e t 2 . h t m

Necklaces and Earrings: h t t p / w w w . d a v i d s b r i d a l . c o m / a c c e s s o r y d e t a i l . j s p ? s t i d 2 2 5 1 & p r o d g r o u p 4 2

Purses: h t t p / w w w . d a v i d s b r i d a l . c o m / a c c e s s o r y d e t a i l . j s p ? s t i d 2 4 2 3 & p r o d g r o u p 4 8

Invitations: h t t p / w w w . d a v i d s b r i d a l i n v i t a t i o n s . c o m / s t o r e / v i e w I t e m I n v . a s p ? i d P r o d u c t 1 9 0 4 & i d C a t e g o r y 1 8 & s e q 9 & t o t R ec s 1 6

Groom's Maid shoes: h t t p / w w w . d a v i d s b r i d a l . c o m / a c c e s s o r y d e t a i l . j s p ? s t i d 1 4 3 0 & p r o d g r o u p 4 9

Place Cards: h t t p / w w w . d a v i d s b r i d a l i n v it a t i o n s . c o m / s t o r e / v i e w I t e m P e r s . a s p ?i d P r o d u c t 1 4 2 2 & i d C a t e g o r y 9 5 & s e q 5& t o t R e c s 1 4

Plates: (It's the one in the middle): h t t p / w w w .d a v i d s b r i da l i n v i t a t i o n s . c o m / s t o r e / v i e w I t e m P e r s . a s p ? i d P r o d u c t 2 4 1 & i d C a t e g o r y 1 3 & s e q 1 & t o t R e c s 3

Serving Set: h t t p / w w w . d a v i d s b r i d a l i n v i t a t i o n s . c o m / s t o r e / v i e w I t e m P e r s . a s p ? i d P r o d u c t 1 5 5 9 & i d C a t e go r y 1 5 & s e q 4 & t o t R e c s 1 0

Wine Glasses: h t t p / w w w . d a v i d s b r i d a l i n v i t a t i o n s . c o m / s t o r e / v i e w I t e m P e r s . a s p ? i d P r o d u c t 6 2 & i d C a t e g o r y 1 0 & s e q 8 & t o t R e c s 1 0

The Cake: h t t p / w w w . d i an e s c a k e s a n d m o r e . c o m / w e d d i n g c a k e g a l l e r y / l i l y c a s c a d e s t a r g a z e r . h t m

Wine: h t t p / w w w . f o r b e s . c o m / 2 0 0 5 / 1 2 / 1 3 / c x n p 1 2 1 4 f e a t s l i d e 2 . h t m l ? t h i s S p e e d 8 7 5 0

Tiara: h t t p / w w w . b r i d a l t i a r a . c o m / s 2 6 l . h t m l

KimeKimeKimeKimeKime

D/N: Only THREE reviews :(, that doesn't seem very promising! This is THE LAST chapter of THIS YEAR! Now, I've talked to Adrianna and I've decided to clue the rest of you in. Kime has made a HUGE deal with Adrianna and Orlin, it's been going on since maybe half way through this school year that if the last year gets 200 reviews or over (meaning if it's 199 IT DOESN'T COUNT), that she'll consider going past 7th year, and into Dragon and Mat's home life. That she'll follow Tiger's school year, and if Tiger has any siblings theirs. If it's considerably over 200 say 230-250 then she really will do it, if it's below that then she'll consider it, depending on if she's tired of writing it or not. She'll also keep going if the fifth, sixth, and seventh school years are around 200. It all depends on you guys!

Heather: Yes, and this was it. Kime did cry, she didn't want to update, she wanted this school year to last forever. However, never fear next school year is already on chapter 2 and it's definitely going to top this school year. Yep The summer of their 6th/7th year won. I voted for 6th/7th. Glad that the last chapter was awesome.

Adrianna: **Tiger: **Daa? (Cries eyes out) **Dragon: **Thanks Adri. Thanks. I really hate you right now. Argh, but see Kime and I kept our promise of telling everyone.

Sarahamanda: Glad you liked the last chapter.


	30. Authors Note

Just to let all of you that only have the story alert instead of an authors alert, Twisted 5 is now posted:).


End file.
